


Deepest and obscure (editando)

by White_she_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Derek Feels, M/M, Pack, Protective Derek, Stiles, Stiles Feels, Wolf Pack, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_she_wolf/pseuds/White_she_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de los eventos  ocurridos con  el nogitsune la vida de todos en la manada cambio para siempre.<br/>La vida Stiles no será la excepción y se verá interrumpida  por  unas visitas nocturnas que lo dejaran  aterrado.  </p><p>Nunca se puede estar tranquilo en Beacon Hills, eso bien lo sabe Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Derek Hale tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa de madera que estaba en la cocina.  La taza de café  frente a él ahora no era más que un líquido oscuro  y helado. Tan oscuro y helado como se encontraba su mente.

La risita de Peter aun resonaba en su cabeza, como si supiera algo que el propio Derek no pudiera vislumbrar. Eso le tenía de mal humor.  No es que él fuera una persona  que estuviera de buen humor con normalidad pero esto le ponía  peor. Y  eso ya era decir demasiado.  Odiaba que Peter se jactara de saber algo, pero sobre todo odiaba que hiciera ese tipo de bromas privadas que solo le hacían gracia a él.

Se secó el cabello  con la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros  y sintió ese nudo en el estómago porque sabía que esta noche la manada se reuniría y si la manada venía, los humanos impertinentes a los que les gustaba poner en riesgo su vida llegarían  también.

Ese nudo en el estómago comenzó a subir y subir.  Como si tuviera algo dentro.  Le enfadaba sentirse así.  Tan vulnerable, ansioso y tan hormonal.   Así que Derek Hale dejó su apartamento con un _humor de perros_ y mucho antes de lo usual.

Subió  a su carro y condujo sin interrupciones hasta su antiguo hogar.  Al parecer él no era el único en llegar temprano. Podía  escuchar incluso con los vidrios cerrados la voz de Scott y Stiles  que provenían del  Jeep, solo distinguía susurros  rápidos ininteligibles pero que se fueron haciendo  más claros mientras se aproximaba.

—Vamos Stiles, es tu momento.  Solo invítala—murmuraba Scott  mientras tecleaba con su celular, sin poner mucha atención en  realidad.  Derek arrugó el ceño como solía hacer.  Pensó de pronto en Lydia y  un pinchazo en su pecho le advirtió que tal vez, solo tal vez. Sentía un poco de rabia hacia ella.  

Se bajó del auto y  pegó un portazo, casi al mismo tiempo que Stilinski.   

Scott rápidamente bajó del Jeep pero continuaba mirando la pantallita de su teléfono.  Stiles Stilinski sintió el calor de la rabia subirle por el cuerpo  y   azorar sus mejillas de puro coraje. Si Scott se hubiera detenido a escuchar lo  que había dicho segundos antes no habría dicho algo tan estúpido como aquello.  Odiaba que lo relegaran, que lo olvidaran y por sobre todo que lo ignoraran de la forma en que Scott lo estaba haciendo desde algún tiempo. Le hacía sentirse enfermo. 

Derek lo miraba de forma fría y calculadora, como siempre.  Casi podía escuchar  su voz arrastrándose dentro de su cabeza, de forma maliciosa diciéndole que era un inútil.

Derek  observó al chico enfurecido y por alguna extraña razón el calor de la ira lo comenzó a invadir también, aunque por el exterior sus expresiones seguían siendo hoscas y duras.  Jamás perdía la faceta de chico rudo. 

Lydia  llegó después y las cosas se pusieron menos tensas para los chicos pero para Derek fue diferente. Se hacía cada vez peor, dobló el cuello  e hizo sonar un par de vertebras con incomodidad.

Comenzaron a correr entre los arboles como sin control.  Intentaban alcanzar a Scott y por un momento Derek se sintió libre de nuevo. Era uno más, uno entre muchos, entre los árboles, pisando con velocidad las hojas secas que cedían bajo el peso de sus pies.   Las sienes le palpitaban de sangre y su respiración era feroz y errática producto de la carrera. Se terminó su libertad cuando un aroma lo desconcertó e  invadió sus sentidos de una forma que difícilmente podría describir.  Se detuvo abruptamente  y los otros le dejaron atrás— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Nadie más puede sentirlo?_ —Preguntó Derek Hale  al vacío mientras olisqueaba el aire.   Comenzó a seguir  sus instintos y el cansancio pronto desapareció.  Sin darse cuenta sus sentidos lo llevaron nuevamente a las ruinas de la mansión Hale.  El aroma se intensificó, Peter estaba en el rellano de la escalera con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.  Dentro solo  estaban Lydia y Stiles. 

—Se te está dando muy mal Derek—Dijo Peter desde las sombras.

Derek  ahora si tenía una idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo, se había dado cuenta por la mañana mientras intentaba tomar un café.  Pero lo tenía  realmente aterrado la idea de enterarse por quien andaba colado hasta los huesos.   No quería volver a caer en ese estado patético  y sufrir de nuevo. No quería saber, no quería que nadie supiera pero Peter parecía mucho más rápido y astuto en captar este tipo de cosas.  Al menos ahora sabía que podía ser Lydia la causante de su estado.  Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Lydia  y a Stiles.  Ambos le miraron por unos segundos.  Luego se dio cuenta de su estado.  Parecía un vagabundo con la ropa sucia y  desaliñada, llevaba hojas por el cabello y la ropa.  Carraspeó incomodo  por primera vez en su vida  y ese maldito aroma lo puso en un estado de nerviosismo fuera de lo  normal.

—Ya…me voy. Adiós chicos—Sintió la mirada de ambos en su nuca  mientras se alejaba a su camaro. Se sintió   como un estúpido adolescente al titubear. ¿Desde cuándo Derek Hale titubeaba?

*** 

Stiles Stilinski  condujo a su vacía casa, se duchó y comenzó a estudiar para el ramo que pensaba no suspender. Su vida seguía estando igual cada vez que llegaba a casa, oscuridad, soledad y montón de deberes acumulados.

 Tantos problemas relacionados con la manada en tan poco tiempo no le habían dado tiempo de preocuparse del instituto; si se preocupaba del instituto era porque tenían que hacer una encerrona a alguna loca criatura homicida sobrenatural, pero nada relacionado con su futuro académico.   Si miraba las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente... vivir y suspender biología  tampoco era vivir. No si su padre se lo empezaba a reprochar cada día.

***

Derek Hale se había duchado, había cenado pero  ahí estaba  ese loco deseo de salir a caminar.   Se puso su chaqueta de cuero y ni el frío invernal ni la niebla amilanaron  sus deseos de salir. Ya era muy tarde, lo sabía, pero no podía detener esas ganas de salir. Las farolas iluminaban las calles  que parecían desiertas a esa hora.  Su nariz le llevó sin querer a la casa de Lydia.   Las luces estaban apagadas pero el aroma era muy suave.  Estuvo parado en la acera por lo menos veinte minutos  y el aroma era demasiado suave.—¡Joder!¡No!¡No!¡esto no puede estar pasando!—Pensó Derek  Hale mientras su  cuerpo se llenó de pánico.  Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una putada del destino.  Casi pudo sentir la risotada de Peter en su cabeza y le hizo gruñir de enojo y frustración.

Terminó caminando a su departamento con rapidez, como un niño asustado. No quería comprobarlo. No podía ser cierto, su corazón latía desenfrenado en la boca a punto de salir del cuerpo.  Se lanzó al  sofá y tomó una botella de licor.  Esta era la noche perfecta para embotarse los sentidos con Whisky o al menos podía fingir que se embriagaba. En estos momentos ser un lobo apestaba, no podía embriagarse  y además estaba eso de que de pronto el aroma de cierta persona le estaba resultando demasiado atrayente. Alguien en serio debería odiarlo para que algo así sucediera. Llenó un vaso  y brindó consigo mismo— _¿Stilinski? ¿En serio?._


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola ! ¿como están?  
> Espero que bien, les traigo la actualización, y este capitulo es como... un capitulo de muchas primeras veces aunque no de las que están pensando. 
> 
> Soy una novata en esta pagina, alguien me puede decir si los kudos son como likes? o ¿es muy loco lo que dije?  
> ***

 

 

 Stiles había estudiado todo el maldito fin de semana y había ignorado las llamadas de Scott, las invitaciones de Lydia, y las salidas a las que Danny le quería llevar.  Se había concentrado por primera vez en la vida en biología y estaba totalmente convencido que no suspendería esta vez.

El examen llegó y por primera vez en noches. Había descansado lo suficiente, había estudiado y no había pasado el fin de semana escapando por  mantener su culo con vida dentro de una manada de inestables y fieros lobos temperamentales.

Por primera vez desde que se enteró de lo de Scott, su vida volvía a ser normal.  Era el día de las primeras veces y eso era decir demasiado, demasiado tranquilo para ser cierto. 

  La calma reinaba en su interior  y aunque se sentía raro, creía que se podía acostumbrar. No tenía que tener miedo de un golpe brusco, de las garras o de los dientes cuando alguno de los chicos se ponía odioso. 

Se tomó su tiempo en ordenar las cosas de su taquilla  y  para cuando se decidió a hablar con el  nuevo entrenador, no quedaba mucha gente en los pasillos.

 

—Entrenador, quería hablarle.

—Sí, sí. Stiles ¿cierto?

—Ajá. Bueno, es que yo quería decirle que no planeo seguir jugando. Sé que no soy indispensable ni nada de eso, pero  no quería dejar de venir a los entrenamientos sin avisarle. La verdad es que he pensado que tal vez esto no sea lo mío y tal vez intentar otras cosas antes de que todo esto termine, no sé si usted entiende lo que quiero decir.

—Joder chico, que sí. ¿Estás seguro que ese es el motivo por el que quieres dejar el equipo?—Stiles repasó mentalmente sus verdaderos motivos para dejar el equipo pero ninguno sonaba muy convincente.  _Quiero alejarme de los malditos hombres lobo, estoy harto de los magullones que me llevo a casa día, ya no sé cuándo o quien me hace cual. Quiero que dejen de golpearme como si fuera un muñeco, quiero dejar de estar en el centro de todo el caos_. —Sí, entrenador estoy seguro.

 Caminó  a su jeep  y se sintió observado por un par de segundos.  Rápidamente subió a su jeep y respiró con dificultad. Hizo contacto con la llave y miró en todas direcciones. El aparcamiento estaba casi vacío y unas pocas personas deambulaban pero nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención.  –Me estoy volviendo paranoico. Respira Stiles,  no es nada, es solo un día normal, gente normal. No garras, no colmillos, no rugidos furiosos. Solo gente normal que vive una feliz vida normal.

 

***

Un hombre de ojos verdes estaba intentando contener la sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Stilinski.  Sí, no era  lo mejor que había hecho últimamente  ni lo más digno pero Derek había estado espiando a un muchacho, menor de edad, y  se estaba escondiendo tras unos  arbustos para evitar ser visto.  _Patético._

   En otro momento de su vida hubiera preferido ser capturado y torturado antes que  estar haciendo algo tan lamentable pero aquí estaba con el corazón loco de euforia y el aroma del chico como pegado en la nariz pero a la vez sabiéndole a poco.

Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía vivo de nuevo.

Sintió el  jeep alejarse  y  pudo moverse con libertad. Ahora no podía ser descubierto y el aroma estaba lejos como para atormentarlo.  Pero a medida que el chico se alejaba  comenzaba a sentir de nuevo ese pánico al estar lejos de él.

  Tenía que aprender a vivir  y a controlarse de nuevo.

***

Stiles llegó a casa, aparcó y bajó. En casa no había nadie, como siempre.  Se hizo de cenar, comió frente al ordenador mientras leía tonterías.   Pronto sintió el teléfono sonar. Era su padre, llegaría tarde, que no le esperara. Platicaron sobre el día y todo. Mintió y se inventó algo de Scott.   

Se había vuelto un ser solitario y a Scott parecía ni notar los cambios.   Se lavó los dientes  y dio el agua de la ducha. 

***

 

Ya  había anochecido y Derek Hale caminaba por la acera de enfrente, disimulando lo mejor que podía al pasar por la casa de Stiles.  Sus pies se detuvieron  abruptamente cuando el aroma del chico intensificado  llegó a  invadir los sentidos.  Se acercó a la casa  pero se quedó ahí, estático, mirando hacia la única luz que estaba encendida.  Escuchó los jadeos de Stiles, suaves y provocadores.  Se le secó la boca y los dedos se le crisparon de pura excitación.   Soltó un largo suspiro de agonía.  Era un menor de edad, un chico, uno que nunca sabía callar.   Pero a su lobo no le importaba nada de esto porque ahí estaba de pervertido afuera de su casa excitado mientras escuchaba como se hacía una paja.

—¿Derek?—Scott McCall sonreía de oreja a oreja, no había tardado mucho en encontrar la gracia de la situación.

—Te mataré si le dices a alguien sobre esto—Dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Una terrible vergüenza azotó a Derek y le hizo ir inmediatamente a la cama y cubrirse con el edredón.  Era como si volviera a tener 15 años, una pesadilla tras otra y cada una más vergonzosa que la anterior. Pronto de forma suave sus parpados cedieron y su respiración se acompasó.

 

 ***

 

  Stiles estaba en la cama, durmiendo profundamente.  El aroma era embriagador, olía a Shampoo, jabón y a Stiles.  Derek tocó con el dorso de la mano la suave mejilla y los parpados del chico se movieron casi imperceptiblemente ante  la caricia.—Esto es demasiado real—Pensó Derek.

De pronto  escuchó pasos  en el piso de abajo. Se escondió con rapidez bajo la cama y  la puerta se abrió instantes después.  Era el Sheriff   y se dejaba de putadas, no estaba soñando y no recordaba cómo había llegado a la habitación  de Stilinski si lo último que recordaba era  haberse quedado profundamente dormido en el loft. Apenas el Sheriff se fue  Derek salió de su escondite y  rápidamente saltó por la ventana sintiéndose loco y desorientado.   

— _Acabarás enloqueciendo si te resistes_ —Fue lo único  que le repitió su mente una y otra vez  con la voz de Peter.  Iba a tener que combatir esto de alguna forma.

Después de eso, Derek  Hale comenzó a colarse a la habitación del chico cada noche que podía. Que eran casi todas, porque no podía dormir, ni comer ni concentrarse en otra maldita cosa si no lo tenía a su lado y se aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooola ¿como estan??  
> Espero que muy bien. Yo les cuento por aquí que les traigo otro capitulo! y como advertencia les digo que de aquí la cosa avanza lenta, pero ¡paciencia!!  
> ***

 

Stiles estaba cansadísimo, llevaba muchas noches durmiendo mal. Despertaba en medio de la madrugada por algún motivo loco, tenía sueños extraños y además estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso  por ningún motivo aparente.

Se sentía observado algunas veces, como si alguien estuviera a punto de atacarlo por la espalda.    Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Saliendo del control que podía medicar sin preocupar a nadie.

 Esa noche, el chico de cabellos oscuros despertó sobresaltado  y antes de  alcanzar a moverse  algo sucedió. Tan rápido y borroso que no  alcanzó a moverse del lugar cuando un manchón  oscuro salió por su ventana en menos de un segundo.   Casi quedó  pegado a la pared del  puro susto.

Su corazón bombeando a mil por minuto y su pecho subía y bajaba  apresurado.   Se levantó a pie descalzo para cerrar la ventana y sintió todo el frio erizarle la piel.   Cerró la ventana   mientras se ponía tras la pared.  Y aunque su curiosidad  era grande no se atrevió a mirar hacia la calle  por el pánico  de encontrarse mirando directamente a la criatura.

  Algo estaba rondándolo desde hacía noches y ahora estaba seguro que no era humano y que tampoco eran sueños locos como había pensado varias noches atrás para darse la sensación de falsa tranquilidad.

No era una sorpresa en Beacon Hills  que las criaturas  acecharan  e hicieran sus cosas raras por las noches para poder ocultarse de ojos curiosos. Pero eso no minimizaba lo aterrado que estaba con la idea de imaginar a una criatura que le  acechaba   _a él_  mientras dormía.

Agarró su antiguo palo de lacrosse  y se aferró a él mientras mantenía su espalda todo el tiempo resguardada por la pared.   Tal vez esta fuera su última noche con vida y lo peor de todo es que moriría en su habitación, al borde de la desesperación cuestionándose a cada segundo si lo transcurrido segundos atrás había sido producto de su imaginación desarrollada por los videojuegos y la pizza que había comido en la cena o si había sido real _.—No volveré a cenar pizza tan tarde—._

 Nadie se enteraría hasta quizás veinticuatro horas más cuando su padre le buscara y encontrara los restos o tal vez los huesos.   Se ovilló  junto a la cama y no dejó de observar la ventana.  Sus ojos marrones enormes y locos  no dejaban de tener en mira la ventana como si de un segundo a otro un monstruo oscuro, siniestro y con garras llegara para destrozarle la garganta a zarpazos.

***

 

 

Despertó  cuando  sintió golpes en la puerta y se aferró con fuerza al palo de lacrosse.  Por suerte era su padre.  Relajó los hombros de nuevo y se permitió comenzar a respirar con más tranquilidad.

—Hijo , ¿estás bien?

—Papá… no sé, me dormí. Algo, tal vez.  No he dormido nada--Admitió el adolescente finalmente. 

—Stiles—Le reprendió su padre—¿Dormiste o no?—Se había cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Alguien entró en mi habitación anoche.  Mientras dormía.  No pude ver nada,  desperté y algo se movió rápido, dejó la ventana abierta.  Yo no dejé ventana abierta, estoy seguro que la cerré antes de dormir. Papá,  juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad, de verdad yo cerré esa ventana—Stiles apuntaba la ventana  y abría los ojos desmesuradamente—la ventana papá.

—Vale,  cálmate un poco. Hablemos, pero primero suelta eso y abrígate—El Sheriff miró a su hijo con preocupación mientras le quitaba de las manos el palo de lacrosse que tenía tan aferrado entre los dedos que sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus dedos rígidos.

 No estaba seguro si todo estaba tan bien como pensaba, quizás su  hijo podría ser que le estuviera diciendo la verdad o podría ser la forma en que estaba canalizando las muertes y los sucesos pasados. 

_O quizás su hijo si estaba necesitando  otro tipo de medicación._

—Papá tienes que enseñarme a disparar—Había soltado Stiles con tal determinación que paralizó a su padre.

—Wow, Stiles tranquilo.  Podemos conversar de eso más adelante, ahora quiero que  comas algo y que luego intentes descansar. Lo solucionaremos—El Sheriff  trató de dejarlo más tranquilo.  Le invitó a dormir a la comisaria, si es que eso le hacía sentir más seguro.

Pero esa mañana se fue preocupado de nuevo.  ¿Y si perdía lo único que le quedaba?

Podría comenzar  por poner protecciones a las ventanas pero ya llevaba un buen tiempo dándole vueltas a lo de las armas.

***

Su padre le dejó más tranquilo pero   tampoco apartó su medida de protección para lo que sea que fuera la cosa que se colaba en su habitación.   No iría a clases el día de hoy. Se quedaría en casa a dormir. De día se  sentía más a salvo  y con la luz de por medio  al menos tenía visibilidad.    Estaba arreglando algunas cosas en su mochila para llevar a la comisaría   cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada.  Tomó de nuevo   su arma casera  contra criaturas sobrenaturales  pero solo se trataba de Scott.

—Wow ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien? hablé con tu padre y  no  me dijo bien lo que ocurría pero esta preocupado. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto…

—Alguien estuvo  anoche en mi habitación.

—¡Vaya! Eso es bueno Stiles—Picó Scott con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—No..Scott, no de esas noches. Nadie me quiere para eso de todos modos.  Hablo de alguien aterrador  con muchos dientes y garras,  ganas de sangre y todo eso.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado?—Stiles miró a Scott McCall de una manera tan  fría que se quedó callado al instante—Ahora lo sé, no te dejaré solo. Lo prometo.  Hablaré con Ethan  y nos daremos rondas para saber que estas bien pero no deberías preocuparte demasiado.

—Vale—Stiles le dio un pequeño abrazo aunque aún  una pequeña parte de él se resistía a perdonarle.

—¿sabes?  Creo que ya tengo una idea pero me gustaría comprobarlo. ¿Puedo subir a tu habitación?

Stiles subió con Scott y lo vio olfatear  con diversión. 

 _Los chuchos y sus costumbres asquerosas_  soltó Stilinski a lo que a su amigo le resultó muy gracioso. Sonrió de medio lado como si de una broma privada se tratara—Vas a flipar cuando sepas quien es tu psicópata.

—Vamos Scott no  me pongas en  maldito suspenso  y dime quien es—Scott McCall se paladeó con el momento unos segundos y se preparó para memorizar la expresión de su amigo.

—Derek Hale—Y el chico de cabello oscuro no pudo evitar  que la sorpresa invadiera su cuerpo y casi olvidarse de respirar de puro pánico.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> ¿Como están? Espero que felices de que les traiga el capitulo siguiente 13133  
> Quería dar gracias a las personas que leen y aquellos que han dejado su rastro de vida para mi. Es importante :)
> 
>  
> 
> ***

            Scott McCall sabía que podía morir por haber hecho aquello pero su amigo estaba en un estado deplorable y además Derek le debía muchas. Era una forma graciosa  y vergonzosa de cobrárselas.

 

Caminaba tranquilamente a casa sintiéndose al fin menos culpable por dejar solo a Stiles  cuando fue arrollado por un cuerpo que se abalanzó  a toda velocidad sin siquiera advertirlo.  Se encontró de espaldas contra el  frio, duro asfalto y un amenazante Derek Hale  rugiéndole en la cara.  Derek se desquitó dándole  un par de puñetazos  y Scott trató de  cubrirse lo mejor que pudo. Pero su nariz ya sangraba  y su mandíbula dolía.

 

Después de un rato Hale y McCall se sentaron en la acera para intentar tranquilizarse.  Durante unos minutos interminables en los que Scott sabía  que  el hombre a su lado no iba a iniciar una conversación se atrevió a soltarle un par de palabras.

—¿En serio Derek? ¿Stiles?—Soltó  de pronto  Scott—¡Ni si quiera sabía  que eras gay!

—No lo soy.  Y aunque lo fuera  tu serías el último en notarlo, nunca sabes nada.

—Lo sé pero no tienes por qué echármelo en cara.  Soy el único que siempre intenta ayudar.

—¿Me ayudaras?

—¿O sea que vas en serio?—Derek Hale se volteó para mirarlo  con su característica expresión de cállate ahora.

—No tienes idea la puta gracia que me hace.

 

***

 

Scott le había sugerido que se acercara de a poco para no asustarlo y le había  pedido  muchas veces que por favor no se colara en la habitación de Stiles de nuevo.  Pero ahí estaba atravesando el marco de la ventana de un salto y pisando con una suavidad increíble.   

 

Cerró la ventana con suavidad  para  no despertar  al chico con el viento que se colaba en la habitación  y  se quedó inmóvil  en cuanto se dio cuenta que Stiles Stilinski estaba  vestido, frente a la ventana mientras aferraba con los nudillos blancos  de miedo un bate metálico  y una mirada desafiante.

Por un segundo Derek tragó saliva asustado y  luego recordó que era él el depredador, era él, el lobo.

  Aunque  lo habían descubierto in fraganti  se permitió sonreír de medio lado ante la  estúpida valentía del muchacho.

—Me has asustado Derek, verte sonreír significa que algo muy divertido para ti ha sucedido y eso no puede ser en realidad nada divertido. Pero eso no  explica porque estás aquí, en  mi habitación en la mitad de la noche.  Tampoco explica porque te estas colando sin que te inviten cada noche.  Juro que  tal vez lo entendería si  yo fuera una chica  y estuviera buena o si en el más raro de los casos yo estuviera bueno y si tú fueras gay. Pero  dado que las cosas no son  así  necesito una explicación.  Y una muy buena por cierto.

Derek se quedó sin palabras durante muchos minutos  y en la maldita habitación no parecía haber nada más que el maldito aroma de Stiles impregnado en cada  lugar y hasta parecía que lo inhalaba su respiración, el palpitar asustado de su corazón.  Todo le estaba comenzando a enloquecer y le costaba mucho más echar a andar su imaginación en busca de una mentira.

 

 Derek  buscó con la mirada algo que le sirviera de excusa.  Y ante sus ojos estaba la bendita respuesta.

—Necesito buscar algo en tu computadora.

—Vale…                       

—Usaré la tuya.

—¿Podrías prestarme tu computadora Stiles? Podrías haber empezado por ahí. Además no veo porque debe ser de noche, a oscuras y cuando duermo Derek. Esto es escalofriante—Derek no iba a debatir que tenía buenos puntos por el argumento pero no se le ocurría nada más.

—Suelta ese bate, es inútil. Si fuera atacarte ya lo habría hecho—El chico lo dejó caer mientras refunfuñaba  y se  recostaba de nuevo con las manos bajo la nuca.

Derek estaba frente al ordenador, pensando en algo que buscar y que fuera creíble.

—¿Qué buscas Derek?. Algo lo bastante bueno como para no preguntarle a Peter o a Deaton. Vamos dímelo, al menos tengo derecho a saber lo que buscas si ocupas mi computadora.

—Cállate—Murmuró Derek mientras deslizaba sus dedos con lentitud sobre el teclado.

—Podría ayudar ¿sabes? Además por si no lo sabías los humanos duermen de noche y mientras tú estés ahí con ese brillo espeluznante del monitor  no me entran muchas ganas de dormir.

 

El chico se deslizó con rapidez y se ubicó detrás del mayor, medio inclinado para poder escribir.   Derek Hale sintió su pulso subir y subir  y se alejó antes de que peores cosas llegaran a ocurrir.

—¿Eres siempre tan entrometido?—Preguntó el lobo.

—La verdad no me queda otra. Si no fuera por ti y los chuchos yo sería una persona bastante normal. Dime exactamente lo que necesitas saber y Stiles lo buscará para ti.—Derek Hale desvió la mirada hacia la ventana incómodo.

—Busco sobre compañeros, si hay alguna forma de  romper el lazo con mi…compañera.

—¿Tienes una compañera?—Soltó Stiles  de pronto, Derek Hale le miró con enfado y el ceño fruncido—¿No se supone que eso es bueno?.

—No lo sé Stilinski, no siempre al parecer.

—¿La conozco? Digo… el pueblo no es tan grande  y si estas colado por una tía debe ser una buena o tal vez  una muy fea y te da vergüenza decírmelo.

—Cállate y busca.

Stiles encontró algo bueno al cabo de  veinte minutos pero ya no estaba tan concentrado porque tenía sueño. Derek se acercó a leer posicionándose tras él.   El chico sintió un escalofrío  cuando Hale soltó una respiración pesada y caliente junto a su cuello.  La verdad  no había nada de información que atrajera su atención, no era nada nuevo. Pero la  sangre palpitante en el cuello del chico, el calor y el aroma que desprendía si era mucho más interesante y estimulante. Estaba tan cerca de su nariz que  el aroma era indescriptiblemente delicioso, casi podía sentir el sabor de su pálida piel en los labios.  

 

Pronto Stiles se detuvo, estático, se  giró hacia el  rostro de Derek. El lobo tras él alertó sus sentidos y se alejó con prudencia.

 

—¿Derek se puede saber que estás haciendo?¡Joder! ¡Me estas oliendo!

—Hueles…

—No quiero saber cómo huelo. Me ducho cada día y ya está. ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo?

—Iba a decir agradable, Stilinski.

—Vale  y yo debería estar complacido porque Derek Hale piensa que huelo bien—Soltó las palabras así como usualmente hacía, antes de pensarlo por segunda vez. Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Y entonces vio la forma en que Derek Hale  le observaba desde el marco de la ventana. 

 

Los ojos verdes le taladraban con intensidad como si le arrastraran y lo tiraran hasta lo más oscuro y profundo que era el abismo de Derek Hale. Por unos segundos Stiles Stilinski dejó de respirar y antes de lanzarle otra mirada significativa pero sin traducción para Stiles el hombre mayor saltó por la ventana y fue tragado  por la  oscuridad.

 

—Esto se pone cada vez más escalofriante—Murmuró Stiles en su habitación cogiendo el bate metálico de baseball.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> estoy actualizando de nuevo, volveré pronto con más. Una curiosidad ... he estado obsesionada con una canción de Maroon 5 se llama animals. Escúchenla y quedarán como Woow, a los que no se les dé bien el ingles vean la letra y me dicen que tal.  
> **

 

 

            Las ojeras eran lo de menos para Derek Hale pero estaba empecinado en encontrar una solución a su  gran problema.  Su último recurso había sido Deaton y lo que le había dicho no era esperanzador. No había una opción, al menos no una viable.  La única forma de romper aquel fuerte lazo   era la muerte.  Podía intentar vivir resistiéndose.    Y si la resistencia era toda una vida como las últimas semanas que había tenido, eso no podía llamarse vida.

Intentó en vano recostarse unos instantes y cerrar los ojos pero no podía descansar.  En cuanto cerraba sus ojos veía al chico y tampoco en su mente podía callarle. Siempre hablando, siempre en movimiento. Aunque fuera parte de su imaginación  el chico no guardaba silencio.  Y  muy secretamente podía admitir que le gustaba eso del chico, era capaz de llenar cualquier silencio. Incluso uno que parecía muerto desde hace tiempo, el del propio Derek. 

Aunque eso era algo que jamás  iba a admitir, porque el noventa por cierto de las veces la verborrea del insistente adolescente  le hacía perder los nervios.

***

El hijo del Sheriff  iba cansado pero no era nada que una Red bull y un poco de café durante el día no pudieran solucionar.  Sacó su palo de Lacrosse  y aunque no estuviera en el equipo iba a llevarlo a todas partes, no se sentía seguro sin él. Aunque dejaría en el jeep el bate metálico solo por si se presentaba la necesidad.   Marcó el número de teléfono de Scott y para su sorpresa contestó de inmediato.

—Stiles, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Estoy vivo, ¿puedes creerlo?—Stiles buscaba en su mochila algunas cosas para aliviar el peso de su mochila y meter todo al casillero.

—Vale, lo he pillado. No tienes que ser sarcástico conmigo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? Es eso o dormir en la comisaria  y no quiero quedarme ahí porque significa que dormiré en el asiento  o  estaré toda la noche molestando a mi padre y no quiero que se preocupe más de lo necesario.

—Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo. No tienes que preguntar Stiles.

—Vale pero no quería llegar y que estuvieras con alguien. 

—Desde… no puedo y con Kira  aun es  complicado.

—Lo siento bro— Y de verdad lo hacía, aunque estuviera un poco enojado con su mejor amigo sentía un poco de lástima por él.  Stiles Stilinski nunca había sido amado de esa forma pero  podía entender que Scott sufriera por haber perdido a una persona así  de valiosa de una forma tan rápida y dolorosa.  No podía mirarle a la cara sin sentir un pinchazo de culpa que le atravesaba el cuerpo y consumía todo a su alrededor. No sabía lo que sentía Scott  pero lo que si sabía Stiles Stilinski era sobre pérdidas y sobre vivir cada día con la culpa sobre los hombros.

 

El día  pasó rápido  pero Stiles estaba inquieto, durante el almuerzo  bebió otro café. Scott andaba distraído. Lydia se sentó con ellos pero tampoco parecía la misma desde lo de Allison y Aiden. Todos lo estaban llevando a su manera y aunque el tiempo había pasado  Isaac aún no había vuelto de su viaje, tal vez nunca volviera.  

Se estaban separando, cuando la manada debía estar más unida.  Ethan había vuelto a Beacon Hills pero  no estaba preparado para volver al instituto.  Así que se estaba ocupando de su motocicleta y trabajando en un taller para matar el tiempo y en el resto de las horas estaba ayudando a Malia a controlarse.  Le ayudaba a  olvidarse de sí mismo y de la soledad que sentía sin Aiden. Además no había otro que se ocupara   de la chica, Scott apenas podía con su culpabilidad, Peter no estaba cuando se le necesitaba y  Derek Hale tenía  otro tipo de problema con el que lidiar.

***

Scott se subió al Jeep y cuando aparcaron en su casa fue como si por un momento nada hubiera ocurrido y ellos siguieran siendo los amigos que  eran marginados por el resto del instituto hablando de como conquistar chicas y entrar al equipo de Lacrosse.

—Puedes dormir tranquilo, yo no dejaré que te hagan daño.

—En estos momentos me alegro que seas un lobo Scottie. Necesito una pequeña siesta prometo que no será mucho.

—Ve a la cama,  yo voy a comer algo. No te molestaré.

***

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba desorientado parpadeó varias veces  y recordó que había ido a dormir en casa de Scott.  Se destapó un poco  y estiró los brazos pero quedó hecho una estatua cuando vio a Derek Hale sentado frente a la cama observándolo como si acechara a una presa.  El chico se refregó los ojos por si aún no se había despertado pero era más real de lo que le gustaría.

—¿Scott?—llamó Stiles—Sé que puedes oírme bro.

—No te molestes en llamarlo, ha salido unos momentos.

—Me dijo que…

—Ya sé, me lo ha explicado pero yo  le he pedido que nos dejara unos momentos.

—¿Vas a matarme? No le diré a nadie que estas colado por alguien. En serio. Sé que hablo demasiado pero sé cómo guardar un secreto.

—No voy a matarte Stilinski. No podría.

—Sí, Derek. Estoy seguro que no podrías matar a un muchacho de diecisiete años  que no tiene súper fuerza, que no tiene músculos y que su arma consiste en un palo de lacrosse o un bate de baseball—Stiles le lanzó una mirada airada. 

—Yo no quiero matarte. Siento mucho haberte asustado, no era el plan.

—¿y cuál sería el plan entonces?.        

—Lo diré cuando lo tenga Stilinski. ¿Podrías dormir algo por favor?—Los ojos verdes casi suplicaban cuando le miraba.

 

—Si no estuvieras apareciéndote en medio de la noche  podría dormir más tranquilo. ¿Has dicho por favor? ¡Que alguien me golpee Derek Hale me ha dicho por favor!

—Concedido—Dijo Derek antes de pegarle un pequeño golpe en el hombro—Ahora duérmete Stiles, estas maltratándote.

— ¿A quién le importa? Ya me he pasado noches y noches con lo del nogitsune,  le estoy agarrando  el ritmo a no dormir.

—A mí—Dijo Derek con un tono tan posesivo y demandante que no le dio espacio para replicas—Duérmete Stiles—murmuró  Hale antes de perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Estaba tan cansado que  esas dos últimas palabras se repitieron en la mente del chico antes de volver  deslizarse al mundo de los sueños.


	6. Six

 

Derek Hale  estaba  paseándose inquieto por su departamento. Había  muchos problemas con ese asunto de la compañera y los podía enumerar con facilidad en su cabeza una y otra vez como un mantra: Primero, su compañera había resultado ser un chico y no una  "ella". Lo que ya le creaba millones de problemas porque él nunca quiso un chico, quería una chica, ¡joder! Quería una mujer. Quería una familia, quería hijos, pequeños que corretearan  sin  parar, quería su propia manada. No ahora, pero sabía que los querría en algún momento con desesperación.

Un chico como compañero cambiaba todas sus ilusas esperanzas  de una prometedora vida.  Ya se había resignado con el amor pero no con la familia y ahora antes de   siquiera pensar en abrir la puerta a ese mundo desconocido y lleno de cariño, se  quedaba ahí porque el puto destino jugaba con él.

Lo poco que había anhelado en la vida se deshacía antes de que la chica y los pequeños tuvieran un rostro que extrañar.  Le provocaba una pena  y una furia ciega  que lo inundaba pero  no podía quejarse con nadie,  _Derek Hale  no creía en Dios._  Al menos no podía creer en uno que disfrutara de su dolor, o que lo ignorara cuando había suplicado y llorado por ayuda.

***

El segundo problema  de Derek  consistía en que Stilinski, muy a su pesar y aunque quisiera seguir adelante con todo, cosa que definitivamente no era el caso, era menor de edad y  no quería ir a la cárcel, al menos no por abuso de menores.

Tercero, y  mucho más difícil de enfrentar, era la vergüenza que sentía y las ganas de tirarse de un puente cada vez que pensaba  de forma carnal  sobre Stiles, el chico inmaduro, con incontinencia verbal  y freak de la manada.

Era Stiles y eso le hacía deprimirse más. 

_¿Cómo  seducir a  alguien que no está interesado? ¿Cómo seducir a quien intentas borrar de tu mente porque te mortifica pensarle?_

_¿Cómo seducir a  alguien que rehúye y  teme de ti ?_

 

 

***

Stiles despertó  y sintió que realmente había descansado lo  que debía. Aunque  estaba con esa incertidumbre  sobre Derek Hale.

¿Estuvo anoche en la habitación? ¿O  lo había soñado?

Estaba en casa de Scott así que supuso que había sido real.   Miró su teléfono  y en la pantallita aparecían muchas llamadas perdidas de su padre.

—Papá, sí. Estoy bien. Lo siento, estoy con Scott. No te preocupes.

Scott estaba recargado  en la puerta, ya sabía que se venía una pelea de por medio—No quise despertarte.

—¿No quisiste o Derek también te ordenó que no lo hicieras?—Había sido real, ahí estaba la prueba, Scott siempre era fácil de manipular para que soltara información.

—No seas injusto Stiles—Scott  lo miraba con cautela mientras se acercaba.

—¿Por qué estas de su lado? No te acerques—Stiles había tomado su palo de lacrosse y le miraba amenazante.

—Es que no lo entiendes, en serio. Si pudieras ponerte en su lugar…

—¡No lo entiendo porque no me ha dicho nada! Vamos dímelo.

—No  puedo decírtelo yo…vamos, cálmate. Sólo soy yo Stiles—Scott se acercaba a su amigo pero este se estaba comportando  un  poco extraño. Apenas este le tocó el hombro, Stilinski saltó sobre el lugar y se alejó. Estaba muy alterado y enojado.

—¿Por qué andan con la mierda de los secretos?—Stiles Stilinski seguía murmurando mientras caminaba y comenzaba a bajar la escalera.  Con la rabia  no miró bien los escalones y cayó escaleras abajo. Pronto su visión se volvió oscura  y el mundo comenzó a desaparecer.

 

***

 

El sonido de un pitido constante lo despertó y al abrir los ojos el blanco inmaculado lo invadió. Al parpadear un par de veces pudo ajustar la vista y unos ojos verdes casi encima de él lo miraban con preocupación y furia contenida.

En unos segundos, los pitidos de la maquina se hicieron más rápidos.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño—Derek Hale se alejó de la cama  y miró al chico aun con preocupación, le mostro las manos, desnudas. Nada de garras ni armas. Tan solo era Derek, entonces los pitidos fueron calmándose de a poco—Solo quería asegurarme que estás bien.  Tu padre viene hacia acá, está muy preocupado. Volveré más tarde.

El hombre de ojos verdes salió y unos segundos después entró John Stilinski para ver a su hijo.  Lucía derrotado  y muy preocupado. Su hijo era lo que más quería en este mundo  y lo único que le quedaba. No podría soportarlo si también lo perdía a él.

—Al fin despiertas hijo—John Stilinski acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo mientras este le miraba con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento—Murmuró Stiles con la voz ronca y seca.

—No tienes que disculparte hijo, fue un accidente. Estas bien y eso es lo importante.

—¿Qué pasó?—Stiles  no recordaba cómo llegó ahí pero le dolía la garganta  y  tenía una dolor fuerte en la cabeza.

—Caíste de la escalera cuando estabas con Scott y te golpeaste la cabeza,  te han puesto puntadas. Debes quedarte esta noche en observación luego  podrás ir a casa. Me quedaré  aquí para que descanses tranquilo, sé que has estado inquieto  y  tal vez necesitas descansar más.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes, ve a casa y descansa estaré bien. No estaré solo en el hospital—Lo que era muy cierto,  porque Derek le había dicho  que volvería  y la curiosidad le picaba por saber que era lo que atraía a Derek  y porque estaba tan terriblemente preocupado.

 

***

 

Derek Hale estaba furioso deambulando por los pasillos del hospital mientras esperaba a que el sheriff y Scott pudieran ver al chico y dejarle a solas con él.  Estaba furioso porque si hubiera estado allí hubiera podido evitar que Stilinski se hiciera daño, hubiera sido más rápido que Scott en llevarle al hospital  y hubiera podido estar a su lado. 

El maldito olor del adolescente le estaba volviendo loco.

 

***

Scott le dijo al Sheriff que se quedaría  a hacerle compañía a Stiles pero  tras recibir una mirada verde no fueron necesarias las palabras y se fue por donde había venido.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? ¿Tú?—Preguntó Stiles cuando vio acomodarse a Derek Hale luego que su padre se fuera. El hombre apenas le devolvió la mirada ante lo obvio. Acomodó la silla junto a la cama y puso su chaqueta a un lado para acomodar la cabeza.—Derek respóndeme. 

—¿No es acaso obvio? Vine para hacerte compañía ¿feliz?.

—No sabes la ilusión que me hace.

—Idiota—bufó Derek Hale pero  no podía evitar que sus ojos verdes refulgieran  con diversión sin despegarse del rostro del chico. Había extrañado el sarcasmo marca Stilinski.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? ¿al menos decir algo?—Derek sabía que lo miraba pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Pudo notar  el pulso acelerado, nervioso de Stiles.  El sonido que hacía al tragar saliva con dificultad y el zumbido lento de la maquina a su lado.

 

— ¿Quieres agua?—preguntó  Derek después de un rato en el que se sintió incómodo con la mirada chocolate del menor. Se levantó sirvió un vaso que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama y ayudó a incorporarse al chico porque aún se sentía un poco mareado y débil.

Derek apoyó su grande y fuerte mano en la espalda de Stiles. Aunque la tela del camisón de hospital  era delgada, la piel le quemó y sintió un hormigueo agradable. 

Stilinski sintió también un escalofrío recorrerle como si hubiera una extraña conexión pero él no podía saber que Derek también la sentía.

Derek llevó el vaso a los labios secos del chico y este bebió unos tragos.  Los ojos verdes se desviaron rápidamente a su nuez de adán mientras tragaba y luego a los labios del chico, húmedos y aun entreabiertos.

 Una gota de agua en su comisura desconcertó a Derek Hale.  

Como deseó Derek ser aquella gota. Como la envidió por poder posarse en sus labios sin permiso alguno.  

Estaba teniendo demasiados pensamientos acerca de una gota de agua,  lugar incorrecto, persona incorrecta, tiempo incorrecto. Eran muchos incorrectos en un mismo pensamiento.  

  Derek tomó la gota con la yema de su dedo pulgar, deslizándolo con delicadeza, rozando levemente sus labios y el chico  no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia Hale mientras la gota desaparecía entre sus dedos casi al mismo tiempo que  apretaba sus labios.

Algo en el extraño gesto le inquietó. Era ese algo en su intensa mirada verde taladrándole, casi gritándole algo a la cara que le ponía los nervios de punta. Algo oscuro estaba sucediendo porque ahora miraba los labios de Derek Hale y se estaba sintiendo un estúpido, como en  un trance. 

 Y eso no había sucedido jamás. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, algo siniestro y peligroso se estaba cerniendo sobre él.

 

El lobo percibió la confusión del chico, sus latidos erráticos, el aroma  y  la forma en que le miraba la boca.

 Algo dentro de él se removió y le ordenó que se apoderara de los labios del pálido joven que lo miraba desde abajo.  Ayudó rápidamente a acomodar al chico en la cama  y cuando estuvo encima de su rostro. El solo hecho de que se encontrara bajo él le encendió y le hizo imaginar más allá, le hizo imaginar lo fácil que sería arrancarle el camisón y entrar en esa pálida piel, delicia tan suave, tan prohibida, que olía tan endemoniadamente bien.  

 

Se alejó, turbado para sentarse en la silla  y poder calmarse, rehuyendo la mirada del chico. ¿Cómo podía pensar así acerca un adolescente?  

Después de un rato supo que algo andaba mal con Stilinski porque llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio.   Entonces lo miró de nuevo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooola, ¿como están?  
> Yo les cuento que me tardaré más en el otro capitulo pero que será mas largo.  
> Quería dar las gracias por los comentarios y los kudos <3 
> 
> ¿Escucharon la canción? si no lo hicieron no importa, porque intentaré incluirla en el fic de alguna forma porque me encanta.  
> Tengo otra más pero esta es como 100% Derek se llama last resort es de papa roach y es como que fue hecha para él. Les estoy dando la playlist de Derek Hale 1313  
> dejo de aburrir, lo siento :C  
> ***  
> ***


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Espero que estén bien, yo quería dejarles un capitulo antes de que vuelva a a desaparecer por los exámenes. (Si, aun no salgo, esto es eeeeterno). También quería darle las gracias a todas las personas que leen y decir que .. creo que nunca había escrito tantas veces Derek Hale. 
> 
> Cuidense y muchitas gracias por los comentarios, cariños a todos <3

Stiles Stilinski  estaba en un estado de shock.  ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Estaba imaginando  cosas de nuevo? ¿Tan fuerte se había golpeado la cabeza? Tal vez todavía no despertaba del todo y estaba  soñando. Sí, debía ser eso. Recreando cosas extrañas y retorcidas, porque sólo podría tratarse de eso. 

Miró sus dedos y los contó  despacio  como si esperara ver un tentáculo  o  unas garras en su lugar. Tenía cinco dedos en la mano, todo en su lugar.  Miró la habitación buscando con locura algún signo que delatara que fuera un sueño y ahora  se estaba decidiendo por un sueño muy realista para su gusto. _Tal vez demasiado_.

—¿Stiles?—Pronunció el lobo de forma muy cuidadosa.  Estaba a punto de conocer las famosas crisis de pánico de Stilinski y no se sentía preparado en absoluto para enfrentarla.

 

Derek Hale había estado a punto de morderle o había estado a punto de besarle.

Derek se estaba colando en su habitación cada noche. Le estaba siguiendo por doquier.  Y así todo comenzó a encajar de forma extraña  mientras los fragmentos de recuerdos se sucedían en su mente  uno tras otro cobrando más importancia  ahora que adquirían un significado diferente.

 _No… no puede ser_.  La mirada  verde grisácea, profunda, con esos colores tan únicos  le observaron de nuevo Stiles Stilinski no tuvo dudas acerca de quien  era la persona de la que Derek quería escapar.

 Stiles volteó  de pronto y lo miró  con dureza—Dime que es mentira—¿Derek estaba intentando ligárselo? _No… No_ … _eso significa  muchas cosas que definitivamente… No_. Era imposible dentro de las cosas imposibles. _Derek Hale no_. 

 

—Yo sabía que lo ibas a pillar—Derek sonreía de medio lado pero no dejaba su deje de ironía  y esa altanería en su actitud corporal que lo caracterizaba. Para ser un hombre que hablaba poco, su cuerpo podía decir muchas cosas.

 

—¿Entonces es cierto?—Preguntó Stiles casi en un susurro comenzando a hiperventilar  y  tartamudear. Derek solo asintió  una vez mientras se acomodaba por primera vez   en días para dormir tranquilo, aunque fuera en una incómoda  y dura silla de hospital.  Sería la única vez que se permitiría dormir en la misma habitación que el chico.

 

—Duérmete  Stiles, hablaremos  luego—Derek Hale ya había cerrado los ojos y había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho.

Stiles  lo miró frustrado  y   al sentirse cansado y aun con la cabeza punzando se dispuso a descansar, deseando que fuera uno de esos sueños dentro de un sueño.

 

***

 

Despertó porque sintió un cosquilleo agradable descender de su cabello hacia su oreja con delicadeza, luego notó que eran dedos. Abrió los ojos un poco  y aunque Derek solo pudo advertir un pequeño rastro de placer  en los ojos aun entrecerrados de Stiles se alejó  temeroso al sentir una onda de deseo invadirlo al imaginar  más.

Stiles abrió entonces los ojos de golpe  como si lo hubiera entendido—Aléjate de mí Hale—Stiles se incorporó en la camilla  y se sentía bastante mejor.  La cabeza ya no le punzaba con tanta molestia. Era incluso tolerable y el descanso le había sentado bien pero  por muy bien que le haya sentado  iba a armarle bronca a Derek por estar ahí toqueteándole el rostro sin su permiso y desde tan temprano.

—Lo siento—murmuró Hale. Cuando Stilinski lo miró, sintió más furia todavía.  Los ojos verdes le miraban con fingida inocencia como si ansiaran su perdón.  Aun después de haber dormido en una incómoda posición y venir  recién despertando, lucía extraño con el cabello revuelto  y esa barba incipiente, le daba un aspecto descuidado, y se dio cuenta entonces de las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos y del rostro cansado. Sintió un poquito de lástima por el amargado hombre lobo frente a él. 

Era de ese tipo de personas a las que le pasaban cosas horribles todo el tiempo, sin ninguna razón aparente. Y ese era el motivo  por el que era Derek _amargado_ Hale.  Nadie que pudiera estar en sus zapatos podía ser un aerosol de felicidad.

 Entonces muy a su pesar el corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco, aunque sus sentimientos no hubieran cambiado hacia Derek.

Le caía mal, es más, odiaba sus silencios, que fuera tan gruñón, mandón, violento  y autoritario pero ahí estaba y tal vez estaba enloqueciendo  con una furia ciega  por las noticias que le estaba entregando pero  no podía evitar que ese resquicio de lastima se apoderara de él por sobre su enfado.

Además era  el único que le estaba haciendo compañía. Mala compañía pero al fin y al cabo era compañía.

 

—Tenemos que hablar Stiles—Pronunció Derek mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero  y se volvía a sentar. 

—No quiero hablar de eso, no contigo— _Sí,_ lo podía admitir, parecía un niño pequeño pero no quería escuchar la verdad.

Derek rodó los ojos y luego  permaneció en silencio aguardando que la curiosidad natural del chico surgiera—Vamos Stiles, estoy cansado. Sé que tú también—El chico se mostraba sin interés alguno en seguir la conversación, el tema para él estaba zanjado y no había  que mencionarlo nunca más.

 

***

 

 Hale también  se sentía bien por primera vez en muchos días. Había  logrado descansar una noche entera, sin despertar en medio del bosque o de sorprenderse por estar colándose nuevamente en la habitación de un adolescente. Pero su mente no le dejaba en paz, no sé podía alejar de él ni dormido. El chico y su aroma lo desconcertaban y le influía hasta en los sueños. 

Stiles se levantó con lentitud  para sentarse en la cama y luego espero un poco  más para levantarse.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—Preguntó Hale desde su silla.

—Marcharme. Estoy bien— Stiles  tomó la ropa que estaba apilada sobre la cama e iba a cambiarse  el camisón pero se detuvo al fijarse en Derek, que estaba atento y tenso en la silla con los labios entreabiertos.  Tomó la ropa y se fue a vestir al baño que compartía con la habitación contigua.

Derek bufó molesto  por  la existencia de la maldita privacidad.

 Cuando el moreno  salió, se levantó y lo siguió por los corredores del hospital, como una sombra.

 Stiles Stilinski  cansado del hombre que caminaba tras él se volteó  para gritar—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de seguirme?.

—Te acompañaré a casa—Stiles lo miró de forma amenazante y comenzó a desesperarse.  ¿Cómo lo podía irritar tanto con su actitud? Ni siquiera hablaba mucho pero su sola presencia le molestaba y le irritaba no saber por qué.

—Sé cómo llegar a mi casa Derek—Stiles Stilinski odiaba a ese hombre lobo, le exasperaban sus silencios, sus reclamos de mandamás  y ese extraño tonito autoritario que usaba con él siempre.

— ¿Iras caminando?—Hale alzó una ceja  y le miró desde su imponente altura sin abandonar ese tono irónico que usaba con él—Te llevaré a tu casa  y luego me iré.

Stiles aceptó  de malas maneras porque no podía desprenderse de la  oscura y  ahora sicópata presencia del lobo.

Siguió a Derek  a una distancia adecuada para dar a pensar que no iban juntos.  Hale  sonreía  de medio lado, podía sentir el cabreo del chico pero también su pulso errante, nervioso  y eso le hacía seguir adelante.

Caminó hasta su Camaro oscuro y  subió.  Stiles  se quedó  junto al automóvil dudando. No era lo más sensato que había hecho en su vida, y el sí tenía un largo historial  de cosas insensatas.

Derek le abrió la puerta del copiloto  y le indicó con la mano que subiera.  

Cerró  la puerta nervioso y no pudo evitar  cerrar con _demasiada energía_ dando un portazo.   Hale le miró  de forma escalofriante pero  de sus  labios apretados y furiosos no salió una sola palabra e hizo contacto con la llave.  

Las calles  pronto se hicieron manchones borrosos  y en muy poco tiempo  Derek estaba aparcado fuera de la casa de Stilinski— _Solo lo he traído a casa y me iré—_ Se repetía Derek una y otra vez pero el aroma le estaba resultando asfixiante, se estaba ahogando y el interior del automóvil  por primera vez le parecía demasiado pequeño y a la vez tan grande.  Abrió las ventanas de su coche, para despejar la mente y respirar un poco más tranquilo  pero el nerviosismo del chico a su lado lamentablemente también podía sentirlo.

Stiles apenas y lo miró. La única mirada  que transmitió fue de miedo.  El lobo  se sintió de pronto desesperado, angustiado y aunque trató de luchar contra la frustración que sentía, no alcanzó a tocar  el brazo el chico y  este ya había bajado del automóvil. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa.   Iba a dejarlo en paz, aunque fuera un día.

***

El hijo del Sheriff apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, cansado.  Todo en el maldito pueblo era algo surreal, todo estaba mal.  ¿Y si despertaba de pronto en algún hospital y todo esto no era más que un sueño loco inducido por el coma?

Los hombres lobo, manadas, compañeros, lobos sicópatas. No podía estar pasandole esto a él, entre todas las personas. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba la parte extraña, rara  y retorcida de todo?

Era demasiado, como si fuera una maldición.

***

Derek Hale estaba nervioso paseándose por el loft.  Ahora Stiles sabía lo que sucedía, y eso le aterraba mucho más de lo que creyó. Le aterraba la idea de pensar acerca de un Stiles temeroso. Le aterraba que Stiles jamás le comprendiera y  se fuera a alguna parte para simplemente desaparecer.

Le asustaba la certeza  con la que se vería  arrastrado por su parte más animal  a seguirlo a dónde sus pies  y su nariz le llevaran.  Estaba asustado por la forma horrible en que se sentía ligado al chico.  Estaba asustado porque un chiquillo, Stiles, tenía su alma entre los dedos y no estaba ni enterado.   

Pero de lo que tenía mucho, mucho miedo era que no le dirigiera la palabra nunca más. Así que antes de que todo eso sucediera iba a dejar a Stiles Stilinski, iba a dejarle en paz antes de que le dejara a él.  Iba a pensar en algún plan y mientras se mantenía alejado intentaría no enloquecer.

Tenía derecho a tratar.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Estoy super feliz de regresar por estos lados y de haber terminado al fin los exámenes. Vuelvo con actualización. Lo sé, ha pasado un montón de tiempo pero les cuento que a pesar de que la cosa se ve lenta, avanzará! paciencia!   
> Espero que alguien se acuerde de esta historia porque la tenía abandonada :/

Había pasado una semana y aunque Derek  estaba volviéndose loco de una forma lenta la paciencia que parecía haber adquirido con años de sufrimiento y penitencia autoimpuesta  se transformaban en nada  en esta situación. Era la primera vez que estaba luchando contra  todas las formas de sí mismo. Estaba en contra de su propia naturaleza y aunque antes había aprendido a controlar y a sobrellevar  lo que conlleva su linaje, todo el control se había ido al carajo con Stiles.

Sus pies siempre le terminaban llevando a cruzarse en su camino, parecía como si lo estuviera acosando   pero en realidad ni siquiera era su culpa que algo estúpido del universo se empeñara en llevarlo  cada vez a la misma calle por la que pasaba el  entrometido de Stiles.

Nada tenía que ver el olfato en esto— _No—_ Se dijo Derek a sí mismo tratando de convencerse.    La única forma que tenía para eliminar la ansiedad de su organismo y que era viable  consistía en ejercicio arduo.

Estaba tan agotado al llegar a su piso que difícilmente podía  moverse y aunque su mente le siguiera gastando sueños indecorosos dignos de un adolescente que ve porno todo el día, se dijo que podría vivir así. Al menos un tiempo mientras trataba de calmarse y todo volvía al balance habitual o hasta que aprendiera a vivir con eso pero mientras una preocupación iba menguando otra crecía y consumía todos sus pensamientos. Le inquietaba y se revolvía, se entrelazaba con todas sus dudas y preocupaciones anteriores como queriendo recalcar a cada instante que en realidad no había nada resuelto y que nada tenía sentido.

¿Qué sucedería cuando hubiera luna llena? ¿Sería capaz de controlarse? 

Esto era totalmente nuevo para él, se sentía  asustado y desamparado e inestable.

 ***

La cuenta regresiva con los días para la luna llena tenía a Derek en un estado constantemente acucioso  revisando si tenía  o no tal cosa en casa, si los chicos estarían o no en Beacon Hills, siguiendo la pista de Stiles porque tenía a Scott patrullándolo.  Tratando de controlar hasta el más ínfimo detalle.  Nada podía salirse de control,todo era muy arriesgado.

 Había logrado evitar hacer contacto directo con Stiles  y estaba funcionando  a medias porque  cuando las ganas de observarle y de sentirle cerca sobrepasaban todos sus deseos y su autocontrol  se colaba en la habitación del chico mientras dormía. 

 A veces  Stiles se removía en sueños cuando estaba  ahí, otras veces lo había visto parpadear  pero  como se veían en el día  y  ninguno de los dos se dignaba a cruzar un par de palabras a Derek le gustaba pensar  que tenía algo de suerte y que Stiles lo atribuiría a un sueño.   Pues sabía que aunque Stiles no lo  había mencionado a nadie en voz alta, cuando despertaba tardaba unos minutos en distinguir si era real o si todo era un sueño.

 Razones para confundirse no le habían faltado en el pasado.

***

Hale se había levantado, había salido a correr por la mañana. Si lograba cansarse lo suficiente tal vez esta noche sus ganas locas  de ver al chico lograran apaciguarse de nuevo.  No se inmutó cuando sintió un motor detenerse, y continuó con su rutina.  Se fue directo a la ducha. Estaba demasiado sudado.  

Aun con el ruido del agua pudo escuchar los golpes en la puerta. Dio por terminada su ducha, pero se tardó  lo suyo en secar, tal vez era Peter, Ethan o tal vez Isaac al fin había vuelto.  Tomó una toalla para descansarla sobre los hombros y se puso unos pantalones de andar.  A pies descalzos se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada  pensando en el molesto de Peter pero su corazón cayó a sus pies cuando identificó el aroma dulzón, maderado y siempre nervioso. Era el chico  que le robaba el aliento, los pensamientos y el sueño quien estaba en su puerta con el puño aun en el aire y con el ceño fruncido.

—Stiles…—Murmuró Derek sorprendido  sin molestarse en ocultar su asombro.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar?—Soltó Stiles pero no podía evitar mirar, incomodo, el torso descubierto del hombre frente a él.  Le hacía sentir tan insignificante y pequeño. Si se comparaba con él, solo parecía un niño.

Derek le hizo espacio y le dejó entrar al tiempo que iba a buscar una camiseta que  había tirado en la mesa.  ¿Desde cuándo Derek era pudoroso? ¿Desde cuándo le entraban nervios a causa de un adolescente?

Fueron hasta un sofá y se sentaron uno frente al otro mientras un silencio largo e incómodo se instalaba entre ellos con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Quiero respuestas, quiero saber que esta sucediendo—exigió el chico, bastante envalentonado para estar en la situación que estaba, en un departamento lejos de todo y solos.

—Y las tendrás, si puedo responderlas—Derek le miró fijo unos segundos y sus ojos fieros luego se desviaron hacia otro lugar del departamento.  Le estaba rehuyendo la mirada, eso logró que Stiles reuniera el coraje suficiente para preguntar.

—¿Es en serio Derek?–Derek   le hizo el gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza pero no se atrevió a mirar al chico a la cara—digo, quizás pude haberlo mal entendido y saqué conclusiones apresuradas.  

—Me di cuenta hace poco—fue la escueta respuesta del hombre frente a él pero la verdad es que llevaba luchando contra eso un tiempo antes de volverse un completo sicópata. Derek no quería mirarlo, sentía una vergüenza tan grande que sentía sus orejas ardiendo. La noche anterior se había  ido en busca de un encuentro de una noche.  Había querido en primera instancia buscar a un chico, delgado, más  bajito, mayor que Stiles pero se acobardó en último instante y en cambio prefirió una chica, de larga cabellera y muy curvilínea.  Mientras estaba tocándole no pudo ni por un segundo evitar imaginar a Stiles deshaciéndose entre sus caricias y le costaba mucho concentrarse.  Luego había venido el sentimiento más terrible de traición.  ¿Cómo podía sentirse culpable si no estaban saliendo?.

 —Solo una pregunta más Derek—Eso hizo  salir a Derek de sus pensamientos para mirar al chico de tez clara  y ojos marrones— ¿Estás seguro? Digo, quizás me confundes con alguien más o te han hecho algo, digo existen muchas cosas… un hechizo, ¿un ritual?—El coraje de Stiles se estaba yendo por la borda, estaba comenzando a titubear y a hablar apresurado, con solo una mirada verde y se le desinflaba todo el coraje que le había costado reunir.

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro!—Gritó Derek Hale  amenazándolo con sus verdes ojos fieros— ¿crees que no pensé que esto estaba mal desde el principio?

El chico frente a él encogió los hombros asustado y movió los dedos  blancos y delgados inquietos  sobre el brazo del sofá. El hombre se removió incómodo en el sofá también—No quise gritarte—soltó Derek después de un momento.  Le era muy fácil perder las casillas con ese adolescente y ese era el gran problema.  ¿Qué pasaba si en algún momento le hacía daño?

Estaba seguro que no podría lidiar con la culpa  otra vez.  Ahora se hundiría  y  probablemente arrastraría a Stiles con él.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la toalla  y cerró los ojos para hacer desaparecer al muchacho de su vista pero el resto de sus sentidos no permitían ignorarle. El aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, sus latidos erráticos y era aura de confusión y hormonas que llevaba  impregnada a  todos lados.

—Necesito que me ayudes—Soltó Derek y su mirada  verde cargaba tantas cosas que temió abrumarlo y que se alejara y terminó desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal.

—No—Respondió Stilinski tajante.

—Aun no te he dicho como Stiles—.

—Si.. Derek, y tú crees que  a mí no se me ocurre como. No soy estúpido.

—No es nada de lo que estás pensando.

—No sabes lo que estoy pensando. Así que no puedes suponerlo y  tengo claro lo que quieres y quiero que sepas que jamás obtendrás nada  de mí, al menos no de ese tipo.

—¡Estoy tratando  de hablar!—Rugió Derek aunque no pudo evitar  sentir  una punzada de desilusión al escuchar la última oración, era la confirmación de lo que ya creía desde siempre. Stilinski no pudo contener una sonrisa ante lo último. Derek  intentando hablar, ¡eso era bueno!. Incluso pudo ver una  pequeña sonrisa en Derek-amargado-Hale en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho  y se había calmado. Luego esa fugaz sonrisa desapareció y  soltó lo segundo más aterrador  que le había sucedido a Stiles en la misma semana—En unos días será luna llena, ¿eres consciente de eso?

La sonrisa en Stiles murió  también y una expresión de asombro lo reemplazó.  Tenía la boca entreabierta y una expresión tan infantil que Derek se sintió enfermo de nuevo por querer a un muchacho como él en su vida y en su cama.

Pero tenía que admitirlo, aun con esas expresiones ridículas era capaz de encontrar a ese chiquillo más atractivo que a cualquier persona.  Ese era el maldito problema de tener un compañero, podría sentirse atraído hasta por una piedra si la sostenía él, podía tirarse de un acantilado si él lo hacía.

Stiles se paró de pronto  y comenzó a caminar  por la estancia dando vueltas inquietas. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes en su cabeza girar y girar en busca de una respuesta desesperada.  Sin querer evitarlo por más tiempo Derek se acercó y   aprisionó sus hombros con los dedos para que volviera a la realidad.

—Cálmate Stiles, encontraré una forma—Stiles no dijo nada pero los dedos de Hale se sentían cálidos aun por sobre la tela de la ropa.  Los brazos como inertes a los lados y su mirada ausente no auguraban nada bueno para Stiles.  Derek cerró los ojos y  deslizó  una mano desde su hombro a  la espalda, fue un ligero roce pero fue para Stilinski como si un toque eléctrico se disipara por su cuerpo. Alejó a Derek de un empujón—¡No te pases Derek!.

Derek asintió  y no soltó ni una sola palabra porque  tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pedir disculpas. Porque  no lo lamentaba, realmente quería tocarle.    Y esa sensación loca y fuera de la realidad como si algo en su interior revoloteara le estaba dando vértigo.  _¿Es así cuando alguien te gusta en serio?_ Ya no podía recordarlo.

_¿Esperas con ansiedad y siendo un manojo de nervios cualquier roce, cualquier muestra de atención?_    Derek se sentía eufórico  y patético a la vez, se estaba convirtiendo en todo lo que siempre había odiado, se estaba volviendo un blandengue.  Que alguien le matara  si llegaba a convertirse en  una especie de  enamorado Scott McCall.

El chico frente a él le miraba enojado, con el ceño fruncido   y aun con  una cabeza menos de estatura le encaraba con una tozudez que le provocaba ganas de reír.  Sonrió de medio lado y aunque si, el momento era el menos indicado y el menor estaba cabreado, no podía evitarlo.  Le encendía  que ese adolescente frente a él tuviera complejo de mando y estuviera enojado, aun con toda la desventaja de tamaño, fuerza y autoridad— _Como si tuviera una oportunidad—._

—¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? Yo no le veo la gracia  a todo esto—Su furia iba en crescendo.

—Me gusta cuando te pones en plan mandón—pensó Derek pero no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho el voz alta hasta que terminó de pronunciarlo.  Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambos por algo más de unos minutos luego de esa extraña e involuntaria confesión. Derek enrojeció hasta la medula, lo soltó sin pensárselo y podían entreverse muchas cosas con esa simple oración.  ¿Desde cuándo a él le pasaban esas cosas?  Nunca, nunca jamás hablaba a la ligera, sin pensar primero. Tal vez lo de Stiles era contagioso.

Stiles se alejó un par de metros y abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Boqueó como un pez pero no pudo hilar nada coherente. Luego frunció las cejas como hacía Derek.

Un Derek ahora arqueaba una ceja.  ¿Stiles sin palabras?   Esto era como entrar en una dimensión desconocida.

Tenía que hacer una nota mental para ese grandioso descubrimiento acerca de  Stiles. No se callaba cuando le lanzaba miradas asesinas, ni cuando le amenazaba con despedazarlo, ni arrancarle la garganta pero  quedaba en blanco  si lo picaba con _otras cosas_.

Ahora Derek reía a carcajadas, no podía evitarlo y de pronto había creado una chispa de felicidad. De la nada.   Stiles sonrió también, porque era una broma ¿cierto? Una clase rara de broma, que viniendo de Derek era más rara todavía.   Quizás el humor de Derek era igual de extraño que él.

Derek aun reía  por el pasillo cuando se dirigía a su habitación. Entonces Stiles le oyó gritar:

—¿Te quedas a cenar?—El chico se atragantó con su propia saliva.  ¿Cómo le decía que no quería?  Su corazón asustado comenzó a latir con rapidez sin pedirle permiso.   Sabía que Derek escuchaba todo, y eso le avergonzaba mucho más.  Era el  bucle de la vergüenza que siempre se hacía presente cuando estaba con Derek o Lydia.

Derek había regresado con los zapatos  y  una chaleca de lana que se pegaba a los hombros y al pecho.  Stiles desvió la vista, incómodo, con  rapidez.

—Ya has comido antes aquí. Con los chicos.  Si no quieres está bien.

—¿Vas a cocinar? –Preguntó Stiles mientras su mente le gritaba  con alarma una cena de ¿amigos?¿En serio Stiles?

—Solo si te quedas—Entonces Derek le lanzó esa mirada, aquella que ponía casi como si suplicara sin palabras, esa que incluso le hacía olvidar a Stiles que Derek era un lobo, que era peligroso y que andaba colado por él.

Stiles   lo siguió a la cocina  y  le observó mientras sacaba vegetales del refrigerador  y ponía a hervir el agua para la pasta.

—¿Qué comes cuando estas solo?

—Comida precocinada—Contestó Derek mientras  cortaba los vegetales  y los ponía en la sartén con un poco de aceite de oliva.

—¿pero sabes cocinar?

—No me gusta cocinar para mí solo—Stiles estaba tratando de hablar con Derek mientras intentaba a la vez desacelerar su corazón.  No tenía miedo pero si estaba algo nervioso.  Entretenido, curioso porque  era la primera vez que Derek estaba tan  abierto a responder preguntas  de su vida “privada” aunque fueran pocas palabras.

 

Hale estaba acojonado.  Frente a él tenía al adolescente más difícil de ignorar en toda la historia de la humanidad. Y la ropa que usaba le estaba volviendo loco. El chico usaba ropa holgada, ropa que si bien no mostraba mucho parecía desdibujar la figura de su cuerpo cada vez que se movía y revoloteaba a su alrededor sin parar de hablar.  ¿En serio no se cansaba jamás? ¿Nunca se le agotaban las preguntas?  De sus labios salían más palabras que de los suyos en una semana.  Y aun así, no estaba cansado de oírlo, solo le costaba un montón seguir el ritmo de cada entonación de cada  inflexión de su voz, y de lo bajo y ronco que sonaba a veces.  Quería atrapar todo lo que le estaba dando, quería paladearse con sus palabras, saborearlas y retenerlas  todo lo que pudiera. Hasta el momento era la mejor cena que había tenido en años y aún no comían.

Stiles le arrebató el cuchillo y se puso a cortar vegetales y solo asi pudo dedicarse observar   la línea  de su cuello y descendió  hasta la última zona visible de piel antes de que comenzara la camisa a cuadros.  La ropa holgada dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Y la imaginación en Derek siempre había sido más que una chispa creativa, había surgido de las más profundas y oscuras pesadillas del pasado.  Cuando las cosas nacen de la miseria y la destrucción parecen surgir con mayor esplendor. Su mente ahora estaba en un proceso constante, con todas esas pesadillas que se estaban transformando en noches  ansiosas, besos robados y  aullidos rompiendo la noche, pero también estaban esas otras, terminando con Stiles con la garganta  destrozada por garras, Stiles con el cuello quebrado, Stiles en un charco de su propia sangre.

Stilinski estaba frente a él y tenía un talento nato para comer, hablar y pensar en la siguiente pregunta que le haría sin atorarse.   Mientras él trataba de seguirle el hilo con cada palabra pero era tan difícil cuando  estaba comenzado a apreciar con detenimiento aquellos lunares y pecas  que se distribuían sin ningún patrón por su rostro.

Derek sonrió de medio lado ante el silencio.  Stilinski se había callado abruptamente.

—¿Me estabas mirando?—Escupió  Stilinski de pronto y a Derek le dieron ganas de reír.  Era obvio que le estaba mirando –Digo… me estabas mirando, algo en el rostro… ¿tengo garras de repente o pelo donde lo debería? Porque digo que es muy raro…—y esa fue la primera vez que Stiles Stilinski escucho aquel maravilloso y mítico sonido.

La risa profunda y ronca de Derek Hale. 

Entonces supo que detrás de todo ese amargado, callado y  frio hombre había una risa. Y aunque sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, se permitió reír con él  y compartir ese cálido  e íntimo momento.

Derek anidó también esa particular sensación, la llevó al interior y la ocultó lo que más pudo, en un lugar muy profundo y que parecía estar olvidado.  Todo lo bueno que le ocurría era tan fugaz, que temía desgastar el momento antes de tiempo y que se esfumara como todas las ilusiones.

Llevó unas tazas de café, y cambio abruptamente su expresión, se concentró en el pulso del chico frente a él.

—Stiles—pronunció Derek una sola vez y el chico se enmudeció abruptamente y lo miró con sus ojos chocolate muertos de miedo porque aunque no sabía lo que iba a decir, podía intuir que no sería algo bueno.

—Quiero  que estés seguro cuando la luna llena esté aquí. Scott me ayudará pero ya hemos probado muchas veces las cadenas, esta vez no puedo con el beneficio de la duda. Necesito que me encadenen y me encierren, y que luego vuelvan a encerrar.  ¿Entiendes? 

—Pero tú nunca has perdido el control como los otros. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Te lo estoy diciendo…no lo sé Stiles. Esta vez es diferente. Lo siento diferente.

—Diferente como... olvide como controlarlo  o diferente como  un asesino sin control.

—No lo sé Stiles, creo que es por ti.  Todo lo que huelo en ti parece afectarme—Stiles arrugó el gesto en señal de desagrado.

—¿Podrías dejar de olerme? ¡Es algo asqueroso! Ustedes los chuchos y los olores  son  algo muy incómodo.

—¡No lo hago a propósito! ¡A esto me refiero Stiles!—Derek se llevó las manos al rostro y paso los dedos por el cabello con frustración.   Se tomó unos instantes antes de hablar de nuevo, ahora un poco más sereno—No es tu olor lo que me confunde. Es la mezcla de él y las emociones que desprendes—Derek le miró entonces de nuevo, con aquella mirada límpida y  pura como si quisiera atravesar su alma con una sola mirada.  Stiles sabía que se le escapaba algo pero cuando le miraba así solo podía gesticular cosas ininteligibles.  

—Tenemos dos noches, luego veremos que sucede—Fueron las últimas palabras del hombre frente  a él.  El celular de Stiles apenas empezó a vibrar y   luego se escuchó maldecir.  Había olvidado  avisar a su padre.

—Estoy bien, sí. Olvidé avisarte. Voy para allá—Derek no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar, podía escuchar toda la conversación. 

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió del chico con un leve apretón en el hombro. Los dedos le picaron con ganas de retenerle aunque fuera unos segundos más   pero el chico y su boca rompieron el breve momento de la duda– Buenas noches Derek. Stiles ya bajaba la  escalera, y la curiosidad de Stilinski pudo más.  Se volteó de nuevo  para preguntar—¿Qué ibas a pedirme Derek?

—Cuidate Stiles, no hagas nada estúpido.

Entonces  observó por donde había desaparecido hasta que escuchó al Jeep alejarse.

Nadie nunca le enseñó cómo  comportarse con una manada tan loca como la que le quedaba, una que se estaba desmoronando. Ni nadie jamás le había dicho como intentaba dejar el pasado donde estaba e intentar ser feliz.

¿Es un pecado  tener miedo a ser feliz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará!!


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna llena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad con sus familias y esten descansando. Yo les traigo una actualizacion. No es navideña... quizás más adelante haga un especial navideño pero por ahora estoy un poco enojada con Santa porque me he portado bien y todo pero no me ha traido a mi Tyler Hoechlin con la cintita de regalo al cuello. Sigo con la esperanza y que llegue más tarde. 
> 
> Acerca de la historia.. 3 cosas:   
> 1) Me ha costado escribir este capitulo, Derek es un personaje complejo.  
> 2) me he inventado un nuevo edificio en Beacon Hills,( no me maten por favor!?)  
> 3) escribiendo esto me di cuenta que seria interesante que Stiles leyera el pensamiento. 
> 
> Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, que dejan Kudos y que comentan. Ayuda mucho a una escritora aficionada como yo. <3

Despertó con el nombre de Paige atorado en la garganta, respirando agitado y con el sudor pegoteado en el cuerpo y  las sabanas.  Derek luchaba por dormir pero el insomnio  y  ese sueño ligero que lograba por cansancio se convertían rápidamente  en sueños aterradores y recuerdos dolorosos.

Otras noches las pesadillas eran sobre Kate, otras solo se trataban de cenizas. Incluso cuando despertaba podía sentir ese peculiar olor a cenizas impregnado en la nariz y todo el dolor volvía a ser tan vívido, tan real que parecía como si una ventana al pasado se hubiera abierto  otra vez.    Encendió la luz y  tomó un libro.  No dormiría pero tampoco dejaría que las memorias le atormentaran de esa forma.

***

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a su padre, el Sheriff, esperándole con cara de soy-tu-padre-exijo-una-explicación.

—Lo siento, sé que debí avisar. Lo olvidé.

—Tenemos un acuerdo. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Scott no contestó el teléfono y no..

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Scott desde lo de Allison  está…un poco ido. A veces está bien y otras..ya sabes, como esto.

—Melissa lo ha tenido difícil con él en este tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas?  Por favor dime que no hay una nueva criatura acechando Beacon Hills.

—No es nada de eso. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

—Tenemos un homicidio pero parece de los normales. Ya sabes…  esos que se enmascaran como un suicidio.

—Me alegro de eso. O  Sea no es que me alegre del homicidio, no creas que me alegro por la muerte de alguien sino que…

—Lo sé Stiles, estás feliz que ninguno de tus amigos esté amenazado. Lo entiendo, tranquilo. La verdad es que Parrish se está haciendo cargo de esto y yo… estoy haciéndome cargo del papeleo de los otros casos.  Estoy tratando de inventarme cosas creíbles.

—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para eso.

—No voy a permitir que te involucres más en esto. Por una vez en tu vida, mantente al margen y vete a dormir.

—Buenas noches papá.

—Stiles.

—¿Si?

—Ya lo pillo. No quieres contarme pero sabes que estoy aquí. Si es una chica lo entiendo,  también fui  joven pero avisa cuando llegues tarde.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes—Le sonrió a su padre  solo para tranquilizarlo  y se preguntó  cómo reaccionaría si le contara  lo de Derek y no terminaría bien, probablemente.

***

Esa noche estaba corriendo en el bosque, era invierno y no podría decir con precisión si era muy tarde o muy temprano.  Tampoco podía describir la cantidad de luz que había, solo veía manchones de árboles a su alrededor mientras corría a toda velocidad  y las hojas secas crujían bajo sus zapatillas estaba preocupado de no tropezar.    No sabía de qué estaba huyendo hasta que algo lo  tumbó, rodó hasta quedar de espalda  y poder observar a su atacante.

Era un lobo de pelaje oscuro y de gran tamaño que se acercó a olisquearle y  sintió su nariz húmeda en el rostro y  la pesada respiración chocarle en la piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza unos segundos para darse valor y lo miró a los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada.  El lobo de ojos azules brillantes  solo se quedó ahí esperando algo, que él reaccionara. 

Lo siguiente que supo es que había despertado.

***

La noche de luna llena había llegado y Derek la sentía venir aunque aún no oscureciera.  Planearon ocupar un estacionamiento subterráneo porque nadie que quisiera permanecer con vida iría a un lugar como aquel en plena noche, y porque además quedaba en las afueras de Beacon Hills.    En el subterráneo acordaron usar los pilares, parecían   lo suficientemente resistentes para sostener a Derek pero ya no le tenían mucha fe a las cadenas por eso Deaton les había dado un pequeño frasco, poseía un líquido espeso, morado.  Ambos sabían que era acónito en su forma más concentrada.

 Scott había rociado  las cadenas con ese líquido y luego se puso un par de guantes para manipularlas  y no tocarlas demasiado.  Era un plan súper extraño, dentro de todos los que habían hecho pero pensaba que el constante aroma iba a debilitar a Derek lo suficiente como para no cometer una locura o  las cadenas lo mantendrían ocupado un rato.

Le inmovilizó las manos en la espalda y luego hizo un patrón sinuoso con la cadena, rodeándolo una y otra vez para luego sujetarle a un pilar de cemento.  

El sol aún no se ponía, pero no podía saberlo porque la única luz que podía ver era la del brillo de la pantallita del celular de Scott McCall. 

Estaba tan cansado que quizás fuera una noche tranquila después de todo. Derek echó su cabeza hacia atrás, se apoyó en el frio pilar de concreto cerrando los ojos  Y entonces fue cuando  el color rojo llenó su mente.

Scott tardó dos segundos en soltar su teléfono y cuando se dio cuenta Derek ya se había transformado.

Solo veía el color rojo, cuando intentó pestañear vio a Stiles con la garganta destrozada, inerte, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre y con una palidez inhumana.  Eran los deseos del lobo interponiéndose con los propios deseos de Derek. Era lo que sucedía cuando se negaba a satisfacer los deseos de su lobo, lo que pasaba cuando dejaba que le dominara la ira y la violencia.

Comenzó entonces el tironeo de cadenas  y  los gruñidos.  Estaban tan lejos que no podía  sentirlo, no podía verlo  y las imágenes que recreaba su mente solo significaban muerte.

Escuchaba sus huesos romperse, como  rasgaban su piel  y escuchaba sus gritos pidiendo auxilio.  La ira y el frenesí lo dominaban por instantes, luego venia  la frustración al estar inmovilizado y no poder hacer nada por ayudarle.

Se movió y arremetió con furia ciega hacia el pilar con la espalda y luego contra las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Una y otra vez, sin parar.  No iba a detenerse aunque se hiciera daño.  Las cadenas  le escocían ahí donde rozaban pero no le debilitaban.

—Derek, ¿me oyes? ¡Derek!, mírame. Soy Scott—Derek lo trató de enfocar con la mirada pero el rojo,el dolor  y los gritos de Stiles seguían nublándole la visión.  Apenas y podía susurrar  solo quería que Scott se asegurara que Stilinski estaba bien pero no tenía como decírselo y los  gritos en su cabeza empeoraban cada vez más fuertes, más nítidos  mezclándose con los de su familia.

Entonces el primer rugido en un estertor colmado dolor  rompió la quietud de la noche  y se pudo oír en cada rincón de Beacon Hills.     Scott sintió su pecho estremecerse  y se preguntó cómo alguien podía soportar vivir con aquel dolor durante tanto tiempo.

***

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el primer rugido desgarró la noche.  Sintió una presión en el pecho. Su corazón latió asustado y acongojado entre el miedo y la tristeza ajena.   Luego vinieron otros aullidos uno tras otro.  Estaba cien por ciento seguro que era Derek el que estaba haciendo temblar hasta los cimientos con sus rugidos. 

Luego se fueron haciendo cada vez más distanciados uno de otro pero una mayor agonía cargaba  cada uno.

Stiles se cubrió con las mantas completamente y presionó su pecho con las manos como si pudiera evitar que su corazón se escurriera de la culpabilidad y la tristeza.  Sentía tanto, tanto dolor que no  podía volver a dormirse.  Como   un hueco en el pecho  que amenazaba con tragarse todo. 

Había pasado toda la noche  tratando de pegar el ojo  pero los aullidos cargados de lamento y dolor se lo impedían.  Sentía que parte del dolor de Derek era su culpa. ¿Pero cómo podía ser eso?

Ya faltaba poco para  amanecer y por lo menos hace media hora todo había vuelto al silencio, eso le preocupó mucho más.  Se vistió con lo que encontró a la mano y se calzó las zapatillas con rapidez.  Su padre aun dormía, sacó el jeep  y le envió un mensaje a Scott. A los segundos le llego la respuesta. 

_Todo está bien, subterráneo del antiguo Smithy Jone’s_.

Como en  modo automático condujo hasta las afueras de Beacon Hills, detuvo el Jeep y corrió a toda velocidad hasta ser tragado por la oscuridad del subterráneo.

El celular le hizo de linterna hasta la silueta del fondo.   Scott lo miró   y le hizo un gesto para que fuera silencioso.  Derek se había dormido hace unos pocos minutos.   Stiles en silencio lo contempló  con la cabeza hacia adelante dormitando, sujetado nada más  que  por las pesadas cadenas que lo rodeaban.  El forcejeo le había dejado la piel a carne viva, expuesta  en todos los sitios donde habían rozado las cadenas.

—Se calmó hace un rato, luego cayó dormido. Nunca antes había visto…—Scott se interrumpió cuando Derek levantó la cabeza y los observó con sus enormes ojos verdes repletos de cansancio. Su boca entreabierta y sus labios resecos quedaron estáticos en cuanto vio Stiles en una pieza, sostenido por sus propios pies.  La exhalación de alivio pareció extenderse por todo su cuerpo y extrañamente Stiles también lo sintió.

Hale Intentó moverse y su rostro se llenó de dolor cuando las cadenas rozaron su piel.  Había vuelto a ser humano. Un humano destrozado, dolorido  tanto física como mentalmente.

Stilinski miro con horror a Scott  e inmediatamente comenzaron a quitarle las cadenas con algo de torpeza.  Derek hacía muecas cada vez que las cadenas le rozaban por accidente.

—Derek…¿por qué no te  estas curando?—Como respuesta solo escucharon un gruñido, intentaron tomarlo por los hombros y tocarlo lo menos posible para llevarlo al Jeep pero para Stiles pesaba demasiado y le costaba mucho avanzar, ni muerto lo admitiría en voz alta así que siguió avanzando con dificultad con Scott de ayuda por el otro lado.

Hale se acurrucó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a dejarlo allá?

—No Scottie, gracias por todo.  Ve a dormir.

—Llámame si sucede algo.

 

Stiles condujo hasta el loft de Hale, mirándolo de reojo a  cada instante.  Derek estaba intentando dormitar pero podía notar que Stilinski  le miraba a cada segundo, porque escuchaba el golpeteo irregular de su pulso y podía oler el nerviosismo. 

Stiles se quedó mirándole cuando estaba en un semáforo en rojo y se quedó ahí observándole porque no se movía. No se veía respirar—¡Diablos Derek!¡Derek!—Le miró ahora con pánico.

—Estoy vivo—Respondió Derek de pronto  al detectar el terror en su voz y Stilinski volvió a respirar con más tranquilidad.

—No se te ocurra morir en mi jeep ¿entendido?, porque yo… porque yo…—Stiles se detuvo y vio a Derek abrir la puerta del Jeep.

Hale intentó bajar del jeep pero al dar el primer paso, tambaleó e  intentó estabilizarse aferrándose al Jeep, arrugó el gesto con tremendo dolor.  Sin decir una palabra más, Stiles llegó a su lado y dejó que recargara su peso en él.

 Derek respiró con dificultad y se dejó guiar por el muchacho a su lado.  Caminaban a paso lento y forzoso.  Entonces Derek recordó  las ocasiones en las que había estado herido, o en las que Stiles a costa de su propia vida regresaba por él.   Siempre terminaba apareciendo Stiles, intentando ayudarle a su manera, terminaba haciendo cosas desesperadas y muchas veces estúpidas. Nunca se había dado cuenta. Siempre  había estado ahí.

Para él.

Sintió el sonido de sus propios latidos, rítmicos en su pecho, y permitió que la sensación de calidez se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.  Pronto los parpados comenzaron a pesar y sus pies ahora parecían bloques de cemento. 

—Derek, no te duermas ahora, ¡Derek!—El pánico en su voz le hizo concentrarse—Nos falta muy poco. No podré cargar contigo si no me ayudas ¡Derek Hale!—Derek estaba tan cansado que no fue capaz de responder pero parpadeo un par de veces en respuesta. Al cabo de unos dificultosos pasos y el tremendo obstáculo de la escalera pudieron llegar al loft. —Derek ¿la llave?

Hale no respondió  y los parpados de pesaban. Stiles creía que se dormiría ahí mismo, de pie en el umbral del loft.

—No volveré a hacer esto, ¡lo juro!—Stiles miró los pantalones de  Hale y arrugó el gesto— ¡Todo siempre le pasa a Stiles!—Palpó con la punta de los dedos  los bolsillos de Hale, escuchó el tintineo de las llaves así que intentó meter los dedos en el bolsillo evitando el contacto todo lo posible.  Pero tuvo que hurgar dentro de los bolsillos.  Escuchó un quejido por parte del mayor pero nunca supo el real significado.  Encontró la llave y rápidamente abrió la puerta, antes de que su corazón acelerado y nervioso le jugara una mala pasada.

Ayudó a Derek a tumbarse en el sofá, este soltó todo el aire de una bocanada. 

—Creo que estas tardando demasiado en curarte.  Y cuando digo que es demasiado me refiero a que esto nunca había tardado tanto.

—Está bien.

—Te miro y me  duele a mí. Unas vendas y heridas limpias no tendrían nada de malo. Voy…voy por algunas cosas, ¿todavía tienes aquí el botiquín que dejé?

—Sabes que no hará la diferencia. Solo necesito descansar—Stiles lo ignoró y buscó el botiquín  bajo el espejo del baño. Estaba intacto, la última vez que había sido usado  había sido por él y Lydia.  Habían pasado tantas cosas peligrosas en tan poco tiempo que la última vez decidieron que necesario dejar uno  para los que no tuvieran garras, ni rapidez ni extraños poderes que les daban la habilidad de curarse.

 Lo llevó hasta la sala, le curó sin la torpeza de las primeras veces.  Trató de no mirar la línea fuerte de su clavícula o las formas definidas en su espalda mientras rozaba con delicadeza un algodón con desinfectante y luego una crema cicatrizante.  Evitó observar más de lo necesario, evitó rozar la piel directamente. Hizo todo con rapidez y con una eficiencia que le sorprendió.  Estaba adquiriendo práctica en esto y Derek estaba tan cansado que no le amenazó ni le rugió en la cara, ni una sola queja en todo el proceso.   Incluso hasta lo extrañó.

—¿Debería preocuparme porque no me estés amenazando?—Stiles soltó una sonrisa burlona, nerviosa y se dio cuenta que Derek parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dormirse.  Los parpados le pesaban  al igual que el cuerpo cada vez más—Duérmete Derek. ¿Eres masoquista o qué?

—No quiero dormir—Respondió Derek casi deshecho de cansancio.

A Stiles por un segundo le pareció estar hablando con un niño de cinco años—Necesitas descansar—Había sonado exactamente como su padre.

—No mientras estés aquí.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes—Soltó el chico tras unos instantes y entonces Derek se dejó de resistir y cayó profundamente dormido. Stiles pensó que tal vez Hale deliraba, era extraño que estuviera usando tantas palabras en vez de esas  miradas indescifrables del día a día.

***

Despertó  y se encontró cubierto por una manta, estirado en toda la extensión del sofá.  Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y observó sus brazos totalmente curados.  Stiles se había quedado dormido  en una incómoda silla, frente a él con una manta rodeándole los hombros y con el mentón apoyado en el pecho.   Debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde por la luz que se colaba por los vidrios.

Se estiró con algo de pereza y observó a Stilinski unos momentos, esos benditos y escasos momentos en los que permanecía en silencio.   Observó los lunares y su respingada nariz. El largo de sus pestañas oscuras y el compás rítmico de su respiración, nunca podría aburrirse de observarle, quería retenerlo a fuego en su mente pero jamás lograba  hacer la justicia que merecía. Siempre parecía olvidar un lunar, o la forma fascinante en que contrastaban sus pestañas en la nívea piel.

En esto se estaba convirtiendo, le había salvado algunas veces, pero jamás se había dado cuenta que Stiles estaba creciendo en muchas formas, le observó unos minutos más sabiendo que era lo único que  tenía permitido. Después de unos minutos se acercó, apoyó su palma en el hombro del chico  y le despertó con suavidad. 

Abrió sus ojos marrón asustado  y parpadeó rápido, sabiéndose en un lugar distinto a su habitación, entonces un par de ojos verdes le observaron de esa forma tan intensa y reconoció inmediatamente esa expresión amargada.

—Me dormí ¿cierto? Lo siento. No quería molestar. No te enfades.

—No molestas—Esa escueta respuesta nunca era suficiente, ¿cómo podía poner en palabras todo lo que pensaba? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil?  Solo podía mirarle como si esperara realmente que algún día Stilinski desarrollara un asombroso poder para leer su mente.  Se levantó para  darse una ducha y quitarse los vendajes que le había puesto Stiles—Voy por una ducha, puedes dormir si quieres. Stiles se movió en modo Zombie  para  alcanzar el sofá y caer rendido boca abajo.

—Puedes usar la cama Stiles—El chico casi ni se movió, respondió con un sonido ininteligible y se desplomó  contra las almohadas que habían en el sofá.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Les traigo otro capitulo. (Al fin!) Haber que les puedo contar de este... Incluí la canción Animals de Maroon 5(La aaaadoooro). Es un poco triste y gracioso a la vez, al menos para mi. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, lo escribí con cariño. Dejenme sus opiniones :)   
> Quería tambien agradecer a todas las personas que dejan sus comentarios y kudos. Son como una especie de alimento para quienes escribimos. Nos sirve para mejorar, para crecer como escritores.   
> Espero que todos pasen felices fiestas. <3

Esto estaba mal, mal en muchas formas y podía hacer una lista de ellas.  Como si al tener  todas aquellas cosas identificadas pudiera evitarlas.

 Estaba sentado en el duro concreto, junto al sofá   luego de haber abrigado a Stiles con una manta y se había sentado a contemplarlo, algo que le gustaría hacer todos los días.  Tenía una visión completa de su nuca y la piel  suave que se perdía bajo la camisa a cuadros.  Recién había reparado en la ropa del chico.  Se había puesto zapatillas de modelos parecidos pero eran de  diferente color y ropa que seguramente pilló al paso. Había salido apresurado, el corazón le dio un vuelco  al mismo tiempo que Stiles murmuraba cosas ininteligibles entre sueños.

Stiles Stilinski siempre estaba ahí. En el ojo del huracán, bajo la peor tormenta, con sus planes locos y suicidas, poniendo en riesgo su vida  una y otra vez por los demás. Era un humano tan valiente o tan estúpido que no le importaba sacrificarse por sus amigos. Era la persona más estúpidamente leal que conocía.   

Y eso  le gustaba, pero no podía decidir si le agradaba más a su parte animal o a su parte humana.

Su mano, vacilante, se dirigió al cabello del chico que descansaba en el sofá. Los dedos con vida propia se estrecharon acariciando las hebras con suavidad.  Incluso podía sentir el aroma que desprendía su cabello con tal intensidad que podría desfallecer. Solo tomó una pequeña respiración porque sabía que si se acercaba no podría vencer la tentación de posar sus labios sobre la delicada piel y comprobar su sabor.  Stiles murmuró, aun dormido y por un momento pensó que había despertado. Se alejó unos segundos después sintiéndose sucio.  No podía dejar de pensar en él pero tampoco podía estar con él.  Se estaba transformando en un montón de dolores de cabeza, pesadillas y duchas frías. Toda su  existencia se reducía a una contradicción.

***

Stiles Stilinski despertó cuando sintió el aroma a comida inundándole la nariz y entonces el hambre fue más fuerte. Se levantó, restregó los ojos somnolientos.  Luego miró a su alrededor y bufó. Se le estaba haciendo una manía extraña despertar en el piso de Derek. 

—Ven aquí—Soltó Derek y  cuando estuvo en la cocina puso un plato de fideos  y una coca cola delante de su respingona nariz.  Olía tan bien y tenía tanta hambre que se sentó frente al dueño del loft y  ambos comieron en silencio mientras aplacaban el hambre.

Derek tenía mucha, mucha hambre y no  paraba de comer pero por lo que recordaba de Scott al recuperarse, los lobos podían comer toneladas después de restablecerse. Entonces sonrió  y Derek frunció sus pobladas cejas en respuesta.  Era como un extraño lenguaje privado que mantenían sin  la necesidad de palabras.

— ¿Siempre comes así? Porque Scott también puede comer tanto o quizás más que tú. Tengo curiosidad sobre algo respecto a eso… no engordar ¿es como una cosa de lobos  o realmente tienen algún extraño secreto que no me están diciendo? Porque si es un secreto o algo que están tomando necesito saberlo—Stiles jugaba con el tenedor entre los dedos mientras preguntaba todas estas cosas.  Y de nuevo  pudo oír la carcajada de Derek Hale.

—¿Saliste con prisa?—Preguntó Derek cuando acabó de reír  y una mueca burlona se instaló en su rostro.  Stiles se percató recién en la ropa que llevaba y que.. ¡Diablos! sí. Llevaba zapatillas de distinto color y modelo.

—Es una nueva moda Derek. No puedo creer que estés tan desadaptado—aun así sintió sus mejillas  y orejas arder mientras Derek volvía a reír.

***

Scott McCall estaba en la comisaria hablando con el Sheriff Stilinski  sobre el supuesto homicidio ocurrido días atrás porque ahora otro muy similar estaba dando de qué hablar en la comisaria.   Otro asesino serial, una rara criatura no lo sabían con certeza.  No había nada que delatara la presencia de algo sobrenatural pero un presentimiento vago e impreciso de que algo estaba mal no dejaba descansar al Sheriff. Después de tantos eventos y muertes en Beacon Hills había aprendido a no ignorar esos presentimientos. Tal vez  era la hora de recurrir a Lydia pero le partía el corazón cada vez que la miraba, desde la muerte de la chica Argent era  diferente.

Antes de involucrar a la devastada chica le haría una visita a Scott.  Intentó explicándole sus presentimientos y   que el forense estaba desaparecido y sin él las autopsias se acumulaban  y sin reales pistas era difícil saber con qué estaban lidiando.   Melissa dijo que estaba liada pero que  intentaría colarse en la morgue en cuanto tuviera acceso a las llaves.

Luego de la visita el Sheriff cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa. ¿Dónde estaba metido Stiles si no estaba con Scott?

***

Revisó su celular y Scott le había enviado un mensaje.  Apenas acabó de leerlo se  sintió fatal. Cada vez que tenía un pedacito de cielo se lo arrebataban y lo arrastraban lejos de todo. El contraste al volver a su soledad y frio hogar es cada vez más  doloroso, cruel.   Esta vez personas inocentes  habían muerto por descuido, por no haber guiado a Scott cuando más lo necesitó y ahora que es el alfa todo se va de las manos.  Está cansado de todo. De luchar, de que la vida pida demasiado de él.  Todavía se siente como un crío, desvalido, asustado y acojonado de enfrentar la vida día a día pero sabe  que debe hacerlo, se lo debe a  su familia, a Laura y si lo perdona alguna vez a  Cora. 

Tuvo que sobrevivir sola, sin que nadie la buscara y aún era iluso pero espera que algún día su hermana le vuelva a mirar con los ojos brillantes de admiración cuando le defendía del tío Peter o cuando le  regalaba su postre  a escondidas porque aunque a él le gustara la tarta de chocolate a Cora siempre le encantaron las cosas dulces.  Y a él le gustaba hacer feliz a su hermana menor, porque la quería desde el  primer momento en que la vio.

***

Las relaciones en la manada apestaban.   No había que ser muy perspicaz para notarlo.  Stiles  tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía cómo comenzar a pegar los trocitos que quedaban de cada uno para comenzar a unirlos a todos como la familia que eran.

 El sheriff  había mandado a llamar a Derek  y a Scott  para hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Beacon Hills. Lo humillante es que si no hubiera estado con Derek en ese instante, no se hubiera enterado jamás.  Y eso era solo una parte de lo que le molestaba a Stiles Stilinski en los últimos días.

Algo peligroso  estaba acechando desde hace un tiempo pero nadie podría asegurar que era algo sobrenatural y como habían estado distraídos  no habían advertido la presencia de nada.   _Inocentes, muertes de inocentes_. No dejaba de repetir una vocecilla que torturaba la mente de Derek Hale.

Stilinski le  llevaría en el jeep.  Ese destartalado Jeep que les había acompañado durante tantos extraños y peligrosos momentos.

—No es tu culpa—Soltó Stiles adivinándole el hilo del pensamiento mientras giraba la llave del jeep  y  la radio un poco mal sintonizada sonó interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que hubiera podido responder Derek.

Stilinski ajustó  el radial  y se dejó oír una canción.  Inmediatamente se quedó ahí, escuchando con atención la letra. Nunca le había gustado esa voz, tan anormal para un hombre, un poco aguda, un poco fina pero que aun así sonaba bien aunque  Adam Levine no era de sus cantantes favoritos.   Aun así dejó la canción de Maroon 5 porque era de las nuevitas y aun no había oído el disco.

Derek iba a responderle algo, estaba seguro  pero ambos se desconcentraron al poner atención a la letra de la canción.

                “Baby I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down, eat you alive

Just like animals, animals, like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals, animals, like animals…” 

La canción seguía sonando de fondo  mientras ambos estaban concentrados tratando de evitar, sin éxito, la comparación entre la canción y la situación que estaban viviendo con el asunto del compañero.  Derek  frunció las  cejas  y se removió con  incomodidad en el asiento, ambos estiraron los dedos para apagar la radio, al mismo tiempo y sus dedos se rozaron.  Inmediatamente ambos se retractaron y la canción siguió sonando en lo que era hasta el momento la situación más  incómoda y vergonzosa de la historia.

 Stiles podía sentir toda su cara arder. Derek casi se lanzó a la radio cuando la voz cantó  otra vez “eat you alive, just like animals”

En cuanto apagaron la radio ambos volvieron a respirar de nuevo.

—Gracias tío. Eso fue como el momento más incómodo de toda mi vida.  Debo recordar más tarde no volver a encender la radio en una estación local.  Y debo mandarle las felicitaciones al tipo ese que no sé de dónde saca esas ideas para canciones tan… tan… ¿Qué?  No me mires así.

—Cállate Stiles—Murmuró Derek mucho más calmado pero aún algo azorado.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías—Ambos sonrieron y entonces, solo ahora, Stiles comenzó a conducir a su casa—Pensé que me dejarías decir incoherencias por horas, aunque debes admitir que ese si fue el momento más vergonzoso de la historia de Beacon Hills.

—Creo que puede competir con el momento cuando te pusiste zapatillas diferentes—Derek estaba sonriendo mientras miraba  hacia delante. Stiles le miraba de  reojo mientras conducía. Era la sonrisa más larga que  había visto en su Jeep.  Y era..  era deslumbrante y también extraña—quizás con la cara babeada cuando te dormiste en mi sofá.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No babeo mientras duermo!—Stiles arrugó los labios   luego se escuchó la carcajada de Derek Hale como si la oyera dentro de su cabeza. Esa extraña sensación de calidez se extendió por su pecho pero no alcanzaron a seguir peleándose porque habían llegado.

Antes de que Stiles tuviera tiempo de apagar el motor  y de moverse de su asiento Derek ya había bajado del jeep y había dado la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Stilinski y acorralarlo.

—Stiles…—Los ojos avellana le miraron asustado como siempre que a Derek le daba por invadir su espacio personal.  Al menos esta vez no lo estaba empotrando en ninguna superficie pero la voz que estaba usando, era suave y firme a la vez con toda la determinación que un hombre como él podía brindar. Era ronca  y suave casi un ronroneo y que parecía impresionarle mucho más que cuando le empotraba o le golpeaba.  Además estaba el hecho de que Stiles era, muy, muy impresionable—Yo no voy a cazarte—Se  acercó  y redujo el espacio deslizándose más cerca del chico, le dio un apretón en el hombro  que en el lenguaje de Derek era como  un “te aprecio”  y le lanzó una de esas miradas sin traducción que comenzaban a enloquecer a Stiles.—Ni a comerte—Casi estaba encima de él, tan cerca, tan cerca  que podía sentir el aroma de su perfume, de su ropa limpia o de lo que fuera que  tenía encima. Estaba respirando de su respiración—Ni a forzarte a nada—Incluso el aroma a jabón que desprendía su piel.  Su corazón latía, latía como si no fuera a pasar de esta noche y Derek entonces movió una mano hacia abajo, cerca de su pierna y su corazón. Su corazón desbocado y traicionero comenzó con un ritmo propio, poco le importaba lo demás pero  los dedos  del hombre lobo jamás le tocaron.   Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se alejó con la misma rapidez con la que se le había acercado  a su asiento para tocar el timbre de la casa. 

Stiles se permitió unos segundos para recordar como respirar y para salir de Jeep sin caerse de bruces, lo que de por sí ya es normalmente difícil. 

Al entrar vio a Scott y su padre engullendo pizza, porque no había otra forma de describirlo. Y como no estaba él, claro, para poner el alto habían pedido unas pizzas enormes y grasosas.  Miró a Derek de reojo muchas veces mientras su padre hablaba, Stiles Stilinski podía poner la atención en varias cosas a la vez pero le intrigaba en demasía Derek.  Después de ese pequeño lapso en el Jeep, Hale había vuelto a la normalidad dejándolo como un evento aislado. Su expresión de  mala leche, la cara de concentración e incluso el tono de voz.   Era como si por un momento hubiera estado con otra persona. Ese Derek con el que pasaba el rato, cuando estaban a solas y había otra cosa más, algo que no podía identificar.

Puso atención a su padre justo en la parte más interesante: palidez, forcejeos, marcas de violencia, golpes.  No había nada clave aun. La autopsia no se había completado y por el momento la  escena del homicidio o suicidio no entregaba  ninguna pista clara o concluyente para los casos. 

Desde ese momento el sheriff  les indico que hasta que no tuvieran las autopsias no tenían más pistas  pero que debían estar todos preparados y que no se arriesgaran porque no tenían idea a lo que se estaban enfrentando ahora.

—Ahora que están aquí, ¿alguien puede decirme que ha pasado con Lydia?—Stiles sintió como si le golpearan en el estómago. Era un pésimo amigo, lo sabía. Pero no podía ver a Lydia  sin recordar a Allison y que era su culpa.  Probablemente a Scott le sucedía algo parecido y tal vez por eso se habían distanciado pero para sorpresa de todos Derek habló.

—Está mejor—Todos le quedaron mirando confundidos pero como siempre la lengua de Stiles era la más rápida.

—¿TÚ? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿con Lydia? ¿nuestra Lydia?—Derek le ignoró  y continuó hablando pero dirigiéndose hacia el Sheriff y a Scott—Cora y ella se ven algunos días. Lydia puede con el carácter de mi hermana y Cora necesita mantenerse ocupada—Stiles supo que nadie más pudo detectar ese pequeño cambio en la voz de Derek. Esa pequeña inflexión significaba que Cora y él tenían una especie de conflicto o un asunto sin resolver.

Ya era tarde, Scott se había ido en su motocicleta  y Derek se estaba levantando.

— ¿Te irás caminando?—Preguntó Stiles.

—Sí.

—Quédate.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Quiero hablar—Dijo Stiles a lo que Derek respondió rodando los ojos, cansado—Contigo—Completó Stiles.

—Quédate Derek. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Cora está con Lydia. Si puedes con los monólogos de Stiles claro. Buenas noches chicos—Dijo el Sheriff mientras caminaba bostezando a su habitación.

— ¿Nunca te cansas de hablar?—Dijo Derek mientras seguía a Stiles al segundo piso—Stiles le sonrió como un niño pequeño. Claro que no, podría hablar por horas.

Stiles cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y palmeó un lugar a su lado—Siéntate aquí chico rudo—Derek le dio un gruñido como respuesta  pero se movió con rapidez.

—Suéltalo ya Stilinski.

—Joder que no te gustan los preámbulos—Murmuró Stilinski muy  bajito—Derek le miró curioso y arqueó una ceja. Stilinski sintió su cara enrojecer  con violencia, su pie cobró vida propia y se movió con impaciencia hasta que Derek situó su  mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles.  Inmediatamente el movimiento se detuvo.  Fue como si Stiles se hubiera convertido en una estatua.   Derek retiró la mano con lentitud, como si estuviera tratando con un animal asustadizo. 

—Suéltalo ahora—Dijo mientras le miraba a unos cuarenta centímetros de distancia. Lo que se le antojaba ya demasiado cerca.

—En  realidad esto es para que tú hables y ya sabes que puedo esperarte toda la noche, no soy de los que duermen mucho.

—No sé de qué hablas—Dijo Derek  con su expresión habitual de cabreado. Stiles rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Hablo de Cora—Derek apretó los labios, Stiles no sabía si de rabia, para contener las palabras o porque había dado en el clavo. El silencio se extendió por varios minutos, incomodo—Yo sé que no te  vale hablar  y mucho menos conmigo pero pensé que… no sé. Vale es una tontería.  Podemos dormir y fingir que nunca lo dije. Scott duerme en la cama conmigo cuando se queda, pero puedo armar una en el suelo para ti. Si prefieres puedo irme al salón o…

—Cállate y apaga la luz—Stiles le ignoró y caminó hacia el closet  buscando entre sus camisetas.

—Tío, no sé si tengo algo que te quede.

—¿Vamos a dormir o  hablar?—preguntó Derek enojado—Duermo sin camiseta—Agregó después de un rato.

—Si no te importa prefiero que te pongas una mientras  hablamos.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso?—Picó Derek mientras se sacaba la mítica chaqueta de cuero y la lanzaba a los pies de la cama.  Stiles no respondió pero Derek pudo escuchar su corazón bombeando con más fuerza.  Antes de que sus ojos curiosos fueran más allá Stiles apagó la luz. Le dio la espalda al hombre lobo para ponerse una camiseta para dormir pero mientras se descalzaba  pudo escuchar a la perfección como Derek se quitaba los zapatos.  Escuchó cuando deslizó el cierre de la bragueta  y el sonido que hicieron sus pantalones cuando tocaron el suelo.  Stiles tragó pesado y se repitió mil veces que no tenía por qué estar nervioso, que había hecho esto mil veces antes con Scott y que su cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que no se tocaran.

Stiles no respondió porque sabía que su pulso estaba disparado tragó saliva con dificultad y se acomodó en la cama dejándole sitio a Derek.  Ambos miraron el techo en silencio, no se atrevían a mirar al otro. Estaban tan tensos y el espacio era tan íntimo que apenas se movían para  respirar.  Podían sentir el calor del otro irradiándole la piel y pasaron muchos minutos hasta que ambos perdieron la rigidez de los cuerpos, y cuando comenzaron a deslizarse sin tapujos al mundo de los sueños Derek habló, con voz sedada, suave y ronca a la vez, entre el sueño y la conciencia.   Sin mirarle  directamente.

 Stiles le dejó hablar y no le interrumpió porque pensó que eran millones de palabras las que Derek tendría atoradas en su garganta y tantas cosas que decir que no sabía cómo comenzar.  

—Cuando salí de Beacon Hills  por primera vez, fue luego del incendio. Jamás imaginé que Cora estuviera  viva pero nunca les busqué. Nunca lo intenté  y ella tuvo que estar tanto tiempo sola…y yo tenía una vida nueva lejos de aquí—Derek  hizo una pausa  y  tomó una respiración profunda—pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlos a todos, podía escuchar los gritos y sentir el  humo, el olor. Yo soy las pesadillas.  Estoy pagando por lo que hice, cada día. Y no dejo de cometer errores, uno tras otro.—Stiles contuvo la respiración, era la primera vez  que escuchaba nombrar del incendio por los labios de Derek y  no tenía palabras  para consolarle, para aliviarle y el dolor que destilaban sus  palabras se colaba por su piel, se estaba anidando dentro de él buscando un lugar oscuro para quedarse, para crecer, para consumirlos a ambos y  lo sentía  palpitar en las profundidades—Cora sabe que es mi culpa—agregó Derek al final como si fuera la última sentencia que le tocaba vivir. 

Stiles suspiró—Cora es tu hermana. Te perdonará, quizás tarde un tiempo, pero lo hará.  Porque te quiere—Susurró Stilinski y sintió el pecho del hombre a su lado inspirar con fuerza.  No agregó nada más, solo acercó su cuerpo justo al tiempo que Derek le daba la espalda.

***

Despertó un par de horas después  durmiendo boca abajo y  con la mejilla de Stiles apoyada en su espalda, su suave respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Fue una especie de loca felicidad que lo invadió. No había despertado por las pesadillas, ni lágrimas. Había despertado porque sintió a Stiles murmurar sobre su piel. 

No quería moverse para no despertarle y no lo hizo en toda la noche.  Se durmió nuevamente sintiendo ese peso delicioso sobre su espalda y la caricia sutil de la tibia respiración sobre su piel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hooola a todos!  
> Espero que estén bien, yo les cuento que he escrito un poco. ¡Esto va avanzando! ¡se los juro!. Se que me tardé mucho con este ¡pero tenía que pulirlo! y les pido disculpas por ello. 
> 
> Gracias a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo y que además me dejan sus hermosos comentarios.  
> Un beso a todos :D

Lo primero que observó al abrir los ojos  fue el trisquel en la  piel de la espalda y  luego se dio cuenta que estaba con la mitad del cuerpo sobre él.  Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo  al instante, y se apartó con cuidado para no asustarle porque quería seguir con vida.

 Debió haberse acercado durante la noche en busca de calor. Le pasaba con frecuencia cuando era niño y dormía junto a Scott solo que ahora no era un niño, ni había un niñito a su lado.

 Era un hombre, un hombre fuerte, joven y de ancha espalda el que estaba junto a él, que no le ayudaba en nada a sentirse seguro sobre sí mismo. Es más, su autoestima era aplastada en menos de tres segundos con una sola mirada.

Cuando Stiles revolvió las cosas para sacar ropa e ir a ducharse Derek se volteó   también y le sondeó con sus ojos verdes brillantes  por la luz matutina y el cabello desordenado.  El muy  cabrón estaba despierto quizás hace horas  pero agradecía mentalmente que no hubiera pronunciado palabra durante ese embarazoso momento al despertar.

Hacerse los locos y no hablar de cosas importantes era algo que hacían con frecuencia hasta que les  terminaba estallando  en la  cara.

***

 Derek Hale escuchaba el correr del agua mientras Stiles se duchaba y por unos instantes se permitió bajar las defensas.  Hundió el rostro en la almohada, cerrando los ojos  mientras el aroma  inundaba sus sentidos y disfrutó. Estaba tan aliviado al haberle dado la espalda a Stiles durante la noche… porque la erección que tenía ahora estaba dolorosamente aprisionada contra el colchón y   le había evitado otro gran evento vergonzoso.

Cuando sintió la puerta rápidamente se enderezó gruñendo hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

—Buenos días—Dijo Stiles que venía vestido, le lanzó una toalla limpia  y bajó al primer piso con rapidez para preparar algo que desayunar.  No le dio tiempo de responder pero Derek podía oler a distancia la  estela de vergüenza que dejaba a su paso.  Se tardaría unos minutos más para que Stiles pudiera tranquilizarse y ambos como mutuo acuerdo ignorarían ese incomodo despertar. 

***

Habían comenzado a patrullar por las noches.  Derek siempre pasaba por Stiles porque no había sido capaz de convencerle para que se quedara en casa, y Stiles le había amenazado que lo haría con o sin él. Así que Derek hastiado,  había cedido a que lo acompañara.

Cada  vez que terminaban de patrullar Hale dejaba en la puerta de su casa a Stilinski, luego, se despedía de él dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro y lanzándole una de esas miradas verdes intensas con las que daba por terminada la jornada.

 Las vecinas cotillas le miraban bajarse del Camaro negro y ¡joder! que no las culpaba por pensar que ahora vendía droga pero aquel auto  tenía estilo.  Tenía estilo  muy Derek.

Pero ese asunto de las miraditas se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente y le daba  sensación de nudos en el estómago que subía…subía y terminaba poniéndose de los nervios porque se asustaba más de esos ojos verdes  y lo que podían provocar que de la criatura que estaba acechando Beacon Hills.

 Ya no se estaba sintiendo seguro. Seguro acerca de nada.

Le gustaba la compañía de Derek porque a pesar de todo era una persona paciente para muchas cosas, menos para soportarle.

Le daban sus arranques de gruñidos, le lanzaba miradas furibundas  y apretaba los labios constantemente hasta que formaban una línea como si estuviese conteniéndose para no golpearle contra la superficie más cercana.  Stiles pensaba que Derek se reprimía demasiado pero  ahora no  temía por su vida,  ni le golpeaba contra el volante. Lo que era un gran paso para Derek pero tampoco tentaba a su suerte. ¡Hasta había terminado  lo de empotrarlo contra las superficies!  y eso era lo raro. Ya no estaba recurriendo a la violencia.  Y era raro entre todo lo raro que era Derek Hale, todo un misterio para Stiles porque podía sentir la adrenalina todo el tiempo ahí, en sus arterias, palpitando aunque se sentía seguro a su lado,  sabía que el lobo confiaba en él.  Y el también confiaba en Derek pero la adrenalina seguía ahí, impidiendo que su corazón latiera a un ritmo normal.

—¿Qué tienes?—preguntó Stiles  todavía en el asiento del copiloto pero mirándole de reojo cada cierta cantidad exasperante de segundos.  Había visto de nuevo ese gesto  que hacía…ese cuando apretaba los labios pero no había hecho nada que le molestara al menos nada fuera de lo normal.

—Estoy preocupado—Respondió Derek de pronto mientras encendía calefacción de su Camaro porque vio estremecerse de frío a Stilinski—No hemos encontrado más que huellas de aromas  imprecisos, sin rastros reales.  Es como si jugaran con nosotros.

—Puedo echarle un ojo al bestiario e ir descartando. Si quieres…

—No tenemos nada Stiles. No podrías descartar.

—Sabemos que es inteligente. Se está ocultando.  Te ayudaré. Si me dejas…¿puedes ahora?

—¿Te quieres quedar?—y Derek sonó como en  duda sabiendo que estaba terriblemente mal—Y tu padre…

—Esta noche tiene turno, no lo notará pero avisaré que me quedo en  lo de Scott—Murmuró Stiles y los ojos verdes le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia pero como siempre sus labios no pronunciaron palabra. 

Derek le dejó  hablar por teléfono y comenzó a subir al loft para darle la sensación de privacidad aunque en el fondo fuera una ridiculez porque podía oírlo de igual forma. 

Puso a hervir el agua para que tomaran un poco de café y se dirigió al dormitorio. Cuando volvió, Stiles estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.   Puso el bestiario sobre la mesa  y  una chaleca de lana sobre los hombros de Stiles con un ligero apretón.

—Gracias—Dijo el chico un poco cohibido mientras Derek asentía con un movimiento de cabeza  a la vez que servía los tazones.

Comenzaron con Stiles interrogándolo acerca de los olores y la inteligencia de algunas criaturas y en base a lo que recordaba Derek, descartaban.  Básicamente se trataba de reclasificar  y hacer una lista más pequeña de posibles, no había nada concluyente.

—Stiles, es inútil. Deberías dormir, mañana tienes instituto.

—Yo sé que puedo. Déjame unos minutos más—Bostezó y Derek le miró enojado—Vale, dormir, estoy en ello. Mandón—Murmuró Stiles bajito pero sabía que le había oído de igual forma y recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

Hale caminó hasta el dormitorio y notó que Stilinski no le estaba siguiendo sino que  se estaba acomodando en el estrecho sofá en el que había dormido la vez anterior.

—No ahí Stiles— El chico se levantó en silencio, ansioso, y le siguió. Era la primera vez que entraba en ese dormitorio.  Las paredes estaban desnudas salvo por unas repisas con libros viejos y un par de  fotografías de Derek y Laura.   En el velador aparte de la lámpara había un libro, uno entreabierto.    Mientras Stiles investigaba y observaba con sus curiosos ojos todo alrededor, Derek abrió el closet y le tendió una camiseta.  Apagó la luz  y ambos se desvistieron a oscuras.

 Los latidos de Stiles siempre acompañaban los sonidos de la ropa  deslizándose.  Stiles se metió en la cama primero y apretó el edredón con los dedos hasta cubrirse  el cuello.  Luego Derek  Hale se metió entre las sábanas.  Stilinski sintió la cama hundirse  y  moverse mientras se acomodaba.  Estrujó el edredón, nervioso    siempre al techo.  Aunque no podía ver   nada más que la oscuridad y  escuchar  sus propios latidos.

—¿Qué tienes?—Preguntó Derek aun mirando hacia el techo. Sin rozarse si quiera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tengo que tener algo raro?—Soltó Stiles pero sabía que se refería al sonido  desenfrenado que producía el bombear de su corazón y que a Derek debía estar volviendo loco impidiendo que durmiera.

—Porque no hablas—Dijo Derek e hizo reír a Stiles y suspirar de alivio. La risa le facilitó a su corazón comenzar a latir a un ritmo normal por lo que Derek se acomodó  mejor  y volteó hacia Stiles. No podía ver nada  pero había una sombra mucho más oscura que proyectaba el perfil de Stiles  con su respingada nariz y sus labios finos. Descendió la mirada a la nuez de Adán y la forma en que sobresalía de su cuello. 

Ahora era él el que tragaba con dificultad pero Stiles era experto en romper esos momentos con su grandísima incapacidad para estar  callado—¿De que quieres que te hable? Sabes que puedo hablar por horas pero esta es tu hora para hablar. No te voy a arrebatar la hora de las confesiones, es tuya. Háblame tú a mí. ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame algo!

—Cállate y duérmete Stiles—murmuró Hale medio gruñendo medio cansado acurrucándose entre las sabanas pero feliz de   no poder sentir el nerviosismo que rodeaba a Stiles cada vez que estaban  tan próximos en la oscuridad.

***

Le gustaba dormir con Stiles  se tardaba un montón en deslizarse al mundo de los sueños  pero se tardaba menos que él.  Nunca antes había dormido en compañía de otra persona que no fuera  una de sus hermanas que lo buscaban por pesadillas, por el frío o porque simplemente cuando estaban pequeños les gustaba dormir a todos juntos desparramados en una cama.

Pero Stiles estaba bien. No roncaba, ni se movía demasiado aunque costara creerlo y lo único que hacía era irse moviendo de a poco en busca de calor para acurrucarse.  Era demasiado sentimental,  pero era a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y tal vez por eso se sentía raro.  Se aprovechó que Stiles estaba dormido y se acercó más a él, pegando  su pecho a la espalda del chico.  Acercando  la nariz a su nuca.

Aspiró con fuerza y olía  tan delicioso. Definitivamente ese era su lugar. Podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a noches como esta.

***

Antes de abrir los ojos tuvo conciencia del otro cuerpo desnudo pegado a su espalda, el calor que irradiaba esa piel y   la respiración en una zona critica, detrás de su oreja  y que  no conocía de su existencia hasta ese momento. La acompasada respiración le cosquilleaba  y le daba escalofríos al mismo tiempo. La barba de Derek que estaba corta, le picaba y de nuevo podía escuchar su pulso en los oídos y su corazón  vuelto loco.  Esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago, como si estuviera mareado y ¿esa sensación era lo que llamaban "mariposas"?  Porque le traía de los nervios.

Cuando abrió los ojos parpadeó varias veces para darse cuenta que estaba en una cama que no conocía. Que estaba cálido y que Derek dormía cómodamente en la típica posición de cucharita, donde claro, Stiles terminaba siendo la cucharita pequeña. Intentó moverse  pero Derek se volvió a acercar medio dormido.

—¡Derek!—chilló Stiles  y el  hombre a su lado solo se acurrucó más y  frotó la nariz contra su cuello  descaradamente, soltando una especie de gruñido. Aunque a Stiles le pareció más un ronroneo de placer.  Un brazo  musculoso, rodeó su cintura con firmeza y lo   atrajo más cerca de lo que era humanamente  posible. Eso terminó por encender la alarma en el cerebro de Stiles. Le pegó un codazo hacia atrás  y Derek despertó  de un salto, incorporándose asustado. —¡Tío!¿ qué crees que haces?—Chilló Stiles enojado y avergonzado por partes iguales.

 Derek miró desorientado  a un lado y otro y luego a Stiles, cabreado al despertar.

Derek se levantó  y se  apretó ligeramente el puente de la nariz, su rostro  lucía avergonzado  pero ignoró a Stiles mientras caminaba al baño  y  abría la llave de la ducha.  Aun con el ruido del agua corriendo y el vapor en el ambiente podía sentir y olfatear con cada respiración, la intensidad  de sus emociones  como el enojo, nerviosismo y la vergüenza en el hormonado cuerpo del adolescente en la habitación contigua.

Al salir de la ducha se secó un poco y se anudó la toalla en la cadera.

 Stiles Stilinski estaba furioso y ya tenía pensado el discurso que le daría cuando saliera de ese baño, ¡ya se iba a enterar ese lobo! pero se quedó en blanco cuando le vio.

Era un desvergonzado, como todos los lobos. Se paseaba por ahí sin prenda más… más que la toalla… anudada en las  caderas… y esas gotitas brillando…diminutas perdiéndose en su piel. En las líneas suaves y las sombras más marcadas que delineaban sus músculos. ¿Qué iba a decir? Ya lo había olvidado, tampoco es como si pudiera cerrar la boca o pronunciar algo que se entendiera. Solo podía mirarle a fondo para grabarle en la retina. Con descaro  bajó los ojos, aunque  imploró  internamente que no, —no, no. ¡por favor no bajen!, ¡no bajen!— pero sus ojos con vida propia bajaron despacio como si  él estuviera … exhibiéndose.

Primero observó la línea de sus clavículas, bajó por su pecho firme, con pudor  y las mejillas enrojecidas observó  los abdominales con detenimiento, la piel tirante, con esas formas definidas, como esculpidas por algún artista loco de perfección.  Soltó la respiración despacio consciente, de repente, de que estaban solos.  Descendió la vista un poco más hacia su ombligo  siguiendo la franja  que dejaban los  vellos oscuros hasta  perderse bajo la toalla y lo que ocultaba. Un ramalazo de vergüenza le llevó a mirar con rapidez los ojos de Derek de nuevo.

Derek arqueó una  de sus gruesas cejas  y unos ojos curiosos y simpaticones le miraron. Sonrió de medio lado antes de agregar con una voz ronca, burlona—¿No piensas ducharte? Llegarás tarde a clases.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Stiles para salir corriendo en  dirección al baño  y abrir la llave de la ducha con rapidez.   Cerró la puerta y puso el cerrojo. Ya no quería más acercamientos peligrosos, tenía suficiente con la dosis de la mañana. Podía sentir su sangre hervir, golpeteando en sus arterias y el aroma de Derek impregnado en su cuello. 

Luego de ducharse quiso morir cuando fue consciente que usaba el shampoo de Derek, y aunque no quisiera  olería parecido a él todo el santo día de instituto y así  volvió a salir enojado.

Bajó las escaleras y Derek le estaba esperando con un tazón de café recién preparado—¿Siempre despiertas de tan mal humor?—tendiéndole la taza. Stiles le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por  el enojo.

—Solo cuando hay un lobo restregándose contra mí mientras duermo. ¿Acaso no íbamos tarde?

—No—Respondió Derek pegándole un sorbo a su café sin el menor remordimiento—come algo. Te llevo en unos minutos—Derek fue a buscar algo a su dormitorio  y  Stiles se quedó parado ahí. Mirando en la cocina que era lo que podía comer.

 Venía con su chaqueta de cuero—creí haberte dicho que comieras algo.

—Derek en serio, necesitas comida saludable. No puedes atiborrarte de cereales azucarados y café—El hombre frente a él levantó y bajó los hombros con indiferencia y luego  tomó las llaves del Camaro.

Stiles le siguió y sabía que sería un largo día el que tenía por delante.

Antes de bajarse del Camaro quería decirle algo a su conductor. Estaba poniéndose ansioso y comenzó a frotar sus dedos, inquietos sin encontrar la forma para decirle lo que quería.

—Más vale que lo sueltes ya Stiles—Amenazó Derek enojado  y con el entrecejo fruncido.  Le ponía de los nervios cuando Stilinski tenía sus ataques de ansiedad. Aparcó frente a la escuela. Stiles miró a algunos estudiantes que volteaban para ver el Camaro y mirar con curiosidad a sus ocupantes.

—Quiero que nos juntemos…como manada claro. Todos. En ¿tu loft?.

—Bájate—Le ordenó  y en menos de tres segundos Stiles estaba fuera del Camaro rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

—El viernes—Dijo Derek mientras se ponía los lentes de sol  y se alejaba con velocidad.  Quedó mirando hacia el camino hasta que ya no pudo oír el rugido del motor o ver el automóvil a la distancia y para cuando se dio cuenta había un montón de curiosos observándole.

—¿Y ustedes que miran? ¿eh?¡No hay nada que ver! ¡cotillas!

—¡No te pases Stilinski!—Le gritó un vozarrón que probablemente pertenecía a algún chico del equipo de Lacrosse, al que por cierto había renunciado.  Caminó con rapidez cruzando la calle y entrando por los corredores abarrotados para dar con su taquilla de una vez y poder hablar con Scott.

Tenía varios días antes del viernes y solo Dios sabía lo que le costaría  reunir a la manada completa.

 

***

—Scott…

—Stiles… quería hablarte.

—yo también. Tú primero—Dijo Stiles  y Scott le miró de nuevo con esos ojos brillantes de cachorrito abandonado.

—Lo siento bro. Yo no quería…yo solo…yo no quería… pero también estaba Kira y … no sé… intenté  olvidar… lo siento.

—Lo sé, yo también lo  siento. No sé  qué es lo que nos ocurre—Se acercó a Scott  y se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo apretado—apuesto una partida de Tekken a que me extrañaste mucho.  Soy irresistible. Aunque más que Tekken podríamos matar zombies, ando un poco antojado ya sabes de ocupar armas y reventar cráneos…solo por si necesito practicar, ya sabes  para estar preparado.

—Hoy  después de clases, en mi casa. Me gusta el Tekken.

—¡Bien! ¡Así podré patear tu lobuno trasero, aunque sea  de forma virtual!

—Ahora voy a soltarte, bro, porque no me hace gracia estar aspirando a Derek en ti.

—¡Jesús!—Murmuró Stiles poniéndose rojo súbitamente desde el cuello hasta la coronilla—¡Scott McCall!—Gritó Stiles al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro con fuerza.  Scott solo  sonrió como respuesta y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Echaba de menos esto Stiles.

—Yo también Scotty. Yo también.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, me tardé mucho, mucho en actualizar pero aquí estamos. avanzando cada día un poquito más. Este capitulo tiene... no lo sé es una mezcla extraña de todo.( Espero que no me odien)  
> Queria dar las gracias a las personas que dejan sus mensajillos y kudos. Besos!

Despertó abrazadito a Scott y escuchando el ritmo incansable de la melodía del juego en pausa que había quedado congelado de la noche anterior en el televisor.  Se estiró y bostezó un par de veces antes de sentarse. Scott se removió inquieto pero siguió durmiendo.  Siempre había sido de sueño pesado.

  Oyó su celular vibrar en la mesita.   Casi se cae de la cama cuando vio el autor. Era Derek.   Volvió a leer el mensaje por si había entendido mal al leer con rapidez.

  ** _Sal. Estoy afuera._**

¡Claro! tenía sentido. No le había avisado a  Derek que estaría con Scott, de seguro  le había ido a buscar  y no estaba en casa, es normal que estuviera cabreado.

Salió con su pijama de the avengers, ese que precisamente Derek no había visto y fue consciente de él cuando vio la expresión de burla en el rostro de Derek Hale.  Esperanzado  de que una pequeña parte de su mal humor se hubiera disipado.

Se sentaron en la ordenada sala de Melissa y se miraron unos minutos.

—No me avisaste—Dijo Derek con un tono acusatorio haciéndole inmediatamente sentir culpable.

—Lo olvidé. Lo siento…  es que ayer hablé con Scott y luego vine directo acá, jugamos y me dormí.

—Te esperé. No me avisaste nada. Ahora hueles como él.

—¡Entonces no me huelas! ¡Jesús!  ¿No pueden sólo ser considerados y no decir nada? No es como si yo lo buscara. ¡No te enojes conmigo!. ¿Qué? ¡No pongas esa cara!¿ Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso? ¿Tengo que avisarte que quiero ver a Scott?. ¿No puedo ver a mi mejor amigo?  ¡No te pases! No eres el alpha de nadie ahora.—Derek le miró resentido de que se lo sacara a relucir, precisamente él.  Apretó los labios en ese conocido gesto de furia contenida y caminó a la puerta sin agregar palabra. 

Stiles se mordisqueó los labios con culpabilidad y solo tardó un par de segundos en llegar hasta él y tomarle del antebrazo.  Vio a Derek tensar los hombros y apretar la mandíbula pero no volteó.

—Lo siento. Me he pasado, lo sé. ¿vale? No quise… es decir quise decirlas y las dije pero no lo pensé…y … no debí haber dicho todas esas cosas. Lo siento Derek—Stiles aún le tenía retenido por el antebrazo.

—Stiles..

— Sabes que de verdad no miento. ¡Compruébalo!, escucha  mis latidos. No quise… Sabes que hablo cuando no debo y…no te vayas enojado así…Lo siento Derek—Stiles estaba moviendo el pie con impaciencia. No se había dado cuenta Derek se volteó  para sondearlo con sus fieros ojos verdes.

—Deja de mover el pie—Ordenó con su voz de siempre y el chico detuvo el movimiento de inmediato. Derek puso una mano sobre su hombro  y le dio un apretón suave. Luego se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta—Asegúrate que lo del viernes funcione. 

Stiles se quedó ahí parado mirándole  con admiración y vergüenza a la vez. Derek se volteó una vez más  ahora desde afuera—Stiles no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Qué? No lo volveré a decir. Lo prometo. Derek puedes estar…—El monologo de Stilinski fue rápidamente interrumpido por un rugido.

—¡No me refiero a eso!. ¡Hablo de desaparecer sin avisar!—Y así de rápido los ojos  verdes se volvieron de azul intenso.

—¡Ah! Yo… ¡vale!.¡vale!. ¡calma! Que yo te avisaré. No te pongas así.

Derek se fue segundos antes de que Scott bajara medio adormilado medio mal humorado porque sabía que su –beta—era gruñón y que Stiles sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

—¿Escuchaste todo?—Preguntó  un vencido Stiles.

—Sip.

—¡Aquí nadie conoce la maldita privacidad!. Deberían andar con tapones de oídos lobos cotillas…

—Stiles solo iba a decirte que se cabreó porque le  importas mucho.  

—ya.. vale. Dirás porque le cabrea no poder controlar todo. Digo si  Derek pudiera controlar el clima  de seguro lo…

—Hablo de que se preocupa por ti bro—Dijo Scott y entonces ambos se miraron incomodos. Stiles se rascó la nuca  con  nerviosismo. No iban a hablar de eso. No ahora.

—Tengo Hambre.. y mientras tomamos desayuno podrías ayudarme a planear como reunir a la manada para el viernes en el loft  de Derek.

***

Si, Stiles Stilinski sabía que esta no era la mejor idea de las que había tenido pero no tenía otra. Tenía que enfrentarse a esto en algún momento. Y ese dicho “tarde o temprano todo sale a  luz…” Bueno más bien tarde, pensó Stiles. Porque le había costado reunir el coraje para aparcar el jeep en casa de Lydia.   

Apenas sacó la llave. Aguardó unos segundos por si escuchaba un grito diciéndole fuera de mi casa o algo por el estilo.  Así que bajó con el corazón latiéndole a mil, lo podía sentir en su garganta y de pronto alguien lo empotró contra su Jeep. Y dolía, dolía  mucho.

—¿En serio Derek?—Dijo Stiles con su mayor tono irónico.

—Espera…¿qué?—Respondió una voz de chica, inmediatamente le soltó y al voltear…debió haberlo imaginado. Quizás era parte de la  herencia  Hale eso de andar empotrando gente porque Cora le miraba con curiosidad a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Otra cosa que podía atribuir a la naturaleza Hale, les gustaba invadir el espacio de Stilinski.  Era una familia digna de un documental.

—Olvídalo. No es nada Cora. No tiene nada que ver contigo.—Inmediatamente Cora arqueó una ceja, ahora más curiosa y casi demandando la información. 

Stiles solo miraba el suelo hasta que unos zapatos de tacón alto y unas estilizadas piernas irrumpieron su campo de visión.

—Eres un pésimo amigo  y llegas en el momento en que me estaba pintando las uñas.   No sabes lo frustrante que es pintarle las uñas a Cora  para que luego te aparezcas tú y ella se transforme… ¡es tiempo perdido!.

—Soy un pésimo amigo. Lo siento Lyd. He sido un tonto.  Es que yo…

—Todos tenemos cosas que cargar.  Cora, déjale. Ya me encargaré yo de Stilinski—Cora le miró con diversión. Y Stiles supo que esta sería una larga charla.  A Lydia no se le iba a olvidar que había nombrado a Derek y jamás dejaría una charla como esa pasar.

 

Los tres estaban mirando los vasos con zumo de naranja en sus manos sin atreverse a hablar.  Cora estaba arrugando el gesto, porque aparte de verlo, podía sentir la incomodidad, la vergüenza y la culpabilidad en ambos y eso le estaba enloqueciendo.

—¡Ya! ¿Podéis  parar?  Me están volviendo loca.  Lo que pasó, ya es parte del pasado. Esto es el presente.  Tienen que seguir adelante.

Stiles la miró rápidamente y la fulminó con su mirada. Ella precisamente no podía decir eso. No cuando Derek se moría cada día esperando que su hermana le perdonara.  No pudo evitar sentir rencor hacia ella.  La ignoró y se concentró en Lydia.

 

—Lo siento Lydia. Sé que este no ha sido el mejor momento  para ninguno de nosotros y que me he tardado demasiado en venir pero quiero arreglar las cosas.  Yo sé que has pasado por esto tu sola… y  yo... sé que he sido un egoísta. No debí dejarte sola…

—No, no debiste dejarme sola—Dijo la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se ponían  húmedos—Pero lo entiendo, no hay que ser brillante para entenderlo ¿sabes? Todos hicimos lo que pudimos. Podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Lo has pensado verdad? –Stiles bajó la cabeza para que no vieran las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Un millón de veces. Y debí haber sido yo, solo yo…—Dijo Stiles mientras trataba con todas las fuerzas evitar ponerse a llorar. Ya había llorado demasiadas noches y no quería que nadie más le viera así.

—No—Dijo Lydia—Estamos aquí. Es por algo Stiles y estas aquí intentando arreglar  nuestro desastre. Eso tiene que valer de algo.  Lo vale para mí.  Y eso es lo que todos vamos a hacer.

***

—¡Lyd. Tienes que ayudarme!. El viernes habrá una pequeña reunión de manada en el loft de Derek. Será como una incómoda pero necesaria cena en la que sin tu ayuda se irá todo por el caño.

—Siempre has sido un desastre con esas cosas. Solo promete que no te llevarás la colección de películas  de la guerra de las galaxias—Stiles rodó los ojos  pero aceptó con una sonrisa enorme. ¡Como había extrañado a Lydia! Incluso si le hacía ver “El diario de Noah” no podría enojarse con ella.

 

Cora se acercó a dejarle en la puerta y antes de que le cerrara la puerta en las narices  le soltó la bomba, su propia bomba.— Lo que pasó, ya es parte del pasado. Esto es el presente.  Tienes que seguir adelante.  Estas haciendo todo contrario de lo que nos aconsejas. Hablas sobre seguir adelante,  vivir en el presente y tú misma estas  evitándolo. ¿Me equivoco?.

—¡Metete en tus asuntos Stilinski y saca tu trasero de aquí!—Rugió Cora y Stiles Stilinski supo que la paciencia tampoco era uno de los atributos Hale. Al menos no con él. 

—Deberías venir el viernes. Estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte.

Stiles caminó a su Jeep  y se alejó con rapidez.

***

 **Lo había logra** do.  Y vaya que era un gran logro. 

 Ethan y Malia  discutiendo y  rugiéndose entre ellos lo que era una casi una dinámica normal entre ellos.  Lydia que estaba con Scott en la cocina discutiendo sobre algo de los bocadillos y Kira estaba tranquila sentada en un sillón observando algo cohibida a Scott y Lydia.   Solo había una persona que no estaba en ese cuadro  y se volteó cuando sintió que le observaban la nuca.

 Derek  le miraba  y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  Golpearon la puerta y Stiles sonrió.

—Ve tú Derek, ¡yo voy por unos vasos!—gritó Stiles mientras se iba corriendo a la cocina. El hombre lobo se levantó y  le gruñó.

—Tú organizaste esto. Deberías tu abrir la…—Derek no tenía palabras. Se había quedado congelado mirando a Cora en su puerta.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar?—Soltó Cora con un tono violento. Más del que hubiera querido. Derek se hizo a un lado y Cora se reunió con los demás.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a respirar.  Stiles se aprovechó del breve momento de soledad y recibió esa mirada de asombro, incredulidad y gratitud sin decir nada, hinchando su pecho de felicidad.  Le devolvió una sonrisa y se acercó a los demás para darle algo de privacidad a Derek Hale.

 

Stiles le había dado una sorpresa, una de verdad y jamás habría esperado que Cora accediera.  Ese adolescente con la sonrisa bobalicona  que estaba sentado entre Scott y Lydia que movía las manos mientras hablaba  y que hacía gestos exagerados… ese mismo adolescente que lo conocía mejor que nadie.  Era su salvación y su perdición.  Fue a la cocina por  un tazón de café  recargado.

Iba a necesitar la dosis de cafeína para soportar esa tarde con tanta gente invadiendo su hogar.

Fue imposible no evocar recuerdos que parecían olvidados acerca de su familia. Era lo que hacían en  casa cuando todos estaban reunidos en la casa Hale, y cuando sus padres preparaban el café inundaba todo con su esencia.  Era la misma sensación que le provocaba su familia, la sensación de pertenecer a algo,la calidez que se extendía por su cuerpo cada vez que los miraba a todos reunidos.  

Su agradable sensación se reventó como una burbuja en cuanto se dio cuenta que Lydia estaba demasiado cerca de Stiles. Es más, su cabello pelirrojo estaba atrapándolo y las suaves ondas lo acariciaban ahí donde su piel estaba descubierta. 

Scott le miró con rapidez e intentó sutilmente de atraer la atención de Lydia.  No había funcionado mucho porque Lydia estaba discutiendo que  no podían simplemente poner la consola y ponerse a jugar.    Y en eso tenía razón, porque debían ponerse al día.

Estaban todos sentados en silencio mirándose unos  otros mientras la lluvia comenzaba a repiquetear en los vidrios.

—Vale. Todos sabemos que esto no es solo una reunión para pasar el rato y ver películas. Alguien tiene que decirme que es lo que ocurre—Dijo Lydia mientras miraba directamente a Stiles.

—Me gustaría decir que en realidad solo esperaba que pasáramos el rato y que veríamos películas. No me importaría incluso ver alguna de las que tu sugieres Lyd pero la verdad es que hay algo en Beacon de nuevo. Scott y Derek han estado tratando de rastrear pero ha sido inútil. Han aparecido un par de  cuerpos pero es como si los rastros de desvanecieran. Sin pistas, el forense no está y estamos atascados.  En otras palabras… no tenemos nada.

—Si. Stilinski es súper útil la forma en la que  encuentras el lado positivo de la vida—Bufo  Lydia Martin.

—¿Cuál es el plan?—Dijo Cora emocionada, mirando a su hermano.  Si había  algo que extrañaba… era la adrenalina y  la forma de sentirse poderosa de nuevo.  Derek le miró y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, una  que solo se formó en su comisura.

***

Habían preguntado por Isaac y la verdad. No tenía idea donde estaba ni cuando volvería.  Lo único que sabía  era por un mísero  y escueto mensaje que decía que estaba bien. 

Luego les había visto comer a todos como condenados y luego a Lydia, Stiles, Scott y Kira lloriqueando mientras miraban el diario de Noah.  Derek Rodó los ojos  y se encontró con los de su hermana.  Ella estaba igual de disgustada que él con la película.   Se sonrieron un poco y Derek le hizo señas para que le siguiera a la cocina.

—¡Hey!

—Hola Cora. Quería  decirte…

—No tienes por qué decir nada. ¿Vale? No hagamos esto peor.  Solo hagamos una tregua. 

—Entonces comenzaré por esto—Derek abrió el refrigerador y sacó tarta de chocolate.

—Puedo vivir con esta tregua—Dijo Cora mientras atacaba el pastel junto a su hermano y se peleaban  trocito a trocito con los tenedores. Una vez acabado el pastel Derek habló de forma decidida.

—Quiero que vivas  aquí Cora. Es tu casa también.

—¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí Big brother!, puedo aceptar la tregua pero verás yo…estoy viviendo con alguien más.

—¿Qué? ¿con Lydia?

—¡No!.. estoy viviendo con un chico—Y puede que Cora lo haya dicho de forma bajita  para que no escuchara pero era inútil.

—¡Cora! ¡Tienes diesiciete!¡no puedes simplemente vivir con un chico!¡tienes diecisiete  años!

—Ya sabía que te ibas a montar un  numerito por esto...No debí decírtelo. Puedo cuidarme sola ¿sabes?

—Lo sé pero vivir con alguien a esa edad…

—Ya. Corta el rollo. Tu tampoco eras un santo a los diecisiete. Y  ¿crees que en serio no me di cuenta como le mirabas  o de que  habla de ti sin darse cuenta? ¿cierto? ¡Así es Derek!. Noté tu “secretito” Tu puedes acostarte con alguien de diesiciete años  y yo no puedo vivir  con alguien más.. ¿Con que  cara?

—¿Con que cara?¡Soy tu hermano mayor! tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Y  no me estoy acostando con nadie…estoy viviendo solo. 

—¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi porque  no hemos vivido juntos! ¿Desde cuándo?  ¿ves?—Derek gruñó porque sabía que tenía algo de razón. 

—Tienes que vivir con los tuyos Cora, donde perteneces—Ese había sido el fin de la conversación.

***

Stiles estaba llevando unas bolsas del supermercado. Le pareció súper buena idea comprar algunas cosas extra. Se quedaba muchas veces a comer con Derek y tener comida más saludable y mayor variedad no estaba mal  del todo, pero ahora que estaba subiendo las escaleras con las bolsas en la mano y a punto de entrar al loft no le parecía tan buena idea.

—¿Hola? ¿Derek? ¿estás ahí?—Al parecer Derek había salido, se dispuso a ordenar las compras en la cocina   y llevaba un buen rato organizando leyendo algunas etiquetas  y preguntándose  si debería mejor llevarlas a casa o si dejarlas en esa cocina.  Estaba escuchando música con el ipod  y los audífonos sonaban increíbles.  Tarareaba  love and trust de Pearl Jam  mientras su zapatilla se movía al ritmo de la batería. Estaba ordenando cosas en unas repisas cuando sintió una cálida respiración cerca del cuello. No estaban tan cerca pero ya podía sentir con anticipación que Derek esta vez  iría por mucho más.  Por un minuto tuvo la osadía de voltearse y mirarle de frente  Derek solo se acercó, tiró su mano  y alcanzó algo detrás de él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La cercanía le hizo estremecer y su corazón se volvió loco con rapidez.

—¿Carne de soya? ¿Es en serio?—Dijo Derek ignorando de seguro aquella alarma que era el corazón de Stiles Stilinski bombeando con aquella despampanante rapidez.  Disfrutaba de ese sonido, incluso disfrutaba de ver sus mejillas enrojecidas. Podía sentir su confusión y su vergüenza, no se sentía culpable de regodearse con lo que podía provocar en él chico. 

—Vale, si quieres me la llevo. Yo…

—Déjala. La comerás tú—Se le estaba haciendo una manía interrumpirle y ponerle más nervioso. 

***

Caminaba a casa, había ido a comprar muy cerca.  Y no encontró realmente necesario ir en el Jeep cuando escuchó  los tacones caminar. Siguiéndole.  Estaba oscuro y las farolas no daban  tanta luz como le gustaría. Sobre todo por la niebla que había precisamente en esta noche.  En la que Stiles estaba tratando de pensar positivo  pero las millones de películas de terror y videojuegos habían contaminado su cabeza de tal manera que era difícil de ignorar que estaba solo, en un barrio cercano a su casa  y que alguien le seguía.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido pensando quizás en la paranoia que  estaba desarrollando.  Pronto  también iba a comenzar un largo camino con los antihipertensivos, pero  esperaba que el ataque al corazón aguardara para   otra noche.

—¡Stiles!¡deja de correr! ¡Estos tacones no me permiten ir más rápido!—Lydia le tiró de un brazo y le llevó a rastras.

—¿Lydia? ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Stiles cállate. No me dejas oír—caminaron escuchando cosas que solo la pelirroja estaba oyendo.  Y Stiles solo era guiado por ella por un camino asfaltado alejándose cada vez más de Beacon y  acercándose al bosque.

—Lydia. Nos estamos alejando demasiado y si alguien va a morir o ya está muerto no me apetece adentrarme en el bosque solo contigo mientras alguien anda ahí pensando en asesinar gente. No te sientas mal pero no tienes garras, ni tengo mi bate.

—Stilinski ¿No te va vergüenza?

—¿Qué cosa?

—No saber disparar siendo el hijo del Sheriff.

—Créeme que ha salido a colación pero ese es precisamente el motivo por el que no he podido.  Si vuelve el papá de Allison algún día, le diré que me dé un intensivo.  Creo que tengo más posibilidades de que eso suceda antes que mi papá me deje tomar una pistola.

—Apresúrate y llama a Derek.

— ¿a Derek? ¿Por qué no a Scott?

— ¡Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión! ¿vale? Solo… ¿podrías llamar a alguien? Scott, Derek, si quieres llamas a Batman pero hazlo ¡Ahora Stiles!.

***

Derek había llevado su Camaro y había llegado rápidamente con  Scott y Kira.  Dos gemelos habían desaparecido hace  dos días y un tercer niño había desaparecido hoy. El pueblo estaba enloqueciendo mientras organizaban equipos de búsqueda  y los llamados con supuestas apariciones de los niños tenían liada la comisaría.  Lo extraño de todo es que no sentían ninguna presencia extraña, aroma  de alguna criatura o algún rastro sobrenatural. Se trataba de un humano.  Uno poco sigiloso pero Derek sabía que había algo de peligroso  en ese lugar.  Podía sentirlo.

Un humano  ya no estaba dentro de su área,  eso era trabajo de la policía pero Lydia había insistido que algo iba mal.  Stiles se quedó junto al Camaro llamando a su padre pero le ponían en espera cada vez que lo intentaba. Y Kira se había alejado para hablar por celular con su padre.

 

Scott y Lydia se adentraron en el bosque desapareciendo a los diez metros de distancia porque la niebla era demasiado espesa.

Derek se había quedado apropósito detrás, entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados esperando que los otros tomaran algo de distancia.  Sus ojos verdes se alzaron repentinamente impactando de lleno en el rostro de Stiles. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando esos ojos verdes centellearon en la oscuridad.

—¿Derek?—Hale no dijo palabra. Se aproximó decidido pero con cautelosos movimientos. Sabiendo que Stiles podría salir corriendo si se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Cuando llegó a su lado le acorraló contra su auto, lentamente pegando todo su cuerpo al suyo.

Stiles le miró hacia arriba  con miedo. Tragando su propia saliva con dificultad. Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente  y mientras estaban ahí  completamente solos, rodeados por la niebla, la oscuridad  y los sonidos del bosque que le zumbaban en los oídos. Observó su vaho entremezclarse con el de Derek, estaba comenzando a hacer mucho más frío pero no temblaba de frío. Era de lo único que estaba seguro esa noche.  Derek no quería luchar esa noche, no quería controlarse. Así que sus ojos hablaron, ojos verdes centelleando frente a él, gritándole advertencia con la mirada pero que sus labios no iban a pronunciar, algo que Stiles no podía entender. Aún.

Tras esa muda advertencia  que Stiles no había entendido... Derek le besó.

Le besó como nunca hubiera podido imaginar.  Un beso fiero y demandante, un beso lleno de vida y de secretos. Un beso capaz de despertar las millones de mariposas dormidas que ahora vivían en su interior. Beso que se  llevó toda su respiración cuando los labios suaves y cálidos tocaron los suyos. La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas cuando le escuchó gruñir contra sus labios antes de abrirse paso con su lengua avasalladora, húmeda y ávida por el deseo contenido. Todo su cuerpo vibró de  excitación cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y sus respiraciones rápidas, cálidas, chocaban y se mezclaban en medio de la fría noche.

Hale se había separado de él con rapidez y  reticencia.

La intensidad de su mirada le estaba desarmando, antes de seguir dudando Derek  se había perdido entre la niebla.

Le había besado, le había besado, ¡le había besado!. ¡Joder!, ¡Derek le había besado!. Quería morirse, resucitar y volver a morir. ¡Joder!, ¡Derek Hale!, ¡Derek  le había besado!. El lobo amargado de Beacon Hills le había besado.   Quería esconderse, no volver a salir de sus sábanas  y  no salir nunca más de su casa pero no era muy macho, ni muy digno y ¡joder que Derek le había besado!  Y él se había dejado hacer igual que una muchachita enamorada. Quiso morir cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado besar por un hombre, que por cierto era un hombre lobo y que se trataba de Derek. El mismo hombre lobo borde y gruñón que  siempre le golpeaba y le amenazaba.   ¡Y que dios le ayudara! no lo había impedido.

Por un momento se concentró en el lugar donde estaba y comenzó a respirar de forma más regular.  Forzándose a contar hasta tres, hasta diez, hasta cincuenta  y evitar el ataque de pánico.   

Luego se dio cuenta que estaba en los linderos del bosque y no  recordaba  cuando se había alejado del Camaro.  Agudizó el oído pero solo escuchaba las ramitas quebrarse bajo su peso.

Respiró profundo  y caminó  internándose en el bosque.   El ruido de unas pisadas cerca de él hizo que su corazón se volviera loco de nuevo.  No podía ver mucho pero si encendía su teléfono delataría su posición y no sabía si estaba con uno de los suyos o  si algo lo había estado acechando.

Caminó lo más silencioso que pudo  pero tropezó. Intentó sujetarse  de algo cercano  y tocó una chaqueta. Rodó por el suelo cubierto de hojas húmedas y ramitas  tirando de la chaqueta y la persona con ella. Un quejido escapó de la otra persona  y cuando miró encontró a Kira.

—¿Kira?

—¿Stiles?

—¡No sabes cómo alegro que seas tú!—Stiles aún estaba sentado  mientras la chica se  incorporaba con rapidez y sacudía las hojas.

—Scott no ha llegado. Han pasado más de dos horas y  no he podido oír nada. Es como si el bosque se los hubiera tragado Stiles. ¡Deberíamos escuchar rugidos, gritos o  algo!.

—Algo va mal—Dijo Stiles y Kira también podía sentirlo. Algo realmente malo iba a pasar.

***

Había alcanzado a  Scott y Lydia con rapidez.  Su corazón aun latía desenfrenado y eufórico por haberse robado un beso. Perdió el control por un segundo, un ínfimo momento de debilidad. Pero ya estaba hecho. Su parte lobuna aullaba de felicidad mientras  su sentido común  estaba lleno de remordimiento y nublandole los sentidos.

Oyó a Lydia murmurar algo sobre el ruido. Lydia se detuvo en un punto donde había un  pequeño claro. Y se agachó.  Derek y Scott se miraron inquietos.  Lydia pegó su oído a la tierra.  Y con un murmullo bajito dijo: Viene de adentro. En la tierra. Ambos hombres lobo comenzaron a buscar una trampilla  o una entrada pero no encontraban nada. El aroma y el rastro que tenían se habían desvanecido.

Eso era lo más extraño. Como si sus sentidos hubieran dejado de funcionar abruptamente.  Derek puso su mente fría de nuevo y respiró unas bocanadas  profundas de aire gélido para que le ayudara a concentrarse.  Ahí sintió una especie de peso en su cuerpo, como una presencia, alguien les observaba.

Se volteó al tiempo que algo impactaba su cuerpo con una velocidad inesperada.  Algo punzaba en su costado  y cuando se dio cuenta.  La mancha oscura estaba extendiéndose por su ropa a una velocidad alarmante.

Observó a su alrededor  para ver a su atacante pero estaba  oculto  entre los árboles.   Escuchó  a Scott gritar y llorar pero no podía verlo.  Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta ahora. 

Cuando sintió una ramita quebrarse se lanzó con todo en aquella dirección. 

Rodó por el suelo, sujetó con fuerza el otro cuerpo bajo él. Inmovilizándolo por inercia  y cuando vio su rostro todo el aire que tenía fue expulsado de sus pulmones por la sorpresa.  Stiles le miraba desde abajo con su piel pálida que parecía irradiar luz en medio de la noche.   Le sonrió de forma amistosa y le palmeó un brazo.   Derek no estaba en sí, podría haberlo matado, en un segundo.  Y cuando su cuerpo se llenó de terror  por lo que estuvo a punto de cometer, se dio cuenta que Stiles no tenía su olor.  Stiles no olía a nada. Ni a él ni a Derek, ni a nerviosismo ni escuchaba sus latidos frenéticos  que siempre le acompañaban.

—¿Qué…?—No alcanzó a terminar de hacer la pregunta porque el Stiles bajo su cuerpo sonrió de una forma  diabólica.  Y sus dedos se extendieron y se introdujeron  en la herida que ya tenía.   Aulló por el dolor lacerante de aquellas uñas  y por la expresión que tenía ese Stiles. Ese no era Stiles, no tenía sus expresiones, ni su verborrea, ni su olor.

Eso era algo que estaba jugando con él.  Con toda la fuerza que tenía  apretó el cuello de Stiles, apretó y apretó su cuello  impidiéndole respirar. Hasta que esos ojos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas,  hasta que esos labios susurraban Derek, sin parar, implorándole que se detuviera. 

No se había dado cuenta de que lloraba hasta que vio sus propias lágrimas resbalar en las mejillas de Stiles. Y es que las pesadillas que había estado teniendo, se estaban haciendo reales. Se repetían los hechos  aunque ese no fuera Stiles. 

El impostor sacudió las piernas  y  pateó, trató de  impedir la asfixia, pero con el cuerpo de Stiles era imposible. No podía hacer mella en  la musculatura del hombre lobo. Había descubierto que no era real así que solo dejó la forma del adolescente  y volvió a una de las suyas.  Inmediatamente el lobo le soltó y tomó distancia.

Una mujer de cabellos blancos y piel ajada le miraba desde abajo.  Su cuello estaba  luciendo amoratado ahí donde Derek había  presionado. La mujer no dejaba de mirarlo—¡Freya!—Gritó la mujer  y otro grito le contestó a la distancia, pero no despegaba sus ojos del hombre lobo frente a ella.

Lydia  tenía los labios pálidos de frio y la mirada perdida, caminaba  siendo tironeada por Scott de un lado y a su vez otra mujer muy parecida a la que estaba con Derek venía tras ellos.

—Hombre lobo y una banshee—Rió la mujer que venía con los dos. Como si se tratara de una broma para ellas.

—No pueden estar aquí—Dijo la mujer que seguía mirando a Derek sin perder el contacto con sus ojos,sus dientes eran afilados  y estaban pudriéndose. Eso hizo reaccionar a Derek  y salir del trance.

—Nosotras no podemos ayudarlos.

—Váyanse mientras puedan—Dijo Freya mientras miraba de uno a otro lado.

—Los niños, ¿los habéis visto?—Dijo Scott.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Por este lado del bosque hay muchas cosas que ves, y puede que no las veas en realidad—Scott miró los arboles más cercanos y vio los colgantes con huesos bailando ante un viento inexistente.

—Nosotras no lo matamos—Dijo La mujer que estaba frente a Derek—Pero sus huesos están aquí.  Ahí—Dijo mientras apuntaba los huesos que se balanceaban, aquellos   que Scott estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo?—Preguntó Scott un poco asustado porque los huesos estaban limpios.

—Ya estaba muerto cuando le tiraron. Ellos solo llegaron a comer.

—Vale. Están chifladas—Susurró Lydia—Vámonos ¡ahora!.

—Iros de aquí—Dijo Freya—O esos no serán los únicos huesos que lleven—La mujer miró a la otra y ambas se retiraron para seguir adentrándose en el bosque.   Unas risas y chillidos de júbilo se comenzaron a oír.

—¡Tienen que correr!. ¡Ahora!—Rugió Derek mientras se agarraba el costado y su gesto se llenaba de dolor. Scott no esperó para llegar junto a Derek y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—Lydia  ¿crees que puedas correr lo más rápido que puedas hasta el  Camaro?—La chica asintió, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a correr. Ambos lobos la miraron perderse en la niebla.

—¿Derek crees que puedas..?—Murmuró Scott, estaba intentando caminar con Derek a rastras.

—Solo apresurémonos—Jadeó con esfuerzo y comenzaron a caminar, caminar más rápido  y finalmente Derek se tragó todo el dolor y trotaron.  Los demonios solo parecían sombras más oscuras correteando por el bosque, estaban cerca. Podía oír sus risas tras ellos y sus saltos largos y alegres, enloquecidos por la sangre de Derek.

***

Lydia no podía ver nada. Solo estaba corriendo en línea recta, hacia delante. Sintiendo  todas las ramitas, hojas y la humedad, manchando las medias que sí, había comprado ayer.  Sus zapatos habían quedado tirados por ahí cuando sintió a Scott a Derek comenzar a trotar también, ahora cerca de ella. Y si ellos corrían era porque algo feo estaba a por ellos.

Entonces oyó las risas locas y corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas. En cuanto vio a Stiles y a Kira se abalanzó sobre ellos en un abrazo rápido y lleno de gratitud.

—¡Enciende el auto Stiles! ¡Ahora!—Chilló Lydia.

—¡Derek no ha vuelto!—Gritó Stiles pero Lydia  se le había adelantado girando la llave. Encendiendo el motor y las luces. Se sentó rápido  encima de Kira para hacer sitio para Scott y Derek.

—¡Stiles! ¡Conduce!¡hoy!—Gritó Lydia al borde de las lágrimas—El chico corrió al asiento del conductor  y esperó a que subieran.

—¡Derek! ¿Estas..?¡oh dios mío!—Chilló Stiles.

—¡Conduce!—Gruñó Hale y a Stiles no esperó un segundo más y aceleró a una velocidad que no conocía en su Jeep. No  podía evitar mirarle por el espejo retrovisor cada dos o tres segundos  y no le gustaba  para nada la forma en la que el sudor estaba  bañando su rostro, la palidez que tenía o que estaba parpadeando pesado. Derek se estaba muriendo y se sentía aterrado.

—Derek deberías considerar cambiar tu auto por algo más… espacioso—Soltó Lydia de pronto que estaba sentada sobre Kira.  Y el hombre lobo no contestó, por lo que Stiles le miró preocupado.

—No es el estilo de Derek tener una Van o un autobús escolar Lydia—Dijo Stiles  rodando los ojos usando su mejor defensa ante los hechos, una conversación. Aunque los oídos de pitaran  y el corazón estuviera bombeando rápido. Estaba muerto de miedo y la única persona que parecía notarlo estaba discutiendo con él sobre automóviles y sobre Derek.

***

Derek estaba sobre el mesón metálico medio inconsciente  mientras Deaton le pedía a Stiles  que presionara con fuerza la herida  pero al ver toda esa sangre  y la enorme herida y piel desgarrada en su costado casi se desmayó.   Deaton volvió en el momento indicado con unas hierbas  y con una aguja de sutura.

—¿Vas a hacerle puntos?—Preguntó Stiles.

—Ha perdido demasiada sangre. Está débil y las heridas por magia son más lentas y difíciles de curar.  Necesitamos que se detenga la hemorragia. 

—¡Oh dios! No vas a ponerle…a—Escuchó a Derek gritar de dolor mientras el hombre de color le suturaba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, ni anestesia.  Stiles inconscientemente había agarrado el brazo de Derek y le apretaba cada vez que le escuchaba gritar. Era  lo más aterrador que había sentido porque creía que le estaban poniendo puntos en el costado a él también.

***

No se había movido de  su lado ni por un segundo. Ni si quiera había parpadeado,  temiendo  que mientras cerraba los parpados el hombre lobo frente a él diera una última exhalación.  Él era todo lo alpha que alguien podía ser. Gruñón, directo, fiero,  borde y lleno de secretos  y ¡no podía morir! Sencillamente  No. Derek era como inmortal.  Lo había visto un millón de veces levantarse, huesos rotos, envenenado y esta no podía ser la última vez. 

Los ojos le escocían con lágrimas  y se estaba esforzando  al máximo por ocultarlas pero estas solo acudían con mayor rapidez a sus ojos.

—Vale, Stiles. Es suficiente. Deja de torturarte y acompáñame—Dijo una Lydia que había salido de su trance.  Deaton les había dejado a los tres mientras se había apartado con Scott y Kira para hablar.   Stiles se levantó y miró a Derek una vez más antes de seguir a Lydia—Va a estar ahí cuando volvamos Stilinski. No creo que vaya a levantarse en un buen rato.

Stiles se bajó el cierre de la sudadera y se  la tendió a Lydia. La chica solo sonrió ante el gesto y  se la puso con rapidez. Aunque el frío  en realidad se colaba desde sus pies. Todavía andaba descalza.  Stiles miró sus piececitos con las medias sucias y se comenzó a quitar las zapatillas. Pero no terminaba cuando Scott  apareció  con un par de tenis blancos viejos que estaban en la veterinaria. Lydia  se fue  a quitar las medias  y se calzó con rapidez los tenis.

Scott y Stiles le miraron los pies y el atuendo que llevaba—¡Ni una palabra!. ¡No quiero saber vuestra opinión!—Los amenazó la chica. Scott volteó el rostro sonriendo  hacia Kira  y a Stiles con timidez.

Luego Scott se despidió de todos y se llevó a Kira.

—Avísenme cuando esté mejor—Dijo el joven Alpha antes de irse.

La puerta sonó de nuevo  y todos pensaron que Scott había olvidado algo pero se trataba de una furiosa Cora Hale. 

—¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Stiles Stilinski estás muerto  si no me dejas entrar ahora!—Deaton abrió la puerta para tranquilidad del chico y le miró con esa expresión de tranquilidad y paz  que siempre usaba para dar  noticias.  Cora cambió totalmente su expresión cuando y observó a su hermano en el mesón metálico. Respirando de forma débil.

Stiles se  quedó atrás recluido por si a Cora le daba un nuevo ataque contra él y no es que no se atreviera a mirarla o a enfrentarla es que sencillamente se sentía desprotegido sin su bate.

—Lydia me avisó—Dijo Cora muy bajito y fue a sentarse  junto a Derek.

***

Estaban en un 24 Hrs a unas calles de la veterinaria tomando  un horrendo café.   Y Lydia le agregaba unas gotas de endulzante  en un intento inútil por mejorarlo.  

—Tenía mis serias dudas sobre esto pero me ha quedado claro después de esta noche—Dijo Lydia de pronto concentradísima en su café.

—Sí, ese endulzante es como un efecto placebo. En realidad no endulza y no mejorará Lyd.

—No estoy hablando de endulzante—Stiles la miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo que no hubiera visto antes pero ella siempre había sido muy perspicaz  incluso si no tenía los sentidos de hombre lobo—Te gusta. Aclaró Lydia para que anduvieran sin rodeos.

—¡No!¡Lydia! ¡En serio no! Yo siempre…—Stiles se calló abruptamente. Incluso cuando pasó por su mente decir.. <<He estado enamorado de ti>> No se atrevió a completar  su sentencia.  Porque Había sido imposible desde un principio y ahora solo lo haría más real, tangible y más patético. En realidad ni si quiera estaba seguro de estar tan enamorado de Lydia ahora. 

Ni siquiera soñaba con ella.  Ahora no era  nada más que una fantasía ocasional que se terminaba transformando siempre en un par de ojos verdes.   Hundió los hombros rendido y bajó la cabeza dejando que el aroma a café amargo penetrara sus fosas nasales.

—No hay nada malo con ello Stiles. Salvo que es un hombre lobo y que es Derek. Digo podrías haber escogido a otro. Como Danny por ejemplo, más social, más majo  no sé.  O tal vez  te mola el asunto  del chico malo. Es lo que a mí me gustaba de Aiden—Decía la chica mientras le pegaba un sorbo  resignado al asqueroso café.

***

El regreso a la veterinaria había sido en completo silencio.  Cora estaba con Deaton mirándose las caras como  viejos enemigos.  Ya no estaba enfadada con Stiles y suponía que Deaton tenía algo que ver con eso pero tampoco quería aventurarse con un <<¡buenos días Cora!>> y terminar con garras a lo largo de la cara.  

Pero Cora Hale era una caja de sorpresas, se le acercó y le abrazó de la nada. No tenía idea del porqué pero miró con desconfianza a Deaton mientras tensaba la espalda y evitaba dejar el cuello descubierto para Cora. _Por si las dudas_.

***

Derek estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto  y le miraba casi echando chispas por poner sus hormonados dedos de adolescente sobre su auto.  Incluso podría creer que esperaba  a que  bajara del auto solo para no mancharlo mientras le mataba.

Stiles suspiró  y movió los dedos sobre el volante bailando al ritmo de una canción que  su mente no se cansaba de repetir. 

Derek se había aburrido de fulminarle con la mirada y ahora observaba  directo hacia el camino. Ignorándole de una manera monumental.

Tampoco es que quisiera hablar del beso justo mientras iba conduciendo pero arrugó el gesto al instante y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Esa sensación como de hormigueo en los labios, el calor, el aroma a cuero y ¡boom! De pronto su corazón había hecho de nuevo lo suyo. Stiles solo bufó pensando en algo horrendo para disminuir sus latidos, algo como ese lagarto azul que les había atacado. Ese con el que había tenido  constantes pesadillas.

—¿No vas a hacer un monólogo?—Preguntó Derek de pronto, extrañando esa incansable vocecita.

—¿Vas a contarme  como te hirieron? Nadie quiso hablar de eso—Stiles había preferido mantener lo del beso fuera de conversación. Y la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad sobre cómo había sido herido de forma mágica.

—No.

—Entonces no—eso dio por terminaba la conversación y Derek frunció sus pobladas cejas como por quinta vez en menos de veinte minutos.

***

Stiles   hiperventilaba. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Derek acercándose  de forma depredadora, como si fuera a cazarlo de verdad. Luego recordaba la forma en la que sus labios le habían tocado.   Intentó forzar su mente para pensar en Lydia, porque  hace tiempo había leído que lo último que pensabas antes de dormir luego pasaba a formar parte de tu sueño.

***

 

Derek estaba en su loft, mirando en el espejo del baño los puntos de sutura que tenía en su costado.  La herida que extrañamente  aún no cerraba del todo y era toda una novedad para él. No podía dejar de mirarla.  Era la primera vez que veía como su cuerpo se recuperaba de forma tan lenta. Como si fuera un niño pequeño  no dejaba de observarla y  tocaba ahí donde estaba la seda de la sutura.

Cora estaba llevando cosas a la habitación que antes ocupaba Isaac. No le había dicho porque pero ahora iba a vivir con él.  Suponía que las cosas con su novio no habían ido para bien.

—¡Derek deja de mirar los puntos!¡y no los toques porque se podría infectar!—Cora le gritó desde la habitación de Isaac.

—No lo hacía-Gruñó en respuesta.

—Si claro —Respondió Cora más bajito y Derek Incluso pudo imaginarla rodando los ojos.

***

Se reunieron todos en el Loft  al anochecer para ponerse al día.  De nuevo no tenían idea quien estaba tras la ola de asesinatos.  El sheriff estaba liado, ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar a las familias de los niños desaparecidos.  

Stiles miraba a Lydia con las cejas fruncidas.  Un gesto que para Derek resultó muy gracioso, ¿así se veía él cuando fruncía las cejas?. Carraspeó incómodo y todos le miraron de repente en silencio. —No podemos seguir esperando. Tenemos que buscar y atacar. Están jugando con nosotros.

—¿Que propones?—Preguntó Scott.

—Que hagamos patrullas. En grupos o parejas pero con un hombre lobo en cada uno. Nos ayudará a identificar algún rastro. Grupos  en las afueras de Beacon Hills, Norte, sur este, oeste. El pueblo será patrullado por policías. Y si no hemos sentido nada extraño aquí es porque vienen  de otro lado—Stiles sacó su portátil y buscó las calles para dividirse en extensión más o menos similar.

—Vale—Dijo Cora mientras miraba por última vez el mapa en la pantalla—pero ¡lleven sus putos teléfonos  encendidos para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de la noche anterior!—Los miró a todos aun resentida porque no la habían llamado y luego agregó con tono picante: ¡Pido a Stiles!—Todos  voltearon a verla.

—No—Dijo Derek  con rapidez y Stiles sintió de nuevo las mariposas en su interior revoloteando ansiosas—Stiles viene conmigo.

—¿A alguien  le importaría  preguntarme con quien quiero ir?—Dijo Stiles mirando a los Hale.

—¡NO!—dijeron ambos al unísono. Stiles suplicó  a Scott con la mirada pero este  miró a Kira y le devolvió la mirada con culpabilidad.

—Vale—Murmuró Stiles resignado mientras Lydia alzaba una ceja  y ponía ojos traviesos. Stiles solo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mucho más por la vergüenza.

Se habían adelantado todos  para salir  y Lydia al pasar por su lado murmuró en su oído. –No sé cómo lo haces pero traes medio locos a los Hale.

Stiles lanzó un gemido de protesta y Lydia soltó una risotada.

—¡SE  TE VEÍAN MEJOR LAS TENIS BLANCAS DE ANOCHE!—Respondió Stiles, y se arrepentía de no haber fotografiado ese evento.

Cora salió tras Lydia, riendo también.  Derek les miraba desde atrás con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Estaba aguantándose una sonrisa.  Stiles  solo salió  y se dirigió a su Jeep enfurruñado.  <<Al diablo las mariposas>>

—No puedes enfadarte por eso.

—No estoy enfadado—Dijo Stiles en un tono extraño de voz, algo más que puro sarcasmo.

—admite que fue gracioso.

—Sí, es súper gracioso que Lydia se ría porque  los Hale  quieran arrancarme la cabeza.

—Peter no quiere arrancarte la cabeza.

—¡Gracias por la aclaración! ¡Tacharé a Peter de mi lista!

—De nada—respondió Derek con su sonrisa ladina.  

Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio. Stiles no iba a encender la radio del Jeep de nuevo. Al menos no con Derek en  él  y luego comenzó a mirarle cada dos o tres segundos el costado.  Ahí donde debería tener la herida.

— ¿Todavía la tienes?

—¿Quieres mirar?—Preguntó Derek con una maliciosa sonrisa   de medio lado que hizo al pobre corazón de Stilinski vibrar de la emoción.

—La verdad no—respondió Stiles  mientras sentía de nuevo como los labios le cosquilleaban.

***

Llevaban caminando al menos una hora  en la que Derek le había discutido la inutilidad del bate pero a sus palabras oídos sordos. El bate iba en su mano derecha listo para darle a cualquier chucho que se le acercara.  Incluyendo a Derek.

El hombre lobo a su lado llevaba un rato mirándole  y eso le tenía bastante incomodo la verdad, sumándole las mariposas y además el  tener que concentrarse de sobremanera para que su corazón no se disparatara.

—¿Qué?—Gritó Stiles perdiendo la paciencia al ser observado de esa forma.

—No hago nada—Dijo Derek  con una diabólica   y sexy sonrisa de medio lado mientras sus ojos verdes le devoraban. ¿Había pensado en sexy?. ¡Dios! Imploró Stiles. ¿Esto podría ser peor?. Sí, podía. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sus mejillas pasaron a enrojecerse al instante.

Derek le pasó un brazo por los hombros  solo para molestarle unos instantes y Stiles le apartó de un codazo. Siguieron caminando sin decir palabra.  

Cuando le fue a dejar al loft. Cora ya estaba allí. Lo supo porque había luces encendidas.  Derek se despidió como siempre. Con un apretón en el hombro  y dejando su mano durante unos segundos más de los necesarios y se quedó observándolo con sus hechizantes ojos verdes otros tantos, preguntándose si sería lo adecuado aventurarse esta vez.

—¿Estas coqueteando CONMIGO?—Preguntó Stiles  al borde de la histeria—Porque lo haces fatal. ¿Eso? ¿¿Eso es la maniobra??  ¿Ibas a besarme?

—No—Mintió Derek. Stiles no podía escuchar sus latidos pero sintió a Cora Reír en el piso de arriba.

—Vale. Porque no se va a repetir—Respondió Stiles tajante.  Derek le lanzó una de sus miradas y se bajó del Jeep sin decir palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo que decir... Tengo la sensación que el corazón de Stiles no sé si le de para lo que sigue. Se merece un premio por aguantar tantos sobresaltos. ¿No lo creen?


	13. Chapter 13

—¡Hey Big brother! Eres todo un conquistador ¿A qué si?—Dijo Cora alzando las cejas y soltando una risita que fue rápidamente silenciada por un atronador rugido— Estoy segura que está loco por ti.   Derek se quedó  mirándola como si estuviera loca—Es que todavía no se da cuenta—Aclaró la chica,  como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Por qué estás viviendo aquí?—Preguntó Derek aprovechando el buen humor de su hermana.

—Porque…. ¿quería vivir con mi hermanito?—Aventuró Cora Hale pero luego rodó los ojos  ante la expresión de su hermano—Vale. Mi novio me volvía loca.

—Se supone que te vuelva loca Cora—Murmuró Derek entre dientes, de nuevo se estaba sintiendo viejo entre tanto adolescente, aunque fuera su hermana menor.

—¡No! Me vuelve loca su forma de ser. ¡Es un infierno vivir con él! ¡Es  insoportable!

—Y te quedaste sin opción—Soltó Derek cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo las cejas. Estaba esperando que lo admitiera.

—Vale. Era vivir contigo o en las ruinas de nuestra vieja casa.  Isaac no va volver así que tomaré su habitación si no te importa.

—Cora, ya te instalaste.

—Así que Stiles uh…—Dijo Cora mientras  miraba a su hermano con burla, Derek le dejó hablando sola y fue a su habitación pegando un portazo. 

Ni si quiera él podía lidiar con Stiles  como para  comenzar a aguantar también a su hermana riéndose de él. 

En cierta forma había algo en Stiles, en hacerse el difícil que  le gustaba  casi tanto como le desesperaba. 

Le hacía recordar esa forma inocente de hacer las cosas. Un recuerdo nostálgico de pureza y  amor dulce que siempre le traía a la memoria a  una persona:

 Paige. 

El dolor lo atenazaba de nuevo aguijoneándolo sobre esa herida cicatrizada pero que siempre escocía  desde el interior. Caminó  por su habitación dando vueltas, como un animal enjaulado.  Esa era la forma exacta en la que se sentía. 

Miró por el ventanal de forma ausente.

 ¿Cuántas veces había intentado esto antes?

***

Stiles sintió su cama como uno de los mayores regalos de la humanidad.   Blanda, mullida y con sábanas suaves.  Había pasado una noche del infierno  con todos los sustos que había tenido. Ni si quiera quería ponerse a dimensionar  todas las cosas que estuvieron a punto de pasar. Estaba tan agotado que  parecía como si flotara, la cafeína ahora no podía hacer nada más por él.  Cerró los ojos  y  al cabo de unos segundos pudo deslizarse al mundo de los sueños sin pensar antes en una infinidad de otras cosas.

 

Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía acostumbrar la vista. Escuchó  gritos más adelante  y corrió entre los árboles  hasta llegar a la zona de donde provenían las voces.

Los cazadores  perseguían a una manada de lobos. No hombres lobo. Lobos reales, que corrían en sus cuatro patas a toda velocidad.  Stiles gritó en medio de la balacera que dejaran de disparar que ellos no habían hecho nada pero estaba  parado en la zona de fuego y  era inútil. Nadie parecía prestarle atención  y su voz no podía desviar las balas, ni impedir que siguieran disparando.

La impotencia  era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar siempre.  No podía acostumbrarse a eso. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas  pero no podía ayudar a nadie.

Las muertes seguirían llamando a su puerta.   Una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente fuera  por él.

Luego el escenario cambió, todo estuvo más calmo, los cazadores ya no estaban.  Se fijó  en un par de ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.  Un lobo negro, oculto entre los arboles le acechaba desde las sombras.

Cuando despertó se  refregó los ojos con violencia. Su sueño no había cambiado tanto, estaba en su habitación y el par de ojos azules refulgían en la oscuridad. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

No se sorprendió para nada que Derek estuviera recargado en el marco de la ventana mirándole de esa forma tan desquiciantemente controladora.  Podría apostar a que no estaba soñando.  

De hecho, podría casi asegurar que su sueño fue influenciado por la mirada continua y acosadora del lobo amargado  frente a él.

—¿Hola?—Dijo Stiles, porque no sabía con certeza si seguía soñando o si estaba realmente ocurriendo.  Stilinski se levantó y  miró su  reflejo en el espejo.

Un Stiles medio adormilado y pálido le devolvía la mirada, vistiendo  un pijama  de Batman.   Avergonzado miró al hombre lobo a través del espejo—No conocías este—Apuntó a su  pijama y la sonrisa  del hombre a su espalda le hizo estremecer.

Tenía los dedos que debería tener y las cosas en su habitación estaban como las había dejado. Nada de colores  locos, dedos extra  o criaturas nocturnas, excepto por Derek, claro.

Derek Hale dio unos pasos hacia él y Stiles le miró  con sus ojos avellana asustados  a través del espejo. Su corazón bombeó  con anticipación y sus mejillas enrojecieron.   Las mariposas emocionadas revolotearon en su estómago  causando estragos mientras el lobo sonreía de medio lado, enterado al cien por ciento del efecto que producía en su hormonado e impresionable cuerpo.

—¿a.. qué.. has venido?—La voz le salió más como un tartamudeo. Escuchó un gruñido como respuesta y luego sintió su respiración  cálida en la nuca provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.  

—Despierta—Las palabras de Derek Hale se deslizaron como una caricia ronca a su oído.  Cuando  abrió sus ojos  se dio cuenta que  estaba absolutamente solo en su habitación.

La ventana estaba abierta…la ventana que él había visto cerrada antes de dormir.

Y así, con la repentina soledad y la ventana aún abierta con el frio colándose en su habitación tuvo una revelación sobre lo que había vivido el día anterior. Había descubierto como  lo hace un  niño pequeño que el superhéroe  en el que creía  no era tan poderoso como para vencer a la muerte.

Y es que de una forma extraña había terminado idealizado a Derek Hale como un tipo extraño de Héroe, súper borde, gruñón y grosero pero que a pesar de esas capas rudas y mal humoradas en el fondo era como cualquier héroe. Dispuesto a sacrificar todo por el resto.

Entonces otro pensamiento, mucho más fuerte comenzó a materializarse en una forma que jamás pensó.  ¿Qué significa Derek para él? 

—¿Derek tío, que estás haciendo conmigo?—Dijo Stiles, pensando en voz alta mientras aun sentía el hormigueo agradable en su mano  y su aliento cálido todavía  rozarle la piel del cuello.

***

Derek está impaciente en  su loft. Dando vueltas y vueltas. Ya no puede ser el hombre taciturno en el sofá que lee para abstraerse de la realidad. Hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo en el momento justo en que su vida ya era un caos.

Personas siguen desaparecidas, Melissa no ha podido colarse en la morgue y el forense no aparece. Todavía no tienen idea quien está tras la ola de homicidios y sí, también  está el otro tema. Comienza a enloquecer por  culpa de Stiles.  Y eso es todo un universo nuevo.

Comienza como una fiebre que le calienta en segundos apenas escucha su voz. La voz ronca que tiene la mayoría de las mañanas porque no duerme como debería pero que a él precisamente le suena a noches de sexo.

Cuando mira con detenimiento su cuello hasta se le dificulta tragar, siente su aroma  y  piensa que casi puede saborear su piel en los labios, entonces siente que necesita olfatearle de más cerca.  Y ahí es cuando comienza a  ponerse peligroso  porque su autocontrol está sobrevalorado.

No ha podido evitar colarse en su habitación mientras duerme, es como una fuerza mayor que lo empuja en su dirección.

 Incluso cuando duerme, susurra y se remueve inquieto.  Lo sabe porque Cora no deja de fastidiarlo, que debe hacer algo, que se puede poner peor, que debe actuar—pronto—pero  no quiere apresurar las cosas.  No quiere presionarlo.  No cuando sabe que  Stiles está dudando.

No puede apresurarlo, porque él no está listo. Porque Stiles no está listo. Porque no tiene puta idea de cómo hacer las cosas y que salgan bien.    Pero tampoco sabe hasta cuándo podrá aguantar.

¿Cómo puede concentrarse así? Se está volviendo débil.

***

Estaba cenando con su hijo porque hace días que no  cenaban juntos por lo que el Sheriff tenía muchas preguntas en la punta de la lengua como para formularlas en la cena.

Comenzó con una, acerca de su hijo— ¿Dónde andas metido Stiles? Cuando no estás aquí—Dijo de forma casual para que entrara en confianza pero sus gestos  demostraban lo contrario.

—Con Scott papá, ¿me pasas el queso?—John  le pasó el queso a su hijo y le miró con una chispa de furia y preocupación.

—Ajá, Stiles. Entonces es muy curioso porque estuve con Scott gran parte del día—Stiles sintió sus orejas enrojecer y desvió la mirada de la de su padre mientras soltaba los cubiertos con rapidez.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

— ¿Tanto te mataría decirme que estabas haciendo o con quién?—John Stilinski le miró con dolor  y entonces Stiles se sintió invadido por la culpa—Pensé que ya habíamos superado  todo esto de los secretos.

—Estaba con Derek papá. ¿Qué hacías con Scott?

—¿Qué hacías con Derek? Estas pasando  mucho tiempo con él.

—Tú primero—El Sheriff le lanzó una mirada  de advertencia y Stilinski volvió a parlotear—Vale, estaba ayudándolo. Estaba herido—Y en cierta forma había sido cierto. Siempre era cierto.

—¿Qué paso exactamente?

—Lo usual, Derek tiene un talento para resultar herido.  No nos atacan ni nada parecido, Derek anda…distraído.

—¿Derek distraído? ¿Stiles?—Su padre le pidió  más información pero al no recibir más respuesta agregó—Pedí la ayuda de Scott para saber  a qué me estoy enfrentando. Ayuda  en forma de patrullaje.

—¿Qué es? –Preguntó el hijo a su padre.

—Nada en lo que tengas que meter tu nariz pero otra persona desaparecida.

—¿un presunto homicidio quizás?—Miró a su padre y supo instantáneamente que había acertado—¿por qué pides la ayuda de Scott? ¡En estos momentos le estas dando más información que a mí! ¿Has considerado que más tarde me lo dirá? Bueno, en cualquier caso estoy seguro que hay algo raro, aquí nunca son homicidios normalitos. Y Estoy seguro que tú piensas  que no es solo eso. ¿Cierto?

—¡Dios! ¡Stiles!  Solo quiero estar seguro. No me sorprendería que de repente las gárgolas visitaran Beacon Hills—Stiles miró a su padre  y lo meditó unos segundos—¡Dios! ¡No vayas a decirme que existen!

—Papá…

—¡No quiero saberlo Stiles!—su padre arrugó el gesto mientras terminaban  la cena en sus platos.  He querido preguntarte otras cosas ¡y no me desvíes del tema!.

Luego de hablar un poco más con su padre, tocaron temas delicados.  Le pregunto qué estaba pasando con la manada, que pasaba con Lydia, que había pasado con la chica salvaje Malia.  Pero no tenía respuestas verdaderas para todas esas preguntas porque él también se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas.

 En realidad nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para la manada como los otros—quizás de   esto se  trata la ley de la vida, una especie de selección natural. Él nunca debió estar ahí.

—Tal vez es tiempo que me separe un poco de la manada papá—Y lo dijo de forma tan convencida que el Sheriff  le miró con más preocupación.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez  para ir a su habitación pero antes de  llegar al palpar el interruptor  en la pared  un par de ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad.  Terminó chocando con la pared mientras buscaba algo con que sujetarse para pasar el susto  y aferrarse el pecho  en el lugar de donde intentaba salir del pecho  su loco corazón.

—¡Joder!¡tío! si me da un infarto uno de estos días tendrás que cargar conmigo hasta el hospital. ¿Podrías tocar alguna vez? ¿Carraspear? No sé… ¿algo?—Dijo mientras recuperaba la respiración—Pensé que ya habías superado lo de las entradas dramáticas…

—Stiles—Dijo el lobo  y el chico detuvo su monologo—No puedes alejarte. Eres de la manada. Eres la manada— Corrigió Derek aunque quisiera poder decir  en realidad <<eres mío >> .

—Pues… Por si no te has dado cuenta, tu  “manada” está  divorciada.  Y que yo sepa…los que siempre terminan salvando el culo de todos  son  solo dos lobos así que yo que tú me lo pienso antes de llamarla así. A menos que haya alguien más porque hasta donde yo sé  solo están Scott y tú.

—Tú también estás en ella—ahora le miró con sus ojos  verdes azulados tan brillantes, humanos  pero ahí estaba la maldita mirada indescifrable de nuevo—Pensé que era algo obvio.

—Yo no soy un hombre lobo y tampoco soy un beta no tengo la obligación de salvarles el culo.  Nada es obvio aquí.  En todo caso, nada de eso explica porque estás aquí, en  mi habitación a media noche espiando la conversación que tenía con mi padre.

—No era mi intención—luego de unos minutos de silencio agregó—Scott  y yo encontramos algo—Stiles Stilinski no necesitó más palabras para coger las llaves de su Jeep. Ambos sabían que Stiles jamás resistiría  quedar al margen.

El hombre lobo malhumorado se subió de copiloto y le miraba indeciso— ¿Así que tengo un talento para resultar herido?—Derek Hale le miraba con una ceja arqueada  y una mirada feroz.

— ¿También escuchaste esa parte? No me mires así, ¿Qué querías que le dijera a mi padre? quizás le hubiera parecido interesante la idea de que me estas acosando desde hace un tiempo y que te cuelas en mi habitación sin  mi permiso. ¿Quieres que te arresten? Porque si sigues colándote a mi habitación a media noche tío  te diré que ganas de verte tras los barrotes no me faltarán.

—No lo sé podrías haberte inventado algo.  Algo bueno. ¿Tengo que amenazarte para que tu imaginación comience a funcionar?

—¡Cállate Miguel estoy tratando de conducir y no me puedo concentrar si me estás hablando así!  ¡Me acabo de pasar un Stop! 

— ¡Joder! ¿es en serio? ¡Stilinski! No vuel…—Derek dejó de quejarse abruptamente— ¡Detente!¡ahora!—Stiles frenó en seco, la inercia les hizo moverse hacia el vidrio pero Derek  fue mucho más rápido estirando su  fuerte brazo delante del pecho de Stiles  para que no se hiciera daño.   Luego de un salto Hale estaba  bajo el vehículo.

—¿Qué sucede?—Murmuró Stiles comenzando a sentir el miedo.

—Quédate en el Jeep Stiles—Derek desapareció a los segundos entre la lindera del bosque y el camino,  adentrándose en la oscuridad.

—Si Stiles, quédate en el Jeep, en medio de la noche, en un camino solitario y junto al bosque  que podría estar lleno de chuchos que vienen por ti—Stiles   buscaba  tanteando  en el piso del vehículo, podría jurar que había dejado su bate de baseball  por  ahí hace unos días.  Continuó buscando hasta que  sintió unos nudillos golpear el cristal.

—Derek, en serio tío. No deberías salir corriendo y dejarme solo así. Sin aviso, es escalofriante.

—No, definitivamente Derek no debería dejarte solo—Su corazón se disparató a ritmos insospechados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...  
> Créanme que LO SÉ , fue muy cortito.   
> Sentí que este capitulo no funcionaba con el siguiente si lo subía todo de un tirón, no lo sé. No me convence aun la otra parte pero lo arreglaré, ¡lo haré funcionar!   
> Gracias por los comentarios y los <3   
> Me despido y hasta la próxima ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooola!  
> ¿Como estan?  
> ¡Espero que muy bien! Yo estoy al fin reportandome con vida. Este capitulo me ha liado bastante porque es un poco largo pero hay muchos trocitos que me gustan. Desde aquí las cosas se pondrán interesantes  
> ;)

Derek pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en mitad de la nada persiguiendo algo que no lograba identificar con claridad. Era un aroma desconocido y  a la vez desagradable. Nunca antes había sentido algo como eso: olía a libros viejos, a polvo, como si algo guardado durante mucho tiempo hubiera salido a dar un paseo.

  Luego de unos segundos corriendo sus oídos fueron capaces de escuchar como si lo tuviera a su lado, sobreponiéndose a todo lo que oía a su alrededor.  Los latidos frenéticos de Stiles.  Algo estaba mal. 

Dejó de perseguir a la criatura al instante  para darse cuenta que había caído en una trampa. Corrió rápidamente en dirección al Jeep y cuando llegó…vio la puerta  abierta. Con el corazón en la garganta miró en todas direcciones pero no había rastro de Stiles o de otra persona.  Desesperado  se acercó a buscar alguna pista,  un olor que seguir   y  notó que la puerta  había sido forzada.    Stiles se había resistido.

En el pavimento  algo llamó su atención, una mancha, pequeña, de un color oscuro, brillante y pegajosa podía ser negra pero no. Lo supo por el aroma con ese toque metálico. Era sangre.  Sangre de Stiles.

El corazón le comenzó a latir a mil  y rápidamente su forma de lobo tomó  el  poco control que le quedaba  con un aullido aterrador y desgarrador  que hizo eco en la noche.

 

***

_Stiles desapareció. Estoy   aparcado a un lado del camino. Donde encontramos el último rastro._

Scott  McCall miró la pantallita de su teléfono nervioso y avisó  a  Lydia, Ethan y Malia.  Kira ya estaba con Derek hablando rápido, casi gritando.  La asiática le recriminaba que era imposible no poder describir el olor,  que lo intentara con más fuerza.

Pero no podía describirlo, no se parecía a nada que conocieran y estaba tan alterado que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que Kira, la chica calmada y tímida le estaba gritando. Se dio cuenta cuando  Scott les miró con su mirada “alpha” y por unos incómodos instantes los tres se miraron  en  el más absoluto silencio. 

Ethan venía discutiendo con Malia se gruñían mutuamente, casi como si hablaran de forma salvaje, lo que para ellos debía ser cada vez más normal.  Se echaban broncas sin reparos a cada instante. 

 Lydia llegó de las últimas, más pálida de lo normal  porque no se había maquillado como de costumbre. Se  veía  frágil y agotada, como si una simple  brisa fuera capaz de  hacerla llorar.  Silenciosamente se acercó al oído de Derek.  De sus labios pálidos solo salieron  tres palabras: —Tienes que apresurarte—.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Porque aunque Lydia solo había susurrado junto al oído de Derek, todos  la habían escuchado con claridad.

Derek les habló  con todos los detalles que podía  acerca de lo ocurrido con Stiles por si no había visto algún detalle pero  pudo ver con claridad y tampoco podía describir con precisión el aroma que tenía.   Pero  al menos podía asegurar que al menos había dos  de esas cosas. Una que había hecho de carnada y otra que se había llevado a Stiles.

—Yo iré con Derek  al bosque pero necesito que alguien le diga al Sheriff—Dijo Scott con una clara mueca de culpabilidad.

—A mí siempre me tocan esas partes—Murmuró Lydia.

—Yo al bosque—Pidió Malia, solo ahí se  sentía cómoda de verdad. 

—Iré con Lydia—Kira tomó su katana y salieron apresuradamente.

—Cuidado, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos—Dijo Scott antes de salir, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Derek.

***

Stiles abrió sus ojos  y parpadeó totalmente desorientado. Ya era una costumbre despertar en algún lugar desconocido pero tenía los oídos abombados y la cabeza le punzaba horrores.

—¡Al fin despiertas! cariño, yo que tu no me movería—Una hilera de dientes  blancos le sonrieron y unas narinas alargadas disfrutaron al olfatear cerca de él. El chico comenzó a sentir sus latidos desesperados y se tocó la frente. Tenía la frente pegajosa, al mirar su mano comprobó que sí, efectivamente estaba sangrando.  Y eso estaba volviendo loca a la mujer frente a él—¡Dios!—Rodó los ojos  ¿Cómo era posible que siempre terminara de la misma forma? En el piso de algún maníaco despertando de un golpe en la cabeza.  Tenía que ser una broma. Incluso hasta se estaba volviendo repetitivo.

—Yo que tú presiono la herida. Te dejé unas toallas por ahí.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que me ha pasado esto.  Lástima que no hayas roto el record—Stiles tomó la toalla y la presionó con fuerza  en su frente— ¿Por qué no quieres que muera desangrado?

—Porque tengo hambre.  Y  no sé cuánto tarden los otros. Es como… no sé. Hueles delicioso—Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por sus tersas mejillas mientras inspiraba con fuerza.

—¿De qué estás hablando?.

 —De tu sangre. Tal vez te golpee muy fuerte. Esto no le hará gracia a Tobías… si te desmayas  antes nos perderemos toda la parte divertida—murmuró la bella mujer frente a él.  Parecía tan delicada y frágil que casi no podía creerse  que había cargado con su cuerpo a quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Sangre?—Entonces la bella dama frente a él  sonrió  mostrándole sus blancos y alargados dientes, los colmillos quedaron a la vista. La cara de Stiles se ensombreció nuevamente—Sencillamente genial—murmuró con su tono más irónico—Moriré  a manos de un clan de vampiros.

***

Lydia, Kira, el agente Parrish y Sheriff estaban en la morgue.  Melissa al fin había podido hacerse con las llaves  y notaron con rapidez algo que había pasado inadvertido por todos en las dos víctimas anteriores.

Todos intercambiaban caras de desconcierto al observar las marcas en el muslo y en la cadera  de la chica.  El cadáver  del hombre  tenía heridas similares  además de marcas en la muñeca.

 Eran  tan solo dos orificios, pequeños y perfectos en la piel que hacía días había dejado de tener vida.

—Esto parece una película de terror—Murmuró Lydia  y sin querer cayó en la cuenta.  Si había hombres lobos, druidas, cazadores, kanimas y banshees no podía ser tan descabellado.

Kira le quedó mirando como si estuviera loca.

—Vampiro—Susurró Lydia y el Sheriff la miró con incredulidad. Kira sacó el teléfono con rapidez y llamó a Scott.  

—No esperarás que crea eso. ¿Lydia?—Preguntó el Sheriff mirando alternado a Lydia y a Melissa.

—No estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Alguien podría explicarme?—Parrish miraba a todos pidiendo una explicación pero nadie parecía concedérsela.

—Se llevaron a Stiles—murmuró Lydia después de unos minutos—Todos están buscándole.

***

 Scott estaba hablando rápido, estaba tratando de explicar  lo que había descubierto Lydia   y todos se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos asimilando la información. —Tiene sentido—pensó Derek.  Nunca antes  había visto  un vampiro  pero cuando era pequeño, Talia le contaba historias sobre ellos antes de dormir. 

—Su aroma es impreciso, huelen a polvo, a oscuridad y a veces a sangre seca.  Son condenadamente inteligentes porque aprenden durante siglos, de los errores.  El tiempo no existe para ellos. La mayoría  aprendió a convivir con humanos pero no pueden resistir el aroma a sangre.  Su naturaleza les obligaba  instintivamente a alejarse de las manadas de lobos y por eso no se acercan a Beacon Hills porque nuestra manada es numerosa y está unida. Siempre estaremos seguros—Recordó las palabras de su madre  con tal nitidez como si le estuviera susurrando junto al oído las historias  que les contaba a Laura, Cora y él.

  Una ola de dolor  y culpabilidad le cubrió de la cabeza a los pies pero siguió  escuchando los susurros de su madre. —Son seres  solitarios, a veces se movilizan en parejas. Rara vez se desplazaban en  clanes porque les cuesta ocultarse, les cuesta no luchar por el poder entre ellos. Son criaturas vengativas, egoístas.   Por eso no se llevan bien con los lobos.

 Se sintió lleno de pánico.  Porque todos sus miedos se estaban volviendo realidad.

Vampiros. Vampiros tenían a Stiles.  Tenía que encontrarle, tenía que encontrarle o no sería capaz de seguir viviendo si algo llegara a ocurrirle. 

***

—Monique—La mujer se congeló en el acto y los colmillos volvieron a estar ocultos tras esa boca tan hermosa como  letal.  

—Tobías –Respondió ella—El aroma era de este chico—Stiles miró a la pareja y no pudo decidirse cuál de los dos parecía más irreal.  Llevaban ropa a la moda y aunque anduvieran  poco aseados, miradas frías y sus pieles pálidas ambos poseían una belleza salvaje.

Sus sonrisas peligrosas y el intercambio de miradas entre ellos le decía que probablemente la locura les consumía pero no eran los típicos locos descuidados, estos eran de los detallistas, los que preocupaban a Stiles.

Tras Tobías venía  una niña de doce  años, la niña más hermosa que Stiles había visto jamás.  Tenía el  cabello dorado, dorado y rizado atado en una coleta. Sus ojos de un celeste, tan puro, tan brillante  y  con su carita, tan pálida, lisa y sin imperfecciones le llevó a pensar que se trataba de un ángel.

—Tobías, ¿puedo comérmelo?—Stiles entonces miró al supuesto ángel  sacar los colmillos  y las narinas de la chica se ampliaron con excitación al inhalar  profundamente hacia Stiles. 

Antes de que la pareja le negara a la chica el derecho sobre Stiles, se voltearon al sentir un ruido y salieron con rapidez.  Stiles trató de alejarse de la chica pero esta le acorraló con prisa.  Intentó con todas sus fuerzas de alejarla, de empujarla por los hombros pero la extraña criatura tenía una fuerza descomunal y rápidamente le inmovilizó las muñecas. Estaba tan fría  y dura que le ardían las muñecas con la presión.

— ¿Qué se siente?—Preguntó la chica mientras una sonrisa diabólica se extendía por su rostro—Me veo tan indefensa y aquí estamos. No hay nada que puedas hacer, vas a morir.

— ¿Siempre hablas con tu comida? –Stiles miraba con nerviosismo las narinas de la chica y sus enormes colmillos cada vez más cerca de él.

—No sería lo mismo—La chica le lamió la frente y se deleitó con su sabor—Mi momento favorito es cuando abren los ojos  hacía mí y ven  sus propios ojos reflejados muertos de miedo—La chica  recorrió con una de sus manos gélidas el torso de Stiles hasta que llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón.  Entonces el chico le miró aterrorizado y ella volvió a sonreírle.

—En serio no es que no seas guapa pero que no se da el royo de la pedofilia, tal vez cuando crezcas un poco jugamos al gato y al ratón, aunque me gustaría ser el gato de preferencia—La chica le miró con  expresión de ternura—Solo digo ¿sabes? Podría ser interesante para ti.

—¡Es la primera vez que me toca uno tan cómico!—La chica le miró con excitación  y hambre al olisquear ahora de forma animal hacia la coronilla de Stiles—Me estas decepcionando un poco. Esperaba que fueras más…resistente.  Eres el chico que juega con lobos  y bueno, esperaba que me dieras la pelea.

***

 Quizás esta vez si iba a morir. Estaba tan cansado de todo, tan cansado de luchar contra cosas que no deberían existir…el cuerpo le pesaba tanto. La visión se le fue nublando de a poco,  y la hermosa chica, tal vez era su ángel de la muerte.  

***

Derek sintió tres  gritos diferentes. Pensó que pudo haber escuchado mal. Aun así corrió  y se  encontró rápidamente con Ethan   y Malia.  Ambos estaban de pie junto a un extraño. No podía verle el rostro pero Derek  sabía que lo había olfateado antes.

Un lobo estaba luchando contra dos vampiros.  Derek nunca había visto nada igual.  Eran rápidos permaneciendo con su forma humana pero sus uñas afiladas y su piel era dura como el acero. Entonces vio sus dientes, pequeños y afilados, el  lobo extraño aullaba de dolor pero seguía luchando.

La manada se unió al lobo solitario y al cabo de unos minutos la batalla había terminado. Eran demasiados para dos vampiros. Se quedaron mirando confundidos a los lobos frente a ellos.  La supuesta manada de Beacon Hills  no existía  y ahora…tenían frente a ellos una manada completa.

—¿Derek?—Murmuró el lobo y al sacarse la capucha pudieron ver, al reflejo de la luna que se trataba de Isaac—No me esperaba un recibimiento  alegre…pero ¿esto?.

—Stiles no está—Murmuró Ethan hacia Isaac para ponerlo al corriente—Malia tardó unos segundos en desaparecer y Derek le siguió enseguida.  También había logrado percibir algo.

***

 Estaba inconsciente.   Inmóvil en el piso  con los pantalones  desabrochados  y la chica tenía sus dientes enterrados  en su cadera. Succionando  ahí, donde la piel era cálida y suave. Podía sentir el aroma de la sangre de Stilinski  en toda la habitación con tal intensidad como si la estuviera paladeando con  ese sabor a oxido.

 El corazón del lobo  latió con furia al mismo tiempo que su control se perdió en un mar de ira miedo y celos.  La chica de largos cabellos dorados se alejó de Stiles y le mostró los colmillos  con un rugido salvaje. Tenía la barbilla cubierta de sangre  que escurría espesa hacía su ropa.

El rostro tan inocente y delicado le daba un contraste morboso que le revolvió el estómago.  Pronto también pudo escuchar el débil latido de Stiles, casi sin ritmo, despacio  y lento, apagándose poco a poco.  Arremetió contra la chica. Había subestimado  su fuerza y su agilidad por el tamaño que tenía pero  rápidamente entendió a qué se refería su madre cuando dijo que eran letales **.**

 Le había mordido sobre el hombro y escocía horrores. Era muy diferente al dolor del acónito pero dolía como los infiernos también.   Gruñó   y se puso de pie  alejándose de los colmillos  afilados de la chica  y aplastó su rostro contra la gravilla.  Ella gritó con furia y Malia pronto se acercó para inmovilizarla también.

Scott llegó después junto al  último de los Argent.  Ambos miraron  a Derek y le hicieron señas para que se ocupara de Stiles. 

Derek  levantó a Stiles del piso  y lo elevó con sus potentes brazos. La cabeza del chico colgó hacia atrás, extendiendo su cremoso cuello. Pudo sentirlo  helándose en sus brazos pero un débil golpeteo de su corazón  aún se escuchaba.  Su mente se nubló de pánico y desesperanza.

  Chris le tiró las llaves de su camioneta—Llévale al hospital, estará bien—Y Derek Hale quiso creer en esas palabras con todas sus fuerzas.

***

Stiles abrió los ojos unos segundos, estaba dentro de una camioneta. Olía a cuero— ¿estoy muerto?—Preguntó en voz alta y  al parpadear  un poco   vio de reojo el perfil de Derek entre las sombras conduciendo como un poseso. Apenas escuchó esas dos palabras Derek le miró con furia, sus ojos verdes enloquecidos—¡No estás muerto!¡No te atrevas! ¡Stiles! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Te prohíbo..!  Podía sentir el sonido del automóvil  cortando el aire con un silbido tenue y los movimientos locos y bruscos del vehículo en las curvas—Definitivamente no estoy muerto—Pensó Stiles, los parpados le pesaban demasiado y luego volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

***

Stiles despertó en el hospital.  Lo sabía porque ya había despertado numerosas veces en uno y ya no se asustaba por el  blanco inmaculado o las luces brillantes que le hacían doler los ojos.

 Estaba inmovilizado  y con las vías aun conectadas en los brazos.  Ya no distinguía donde empezaba  piel o la vía.   Derek estaba junto a la cama tenso como una estatua y apretaba su mano con suavidad. Cuando le vio despierto retiró sus dedos y dejó su mano a unos centímetros, sutilmente.  Y extrañó el calor de sus dedos entrelazados.

Cuando le miró, los ojos verdes con destellos  gris azulado le atravesaron. Su mirada estaba brillante, cargada de preocupación y culpabilidad.

Melissa entró   y alcanzó a notar  el  intercambio de miradas.   Luego se acercó al chico y  verificó los vendajes en su cabeza. Revisó las vías  y le amenazó para  que no  se moviera—Voy por tu padre—Soltó Derek cuando se sintió incomodo ante la presencia de Melissa.

No sabía que tanta furia podía contener, ni las palabras atoradas que tenía. Porque Stiles ahora sabía que cada vez que Derek miraba así, era porque tenía cosas que decir. Palabras que nunca serian pronunciadas, que estaban atoradas, que no alcanzaban a nacer antes de morir.

Estaba aliviado de poder salir y tomarse unos minutos en privado para contener y entender  las  emociones que le nublaban.   Las lágrimas traicioneras  estuvieron  siempre ahí, agolpándose en sus ojos como amenazándole.  Recordándole que aun podía seguir perdiendo con la vida.

Que podía perder en cualquier minuto a las pocas personas que le quedaban. Si  comenzaba a llorar, esta vez no pararía  y se dejaría arrastrar por el dolor paralizante.

Siempre por alguna cosa extraña del destino terminaba siendo culpable de alguna catástrofe de gran magnitud.

Se sintió tan aliviando  cuando volvió a ver  esos ojos  dorados entreabrirse  y a la vez estaba compungido  por la culpa.

 Derek estaba en la sala de espera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras las visitas estaban atosigando de atenciones a Stilinski.

Le había dejado unos minutos solo y  por esos minutos de torpeza  Stiles estuvo a punto de morir **.**

Se prometió que jamás volvería a ocurrir.

***

Scott  se sentó junto a Derek unos minutos  en la sala de espera. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y miradas de comprensión. Scott lo entendía.  Quizás  más de lo que un adolescente debería. Le palmeó   un hombro para darle ánimo y  miró en dirección a la habitación de Stiles.

Derek nunca se asustaba pero había estado tan  aterrorizado  con la sola idea de perderlo que ahora no podía negar que sentía algo.

  Podía lidiar con el dolor físico, los huesos rotos, la sangre, ser envenenado pero no podía lidiar con la imagen del humano,   de Stilinski luchando por su vida conectado a un par de máquinas y  unas vías que le devolvían sangre, suero  y analgésicos.  Creyó ser más fuerte que todo, pero se sentía débil. Se sentía débil cuando estaba con él. Tan expuesto, tan vulnerable y a la vez tan a gusto, cómodo.   Caminando por la cuerda floja, parecía como si flotara… pero sabía que si daba un paso en falso todo se rompería en pedazos.  Estaba al filo del abismo, contemplando hacia abajo  y con certeza, sabía que el abismo le devolvería el saludo tarde o temprano.

Scott le había dejado a solas con él a posta.   Stiles no lo sabía pero su amigo se lo estaba tomando como trabajo personal.—Hey—Murmuró Hale mientras pasaba y se sentaba a su lado. Stiles movió la cabeza para mirarle— ¡No te muevas! y no hables—Stiles rodó los ojos, esto se iba a poner interesante. Derek iba a tomar la iniciativa en una conversación.

—Lo siento—Murmuró  Hale de una  forma tan bruta, tan ruda que se notaba a kilómetros que le estaba costando un montón disculparse y que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esto.  El corazón de Stiles comenzó a latir más rápido, Derek se estaba disculpando, precisamente con él,  el humano inútil de la manada—¿estás bien? ¿Stiles?—Derek le miraba con preocupación y  se asomó al pasillo para gritarle a una enfermera.

—Trágame tierra—imploró  Stiles para sus adentros, lleno de vergüenza imposible explicar en voz alta que su ritmo cardiaco no tenía nada que ver con sus signos vitales, quería evitarlo, quería pensar en otras  cosas, pero era ¡tan difícil! Pensar en otra cosa cuando tenía los ojos verdes iridiscentes fijos en su rostro con tanta intensidad. 

Una enfermera entró con rapidez y le pidió a Derek que saliera pero este le miró rápidamente  con su mejor expresión de amargado y  cruzó los brazos en el pecho de forma amenazante.   La mujer se encogió de hombros  y  terminó por ignorarlo.   Para Stiles  era gracioso ver como Derek intimidaba al resto pero no a él, con ese pequeño descanso de la mirada del moreno había logrado calmar un poco su errático corazón. 

Estaba en un rincón de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, olisqueando el aire, disimuladamente,  con repulsión en el gesto.   Odiando el aroma débil que desprendía el muchacho pero  que no  había notado antes  porque estaba demasiado preocupado por sentir su pulso como para notarlo. Era un olor a Almizcle, oscuridad y excitación que opacaba el del propio Stilinski.  

Cuando la enfermera se fue. Stiles habló con  una voz pastosa e imposiblemente  ronca—¿Tan mal huelo? No trates de mentir, se cuándo uno de ustedes  me olisquea.

—No es tu olor. Son los vampiros.

—Ayer creí que  todo era un sueño…no sé cómo no lo había pensado antes.  Nunca pensé en que podía morir pensé que despertaría… ¿Por qué me  atacaron?—Derek arrugó el gesto y apretó los labios.  No quería contestar la pregunta.—Vamos, después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que merezco un poco de sinceridad.

—Ellos pensaron en ti como un trofeo—Dijo Derek mirándole con furia a los ojos.

—Es halagador pero no me estás diciendo todo. Puedo ver en tu cara que estas guardándote algo y  quiero saber.

—La chica dijo que eres nuestra mascota, por eso te querían.

—El chico que juega con lobos….eso me dijo la chica ayer.

—Te lo suavizó. Eres más bien como un cachorro porque ladras mucho y no te defiendes—Puntualizó Derek embobándole con su intensa mirada nuevamente y  una sonrisa juguetona.

—¡Gracias Miguel por la comparación! ¡No es justo!…no tenía mi bate y ¡no tenía con que defenderme!—Respondió Stilinski mientras sonreía de medio lado y se cubría con las mantas hasta la cabeza para ignorar las cejas fruncidas y esa expresión  de molestia.

—Nunca debí dejarte a solas—Murmuró Derek muy bajito pero el chico le escuchó de igual forma y salió de su escondite de mantas.

—Detente  ahí con lo de la culpabilidad, no es tu culpa y punto final ¿vale? No quiero volver a escucharte decirlo—¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo si Derek seguía agregando culpas y remordimientos a la lista? No, eso no iba a suceder. –Derek, tienes que saber que yo tengo un talento para estar en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta. De hecho es como un antitalento  y la cosa es que… Hoy tú estabas ahí casualmente.  De hecho si no hubieras estado, nadie lo hubiera notado, al menos no tan rápido y  no estaríamos aquí. Así que vamos a tener en empate eso de  salvarnos las vidas y no vamos a hablar de ello.

***

—La manada se ha vuelto a unir, ¿gracias a quién?  ¡A mí!. ¡Claro! dejemos a medio matar a Stilinski para que volvamos  a reunirnos—Scott McCall le tenía rodeado por los hombros con un brazo e iban caminando hacia la cancha.

—Stiles  bro. Deja de decir eso…Derek ya se siente mal por haberte dejado.  Todos nos sentimos mal por lo que pasó.

—Lo sé pero aún no me lo creo. ¡Fui casi deshidratado por unos chupasangre!.

—Lo dices como si fuera emocionante—Se miraron unos instantes y se sonrieron como estúpidos entre sí.  Scott miró hacia los lados con nerviosismo  y le quitó el brazo de los hombros con rapidez.

—Stiles—Dijo Scott para llamarle la atención, había dejado de escucharle por unos minutos al sentir  una presencia.

—Scott ¿estas poniéndome atención? te hablo de las estacas bro, ¿piensas que debería agregarlas a mi lista de cosas indispensables?, ya sabes en plan de celular, llaves, billetera y estacas.

—Stiles—Soltó una voz ronca que conocía muy bien y Scott emprendió su retirada cobardemente lanzándole una mirada burlona a su amigo mientras Hale se acercaba  con el ceño fruncido. Venía enojado, ¿Por qué?  No tenía idea pero hacer enojar  a Derek era tan fácil que probablemente había respirado más fuerte de lo  usual o tal vez alguien lo había saludado más alegre de lo normal.

Stiles comenzó a caminar rápido para dejarle atrás  y Derek  caminó con toda la calma del mundo siguiéndole—¿Qué..? ¿Qué haces Derek?—Gritó Stiles volteándose para encararlo.

—Si corres será peor—Le advirtió Derek  y Stiles sintió escalofríos.

Derek no le había puesto al tanto pero su lobo se estaba volviendo loco.  Era toda su naturaleza tirando de él hacia el mismo deseo, Stiles.

Y era tanto que  podía sentir  sus  propias pulsaciones subir y subir. El calor que desprendía el cuello  de Stiles, el golpeteo de la sangre en sus arterias.  Y de pronto todo bullía en su interior.

 El aroma del chico frente a él era tan solo uno de los detonantes, sus ojos marrones brillantes un poco asustados, un poco excitados eran más que suficiente.

—De..detente—Jadeó Stiles adivinando sus próximos movimientos.  Diablos, incluso él podía… sentir… eso.  Y el magnetismo que emanaba de esa mirada verde.  ¿Qué pasaba con  Derek?   Estaban todavía en medio de la cancha de  pasto mirándose como  si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes.

—¡Sal de ahí Stilinski!—Gritó un chico grandote desde lejos—¡Lleva a tu novio a otro lado! ¡Tenemos practica!—Stiles miró  desorientado a todos lados, había varios estudiantes  en las gradas y otros tantos con el uniforme  del equipo de Lacrosse gritándole que se fuera de ahí.

Intentó responder que no era su novio haciendo aspavientos con las manos  pero solo logró que se rieran de él. Y  en todo caso a quien quería engañar… Derek parecía un novio celoso que andaba marcando territorio cada vez que le daba la gana.

Cabizbajo  y rojo hasta la médula caminó con rapidez fuera de la cancha.

¡Dios!—gimió Stiles al cielo. ¿Acaso esto podía ponerse peor?. Se cubrió el  avergonzado rostro con las manos.

Derek  no quería reírse pero tampoco podía reprimir la sonrisa.  Stiles le miró de pronto y la media sonrisa quedó congelada.  Podía sentir su furia fluyendo hacia el…como olas.

Borró la sonrisa con rapidez y le miró  con atención. Un movimiento en falso y Stiles  haría un drama digno de novela.

Solo se limitó a seguirlo en silencio hasta su Jeep.

—¡Toda la maldita escuela hablará de esto! ¿Por qué me sigues hasta acá? ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Tú no quieres que me aleje—Dijo Derek con voz tranquila.

—¡Sí!¡Si quiero!¡Dios!  ¿Por qué…? ¡No sé! ¿vale? ¡Joder!¡Solo…! ¡Solo déjame en paz!.

—Mientes—murmuró Derek cerca de su piel. Stiles soltó la respiración de golpe cuando Derek se acercó a respirar cerca de su cuello, sin tocarle.  Stiles puso una mano en el pecho de Hale para mantener las distancias pero terminó sintiendo los latidos y el calor inhumano que desprendía.   Derek le hablaba al oído, despacio y ronco. Había intentado distanciarse, echando la cabeza hacia atrás  topándose con la puerta  del Jeep  pero solo había logrado dejar su cuello expuesto.

Derek  miró  ese cuello  palpitante unos segundos y se mojó los labios. El chico estaba tan furioso como excitado. Eso era justo lo que Derek quería lograr:       

Quería que lo sintiera con fuerza. Que lo odiara, le gritara  pero que se  lo hiciera difícil aunque sabía que tarde o temprano cedería. Y sería el hombre más satisfecho del mundo el día que Stiles diera el paso por sí solo.

 

 **—** Solo  vete—Dijo Stiles confundido. Avergonzado porque quería ignorar  a toda costa esa vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le gritaba por  querer sentirle más cerca. Que le hacía preguntarse cómo sería sentir su  barba contra sus dedos o contra su mejilla o lo que estaba por gritarle que le gustaría sentir su aliento cálido en su oreja de nuevo.

—Suéltame—murmuró  Derek  y Stiles le miró sin entender.  Hale miró hacia su pecho  mientras sostenía una sonrisa burlona y Stiles le siguió la mirada.  Su mano estaba estrujando la camiseta de Derek.  Stiles abrió los dedos y alisó la tela con unas palmaditas nerviosas.

—Perdón—Se disculpó  Stiles. Sin encontrar por primera vez nada más que decir. Las mariposas en su estómago ahora estaban en todo su cuerpo, revoloteando inquietas.

 

**

—Vale.  Stiles esta es tu última oportunidad. Aun puedes arrepentirte… —Dijo Stiles hablándose a sí mismo  mientras miraba el número de  Derek en la pantalla de su celular.  Tenía su pulgar  en el aire, buscando mil excusas para  tocar el número en la pantalla y no llamarlo porque se arrepentiría, pasaría una vergüenza horrible—Otra más para la lista—pero quería llamarle.   Tal vez el lobo amargado ni siquiera le tomaba importancia.  Pinchó el  número en la pantallita  y el tono comenzó a sonar en su oído. 

Tenía el estómago contraído de puros nervios.  

—¿Hola?— Las mariposas parecieron despertar de su sueño cuando esa voz ronca llegó a su oído.  Se quedó unos segundos en silencio hiperventilando  hasta comenzar a tener una verdadera verborrea.

—¿Hola? Derek…yo quería saber si estabas ocupado. Si tenías la noche libre…digo que ya no estamos haciendo patrullas   y  me apetecía pasar el rato. No hacer cosas de manada, sino cosas de humano… no sé si las haces en realidad. Comer algo, ver películas  y era como un plan para Scott  pero está con Kira y Lydia esta con Cora…así que…—Vale, Stiles lo admitía internamente. Scott si estaba ocupado pero lo de Lydia era mentira. Tampoco era como que Lydia quisiera pasar el rato con el freaky Stilinski. 

—Estoy con Cora—Dijo Hale  y Stiles sabía  que estaba sonriendo, podía sentirlo.  Y las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas de la vergüenza porque le había pillado en la mentira.

—Vale, olvídalo. Ha sido una tontería. No sé porque pensé que… siento haber molestado, dale saludos a Cora—y lo dijo tan a prisa que casi no había respirado.

—Iré—Dijo Derek con una voz rara en él porque era la primera vez  que Stiles le invitaba a su casa.  Que le invitaba realmente.

—Espera…¿Qué?—Stiles se quedó congelado.

—¿A qué hora?—Preguntó Derek con la sonrisa en los labios, no podía creer que estaba nervioso por  tener  una “reunión” con Stiles.  El adolescente  y desesperante Stiles. El mismo chico que ahora debía tener una cara de desconcierto.

—A las nueve—Dijo Stilinski saliendo de su asombro.

—Ahí estaré.—Derek había colgado y suspiró rascándose la nuca.

—Así que tienes una cita. ¡Una cita!¡En hora buena Big brother!—La voz de Cora le llegó desde atrás y Derek no pudo evitar que sus orejas de colorearan un poco mientras gruñía. Comenzaba a entender cuando Stiles alegaba acerca de la privacidad—No pensarás ir vestido así…¿verdad?—

—No veo el problema.

—Lleva tu chaqueta de cuero  y ponte una camiseta verde oscuro, resaltará tus ojos—Cora le guiñó un ojo antes de darle unas palmaditas en el brazo—Solo digo, por si querías saber.

Derek Hale tomó a su hermana por los hombros  y la sacó de su habitación para finalizar la charla  con un portazo.

 

***

Lo primero que hizo al  aparcar su auto fuera de  casa  Stilinski fue mirar el coche patrulla del Sheriff.  Eso significaba que tendría que entrar por la puerta y no le gustaba, no se sentía cómodo. Prefería entrar por la ventana y escuchar el asustado corazón de Stiles.

Al bajar del auto  notó el calor que tenía, caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre mientras se sentía acalorado y con las manos sudorosas. 

Se bajó el cierre de la chaqueta  y la dejó abierta al mismo tiempo que el Sheriff le abría la puerta. Derek tragó con dificultad cuando vio el arma en su cinturón.

—Hola Derek—Dijo el hombre en tono amistoso dejándole espacio para que entrara a la casa.

—Sheriff—Derek le dio un apretón con la mano. Tampoco  es como si no le hubieran disparado antes.  Sabía que el hombre  no le tenía resentimientos, podía sentirlo, pero tampoco estaba la mar de contento.

Tal vez fuera buena idea volver más tarde, cuando el sheriff no estuviera.

Stiles bajó corriendo las escaleras y se quedó ahí al pie de ellas con sus ojos dorados embelesados mirándole.   Tendría que haber pedido consejo de Cora antes.  Le sonrió unos  breves instantes hasta que el Sheriff había carraspeado. Ambos desviaron sus vistas con el rostro avergonzado.

El Sheriff  arrugó el gesto. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que algo estaba  ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Levantó un dedo índice como advertencia hacia Stiles y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a dar un sermón se lo pensó mejor, bajó la mano  y se sentaron a cenar en silencio.

—¿Junta de la manada?—Preguntó el sheriff.

—Sip—Respondió Stiles—Algo así—Aunque todos en la mesa sabían que era mentira.

***

Escucharon el coche patrulla alejarse  y al fin Derek relajó los hombros. 

—¿por qué le has mentido a tu padre? No se lo ha creído—Se quitó la chaqueta  lanzándola al sillón.  

—Pensé en decirle que eres como  mi nuevo mejor amigo pero como que imaginé tu cara de mala leche   y ni yo me lo creería. 

—Así que ¿soy una especie de  reemplazo de Scott?—preguntó Derek alzando una  de sus cejas.

—Estas en un camino difícil tío. Será difícil llenar esos zapatos  pero Beacon  no me da muchas opciones tampoco—Stiles le sonrió—Gracias por entrar por la puerta. Fue todo un detalle, deberías hacerlo más seguido así no tendría ataques cardíacos cada vez que entras  por la ventana en plan escalofriante.

—La ventana. Siempre la dejas sin pestillo  ¿Sabías que es como una invitación?—Stiles casi se atraganta con el jugo.  

Tragó  con dificultad el jugo que casi escupe y lo miró enojado.—Solo para que lo sepas… no eres en único hombre lobo en mi vida. También está Scott, Malia cuando viene a estudiar y.. Bueno. Tú. Ahora quítate los zapatos que mi cama quedará llena de tierra y hojas secas—Estaba esperándole en la cama con el  notebook en el regazo.

—Vine en el Camaro.

—Es igual. ¡Zapatos fuera!—Derek le fulminó con la mirada unos segundos antes de obedecer.

—¿Pantalones también?—Preguntó Derek con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja arqueada.

—¡Ja! ¿Oye que te está pasando? ¿Estás haciendo el graciosillo conmigo? ¡Jesús!  ¡Tal vez si estoy muerto!—Murmuró Stiles para sí y Derek rodó los ojos.  

—No estás muerto Stiles—Dijo Derek Hale mientras se acomodaba en la cama a su lado—pero lo estarás si continúas así de dramático. Los ojos miel de Stiles ahora se veían casi negros con el reflejo de la única luz en la habitación.  El notebook ya había encendido.  Stiles se había dado cuenta que Derek se sentía cómodo en la oscuridad. Estaba relajado y flojito,  su sonrisa salía más fácil  y ¡las palabras!, las palabras parecían fluir  mejor.

A Stiles ahora le gustaba la oscuridad, le gustaba porque estaba con él.

Estaban comenzando a  decidirse, no podían ponerse de acuerdo  sobre ver  serie o película y Netflix les daba  infinitas opciones.  Así que estaban tardando bastante.

—Nada de sobrenatural—Dijo Stiles de repente cuando vieron los covers desfilar y estaban The vampire diaries  y  Supernatural—Derek sonrió y surgieron algunas arrugas  en su rostro—No es gracioso Derek.

—Lo  es.

—No lo es. ¡Ya tengo todo lo sobrenatural para esta noche en mi cama contigo!—Derek arqueó una ceja unos dos segundos antes de comenzar a reír—a Stiles se le coloreó el rostro como un tomate—yo no quise… Derek yo… vale. No hablemos más de esto.—Stilinski arrugó el ceño de una forma muy similar a la del lobo pero aun sentía toda la cara arder.   Derek solo seguía sonriendo.

Stiles  podía ser tan gracioso a veces…

—¿Breaking bad?—Preguntó Derek.

—Va  acerca de drogas. O quizás algo más…¿te van los zombies?

—Por ahora me van los adolescentes hiperactivos de diecisiete y de nombre rarito—Stiles le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Te hablo enserio Derek.

—Yo también—Dijo Derek Hale mientras ponía esa expresión criptica en su rostro que a Stiles ponía de los nervios.  Las mariposas revoloteaban inquietas en su estómago y los dedos le picaban por tocar la piel del hombre  de ojos verdes frente a él.   Stiles se humedeció los labios  y lo miró otra vez.  Estaba iniciándose en el juego de Derek  ¿sería capaz de entender lo que le decía con la mirada?  Quería… quería en serio que lo besara.

 

Pero el teléfono de Derek vibró rompiendo rápidamente  la atmósfera  que se estaba creando.

—Es Cora—Dijo Derek como disculpándose hacia Stiles antes de contestar en altavoz.

— ¡Derek! Sé que estas en una cita  y todo eso… pero tengo que pedirte un favor enorme.

—Cora…

—Es que Isaac no está aquí, salió con Chris y en serio  no tienes una porquería de comida en el loft. ¿Podrías traer algo? Pero ¡no te atrevas a traer carne de soya! Quiero carne, ¡carne de verdad!

—Cora eso no era mío.

—Pues mala suerte, me la comí. Y no la disfrute.

Stiles se metió a la conversación –Cora puedo acompañarte mañana, si quieres—Sugirió Stiles.

—En serio lo aprecio pero quiero comer hoy.

—¿No puedes aguantarte?—Preguntó  Stiles algo confuso.

—Vale. Iré.

—¿Podrías traerme también unas hamburguesas?—Derek gruñó y Stiles sonrió antes de cortar el llamado.

Cora Hale había andado escabulléndose de él. Solo se veían unos instantes al día pero era mejor que nada. Ahora vivían bajo el mismo techo y Isaac se pasaba por allí  bien seguido. Se hacían buena compañía.

 

***

Había hecho las compras con Derek  y que alguien le pellizcara  porque  él hombre a su lado no podía verse más mono.  Derek iba tirando del carrito de supermercado con mejor cara de mala leche.  Leyendo la etiqueta de algunos productos  mientras se  rascaba la nuca  y  tirando uno que otro al carro.

Stiles no podía dejar de sonreír.  No concebía un mundo donde Derek hacía las compras  o quedaba con él para ver series.  ¿Así sería Derek si no atacaran Beacon cada dos por tres?.

¿Cómo era posible que en unos segundos le quisiera tener cerca y en otros quisiera correr lejos de ese hombre?

Habían ido en el Jeep.  Stiles conducía y miraba a cada segundo a su copiloto.  Todavía lucía relajado a su lado. Incluso aunque estuviera mensajeando con Isaac. 

—¿Podrías mirar al frente mientras conduces?.

—Sourwolf—Murmuró Stiles  mientras hacía un mohín de niño pequeño.

El semáforo les había dado el rojo y como Stiles Stilinski no era de los que se quedaran tranquilos en su asiento comenzó a sentir curiosidad sobre cuál era el asunto que hacía mensajear tanto a Derek.   

—¿Qué quieres?—Dijo Derek sin mirarlo a la cara,  podía sentir esa ansiedad  incluso antes de que a Stiles le diera tiempo de preguntar.

—¿Podrías…? ¿Derek? ¡te estoy hablando! ¡Mírame! El lobo dejó caer en su pierna el teléfono y le prestó toda la atención.  El chico tenía las mejillas encendidas y el corazón desbocado y le miraba con ese dejo de inocencia  del que aún no podía desprenderse. Derek puso una mano en el hombro del chico para calmarle. Stilinski desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y pasó los dedos con nerviosismo sobre el volante.

—Solo dilo Stiles—El chico se quedó mudo unos instantes observándole antes de acercarse y mover los labios pero las palabras no le salían.  Sus ojos lucían tan verdes y fieros  suspiró otra vez pensando que finalmente había enloquecido—al diablo—Pensó Stiles antes de acortar la distancia y  besarle.

Rozó sus labios unos segundos y cerró los ojos  abandonándose a la sensación. Unos besos cortos que no eran más que roces hasta que Derek deslizó la mano que tenía apoyada en su hombro hacia su cuello  aferrando sus dedos en la nuca de Stiles acercándolo más.  El chico jadeó  con anticipación.  Derek coló su lengua  despacio, Stiles abrió los labios con docilidad, les esperaba con anhelos guardados y se  estaba volviendo loco por repetir.

Derek llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo  y recreando el beso que le había robado  una y otra vez en su cabeza pero  había estado olvidando la exquisita sensación de devorarle despacio, sin prisas. De conocerle, de saborearle con suavidad, de paladearse con sus labios aterciopelados el sabor tan exótico y adictivo que tenía.

La delicadeza pronto les dejó  y el beso se volvió  más caliente y necesitado. Stiles sintió como su cuerpo era fundido en el sillón del Jeep al tiempo que la lengua de Derek ondulaba contra la suya. Probablemente mañana tendrían que separarle del asiento con una espátula.  Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba volviéndose loco, loco cuando sentía el aliento caliente de Derek sobre sus labios, o la comezón  que le provocaba su barba de cuatro días. ¡Joder que Derek le estaba dominando con un puto beso!.  Y podía escuchar sus propios latidos con fuerza. De seguro estaba volviendo loco al lobo. 

Podría durar horas y horas y Stiles no se quejaría pero escuchó unos ruidos fuertes que le hicieron salir de su ensoñación. El conductor del automóvil detrás de ellos  no pensaba lo mismo que Stiles. Por lo visto él no tenía el mismo concepto de momentos infinitos, menos aun cuando el semáforo  había dado el verde quizás  hace más tiempo del que debería.

El claxon volvió a sonar  y  Stiles se separó unos centímetros para observar a Derek Hale. Aun le estaba sujetando por la nuca  y respiraba agitado. Tenía los labios enrojecidos y húmedos.  Derek se acercó nuevamente para besarle pero Stiles le detuvo.

¿Él había iniciado el beso? ¿o había sido Derek? ¿Por qué sentía que su piel le gritaba cuando no  le tenía cerca?

 ¿Por qué sentía que le necesitaba tanto?

¿Dónde estaban los límites si dejaba que Derek hiciese con él lo que se le antojara?

¿Así tenía que sentirse si realmente era su compañero?

Stiles le miró aterrorizado una vez más  antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo del Jeep que aún estaba encendido.

—¡Stiles!—Gritó Derek hacía el chico pero ya se había esfumado—¡Adolescentes! Pensó Derek, cuando se vio sentado solo, en el asiento del copiloto del  mítico jeep azul, mientras el dueño del vehículo le había abandonado.

El motor estaba encendido y el conductor del Volvo  de atrás  seguía tocando el claxon para que se moviera de una puta vez.

Derek bajó del auto enojado y caminó lo más derecho que podía con la erección que  tenía en  los pantalones para ponerse de conductor y alejarse de allí con rapidez.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas al final! <3

Corría  y corría como si pudiera dejar de sentir sus labios sobre los de él. Como si la velocidad pudiera hacer desaparecer la placentera  y  electrificante sensación extendiéndose por su cuerpo—¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios!  ¡Lo he besado!.  Besado. ¡He besado a Derek!—No dejaba de repetírselo mientras corría.

Cuando se le agotaron las fuerzas  se detuvo, se afirmó el pecho con una mano para recuperar la respiración y de paso también contener a su corazón. ¿Por qué  tenía que haberlo besado?  Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, ¡al fin eran colegas!.

 ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Iba directo a la boca del lobo. Y  sí, era un pésimo momento para pensar en estúpidas bromas relacionadas con la caperucita roja pero ahora acudían a su mente como por arte de magia.

Caminó rápido  para llegar a casa, sentarse, volver a ponerse de pie. Caminar de un lado para otro en la sala. Servirse un vaso  de agua. Bebérselo. Mover los dedos sobre el cristal.  Suspirar y volver a repetir el circuito.  Muerto de miedo de sí mismo.  ¿No  había sido él mismo quien le pidió que se alejara? ¿No había sido él mismo el que esperaba con impaciencia las charlas nocturnas para conocerle mejor? ¿No había sido el mismo el que daba pie para que siguiera acechándolo?

 ¿No había sido él  mismo que le llamó y le invitó a pasar la noche? ¿No había sido él mismo el que le había besado en el Jeep?

¿Desde cuándo se había transformado en una maldita contradicción?  Le quería tan lejos como pudiera para no ver esos horrendos y expresivos ojos verdes  que le prometían  cosas, cosas que Stiles no había experimentado aun.  Esas mismas  cosas que se moría por probar. 

Los  mismos ojos que  le encendían tanto como le asustaban.—Estoy jodido—murmuró Stiles cubriéndose la cara  cabeza con los cojines del sofá. Solo quería desaparecer.

***

Había dejado  las bolsas del supermercado en casa  con Cora  y escuchó algo  extraño pero no le dio importancia  ya que a Cora se le había pegado una manía por escuchar música a  todas horas, incluso mientras dormía y no tenía idea como ella podía soportar el ruido por tanto tiempo.  Salió con rapidez a la casa de Stilinski otra vez para entregar las llaves del Jeep y para recuperar su Cámara.

No se dio  el esfuerzo de subir  hasta la ventana, porque esta vez pudo ver que estaba cerrada pero la luz de la habitación y de la  cocina estaba encendidas. Esta vez  Intentaría hacerlo por las buenas.  Tocó la puerta  y  pudo sentir  que Stiles estaba del otro lado muriéndose de los nervios.

—¡Abre la puerta Stiles! Puedo sentirte…¡Sé que estás ahí!—No tenía necesidad de seguir golpeando la puerta. Stiles le escuchaba perfectamente. Estaban frente  a frente separados únicamente por  los diez centímetros de grosor de la puerta de madera—Stiles… esta vez no puedo dejarlo pasar—Derek suspiró con la frente pegada en la puerta—Solo abre la puerta.

Stiles Stilinski se desarmó completamente cuando escuchó ese suspiro del lobo.  Podía sentir las mariposillas traicioneras revolotear y el cosquilleo que aún tenía en los labios  que no podía dejar de rozar con sus dedos, comprobando por millonésima vez que sus labios seguían estando en el mismo lugar después de haberlo besado.

Derek Hale le quitó la respiración en un santiamén cuando le tuvo frente a sí.   Sus ojos verdes fieros refulgían bajo la luz del  amanecer. 

—Me besaste en tu jeep y saliste corriendo. ¡Muy maduro  Stiles!—Y ya estaba, Derek había abierto su boca y había roto ese mágico y mísero momento con su voz gruñona.  Tal vez por eso no hablaba demasiado, demasiada sinceridad.  Igualmente Stiles sintió la rabia bullir en su interior, le había arrebatado un bonito momento y estalló.

—¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?¡Soy un  adolescente! ¡Puedo ser inmaduro si quiero pero nadie deja de decírmelo!¡Incluso tú! ¿Crees que no lo sé?—Stiles se calló unos instantes antes de mirarle furioso—¡TU TIENES LA CULPA!. ¡Tú me besaste primero Derek!  ¡Juegas conmigo todo el tiempo! ¡Me vuelves loco la mitad del tiempo  y ahora… ahora que creo que sé lo que quiero  no  haces nada!... y  estoy.. estoy…— A veces Derek Hale olvidaba por completo que ese chico frente a él no era más que un crio que se vio envuelto en situaciones. Lo miró un par de segundos, buscando el verdadero significado de toda la palabrería que le había soltado en cinco segundos.

—¿QUIERES QUE TE BESE?—Preguntó Derek arqueando una ceja pero Stiles lo miró como si quisiera golpearle y golpearse a sí mismo a la vez.

— ¡Joder! ¡Sí!—Chilló Stiles con urgencia y con toda la cara encendida por la vergüenza. Derek se acercó un par de pasos y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo acercando sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que buscaba sus labios ávidos de deseo.  Todo lo fiero y suave a la vez que era Derek mientras le mordía con sus dientes humanos el labio inferior  para poder colar su lengua. Y no es como si Stiles no quisiera besarle, es que a él le ponía cachondo que Derek lo hiciera de esa forma.  Y no sabía cómo pero Derek lo sabía.

Mientras sus lenguas voluptuosas batallaban Derek le hizo  retroceder  con paso decidido para acorralarle entre su cuerpo y la pared. Cerró los ojos, embargado por las emociones, la electricidad que sentía fluir de sus cuerpos rozándose  y el  calor que manaba de su piel en contacto con la otra.

Todo su grandioso cuerpo colisionando con el suyo.  Stiles  se estremecía  entre sus brazos y jadeaba contra sus labios cuando le daba una pequeña pausa para respirar. Le miraba con sus hermosos orbes dorados a la luz matutina  antes de entreabrir los labios  y cerrar los ojos para dejarse devorar otra vez.

Derek  alzó unos centímetros del suelo al adolescente con  el brazo que rodeaba su cintura   y  las puntas de sus pies ahora rozaban el suelo.   Hale se hizo espacio con una rodilla entre  las piernas  del chico.  Stiles muerto de calor y vergüenza se lo concedió.

Derek presionó sus cuerpos y Stiles gimió cuando sintió sus entrepiernas presionarse.  Sus piernas se volvieron mantequilla, rodeó  las caderas del moreno  con sus piernas para sostenerse y prolongar el contacto.

—Deeerek…—gimió Stiles  bajito cuando sintió sus entrepiernas presionarse de un nuevo y un jadeo ronco  y caliente le golpeo el oído.

Derek gruñó por el placer de tenerle para él y escucharle decir su nombre de esa forma.  Con una voz áspera  y encendida que jamás había escuchado antes, una que  fue directo a su polla. Movió sus caderas contra las de él  y le escuchó maldecir y soltar una retahíla de palabras entrecortadas por jadeos cada vez que repetía el movimiento.   El hombre le embistió hacia arriba con fuerza y  Stiles pudo  sentir toda esa palpitante y caliente erección completamente dura contra su trasero.  

Derek frotó la nariz contra su cuello… Derek mordisqueó  su cuello…Derek  escondió el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro mientras le embestía de nuevo.  La barba corta de Derek, esa que tenía en el mentón le picaba.  Le escuchaba  respirar junto a su oído mientras movía sus caderas con las de él.   

Volvió a  buscar su boca con ganas infinitas.  Estaba muriéndose de un deseo arrasador  que no sabía cómo había iniciado.  Quería tocarle más, sentirle más  cerca y quitó sus manos enganchadas de su cuello para pasarla bajo los  inmensos brazos del hombre para tocarle la espalda y luego  aferrarse a sus  anchos hombros para pegarle completamente  mientras Derek seguía moviendo sus caderas contra él.   La fricción le estaba volviendo loco  y el moreno no dejaba de menearse contra él.

—De..rek… Derek—gimoteó Stiles  pero fue  callado con un beso  húmedo  y loco. Derek siguió presionando sus cuerpos mientras su lengua le poseía de la forma que le daba la gana.  Iba a correrse… iba….   Stiles sabía que no  iba a aguantar mucho más.  No cuando Derek no le daba tregua, no cuando  le miraba y podía ver las mejillas encendidas de Derek Hale.

—Stiles…—Jadeó  Derek con una voz áspera y baja frente a sus labios  húmedos e hinchados. Comprimió  la chaqueta de Derek con los dedos  mientras llegaba al orgasmo con un sonido escandaloso  y obsceno arrancado de su garganta.  En un tiempo que francamente era vergonzoso hasta para él.  Derek tardó unos minutos más en correrse.

  Sus frentes  juntas perladas de sudor, aun con los ojos cerrados. Sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban. Calmaron de a poco sus respiraciones  y entonces Derek  le regalo una mirada que jamás había visto. 

Una mirada verde llena  de adoración  y gratitud.  Stiles se sintió derretir  de nuevo. Derek Hale  ahora le besaba despacio mientras se separaba un poco.  Stiles desenroscó sus piernas  y  las puntas de sus pies ahora tocaron el suelo. 

Derek  tuvo que inclinar  su cabeza para alcanzar los labios que tanto deseaba. Stiles  en cambio alzaba el rostro para que no dejara de besarle  porque…  vale. Derek se lo había follado con  la ropa puesta, contra la pared de su casa.

 Se pasó las manos por el cuello húmedo, acalorado. No era lo único húmedo. Stiles Stilinski le miró ahora lleno de preguntas.

—Creo que debemos hablar—

—¿mm?—Dijo Stiles mientras se dirigía a su habitación por ropa y una toalla.

—No te avergüences—Stiles se rascó la nuca nervioso e incómodo.

—¿Cómo se supone que no debo avergonzarme? ¿Se supone que esto tiene que pasar?

—Podría haber sido peor.

—¡Pues gracias DEREK! Lamento haberte decepcionado—Stiles comenzó a subir la escalera de manera ruidosa. Furioso y abochornado.

—Me malentiendes…¡No me refiero a eso!. ¡Stiles!—Gritó Derek desde los pies de la escalera pero no  tenía respuesta—Podría haberte hecho daño. Las cosas siempre pueden terminar mal—Hale  lo había dicho con una voz cansada que Stiles no había escuchado nunca.

—¡Mierda!—pensó Stiles cuando lo entendió.  Se volteó  para mirarle a la cara  y tenía el rostro tenso  y sus ojos  verdes imploraban—Lo siento. Murmuró Stiles.  

¿Cómo culpar a Derek por pensar así?  Todo en su vida estaba empapado de dolor, pérdida y sacrificio. Una  ternura gigantesca invadió a Stiles  mientras miraba al hombre frente a él.

Stiles bajó la escalera  y se quedó de pie en el último escalón para mirarle desde la misma altura.  Derek miró sus ojos café avellana  y alternó la vista de ellos a los apetecibles labios enrojecidos e hinchados frente a él.  Se deslizó suave como la seda a través de sus labios y Stiles dio un respingo   cuando sintió una  mano  grande y cálida en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Depositó algo en su interior.    Le miró de nuevo con sus ojos verdes  brillantes como esmeraldas. 

—Puedes aparecerte en el loft cuando quieras—Dijo el lobo antes de desaparecer.

¿Eso significaba lo que creía que significaba? –Stiles miró su bolsillo  y tenía las llaves del Jeep.

*******

Stiles estaba haciendo su tarea postergada. Llevaba mucho tiempo ignorando esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le obligaba a buscar y unir  los pedazos de todo. La vocecita que ahora le gritaba que buscara el porqué de las cosas.

 Así que había optado simplemente por apagar su teléfono  y había salido únicamente para traer a casa unos volúmenes que Deaton le había facilitado. Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas estudiando, leyendo pasajes y haciendo traducciones sobre el  interesante –Y escalofriante—tema de los compañeros. 

La tetera sonaba otra vez para su café número veintinueve o quizás treinta.  Se sentó en  la cocina mientras marcaba con otro post it  un párrafo que merecía volver a leerse cuando estuviera al cien por cien.

Estaba buscando de forma desesperada una buena  excusa para su comportamiento calenturiento con Derek. 

Al  menos una diferente a la que aquella vocecita en su cabeza le gritaba sin parar.

***

Habían pasado unos días  y Stiles estaba muriendo por acercarse a Derek pero no sabía cómo.

Se sentía avergonzado y aterrado.

 Miedo de encontrárselo a solas  y nerviosismo al no saber cómo reaccionar con los demás rondando por ahí. ¡Era tan frustrante! Nadie tenía que decirle que era un asco en esto. 

Cuando llegó a la reunión en el loft, su primera reunión después de haber estado hospitalizado, los lobos estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.  Scott contra Ethan,   Derek contra Isaac  y Malia.  

Lydia, Kira y Cora estaban charlando de lejos mientras tenían  música puesta, de seguro para darle algo de privacidad a su charla.

Stiles se sentó en un  rincón tratando de no llamar la atención pero él no se había dado cuenta que su nerviosismo y ansiedad era difícil de ignorar para cualquier hombre lobo.

Como estaban todos ocupados pudo observar a Derek con descaro sin preocuparse de que lo pillaran  de pervertido. 

Se veía tan imponente ahí, con su musculatura, tan viril, tan duro.

 Sus hombros anchos  y sus músculos se imprimían en la camiseta  completamente cuando se tensaban y se relajaban  mientras corría, esquivaba  y atacaba con agilidad.   ¿Cómo podían existir personas en el mundo con esa facha? 

Stiles observó con curiosidad unas gotitas de sudor resbalando por el cuello del moreno.  Entonces fue inevitable evocar el recuerdo de sus labios húmedos deslizándose juntos, sus caderas friccionándose contra las de él y de esa voz ronca, tentadora  e hipnótica susurrado su nombre.

Se estaba poniendo caliente de recordarlo.  Derek debió sentirlo excitarse  porque le lanzó una mirada furiosa que solo logró por terminar de ponerle cachondo.

En ese pequeño instante en  que Derek le miró Isaac vió su oportunidad y  derribo al lobo. Ambos cayeron con un ruido sordo al suelo.

Luego de eso Derek evitó mirarle hasta terminar el entrenamiento.

 Sip, había metido la pata.

Todos se estaban despidiendo pero Derek tomó el dobladillo de su camiseta para secarse  el sudor del rostro.   Stiles no pudo ni quiso desviar la vista  de ese trozo de piel que quedó al descubierto.

  Ese trozo tenso, marcado y perlado de sudor. Un pedacito de piel que le daba la visión perfecta de sus caderas, los oblicuos de Dios  y el bello  oscuro que descendía desde su ombligo hasta perderse en la cinturilla del pantalón.    

Comenzaba a sentir los pantalones  demasiado ajustados.

 Derek dejó su camiseta y le lanzó una de sus miradas marca Hale.

Stiles  soltó aire rápido.  ¿Era normal ponerse tan cachondo con una mirada de cabreo?

De un impulso Derek  le derribó y quedó aplastado entre su cuerpo musculoso y el suelo.

  El lobo  comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y Stiles se deshizo entre jadeos cada vez que sus labios le tocaban, cada vez que sentía sus dedos grandes explorando su pecho  por sobre la ropa.

—Derek…—Gimió Stiles y Derek solo gruñó en respuesta a aquella voz. Quería decirle que también podía sentir ese deseo arrasador y visceral consumirlo pero era mucho mejor si se lo demostraba.  Más les valía a todos haberse alejado.

Le necesitaba con urgencia. Hundirse en su piel caliente y cremosa abriéndose paso en el cuerpo que su lobo exigía poseer y dominar. Caminaron  a tropezones  a la habitación de Derek a punta de besos entrecortados y dejando la ropa con prisas tirada por el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación  empujó al adolescente  sobre la cama con suavidad.   De pie observó a Stiles hacia abajo, tendido en la cama con sus ojos dorados oscurecidos. Respiraba  entrecortado y tenía todo el rostro encendido. La única prenda que tenía encima era su ropa interior.

 Observó los pequeños  e incontables lunares café esparcidos por su cremosa piel, descendiendo de su rostro hasta perderse en su pecho.  Parecían pequeñas pintas de chocolate en un lienzo de crema. ¿Sabrían igual de bien?

Besó su cuello un par de veces  y luego succionó con fuerza arrancándole un gemido de dolor.  

Dejó sus dedos moverse con libertad dentro del bóxer de Stiles para liberar su miembro.

Con el pulgar masajeó la punta moviendo la yema en círculos. La piel bajo sus dígitos era suave, cálida  y estaba hinchada palpitante ante su toque.

Rodeó su pene con los dedos  y los deslizó por toda la extensión  haciéndole gemir y temblar bajo sus dedos. Quería saber lo que era hacerle estremecer bajo  el peso de su cuerpo—De… rek… para—Rogó Stiles con los ojos cerrados. De…Derek… voy…

Derek… imploró Stiles  mientras el hombre bombeaba más rápido y con la otra mano le masajeaba los testículos.    Hale le soltó cuando Stiles arqueó la espalda  y abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gemido largo.

Derek se presionó contra él y  Stiles eyaculó sobre el abdomen de ambos. Hale le tomó por el cuello y le besó hambriento, presionándose, aun duro, contra el abdomen húmedo de Stiles. Su lengua  danzaba contra la suya, resbalosa experta recorriendo cada recoveco. Robándole  el aliento.

Le sujetó con firmeza de una cadera  y luego se lanzó a su cuello con desesperación.  Le escuchó gruñir contra su piel  mientras los dedos se imprimían en el hueso sobresaliente de su cadera.  

Sintió los dientes  rasguñarle la piel del cuello, algo resbaloso deslizarse  y luego unos mordiscos suaves.  Stiles cerró los ojos abandonándose a la sensación y se aferró a sus anchos hombros dejándose hacer con libertad.   Sus labios suaves  y casi siempre mudos se deslizaban repartiendo besos sin reparo por la tensa piel de su cuello.

Luego sin previo aviso Stiles sintió sus dientes, mordiendo con rudeza.  Abrió los ojos asustado y se encontró con los ojos azules brillantes del lobo.

El susto  que reflejaba el rostro de Stilinski hizo a Derek detenerse en el acto.  Congelado mientras sus miradas aún estaban conectadas. Un sudor frío recorrió a Derek cuando volvió  a mirarle con sus ojos verdes  y  se levantó con cuidado para mirarle.

No le había hecho daño, no  había sangre. Un alivio recorrió al moreno pero pronto su alivio se transformó en preocupación.

Stiles no reaccionaba.

—¿Stiles?...Stiles…--Suplicó Derek—Se levantó de la cama furioso  y gruñó con rabia—Eso hizo salir del trance a Stiles  y lo observó con sus ojos dorados preocupados. Derek estaba tenso, con su mandíbula apretada y los músculos de su espalda parecían rígidos.

Stiles había notado el cambio, algo le estaba sucediendo a Derek. Él no perdía los estribos de esa forma.  Podía gritarle, amenazarlo, incluso golpearle un poco pero jamás había arremetido contra él. Derek había perdido  el control en  serio esta vez.

Si no… Derek no estaría tan aterrado como ahora.

—Derek…

—Será mejor que te vayas Stiles—Dijo Derek mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la cama.

—Pero… yo... Derek…¿Derek? ¿Qué…?

—Lo sé. Hablaremos después. Vete—Dijo Derek mientras le daba la espalda .

—No… Derek. Fue mi culpa… ¿Cierto? ¿Hice algo…? ¡Jesús!  No te calles ahora—Stiles se acomodó la ropa interior y se levantó de la cama acercándose al tenso hombre —Necesito saber…

—No te acerques—Murmuró Derek tomando unos pasos de distancia de él. Stiles le miró con la incomprensión grabada en el rostro.

—En serio necesito saber… ¿hago algo mal? ¿te estoy haciendo daño de alguna forma…?—preguntó Stiles implorante hacia él.  Derek Hale suspiró  y se movió despacio para mirarle.

Ojos verdes contra marrones.

—Será luna llena esta noche—Dijo Derek usando el tono despectivo y frío que usaba con el resto de las personas, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida por Stiles.

—Tranquilo…no pasara nada—Dijo Stiles mientras se acercaba para tocar sus bíceps.

—No pasara nada porque te vas a casa—Derek le tomó por los hombros  y le soltó con rapidez como si quemara—Ahora—Aclaró de mala leche con su expresión habitual de lobo amargado.

\--Pero… ¡Derek!.

Derek se puso una camiseta con rapidez y pantalones. Si Stiles no se iba, entonces él se iría pero no podía quedarse en la misma habitación que él  la noche de luna llena, no mientras Stiles oliera de— _esa forma—._

El chico alcanzó a notar sus intenciones y se paró en la puerta con rapidez bloqueándole el paso.

—Ninguno de los dos va a salir de aquí—Dijo Stiles con un tono serio y una determinación que no daba lugar a replicas. Su corazón latía asustado y apresurado. Era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa forma con Derek y sabía que podría arrancarle la cabeza si quisiera, de hecho esta noche había estado más cerca que otras veces y aun así…no sabía si por torpeza o por pura estupidez le seguía poniendo a prueba.

—Bien—Gruñó Derek  rendido cruzando sus enormes brazos en su pecho. Buscó algo con la mirada  por la habitación pero apuntó el closet—Ponte algo encima—ordenó.

Stiles se miró y recién se había dado cuenta que solo traía la ropa interior puesta.  El pudor y la vergüenza le invadieron con rapidez. Se sentía siempre tan pequeño y esmirriado al compararse con Derek.

Con timidez se acercó al closet del moreno. No fue sorpresa para Stiles no encontrar una gama muy amplia de colores. Todos colores oscuros, que iban a la perfección con Derek. Iba a hacer una broma sobre eso pero  de repente un manchón colorido, rojo, saltó a la visión entre un mar de colores lúgubres.

Era una camiseta vieja, que se le hacía muy familiar a Stiles.

 Stiles le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Derek antes de tomar la camiseta entre sus dedos.

—Esa no—Dijo Derek arrebatándosela con rapidez. Stilinski arqueó un ceja, sorprendido, solo  unos segundos al rozar la tela y le permitieron  reconocerla.

—Esa camiseta es mía—Dijo Stiles dudando y sintiéndose estúpido por decirlo en voz alta.

—No—Respondió Derek con rapidez estrujándola con los dedos y apretando los labios.

\--Derek, esa camiseta es mía y lo interesante de todo esto… es que yo no recuerdo habértela dado—Stiles sabía que había acertado cuando Derek tenía esa expresión desencajada en el rostro.

—La tomé de tu habitación—admitió después de un silencio prolongado, se rascaba la nuca incómodo y rehuía su mirada.

Stiles  no supo si porque le había pillado in fraganti o porque le perturbaba su desnudez  y lo patético que se veía así.  Tomó con rapidez una camiseta gris y un pantalón de deporte.

Apenas  pasó la camiseta sobre la cabeza cerró los ojos y se sintió invadir por la fragancia de Derek. Olía él. De forma muy suave pero ahí estaba.  

Luego de perderse unos segundos en disfrutar ese  momento. Se observó en el espejo que estaba dentro del armario.

Le quedaba enorme. La camiseta era enorme, enorme.  O tal vez era su cuerpo de adolescente subdesarrollado en comparación con el de Derek… una humillante comparación.

Derek se movió con un poco de más libertad cuando Stiles se vistió.   Stiles comenzó a recordar con rapidez algunas cosas que había leído. 

“El lobo siente necesidad por sentir a su compañero cerca…”

“La resistencia podría significar perder el control completamente.”

                                “Siente la necesidad de marcar a su compañero…”

                                                “ Debe  proteger a su compañero…”

                                                               “ No provocar celos en el lobo…”

Derek había tomado la camiseta entonces para sentirle cerca… seguramente para no visitarle todas las noches. Quizás porque Derek  se hacía cositas mientras sentía su olor en la camiseta. Stiles tembló de escalofríos.

—Eso es exacto lo que ocurre..—Dijo Derek—Pasa que estoy tranquilo luego siento la vergüenza,  excitación, ansiedad… paso del frío al calor y viceversa.  ¿No se te ocurre porque?—Stiles se quedó callado mientras Derek le estaba echando en cara muchas cosas—¡Me estas volviendo loco cada día!.  ¡No dejas de sentir todo! Me confundes en cada instante… y no me dejas pensar. ¡Estas en mi cabeza cada maldito segundo del día! ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—¿Entonces es mi culpa?—Stiles había estallado enojado de nuevo. Su temperamento era algo difícil de definir últimamente. Derek se cubrió el rostro con las manos, cansado.

—¡Tampoco es mi culpa Stiles! Yo no pedí esto.  Algo está mal.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—No,¡ ESTO!, esto está mal.  Tienes que ayudarme, no puedo estar aquí  contigo a solas.

—No, tú estás mal.  Me vienes con todo esto y cuando ya por fin empiezo a entenderlo me dices que está mal. A la mierda Derek, no entiendo lo que quieres. No entiendo que quieres de mí. Y no me des de esas malditas miradas, porque me estoy volviendo loco y me parto el cerebro intentando descifrarlas  y no lo consigo ¿vale? No puedo.  No puedo con nada de esto.

—Lo siento.

—Lo siento y la mierda Derek. Eso no cambia nada.

—Te he presionado demasiado. No debí esperar…Solo vete—Esa era una de las cosas que más dolía a Derek…no quería hablar sobre  decepciones, porque ese era un terreno pedregoso. Él era el rey en la tierra de las decepciones.

—No me vengas con esa mierda ahora…esas excusas son lo de menos.

—¿Y si te hago daño?¿y si te hacen daño por mi culpa? ¿Te has puesto a pensar a que  lo que le pasaría a tu padre si se entera?

Stiles boqueó, abría y cerraba la boca, sin respuestas, sin palabras.

—Es lo que imaginé—Dijo Derek enojado otra vez—Ahora vete. Ya respondí lo que querías.

—Pero…

—¡Que te vayas Stiles!—Rugió Derek alzando completamente la voz.

Stiles le observó unos segundos antes de salir. Titubeando si obedecer  o no.  Tampoco era como si tuviera elección.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooola!  
> Volvi :D
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia infinita que me tienen!  
> Me encantó escribir este capitulo, aunque haya tardado una eternidad. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. <3  
> Nos leemos


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOLA!  
> ¡Volvi! ¡No me maaaten por favor! Se que no quieren excusas pero las cosas han estado tensas por acá. Actualizare pero tardaré. Sean pacientes porfis, y tengan compasion de una chica que ama escribir pero que sus practicas y sus clases no le permiten el tiempo :/ 
> 
> A leer, ¡al fin!

Isaac se apareció segundos después de que Stiles se fuera.  Derek solo estaba cansado de las emociones. Cansado de sentir cosas ajenas y confundirlas con las propias.   Cansado  de percibir todo ese torrente  de emociones y sensaciones que era Stiles.

Era demasiado para alguien como él.   Una persona que solo  había estado sintiendo de lo mismo por años.

 Las emociones nuevas le desbordaban y le confundían. Le llenaban, le mareaban y todo  se transformaba de repente en demasiado rápido e intenso. Todo con Stiles se sentía así. Abrumador a y punto de desbordarse.

Isaac se sentó junto a él y no dijo nada. Solo le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, con esa sonrisa  juguetona que  parecía no haber visto en siglos.

—Así que Stiles.. ¿eh?—Isaac silbó impresionado luego de preguntar.

—Las cosas han estado poniéndose algo…—Derek se quedó ahí mirando sus pies descalzos  antes de completar la frase—locas.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo. No me imagino a ti enterándote de este papelón con  Stiles. No sé cómo lo hace pero termina en buenos líos. Lo acabo ver irse porque…—Derek le miró serio y luego negó con la cabeza.  Derek no quería hablar de eso—¿Cora se está quedando contigo?—Preguntó Isaac con real curiosidad  pero también  para cambiar de tema.

—Se ha tomado la habitación que era para ti.

—No importa. Supongo que debo quedarme con el señor Argent.  Es difícil para él…para nosotros volver aquí.

—Lo sé—Derek le puso una mano sobre el hombro como muestra de apoyo. Él sabía lo que era volver a un lugar donde solo se revive el dolor.

—Pasaré por aquí muy seguido.. Así que te veré por ahí—Isaac se despidió de Derek desde la distancia—Arregla las cosas con Stiles. Él es un poco…  seguro que no dormirá hoy.

Derek bufó. Como si él pudiera dormir alguna vez.

 Isaac siempre le había agradado en serio. Era un buen chico. Suspiró cansado  y se quitó la camiseta para darse una ducha.

Para ser una noche de  Luna llena...no se sentía diferente de las otras. De hecho lo único que se sentía era culpabilidad por haber corrido a Stiles del loft.  Solo le faltó echarle a patadas. 

Estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado.

***

Sabía que era  un puerco  por no pasarse por la ducha pero no tendría visitas esta noche y  ganas de ducharse tampoco así que  se lanzó en la cama con la ropa de Derek aun puesta. Miró el techo como si pudiera develarle los más maravillosos secretos del universo—Vaya mierda—Pensó Stiles. Aun podía sentir el aroma de Derek sobre su piel, como si se hubiera quedado impregnado ahí donde le había tocado.

¿Cómo había pasado todo tan rápido?  ¿Cómo se habían transformado todas sus fantasías de pelirrojas curvilíneas en hombres lobo de ojos verde-azul?

Suspiró mirando el techo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y sintió ese cosquilleo de nuevo. Esas mariposas que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él. Se le cerraba el estómago y el apetito se iba a la mierda.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y gimió _—¿Cómo demonios Derek se ha encaprichado conmigo?—Imposible. Imposible. Imposible. Hay tantas personas en Beacon Hills…tantas personas que de mil maneras serian mejores que yo…_ —Stiles Stilinski no durmió demasiado esa noche. Sencillamente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. 

Las tradiciones lobunas apestan. Aunque debían apestar más para Derek.

Se levantó temprano. Dejó en la cesta de ropa sucia el pantalón y la ropa interior. La camiseta la guardó bajo la almohada. Si Derek se sentía con el derecho de robarle y guardar una camiseta…él también podía  tener una para usar de pijama.

Se vistió como normalmente hacía, jeans oscuros, una camiseta  y una camisa a cuadros. Estaba terminando de calzarse las converse cuando su padre llegó.—¡Hey! ¡Papá!

—¿Ya estas levantado?—Preguntó el Sheriff extrañado.

—Sí, quería hacerte el desayuno e irme temprano hoy.

—Ahá…—Dijo el señor Stilinski mientras observaba con detenimiento el chupón que Stiles tenía en el cuello.

—Supongo que el salir temprano no tiene nada que ver con el chupón que tienes en el cuello. ¿Cierto?—Dijo John arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que sacaba una rosquilla y unos bollos con crema aprovechando la distracción de Stiles.

—Mierda—Murmuró Stiles al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer una taza al suelo y se hacía trizas—Yo…

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?—Preguntó el padre. Stiles lo miró avergonzado y bajó la vista al suelo mirando los trozos repartidos por la cerámica. No había pensado decirle ni en este ni en ninguna realidad alternativa. Ni si quiera estaba “saliendo” con alguien… resulta que estaba como…ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo para sí mismo. Estaba como ¿prometido? ¿Comprado sin saber que estaba en venta?. Si, algo así como vendido. Se sentía atado a un montón de tradiciones lupinas en las que no debería tener protagonismo...pero ahí estaba. Atascado en un amor de colmillos.

—¡No lo sé! Es  solo que…—Stiles se quedó en silencio. John supo que si quería saber más debía preguntar.

—¿La conozco?—Preguntó su padre dudando pero al ver la cara de su hijo supo que sí—¿Es la chica de los Martin? Stiles negó con la cabeza pero no soltó palabra—¿Me dirás quién es?

Stiles negó con la cabeza de nuevo y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Iría veloz a  ver a Derek. No quería mentirle a su padre  pero tampoco quería decir la verdad.

 

 

***

—Voy en camino Derek—Dijo Stiles mientras se acercaba al loft—Tenemos que arreglar esto—Dijo Stiles por el celular. Había dejado el enfado a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de lo precaria que era su situación…Lo mal que podían ponerse las cosas… si alguno de los dos se equivocaba. 

—Lo sé—Rugió Derek.

—No puedes correrme cada vez que se te da la gana. Me refiero…si quieres estar solo, tienes que decime.. Stiles, preferiría estar a solas. Quizás no es adecuado que… No podemos esperar a que…

—Hablaremos cuando llegues. No te distraigas—Derek cortó el llamado.

—Lobo amargado—murmuró Stiles entre dientes.

***

Isaac venía llegando también, muy pálido. Conduciendo el Camaro negro de Derek Hale. Cora venía de copiloto, con bolsas del supermercado. Stiles se quedó extrañado mientras los dos intercambiaban miradas  dentro del auto.  Tenían la música alta  y hablaban rápido. No se inmutaron cuando vieron pasar a Stiles.   De hecho parecieron ignorarle deliberadamente.

—Genial—Pensó Stiles. Todos van a enterarse de la charla que tendría con Derek.

Stiles entró sin llamar y encontró a Derek  extendido en el sofá leyendo.  Sus hombros se tensaron en cuanto observó al  joven Stilinski parado frente a él.

Derek podía sentir como propias las mariposas  revoloteando  que traía Stiles. Dejó el libro a un lado y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se sentara.—¿Eso?, ¿te lo hice yo?—Preguntó Derek refiriéndose a la marca que exhibía Stiles en el cuello.

—No… pudo haber sido Scott anoche o Lydia…. ¿En serio? ¿Crees que podría estar con alguien más? ¿Después de lo de…?¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste tú!

—Lo siento.—Dijo Derek bajito.  Stiles le daba dolor de cabeza en estas ocasiones—No quería hacerte daño.

—Lo sé. No lo hiciste… pero aquí estamos.  Siempre estamos... ¿Crees que podamos?—Derek lo miró atónito.  Esta es la ocasión en la que Stiles  debería decirle que está harto. Que no sabe por qué dejó que las cosas ocurrieran, que no quiere más. Era ese momento en que todo se iba al carajo…era lo esperado pero  Stiles ahí estaba, sobreponiéndose a todo. Sorprendiéndole una vez más. Mirándole con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y una promesa más grande que todas sus preocupaciones.

—Lo haremos—Respondió Derek—Pero cuando yo te diga aléjate…

—Vale, lo entiendo. Me alejo.

—Necesito que entiendas la importancia de esto.

—La entiendo. Solo pensé que podemos trabajar esto. ¿Sabes?  He estado leyendo  mucho sobre estas cosas… no digo que sepa más que tú pero… he hablado con Deaton también  y… tal vez  te ayude…digo a ambos nos ayude… que pasemos más tiempo juntos.

—No—Cortó Derek.

—Aun no te he dicho el plan.

—Y he dicho que no. También va a afectarte a ti. Aun no te has dado cuenta pero esto comenzará a afectarte también. Las cosas se van a salir de control y puedes terminar…haciendo cosas que no quieres en realidad—Derek se rascó la nuca con incomodidad y desvió la vista.

—Lo sé, he comenzado  a sentir cosas… que no debería—Derek arqueó una ceja y le miró completamente interesado.

—Mi plan es….pensé en tomarte la palabra—¡Jesús! Pensó Stiles, hasta le daba vergüenza decirlo, su cara enrojeció violentamente—pasarme por aquí más seguido…casi como…si vivieramos juntos—Completó Stiles casi susurrando, tan rápido que apenas pudo separar las palabras.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?—Derek frunció las cejas confundido. Era una pésima, desastrosa y estúpida idea, la peor dentro de la lista de peores y ridículas ideas de Stiles pero  por dentro, muy muy adentro había una parte de él que estaba encantado con aquella descabellada idea.

—Es una forma de hacer que dejen de pasarnos esas cosas vergonzosas como la del otro día. Solo unos días para  no estar tan incómodos… tal vez podamos aprender a controlarlo… o al menos evitar los gatillantes… de cualquier forma no creo que a mi padre le haga gracia que vivas con nosotros así que …pensé en quedarme aquí unos días—Derek alzó una ceja

—¿Qué le dirás a tu padre?. Supongo que en tu “grandioso” plan contemplaste esa parte…

—Eso es mi problema…aunque técnicamente esa parte del plan está… estoy trabajando en ello. Dentro de unos días se irá para concretar un caso…

—No quiero que estés en problemas por mí.

—Pensé en decirle la verdad… bueno, parte de ella.  Me quedaré contigo y Cora pero no le diré el porqué aunque en realidad no tendría por qué enterarse… estará fuera varios días.

—     O Podríamos evitar todo esto y contarle parte de lo que esta sucediendo.

—Quiero hacer esto… una vez  que tu lobo esté tranquilo…yo también lo estaré, no quiero involucrar a mi padre antes de que eso suceda.

—No sé si eso…es posible. Hay…parejas… personas… que no lo asimilan de la misma forma.  Podríamos tardar años. ¿Deaton te lo dijo?—Stiles no estaba enterado de eso.

***

Stiles estacionó el Jeep  y bajó el bolso. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en cosas graciosas o reírse de sí mismo en una situación como esta.

Entró sin llamar y como siempre Derek estaba ahí esperándole como si supiera de antemano el segundo exacto en el que atravesaría la puerta.

—Hola Derek.

—Stiles—Dijo Derek en ese tono bajito que a Stilinski le asustaba tanto como le gustaba—Puedes acomodar tus cosas… en mi habitación—Completó después de unos minutos en los que Stiles solo le miraba con cara de estupefacción.

 Se sintió temblando como una hoja de papel al viento mientras dejaba su ropa junto a la de Derek. ¿Estarían apresurando demasiado las coas? ¡Esto es casi como casarse! _¡Oh por dios!_

¡Casado con Derek Hale!— _Ridículo_ —Pensó Stiles  pero no pudo evitar que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Volvió a reunirse con Derek y este le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Ellos no eran  una pareja.

Ellos no eran de esos chicos mimosos que se encaramaban en el sofá a hacerse arrumacos ni a ponerse apodos chistosos.  

Aunque por un momento Stiles quiso que fuera así. Solo para saber a qué atenerse.

 

—¿Qué haces para pasar el tiempo?—Preguntó Stiles rompiendo el silencio como siempre mientras movía su pie incansablemente.

—¿Quieres saber de mí?

—Si… es que...es raro porque ¿sabes? No sé mucho sobre ti.. y la mayoría del tiempo estamos tratando de correr por nuestras vidas… o tu estas desangrándote, lo que es súper frecuente si me permites decirlo y  yo estoy casi al colapso cuando te veo medio desangrado.  La otra mitad del tiempo o estoy en el hospital o en casa estudiando para no suspender el año. Entonces  supongo que nosotros empezamos al revés.  No nos conocemos mucho  en realidad. Bueno... Tu eres mitad lobo quizás por eso no lo sabes… pero verás… las personas normales se conocen, tiene una amistad, se enamoran y luego viene lo otro…—Dijo Stiles mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Al menos ese es el comportamiento normal. Incluso para aquellos predestinados… debería haber una regla. Algo que corriera para todos. Derek rodó los ojos e imploraba paciencia.

—Leo, me ejercito y trabajo—Dijo al rato para que Stiles dejara el monologo instructivo.

—¿Trabajas?

—Sí, Stiles. Por si no lo sabías la gente suele tener trabajos.

—Oye Sourwolf. No es gracioso si lo usas contra mí.

—Asi que Sourwolf ¿eh?. No te quejes cuando te ponga un apodo.

—¿Prefieres Miguel?. Te pegaba un poco. Apuesto que Danny está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Para tu amigo yo podría llamarme Stiles y me seguiría viendo de la misma forma.

—¡Hey!—Se quejó Stilinski mientras le pegaba con el puño en el hombro. Escuchó la risa ronca de Derek como música acariciando sus oídos.  Luego se atrevió a dejar sus dedos ahí, acariciando entre los dedos la tela en el mismo sitio en el que  había golpeado. Derek dejó de reír en cuanto sintió las manos del chico deslizarse por su hombro.

Le miró con esos insondables e incomprendidos ojos verdes y sonrió brevemente contra sus labios mientras le robaba el aliento con un roce de seda.

Stiles se sentía flotar. Derek le dejó en el sofá  hiperventilando  y ni si quiera había usado su lengua.

—Voy a  hacer de cenar. ¿Vienes?—Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa en la comisura.

***

Las cosas con Derek eran sencillas. Tan sencillas que jamás hubiera podido imaginarlo. Tenía un carácter muy tranquilo, reflexivo la mayoría del tiempo pero tenía una sonrisa luminosa y  fácil cuando estaban a solas.

Stiles estaba cortando algunos vegetales y vigilaba la carne mientras Derek iba por una ducha.  Le parecía súper extraño que ni Cora ni Isaac se hubiesen aparecido por el loft, lo que les ofrecía una cómoda privacidad.

—Huele Bien—Dijo Derek junto a su oído. Se había acercado como siempre en modo espeluznante y silencioso. Solo que ahora no estaba del todo asustado. El cabello  mojado había quedado en contacto con la piel de Stiles.  Derek tenía un nuevo record, dos formas  diferentes de producirle escalofríos en menos de tres segundos.

Sus dedos torpes dejaron de cortar y se apoyó con ambas manos en la encimera para sostener sus piernas de mantequilla.   Derek exhaló un poco más fuerte de lo usual  para que el chico sintiera su respiración cosquilleándole  en la piel.

Aspiró  la adictiva  esencia de Stilinski. Excitado, nervioso y deseoso por más.

Derek sonrió complacido  al notar el efecto que causaba en él y decidió alejarse un poco. Le encantaba ponerle nervioso. 

Pero si seguían por ese camino… no pasarían de la cena.

 

***

Stiles estaba intentando habituarse a la oscuridad y no tropezar con sus propios pies dentro de la habitación.

Comenzó a desvestirse despacio. Se quitó las zapatillas, los calcetines y luego los pantalones.  Mudo de vergüenza. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver aun con la oscuridad la silueta inmóvil de Derek observándole con atención.

—     ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Stiles.

—No…yo… es decir…sí—Dijo Derek atropelladamente. Stiles arqueó una ceja extrañado por el titubeo.  

Stiles sintió frio con rapidez y buscó abrigo en las sabanas.  El aroma de Derek estaba impregnado  en todos lados. Y para ser sinceros olía delicioso.  Su cabello…su perfume…todo estaba ahí de una forma tan envolvente…pero no podía dejar de temblar. Tenía  un frío horrible.

Derek no dijo una palabra pero le  rodeó con su cuerpo para darle calor. Una masa de músculos y piel cálida lo envolvió.

—¿Mejor?—Murmuró Derek contra su oído.

—Sí—Respondió Stiles completamente azorado  pero acurrucándose mejor entre sus enormes brazos. La calidez se extendió con rapidez.

***

Despertó porque dejó de sentir la calidez envolverlo y aunque podía moverse con libertad extrañó el peso delicioso del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo y el calor que desprendía su piel. Una desilusión le llenó el pecho al encontrar la cama vacía y las sabanas frías ahí donde había estado Derek.

Aspiró la almohada con fuerza y pudo sentir su aroma  inundándole las fosas nasales.  Quizás se le estaba pegando un poco el mote  de los chuchos y de andar olfateando las cosas de Derek.

 

Hale estaba extendido en el sofá  leyendo, mientras se llevaba la taza de café  con pereza a los labios.  Stiles por unos adormilados segundos deseó ser esa taza para sentir sus labios  de nuevo sobre su piel.

—Hola—Dijo Stiles mientras se refregaba un ojo con el puño  y luego  se estiraba.

—¿Te desperté?—Preguntó Derek.

—No. Es solo que hace frío.

—Te dejé café en la cocina. Hay cereales. Voy a salir un rato. No tardaré.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—Preguntó Stiles mientras se frotaba los brazos. De nuevo tenía frio.

—No, tranquilo. Dúchate y come algo.  Iré al taller—Stiles se sentó junto a él unos minutos  y le quitó la taza de las manos.

—Vale. Espera…¿Has dicho taller?—Dijo Stiles mientras le pegaba un sorbo al café.

—Sí. Soy dueño de un taller mecánico pero ya no trabajo mucho por allá. Phil se las apaña sin mí—Derek miró la expresión de placer del chico ante el primer sorbo de café. Ahí estaba la sensación de nuevo… aquella extraña tensión entre ellos que parecía distenderse y ganar terreno. 

—¿Phil?—Preguntó Stiles realmente interesado.

—Stiles… dime que en serio no piensas que a los únicos que conozco son chicos de secundaria y  asesinos seriales—Stiles sintió sus mejillas arder  en respuesta.

—Tenía una vida…¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Suelo olvidarlo con todo eso del asunto de los chuchos y …—Stiles se calló abruptamente al ver la mirada asesina de Derek.

—No vuelvas a llamarme chucho Stiles.

***

Derek no había estado leyendo en serio.

En realidad estaba pensando en Stiles. Estaba pensando en lo indefenso que lucía mientras dormía y en lo mudos que se volvían aquellos labios.  Pensaba en la suerte que tenía para poder recorrer su cuello inhalando con fuerza el delicioso aroma que desprendía mientras estaba dormido. En lo agradable que era escucharle murmurar dormido mientras escuchaba el ritmo constante de su corazón palpitar a su lado.    En lo excitante que era acariciar sus caderas sobre la tela del bóxer y se regodeaba con la idea de lo sencillo que sería colar los dedos dentro de su ropa interior.

Un deseo profundo se anidaba en su corazón a cada segundo  que compartía con él.

***

Derek  había terminado su ducha  esta mañana y se había quedado en trance mirando el lavamanos. Observó con verdadera fascinación su cepillo y el de Stiles en el vasito sobre el lavamanos.  Sus dos cepillos haciéndose compañía.

Se sentía tan idiota  por estar sonriendo por algo como eso…eran tan solo un  par de cepillos de dientes.

  
Pero ese  chico le volvía loco de tantas maneras…

***  
  
Stiles ya se había duchado cuando Cora e Isaac se decidieron a entrar  en el loft.  Isaac dejó las bolsas del supermercado dentro, hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida  y se fue.  Dejó las llaves del Camaro en la mesa de la cocina.

 

Stiles sirvió un plato enorme de cereales con leche y le tendió a Cora una cuchara.

—Es una ofrenda de paz.—Cora le sonrió con timidez y se acercó a la mesa con su cuchara.   Ambos comenzaron a cucharear los cereales  en silencio—Vale, sé que no es mi asunto, sé que no debería entrometerme pero sencillamente no puedo dejarlo estar…¿Qué ocurre?¿No lo estas llevando bien con Derek?—Rompió el silencio Stiles.

—No es Derek. Él es genial. En serio, no es nada acerca de él. Yo…es solo que…no creo que alguien pueda ayudarme ahora.

—¡Joder! ¡Sois iguales! ¿En serio les mataría dejar que les ayuden?—Dijo Stiles enfadado y  con la boca llena de hojuelas.

—Yo no soy igual a mi hermano.

—¡Lo eres!, eres terca, pesimista y tienes  la mirada…

—¿La mirada? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Stiles?

—¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!...creo que  es como una cosa Hale—Apenas  el chico terminó de pronunciar esa frase. Cora sintió sus ojos aguarse.

—Soy una tonta—Cora se limpió las lágrimas con la manga antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas—No sé cómo pude estar alejada de mi hermano tanto tiempo y ahora…

—¡Joder!, Cora yo…

—No es por ti. Estoy bien, en serio. No tienes que preocuparte… soy yo la que lo echó a perder—Cora movía los dedos nerviosa.

—Soy un bruto…no sé con qué derecho le digo a Derek…

—¡Joder!... no me eches luces  sobre lo tuyo con Derek. Todavía no lo puedo asimilar  y no quiero imaginar cómo se lo monta mi hermano contigo. ¡Dios!  ¡Ya tengo la imagen mental!—Cora arrugó el gesto y se cubrió la cara con  las manos aguantando la risa.   Stiles solo pudo enrojecer violentamente.

Cora tenía una guerra en contra  de las ganas de reír por la expresión que tenía Stiles en su rostro y por las jodidas hormonas. Las traicioneras le tenían a la deriva y a ella le gustaba el control. 

Extrañaba el control mucho más desde que todo se había ido a la mierda. Sintió de nuevo la pena invadirla  y ese sin fin de emociones y penas que venían como montaña rusa desde hacía unos meses pero que ahora se habían intensificado. 

—Necesito contarle esto a alguien—Dijo Cora ahora demasiado seria para el gusto de Stiles—Isaac no hizo más que ponerse histérico cuando lo descubrió. Esto me está matando así que voy a decirlo una vez.. y ya está. Luego no hablaremos más de esto hasta que ya sea inevitable. Mi hermano no puede saberlo Stiles..¿Entiendes? En serio, no puede saberlo….

—¿Que yo no puedo saber qué cosa?—Preguntó una voz  acusadora. Ambos dieron un respingo. Cora miró a su hermano  y luego de maldecir hacia el espacio soltó la bomba.

—Estoy embarazada—Dijo Cora  ahora envalentonada por la compañía de Stilinski.

Stiles y Derek giraron sus cabezas hacia la chica con tal rapidez que Cora juraría que se quebraron el cuello.  Ninguno dijo nada  por largos segundos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—Preguntó Stiles.

—Cuatro meses.

 Derek solo la miró herido. Cuatro meses había estado escondiendo el secreto.  Habían  vivido bajo el mismo techo y no habían cruzado palabra en días.

Cuatro meses de secretos.  De vivir en la falsa felicidad y la ilusión de familia feliz.

Mentiras. Había pecado de feliz ignorante dentro de su propia casa.  ¿Cuándo Cora  había dejado de ser su hermanita menor y  se había convertido en una mujer? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser la chica mandona y dulce de la infancia?

Esos  meses  que ahora parecían doler mucho tiempo más.  Había querido engañarse a sí mismo. El no conocía a Cora. No a la actual.

 Cora le miraba  con la cabeza en alto, preparada para cualquier tipo de respuesta. Derek no pudo hablar. No fue capaz  cuando ella había  preferido hablar con Stiles.

 Eso era lo más le dolía. Ni si quiera  haberlo intentado… ya sabía que la gente tendía a no confiar en él. Tenía que ganarse su confianza pero… Cora.

Ahora entendía el juego de Cora. Había estado ocultando el secreto deliberadamente. Intentaba distraerle constantemente, con música, ruidos o con compañía.  Ahora podía escucharle con claridad. Se sintió tambalear por dentro cuando sintió el  latido del bebé, débil, parecido  más un zumbido.

Derek apretó los labios  y se fue directo  a su habitación. Sobrecogido por todas las cosas que estaba percibiendo en la habitación.

 Stiles entrecerró los ojos. Pudo sentir con claridad la forma en la que Derek estaba a punto de perder el control y se quedó indeciso.

 Dudando si debía seguirlo hasta la habitación o quedarse con una enfadada Cora Hale.

Las cosas siempre terminaban poniéndose patas arriba y él terminaba en la encrucijada.          

 ***

—¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Stiles a Derek cuando estuvieron a solas.

—¿Que fue qué..?-

—Lo de Cora…que yo no soy un ejemplo en estas situaciones pero…

—Hablaré con ella mañana—Cortó Derek—Lo prometo—Agregó después.

Stiles solo le dio un apretón en el bíceps y  deslizó su mano hasta su hombro.  La electricidad entre sus cuerpos parecía fluir al leve contacto.  Habían evitado hablar acerca de eso.

 Los ojos verdes de Derek se clavaron en los suyos unos minutos, hipnóticos.  Derek estaba enojado, podía sentirlo en la piel pero también había algo más…preocupación, culpa, dolor…  Stiles podía encontrar cada vez más cosas  en esa nube de emociones mudas que era Derek.

Derek le alzó con suavidad de la barbilla  y apresó sus labios con calma.  Oyó a Stiles jadear contra su rostro y ni siquiera tuvo que mordisquear su labio inferior para pedir permiso. Stiles entreabrió su boca con docilidad y sintió sus piernas volverse de mantequilla una vez que la lengua de él estuvo rodeando la suya.  Deslizando…ondulando…haciéndole girar el mundo y poniéndole de cabeza con un solo beso.  

Cuando la respiración ansiosa de Derek chocó con la suya Stiles sintió  el  calor en el vientre bajo  y el tirón rápido cuando el beso de Derek  se volvía profundo y embriagador —Stiles…—Susurró Derek junto a su oído, deslizándose como miel… ronco y suave.

El deseo palpitándole y ardiendo en la piel. 

El moreno rozó con sus labios húmedos el lóbulo de Stiles. Derek no dijo nada, esta vez no  necesitaba  palabras para hacerse entender.  Stiles ahogó un jadeo con la impresión.  Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

 Nunca había sentido nada igual.  Era como un temblor, una onda de deseo propagándose por todo su cuerpo, energizándole.  Derek le necesitaba con tanta fuerza que  le urgía en la piel. Gimió con fuerza  cuando sintió a Derek presionarse  duro contra él.

Le besó con avidez  y Stiles se rindió, le respondió el beso con sumisión.

Un deseo profundo e incontrolable, desbordándose en cada roce con sus labios.

—Derek…—gimió Stiles aferrando las manos a su espalda baja.  Recibió un gruñido en respuesta y fue atraído a su cuerpo por la cintura.

Stiles subió las manos con timidez por la espalda del moreno. Dibujando líneas en los músculos de su espalda ¿Cuánta piel podía alcanzar con sus dedos? Nunca podía abarcar lo suficiente. Derek le mordisqueó la clavícula y dejó un reguero de besos mientras tomaba el dobladillo de la camiseta de Stiles y colaba las manos para alcanzar su cremosa piel sin dejar de besarle.

Sus manos ardían, eran como fuego grabando milímetro a milímetro el lienzo virgen de su piel.

Derek se separó un instante y se quitó la playera lanzándola lejos.  Stiles no podía cerrar la boca por la impresión.  No era como si nunca le hubiera visto sin playera, de hecho….casi todo el tiempo Derek se terminaba exhibiendo  de una forma u otra. 

Quizás no se daba por enterado. Sin embargo esta era la primera vez que le veía  de esa forma. Stiles se apoyó en la pared  y acarició con la palma de su mano los músculos marcados de Derek, maravillado con la suavidad  y la firmeza de sus abdominales.

Stiles con sus mejillas arreboladas  y sus labios hinchados le miraba expectante y asustado. Su mano se había detenido en uno de sus pectorales.  Podía sentir a través de sus dedos el latido frenético de Hale y el calor de su piel.

Derek le miró a placer antes de aferrarle de la cadera con una mano y volcarse en un beso nuevo…salvaje y demoledor.

Su respiraciones chocando, su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, gritándole sin palabras por  primera vez que era suyo mucho antes de tomarle.

Stiles pensó que Derek podría  hacerle lo que quisiera…no le importaría. Partirle, destrozarle, quemarle por dentro, fundirlo y volver a tomarlo.  Su alma era suya.   

Ese oscuro  y profundo deseo. Oculto tanto tiempo… en el fondo de su corazón.  

Nublándole la razón.

Sus dedos temblorosos se detuvieron a medio camino pero los de Derek descendieron  y acariciaron su erección  sobre el pantalón.   Le sonrió de medio lado  y  miró directo a los ojos chocolate mientras desabrochaba el botón.  Stiles no fue capaz de mirar hacia abajo. Estaba  hipnotizado con esos ojos verdes y la sonrisa  provocadora que le estaba dirigiendo.

Se perdió unos segundos de esa nueva expresión en Derek  cuando sintió que su camiseta era jalada sobre su cabeza con prisas mientras sus pantalones terminaban de deslizarse por sus rodillas.

Stiles miró el cuerpo del  hombre que le estaba robando el aliento a besos.  Su hombros anchos… sus brazos  tensándose y destensándose en cada movimiento.  Los músculos marcados…  y esa barba incipiente que le hacía picar  cada vez que frotaba la barbilla en su cuello para olfatearle o para besarle.

Derek le miró con ojos encendidos. Era una pregunta muda.  Stiles quiso responderle pero las palabras no le salían.  No cuando más las necesitaba. No cuando estaba en el momento más caliente  que había vivido en toda su existencia.

Se había quedado ahí quieto bajo su cuerpo.  Mientras Derek solo  quería tocarle, morderle, hacerle gemir bajo su cuerpo, embestirlo y hacerle enloquecer.  Moría de   ganas de  escuchar cómo sería escuchar  su nombre pronunciado por  esos labios  embargados de placer.

Suspiró profundo, como si esperara contenerse pero dejó escapar el aire despacio.  Derek le llevó, haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás guiándole sin dejar de tocarle en ningún segundo.

Stiles se quedó extendido de espalda en la cama, desnudo, encendido, nervioso e inseguro mientras observaba como Derek se terminaba de  desnudar  para él.

No había palabras que Stiles conociera para describir lo que tenía ante sus ojos.  Derek en toda su imponente  y recia forma, parado frente a él  con una mirada que era pura lujuria. Sus ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas incandescentes en la oscuridad a punto de  tragarle en un océano verde como si fuera algo… algo deseable. Le arrastraba, Derek le llevaba, le prometía pasiones desconocidas.

Su mente estaba en llamas.A punto de un colapso cerebral. Su cerebro  fundido.

La primera vez que le veía completamente desnudo.  Stiles tragó grueso cuando miró un poco más abajo del ombligo de Derek.  Unos vellos oscuros descendían desde este hasta… hasta la grande y gruesa erección que rogaba por atención.

Stiles tragó con dificultad de nuevo. Se imaginaba a si mismo  rogando…gimiendo y temblando de placer bajo el potente cuerpo de Derek… jadeó con fuerza  y el hombre frente a él lo tomó como una señal para acercarse.— _Tócame_ —pensó Stiles,— _que yo no me atrevo a comenzar_ —Derek quería todo de él. Esta vez iría por  todo.

Tomó del tobillo a Stiles y acarició con los dedos hasta la pantorrilla para hacerse espacio entre sus piernas, acomodándose de forma lenta, sin dejar de rozarle.  Lucía acalorado y como si le costara horrores contenerse y respirar al mismo tiempo.

Las mejillas de Derek estaban encendidas, Stiles nunca le había visto así.  Sus manos se quedaron ahí acariciando la aterciopelada piel de su muslo interno mientras su piel  enviaba olas de fuego y electricidad cada vez que sentía esos dedos expertos sobre su piel. 

Derek se recargó en el él unos segundos. Todo su cuerpo presionándose, colisionando  contra el suyo. Sus pieles ardientes, desnudas uniéndose por primera vez.  Stiles dejó escapar un gemido de placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su piel caliente irradiándole más calor del que creía poder soportar.

Derek le miró embelesado.  Mordisqueó su cuello expuesto   y lamió  junto a su oreja mientras friccionaba sus erecciones con un leve movimiento de caderas.  Le encantaba que Stiles fuera así de sensible.

Derek….  gimió Stiles de forma ruidosa y vergonzosa mientras adelantaba sus caderas buscando más contacto y fricción de sus erecciones. El lobo se quedó quieto unos segundos, disfrutando el sonido antes de mover las caderas contra él  de nuevo. Otro gemido ronco.   Su erección caliente y dura estaba contra su abdomen. 

Mordisqueó su cuello y besó ahí donde estaba la nuez de adán.

Derek…gimió Stiles con necesidad. 

Derek le besó con calma, saboreándole  despacio y profundo mientras una de sus grandes manos buscaba afianzarse a una de las caderas de Stiles.  Sus dedos  se aferraron ahí donde sobresalía el hueso de su cadera y su pulgar acarició la tierna piel.

Su palma se deslizo un poco más abajo  y rozó su vello púbico.  Los ojos verdes le miraban en rostro, sin perder detalle de su expresión.   Acarició su pene  por toda la extensión  y se regocijó de placer al sentirle estremecer bajo su cuerpo.   Acercó sus dedos a los labios del chico.—Chúpalos—Susurró Derek con  la voz rota  por la pasión.  Stiles obedeció y metió los dedos a la boca apretando los labios en torno a ellos  y  succionando con timidez.  

Stiles se sentía caliente. Caliente como el infierno, imaginó que lo que tenía en su boca no eran dedos. Derek debió haber pensado lo mismo porque cerró los ojos   y dejó escapar un jadeo ronco mientras Stiles deslizaba la lengua sobre  ellos  humedeciendo  y lubricando ahora sin ningún tipo de inhibición. No cuando había descubierto lo que podía provocar en él.

Stiles se maravilló con el sonido  que abandonó los labios de Derek.  Deslizó los dedos más profundo y  presionó su lengua.  Derek  jadeó más fuerte.  Sus ojos se abrieron unos instantes, imposiblemente más verdes y brillantes.  Stiles  dejó salir los dedos y los envolvió de nuevo entre sus labios  con ahínco.

Derek se removió inquieto. Iba a correrse si Stiles seguía haciendo _eso_ con su lengua.  ¿Cómo podía volverle loco de esa forma?. Le lanzó una mirada hambrienta cuando vio la forma en que sus dedos salían  húmedos de sus labios. 

Esa boca iba a hacerle enloquecer.  Los mismos labios  inquietos que le incitaban a pecar en cada ocasión. Los mismos labios a los que recientemente les había encontrado otro uso.

  Le acarició con lentitud de  las pantorrillas  hasta llegar al muslo para hacerse un espacio entre sus piernas. Deslizó sus dedos de forma pausada, disfrutando el recorrido por sus piernas torneadas—Me estas volviendo loco—Murmuró Derek delirando contra la piel de su estómago, besando, lamiendo  la piel tensa alrededor de su ombligo.  Sus cuerpos vibraban  ante cada caricia, roce  y pequeño movimiento.   

Stiles dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás extasiado.  

Sin dejar de mirarle Derek llevó sus dedos húmedos en saliva al trasero de Stiles. 

Sintió un único dedo en su ano. Frio y húmedo abriendo espacio entre la cálida y suave carne interior. Sentía la presión, incómoda y tenía esa curiosa sensación de que ahora  Derek estaba muy dentro de él. En todas las formas posibles.

Derek  respiró de forma irregular cuando movió su dedo dentro de él. En círculos presionando y distendiendo las paredes. Stiles sintió el dolor atravesarle  por todo el cuerpo.  Respiró con dificultad  y cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba a las sábanas con violencia.  Sentía  todo su cuerpo arder y el dolor  subir y subir desde su ano por toda la espina dorsal.

Derek le acarició el costado con la otra mano mientras  retiraba su  dedo unos centímetros  para colar un segundo dedo, despacio y  dolorosamente  lento.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras surcaron las mejillas de Stiles.  Ni siquiera las había visto venir.   

Se acomodó sobre el chico para mirarle  a placer—Irá mejor—Susurró Derek mientras le miraba de forma intensa.  Derek  lamió lágrimas de sal de una mejilla mientras alcanzaba profundidad con sus dedos.  Los movió despacio enanchando las estrechas paredes  mientras Stiles respiraba entre dientes.

 Le penetró con los dedos  una vez, más profundo y Stiles expulsó todo el aire de los pulmones de forma brusca.

Abrió sus ojos marrones asustados  y brillantes pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron los verdes de  Derek  frente a su rostro.

Se acercó a besarle con desesperación   mientras le penetraba unas veces más con los dedos.  Stiles  había enredado los dedos  en la nuca de Derek  y su cabello tironeándole cada vez que sentía sus dedos enterrarse en él.

 Jadeó varias veces dentro de su boca sin poder recuperar el ritmo de  su respiración.

Todo su cuerpo se encendía cuando le escuchaba gemir junto a su oído.  Se tensaba  cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban  más adentro, caliente y ajustado…

Cuando quitó sus dedos,  Derek rodeó su pene desde la base y  bombeó un par de veces.

 El glande estaba húmedo y brillante, intentó extender y  lubricar con el líquido pre seminal.   Sus jadeos ahogados fueron esta vez  los que llenaron la habitación.

Llevo su erección, dolorosamente caliente hasta el trasero de Stiles.   Le hizo levantar un poco las caderas y se introdujo forma pausada, buscando el ángulo correcto. Stiles apretó los dientes  y espiró por la nariz con fuerza estrujando las sábanas bajo sus dedos.

Estaba tan estrecho y tan caliente...  totalmente dentro de él.  La presión y el calor húmedo lo envolvieron por completo.   Latidos salvajes en su pecho.  Abombándole los oídos.

 Sus ojos centellearon a azules, eléctricos y letales a punto de perder el control. Derek sintió miedo.

No quería transformarse… no ahora.  Rogó  por dentro  sabiéndolo inútil. Intentó calmar sus latidos…no quería arruinar un momento como este pero su lobo  que había estado arañando  y rasguñando buscando la menor oportunidad para salir a la superficie lo estaba logrando.   Se detuvo en el acto  y buscó la forma de alejarse  pero Stiles le rodeaba, le devoraba con su calor. Iba a salir de Stiles pero el chico vio su expresión y le  sujetó por el antebrazo  impresionando sus dedos  con fuerza para que aguardara un poco.   No quería terminar ahí. No cuando ya habían llegado demasiado lejos.

—Derek…—susurró Stiles.  El hombre sobre él miró su rostro acalorado, perlado de sudor y sus labios hinchados, húmedos  y dispuestos. 

Derek cerró los ojos unos instantes y le acarició la cadera con la otra mano.  Sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes cuando coló su lengua con urgencia dentro de él. Necesitaba moverse, necesitaba penetrarle.

 Derek salió un poco de él  y le embistió profundo llegando al lugar donde estaban todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.  Stiles gimió con fuerza y se aferró a la espalda del moreno como si se le fuera la vida.

Derek repitió el movimiento y  onduló sus caderas sobre él con  más fuerza. Stiles esta vez le rodeó las caderas con las piernas para acercarle más.  Le necesitaba más cerca…

 Su cabeza se extendió hacia atrás cuando gimió alto y ronco cuando llegó más profundo que antes. Tenía una visión perfecta de la nuez de adán  en el níveo cuello de Stiles.  Posó sus labios entreabiertos sobre  su cuello húmedo y gimió  con fuerza al moverse otra vez.

Sus latidos eran como un tambor, frenéticos, salvajes. Latiendo junto al suyo. Al unísono.  Como una melodía de ritmo fiero.

Solo podía escuchar sus latidos, mezclados con sus  gemidos cada vez más altos, cada vez más desbordados  y sucumbidos por la pasión que se removía en su interior.

 Derek…  Derek… De…rek—Gemía una y otra vez como una letanía interminable mientras este se enterraba en él.

Sus caderas chocando contra las de él, ondulando sobre su cuerpo con un ritmo delicioso, lento. Sus cuerpos perlados de sudor, sus gemidos roncos  y bajos llenando sus oídos. Su abdomen húmedo friccionándose con la erección de Stiles cada vez que se movía dentro de él.

Se aferró con un brazo  en el cabecero de la cama para penetrarle con más energía.  Una estocada mucho más honda  los golpeó ambos abrumándolos de placer.

—Aahhh—Gimoteó  Stiles, casi sin voz, casi sin respiración. Traspuesto   por una pasión cegadora cada vez que le embestía y tocaba el mismo punto en su interior.  Gimió   y clamó su nombre…una y otra vez…  sin parar, sin soltar el agarre de sus piernas. Stiles suplicaba, gemía y repetía su nombre sin cesar junto a su oído.   Llevó las manos a su culo  y se quedaron ahí presionándole, intentando acercarle más.  Fundiendose en su interior.

Gimieron ambos  con gusto.

 

 El  sonido  que producía  el cabecero de la cama cada vez que chocaba contra la pared al ritmo de sus embestidas pero sobre todo el sonido ensordecedor de sus latidos, como si su corazón fuera a estallar en cualquier segundo.

Deeerek…

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más  cerca del límite. No iba a durar mucho, no cuando Stiles gemía su nombre de esa forma, no cuando el calor y la presión no cedían. 

Aumentó la velocidad  y observó el rostro de Stiles. Su expresión colmada de placer.   Su cuerpo vibrando bajo el suyo, caliente y sudoroso  mientras se corría  sobre el abdomen de ambos soltando un  gemido gutural. 

Derek eyaculo segundos después, derritiéndose en su interior.

Fundiéndose, uniéndose, llenándole los sentidos. Untándole de esta  vida  nueva.

 Un  último gemido ronco y  lánguido abandonó  sus labios antes de besarle despacio pero aun jadeando con fuerza.

—Stiles….—Susurró Derek  junto a su oído con una voz rota y exhausta antes de besarle tras la oreja y olfatearle con fruición.

 

***

Eran las cinco de la madrugada. No podía conciliar el sueño. No le importaría seguir jugando con la sensible piel de Stiles mientras duerme pero el chico se merecía un descanso.  Incluso él  todavía estaba traspuesto y aturdido  por la intensidad de la unión.

Derek se sienta en la cama y se pone la ropa interior. 

Stiles se remueve porque le siente moverse en la cama—¿De..rek?—pronuncia  Stiles aun medio dormido y con una voz aun imposiblemente oscura y ronca.

—Tranquilo. Sigue durmiendo—Murmura Derek, su voz suena como un arrullo.  Stiles no tarda en volver a dormirse.

Derek le acaricia la nuca unos instantes y se levanta de la cama.

Cora está sentada en la mesita de la cocina. Bebiendo una taza de leche tibia en plena oscuridad.

—Hey…Cora—La chica frente a él no responde.  Derek se rasca la nuca incómodo.  Nunca ha sido bueno con las chicas. Nunca ha sido bueno consolando ni aconsejando a nadie.   Se va por unos segundos  y vuelve con una manta para su hermana.  Le cubre los hombros  y ella le lanza una mirada vidriosa. Se siente mejor con los gestos,  así no puede sentirse mal por escoger las palabras equivocadas.

Se siente inútil. Quiere preguntarle que le ocurre, como puede ayudarla pero aun en la oscuridad, donde las palabras parecen fluir mejor en él. Están atoradas.

—Tengo miedo D—Ahí está de nuevo. La ventana al pasado. Solo Cora le llamaba D  cuando era pequeña. Ni si quiera sabía que ella lo recordaba. Entonces solo siente más tristeza por su hermana. —No sé cómo voy a hacer esto…No tengo a  mamá. Ella debería estar conmigo—Unas lágrimas  surcaron sus mejillas, calientes  y saladas—Estoy asustada…yo no sé cómo ser una mamá. Yo ni siquiera…  Voy a ser una mamá terrible—Sollozo Cora. 

A Derek se le humedecieron los ojos de lágrimas.  Era la primera vez que escuchaba  a su hermana así de vulnerable.  A él también le hubiera gustado tener a su mamá mientras crecía. Que le dijera como debía comportarse en el futuro, que le hubiera guiado para convertirse en un buen líder, que le hubiera enseñado a ser un alpha.    

Pero ya no había sido. 

Ahora tenía el poder de ayudar a su hermana, era lo único que le quedaba y no descansaría. Ellos también tenían derecho a ser felices. —Lo harás bien Cora. Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte—Derek la rodeó con sus grandes brazos y besó su coronilla.   Iban a tener tiempos difíciles.

Siempre se les cruzaban tiempos difíciles.

***

Derek Hale  iba volviendo a la cama cuando Cora se adentró en el pasillo. Antes de entrar a su habitación, la chica se volteó  y dijo—Deberías insonorizar tu cuarto—Derek sintió sus orejas  y toda su cara arder.

Agradeció que no hubiera mencionado que apestaba a Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció?
> 
> Me costó montones escribirlo, no se si es falta de inspiración.. o que no me gustaba como quedaba pero aparte del poco tiempo que tenia para escribir me costaba seguir el hilo a esto.  
> La comencé a subir a Wattpad (Soy cinnamon words.. el nick que uso aquí ya estaba tomado :/) asi que si alguna persona de por aquí tiene wattpad.. sientase con la libertad de manifestarse que soy novata XD
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios de aquellos que me regalan sus opiniones y los kudos.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Volví... después de mucho tiempo. Lo sé, siento haber tardado tanto :C  
> Este es el primer tiempo libre que he tenido en mucho tiempo y me decidí para trabajar en esto y dar signos de vida para ustedes puedan ser un poco felices. 
> 
> Saludos <3

Había pasado una de las noches más raras de su vida y eso… ya era decir demasiado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas… estaba medio aturdido pero relajado, suponía que las endorfinas hacían lo suyo.  Observó a Stiles durmiendo profundamente junto a él.  Su respingona nariz siempre le había parecido bonita. Derek se estiró en la cama  con pereza  y suspiró de nuevo. 

Se había acostado con Stiles Stilinski. El hijo del sheriff, menor de edad, humano de la manada  y que además resultaba ser su compañero.

 

A Derek nunca le habían ido los tíos.  Ni siquiera en su adolescencia… ni si quiera una pizca de rebelde curiosidad. Tampoco es como si hubiera podido. Siempre tuvo otras cosas de las que ocuparse pero en cambio Stiles... un pinchazo de angustia  remeció por completo su interior. A Stiles tampoco le iban los tíos… y si bien no le había forzado… no era lo que hubiera querido a primeras.  De seguro hubiera ido  por Lydia. 

Se sintió mal por él, pero estaban destinados. Unidos de una forma inexplicable y que les llevaba a sentir una atracción irresistible por el otro.

Lo de anoche… había sido una prueba de ello.

Se sentía cansado.  Quiso despertar a Stiles para ver esos ojos dorados observarle y esas pestañas oscuras batirse mientras le miraba lleno de preguntas… pero  tampoco se sentía preparado para responderlas.

Fue a darse una ducha pero antes de entrar al baño… observó una vez más a Stiles en la cama, desnudo…enredado entre las sabanas.

Su lobo gruñó gozando de la vista.  Tuvo una idea. Algo que nunca había hecho antes… Tomó su teléfono celular y le hizo una foto.   La observó durante unos segundos…embobado, observando con deleite  la pantallita.

Nunca pensó que algo como esto terminaría por suceder en Beacon Hills o que  podría encontrar un compañero. Nunca pensó que podría encontrar a SU compañero.

Esos eran cuentos para niños…Él no creía en el amor.

Ahora… tampoco.

 Pero le gustaría creer en algo, le gustaría creer que Stiles tal vez  tiene  el poder de armarle.  De cambiarle…de juntar los trozos de Derek.  Aquellos que estaban desparramados y perdidos por tanto tiempo que sus bordes ya estaban desgastados  y que difícilmente podrían volver a encajar. Pero si existía alguien que pudiera hacer tareas difíciles y frustrantes sin darse por vencido…ese era Stiles.

 

***

 

Abrió los ojos  cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo en los azulejos.  No estaba en su habitación. Estaba en…¡La cama de Derek! Se incorporó con rapidez cuando recordó como había terminado ahí.

Vale. Ahora entendía a la perfección la expresión iros a dar por culo.  El pinchazo de dolor se extendió con rapidez por toda su columna.

 Luego de un rato… el dolor remitió  pero no intentó moverse de nuevo. Lo que le llevó a pensar inevitablemente en Derek y  la forma extraña en la que terminaron enredándose la noche anterior.  En absoluto control de sus  facultades.

Lo terrible de todo es que le había gustado… de una forma extraña y loca, pero se sentía raro.   Un poco incómodo  y avergonzado… ¿así era  la mañana después de perder la virginidad?

Recordó la forma en que clamó su nombre la noche anterior y su voz hizo eco en su cabeza  haciéndole  enrojecer con rapidez.  Con lujo de detalles  la forma vergonzosa en la que gimió su nombre cuando le tocaba  y se metía más adentro  y duro moviendo sus caderas sobre él.

Se cubrió completamente con las sábanas  y se quedó ahí sofocando un quejido de puro drama adolescente.— _No es posible_ —Murmuró Stiles para sí mismo— _Me acosté con Derek_.

 

 

Cuando salió de su escondite  un Derek con el cabello mojado  le miraba desde arriba, juguetón, y con una toalla blanca  rodeando sus caderas. Hale arqueó una ceja  y le sonrió de medio lado. Stilinski recordó el momento  exacto en que le embistió más profundo y gimió su nombre de una forma  que le pareció armónica junto a su oído.

El hombre lobo le miró con hambre y Stiles supo inmediatamente que había recordado algo de lo que ocurrió en la noche.  Stiles ahogó un quejido, sofocado  de pura vergüenza.

Derek le sonrió otra vez y se volteó, soltando la toalla.  Una visión completa de su espalda, el triskel… y su perfecto trasero…  ¡Dios!

¿Cómo alguien puede tener el culo tan perfecto?

Stiles dio un respingo matutino y Derek lo detectó con rapidez. Estaba salido.

¿Cómo podía estar tan caliente después de lo de anoche?

Derek le miró con algo de burla por sobre el hombro.  Ese adolescente era imposible.

Stiles se tragó todo el dolor que sentía, arrugó el gesto y entró en el baño  de forma tan veloz que no le dio tiempo a Derek de mofarse de él.  Se sentía algo humillado, avergonzado a su lado—Maldito lobo desvergonzado—Murmuró Stiles mientras iba veloz hacia el baño.

Se afirmó del  lavamanos y exhaló el aire con dificultad.  Le dolía el culo  de una forma horrenda.

Abrió el grifo  y se lavó el rostro.  Sentía como le ardía la cara de la vergüenza.    Se metió a la ducha con rapidez y se refregó el cuerpo con efusividad. Como si el jabón y el agua fueran a llevarse todo su pecado.

Porque así se sentía…pecador. Como si  su cuerpo le hubiera traicionado. Como si su mente y su cuerpo fueran dos entes diferentes.. Que querían cosas diferentes.

¿Así se sentiría Derek todo el tiempo con su lobo?

¡Joder! ¡ya estaba pensando en Derek de nuevo!.  Frotó el jabón otra vez, ahora con desesperación  repasando todo otra vez. 

Esto estaba mal en tantas formas pero Derek le hacía sentir tan…

 

Un par de golpes en la puerta   interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos. Luego una mano con una toalla entró en su campo de visión.  Derek venía descalzo.  No dijo nada.  Dejó la toalla junto a él y un par de analgésicos  sobre el lavamanos.

Derek quiso decir algo… abrió la boca  pero boqueó  y  las palabras no salieron.

Stiles alzó el rostro confundido al mirarle. ¿Derek estaba nervioso? Eso era nuevo…

Stiles se asomó de la ducha con el rostro y el cabello mojado, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos.  A Derek pronto se le secó la boca y verlo de esa forma… fue tan doloroso.  Sentía  un desierto de sed en los labios y Stiles… era como un océano con que llenarlo.

Stiles tomó la iniciativa esta vez.   Sus dedos finos y largos se aferraron a la camiseta de Derek empapándola, y  tironeándole para tenerle suficientemente cerca como para tener sus labios frente él.  Derek embelesado   y sin poder reaccionar dejó que Stiles le metiera la lengua.   Sofocando un gemido ansioso.

Se deslizó sin  pudor alguno, como si al fin se hubiera dado cuenta que Derek no era ningún experto en esto.  Un beso fogoso y necesitado.  Su cara ahora estaba húmeda, Stiles  le hizo ladear la cabeza  dándole el ángulo  perfecto para meterle la lengua hasta  la garganta y poder recorrerle a placer.

Su respiración caliente le chocaba en el rostro y  su cuerpo estaba reaccionando rápido. Su polla dio un tirón.  Stiles estaba desnudo dentro de la ducha.   Besándole como si no hubiera un  mañana.

Derek  no perdió más el tiempo y se metió dentro de la ducha,   la regadera le empapó por completo, la ropa  mojada le pesaba  y se adhería a su cuerpo, delineando sus formas.

Estampó a Stiles contra los azulejos y  le besó de nuevo esta vez con más energía. Intentó quitarse las prendas mojadas mientras no paraba de besarle. No quería alejarse de aquellos cálidos labios y  de su adictivo sabor.  Derek estaba luchando contra la cremallera de su pantalón cuando sintió  el carraspeo detrás de la puerta.

Quiso ignorarle y lo intentó.  Se aferró a esos labios mientras deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen de Stiles presionando sus dígitos antes de rozar el vello púbico y la erección Hasta que ambos escucharon los golpes en la puerta.

—Joder—maldijo Derek en voz baja. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas y el cabello  empapado enmarcándole el rostro. Sus ojos parecían lucir más verdes  de lo habitual.  Aún tenía su mano ceñida a la polla de Stiles.

—¡Quiero orinar! ¡Vayan a hacer cochinadas a otra parte!—Gritó Cora desesperada del otro lado.

Derek gruñó enojado en respuesta. Ofuscado y caliente.  Cora se había inmiscuido en un momento íntimo.

—¡Cómo no salgan de ahí  ahora no respondo! ¡Necesito orinar!—urgió Cora golpeando otra vez la puerta.

Stiles cerró el grifo de la ducha y tomó una toalla con rapidez.  Cubriéndose,  completamente avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Derek tomó su camiseta mojada y  salió furioso del baño.  Seguido de un cohibido Stiles y rojo hasta el cuello que ni se atrevió a mirar a Cora.

—¡Al fin!—Gritó Cora cuando pudo entrar al baño.

 

***

 

—Siento eso…—Dijo Derek de pronto mientras volvía a vestirse. Esta vez sin mirar a Stiles. Ambos estaban vistiéndose de espaldas para no observarse demasiado.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso… no es tu culpa. Cora… es así. A veces le dan los momentos…supongo. Además van a ser frecuentes sus arrebatos y cosas locas porque  es como una fábrica de hormonas y eso—Respondió Stiles nervioso todavía.

—Ya, pero nos interrumpió—Dijo Derek sin poder evitar voltear y ver la  pálida espalda desnuda de Stiles. Nunca había estado tan salido en su vida… ni cuando era adolescente.  Ahora toda la piel que podía ver en Stiles se le antojaba suave… y suya.  El estremecimiento de placer que llevaba consigo cada vez que pensaba que Stiles era suyo era el aliciente necesario para querer tocarle otra vez y deshacerle entre sus dedos.

—Lo sé—Dijo Stiles ignorando la forma en que Derek le estaba mirando.

—¿Dónde habíamos quedado?—Dijo Derek muy cerca de su oído mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Stiles y le abrazaba desde atrás.  Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y se inclinó un poco  para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—De…Derek—gimió Stiles sorprendido al sentirle duro presionando su trasero—Detente.

—mm..—Ronroneó Derek en su oído. La vena  con iniciativa de Stiles en la ducha… le había puesto a mil.  No sabía que Stiles la tuviera pero le gustaba, aunque ahora volvía a ser el chico sumiso y asustado.

—Derek…—Dijo Stiles en un tono que pretendía ser reprobatorio pero que sonó como placer puro.

El teléfono de Stiles vibraba sobre la mesita  del velador pero Derek había preferido ignorarlo y comenzó a repartir besos por  su cuello.—Derek…—Dijo Stiles  en un gemido bajo otra vez pero el lobo estaba entregado a su tarea.

—¡Derek!—Chilló Stiles cuando el hombre le mordió con un poco más de rudeza.  Stiles se separó y  el muy cabrón le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado y las esmeraldas hambrientas de lujuria. Stiles trastabillo hacía atrás y calló en la cama pero se deslizó y gateó al otro extremo para agarrar el teléfono que estaba sobre la  mesita.

—¿Stiles? ¿bro?—Dijo Scott con la duda.

— ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Me estas llamando al celular!—Dijo Stiles enojado mientras veía como Derek se acomodaba de a poco sobre él—¡No te atrevas!—Dijo Stiles hacia Derek pero Hale se sostuvo en sus miembros para mirarle desde arriba socarrón. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Stilinski   y descendió sus labios hasta el botón de su pantalón.

—Wooow… woow detente ahí—Dijo Stiles mirando a Derek y con Scott escuchando del otro lado de la línea. Derek desabrochó el botón con sus dientes y le mando una mirada caliente y desafiante desde esa posición. Justo a centímetros de su polla y a tan solo dos capas de ropa.  Stiles sintió como cada una de sus neuronas se fundían.

—Stiles.. Bro… me estas preocupando. Estoy en tu casa… y tú no estás. ¿Estás bien?—Stiles no quería separar los labios. Derek estaba bajando la cremallera con una lentitud que le estaba provocando agonía—¡Stiles! ¿me escuchas?-

—aaah…—murmuró Stiles cuando Derek le dio una lamida a su erección sobre la ropa interior—¡Si!…—Gimió Stiles respondiéndole  a Scott—Te llamo luego—Respondió Stiles con rapidez cuando vio que Derek no pensaba detenerse.

Un calor húmedo se deslizó desde su bóxer hasta su polla. Derek estaba lamiendo toda la extensión por sobre la ropa interior.  Gimió  y soltó incoherencias cuando Derek  succionó.

Stiles estaba inmóvil  con el teléfono en una mano y con la otra inerte a su lado.  No pudo evitar el estremecimiento de placer que le recorrió cuando vio a Derek humedecerse los labios  y lanzarle otra de esas miradas verde centelleante en intensa   lujuria.

El lobo era lujuria,  era pasión, era arrebato.

Stiles lanzó el teléfono al otro lado de la cama cuando Derek le bajó el bóxer de un tirón  y dejó al descubierto su erección. 

Cuando ese músculo, húmedo, caliente y suave estuvo sobre su polla gimió con fuerza y cerró los ojos.   La lengua de Hale se deslizó a lo largo…haciéndole estremecer por completo. Derek  lo rodeó con sus labios  y presionó la punta de su lengua contra  su pene.

Era una sensación extraña…pero le gustaba que Stiles perdiera el control de sus facultades y que soltara incoherencias.

 El moreno engulló por completo el miembro frente a él. Stiles sintió ese calor húmedo envolviéndolo por completo.

Stilinski estaba palpitando dentro de su boca y su corazón latiendo arrebatado, el rostro encendido   y desprendiendo ese aroma a sexo que estaba volviendo loco a Derek.

Adelantó sus caderas involuntariamente y soltó un suspiro largo cargado de frustración.  Derek  sacó todo el miembro de Stiles de su boca  y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Ahora estamos impacientes?—Dijo Derek con la voz ronca y baja antes de acomodarse sobre Stiles  y ver la cara de  perplejidad del chico.  Acarició los muslos de Stiles sobre la tela de los jeans—Pídemelo—dijo Derek mientras sus dedos se deslizaban   hasta las caderas del chico.  Amaba tenerle así. Dispuesto… con las piernas separadas… expuesto ante él.

—De…rek…—Gimió Stiles mortificado de la vergüenza. Derek no se movió de su sitio.  Tenía las mejillas acaloradas y esa mirada pecaminosa que podría derretir la Antártica.

—¡Derek!—imploró Stiles moviendo sus caderas, le dolía estar tan  caliente. El moreno terminó con el sufrimiento del chico  y comenzó  a prestarle atención.

Stiles siseó de placer  cuando esa boca le tragó por completo. La presión agradable, la húmeda y ajustada cavidad, su saliva envolviéndolo y sus labios creando un anillo  que le estaba volviendo loco cada vez que se movía.

—Derek … Derek… Derek… Dee.. rek… por favor…—Quería pedirle que no se detuviera. Que estaba por irse. Y en realidad no sabía por qué pero cada vez que Derek le tocaba, las palabras quedaban traspuestas en su cerebro… no podía expresarse.  No podía pensar, era como si todo se fundiera en su interior, todo se mezclaba… no podía… no podía pensar con claridad.

Se corrió con rapidez, gimiendo con fuerza su nombre. Ese sonido que a Derek le supo a gloria… le bastó ver  esa expresión en el rostro de Stiles lleno y sobrecogido por el placer, sus ojos nublados  y ciegos de pasión mientras eyaculaba dentro de su boca.

El sabor pastoso que sintió Derek le golpeó las entrañas…una forma nueva de probarle. 

Derek  tomó el miembro ahora flácido de Stiles y lo guardó dentro de la ropa interior.  Luego se incorporó y con el pulgar se limpió la comisura de los labios.  Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro cuando observó la cara embobada y aturdida de Stiles. Se tendió en la cama junto a Stiles  e intentó cerrar los ojos…

No podía negar que toda la experiencia había sido…”interesante”.    Si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a mamársela a algún chico se lo hubiera tomado como un insulto  y lo hubiera molido a golpes.  Ahora…  las cosas estaban cambiando vertiginosamente rápido.

—Se nos está yendo de las manos—Dijo Stiles aun con la respiración errática y acalorado. Derek solo rodó los ojos…era algo evidente que las cosas se salían de control. Solo… no había que pensar mucho en ello.

Ese era el gran secreto…no darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

 

 


	18. eighteen

 

 

Revisó el buzón de voz con cierto nerviosismo mientras Derek le miraba con una expresión imperturbable.

 

  
**Primer mensaje** :  Stiles… contéstame—Dijo la voz de Scott.

 

  
**Segundo mensaje** : Stiles, yo sé que puedes estar un poco enojado… pero desaparecer así... Tengo que hablarte bro, contesta.

 

  
**Tercer mensaje:** Si no te apareces luego… tu padre ha llegado. No estabas y le he mentido.  Él sabe que escondo algo. Más te vale aparecer por aquí antes de que nos descubra  y nos castiguen a ambos.

 

  
**Cuarto mensaje:** Tu padre ya lo sabe. ¡Trae tú trasero aquí Stiles!

 

Derek también podía escuchar la voz de Scott en aquellos mensajes que Stiles reproducía uno a la vez  y vio la forma en que la expresión de  Stiles iba desde el enojo, la sorpresa… y por último el pánico. 

 

—¡Mierda!—Dijo Stiles mientras corría a buscar las llaves del Jeep.

 

—Stiles…—Dijo Derek con su característico tono calmado pero con la voz aun ronca.

 

—Me voy…¡Dios! ¿Qué le diré a mi padre?

 

—Primero ponte una chaqueta. Luego… recuerda que tú le dijiste a tu padre  que estarías aquí.

 

—Es verdad… yo…¡cierto!. Tienes razón—Stiles  se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración. 

 

—Ve a hablar con tu padre.

 

—¿y tú que harás?—Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad Stiles.

 

—Tengo cosas que atender con Cora—Dijo Derek  mirando la forma dulce en que Stiles le sonreía.

 

 

***

 

Derek conducía en silencio.  Cora miraba por la ventana un poco cohibida. No había esperado esto por parte de su hermano. De hecho jamás había imaginado que Derek sería esa clase de chico.  Por una parte se comenzaba a sentir orgullosa de su hermano.  Por otra… comenzaba a enloquecer.

Derek estacionó el auto  y se bajó con rapidez para abrir la puerta de Cora.  La chica apretó los labios pero no le dijo nada.  No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones.  Ella se dejó guiar en silencio a través del hospital hasta el piso de maternidad y esperó en las sillitas plásticas azules mientras su hermano iba a recepción.

 

Las manos le sudaban.  Escuchaba su propio latido y el del bebé con nitidez.  Melissa los divisó de lejos  y Derek la saludó.  

Una enfermera los hizo pasar. Era la primera vez que iba a hacerse una  ecografía. Derek notó la cara de pánico de Cora  cuando cerró la puerta para ponerse la  ropa de hospital. 

Hale tocó la puerta con los nudillos  y titubeó.  De seguro Cora no quería compañía. La puerta se abrió con rapidez  y Cora estaba lista, pero con el rostro lleno de pánico.

 

—¿Puedo entrar?—Preguntó Derek a su hermana. Quizás iba a ponerla incómoda pero quería hacerlo.

 

—Antes que llegue la doctora… veremos un niño.. ¿Cierto? Digo… no espero ver un pequeño lobo con patitas—Derek rodó los ojos y sonrió ante el estúpido temor de su hermana. Quizás era demasiado pequeña para recordar  cuando Laura había preguntado lo mismo a su madre muchos años atrás—¡patitas Derek!—Dijo Cora  al borde de la histeria.

 

—Cálmate. Será humano—Dijo Derek sentándose en una silla junto a la camilla aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Una mujer regordeta llegó  y saludo a ambos. Miró la ficha confundida.

 

— ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?—Preguntó la mujer asombrada.

 

—Si—Dijo Cora avergonzada.

 

—¿Es tu novio?—Preguntó la mujer mientras aplicaba el gel espeso y frío sobre el abdomen de Cora.

 

—¡NO!—Casi gritó Cora con rapidez—Es mi hermano—La mujer  esparció  el gel sobre su abdomen  y con la máquina de ultrasonidos  buscó al pequeño Hale.

La mujer volteó el monitor para que Cora pudiera mirar  al pequeño dentro de su vientre.  Derek aturdido y asombrado se acercó a mirar también.   Se le había cortado la respiración. No podía creer que algo tan maravilloso estuviera sucediendo ahí frente a él y que dentro de su hermana hubiera un pequeño Hale. Su corazón aun como un zumbido  haciendo eco en sus oídos  y  esas pequeñas formas en  el monitor.

 

La mujer  limpió el abdomen de Cora y Derek salió para que se vistiera.   Pudo escuchar las indicaciones de la mujer y la necesidad de los controles, aunque el niño estuviera bien. 

 

—¿Puedo …sentirlo?—Preguntó Derek. Y Cora estuvo tentada de rodar los ojos y burlarse de él. pero cuando vio a Derek, fue  incapaz de hacerlo.  Sus ojos tímidos  y su postura insegura… a pesar de su porte y imponente presencia le hicieron asentir con la cabeza. Tomó la mano de su hermano  y  se levantó la polera con la otra mano. 

 

Derek apoyó con suavidad primero sus dedos y luego la palma de su mano, con tal delicadeza como si estuviera tocando algo de cristal.   El bebé pareció percibirlo porque Cora le sintió moverse. 

 

—Háblale Derek—Dijo Cora a su hermano. Derek titubeó y luego asintió.

 

—Hola pequeño, Soy tu tío Derek—Derek sintió una  pequeña patada y abrió la boca de la impresión.  Cora solo pudo sonreír y ver los ojos brillantes de  su hermano, llenos de emoción y asombro.

 

Estaban a mitad de pasillo cuando Melissa los vio de lejos pero no quiso interrumpir el momento.

 

***

 

Stiles llegó un poco asustado. Había preferido pasar primero al supermercado y traer la comida que no había en casa.  En todo el trayecto no dejó de pensar…. la clase de mentira que había dicho Scott, pero  por la forma como sonaba … estaba realmente enfadado.  La moto de Scott estaba afuera , junto a la patrulla de su padre.

 

Se bajó con desgana del jeep.  Preparándose para el sermón de parte de Scott y de su padre.

 

Su padre estaba en la sala con un gesto… que claramente denotaba enfado. Y Scott asustado, el muy cobarde se enfrentaba a toda clase de chuchos pero todavía le tenía miedo al Sheriff cabreado.

Stiles saludó a ambos y  movió las manos , nervioso… ¿Por qué se habría cabreado tanto su padre? 

 

Hasta donde todos sabían iba a estar con Derek y Cora…fin de la historia.  No había nada que preocuparse acerca de eso… claro. Si su padre no se enteraba que Derek le estaba dando por la noche… más que puros cuidados.

Se estiró un poco el cuello de la camisa porque le estaba dando calor… y entonces recordó que mejor… mejor…

 

Tarde.

 

Su padre había visto los numerosos chupones que Derek le había dejado esta mañana.

 

—¿Estas liándote con Cora Hale?—Preguntó su padre y Stiles supo que estaba en problemas, porque la voz que estaba usando…no era ni el tono comprensivo ni nada de eso.  Scott movió la cabeza en negación, para que respondiera que no.

 

—Eh…

 

—¡Stiles! ¡Dejaste a Cora Hale embarazada!—Gritó su padre.

 

—¿Qué? –Gritaron Scott y Stiles al mismo tiempo.

 

—¿Cora está embarazada?—Preguntó Scott totalmente desconectado de la conversación y aun trastocado por el tema.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó Stiles confundido.

 

—Melissa me lo ha dicho por teléfono hace  unos minutos.  ¡Dios santo Stiles!  ¡Creí que eras lo suficiente  inteligente como para usar un maldito preservativo!—John se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

 

—¡Papá!…¡lo soy! ¡El bebé de Cora no es mío!¡No es mio! ¿Me escuchas?—John lo miró con esperanza  otra vez y amenazándole al mismo tiempo con el dedo índice, pero Stiles siguió hablando—Cora estaba con alguien, no sé quién y ahora vive con Derek.  Es todo…no hay más que contar—Dijo Stiles… dudando.. la verdad habían muchas cosas más que contar pero  se guardó todo lo demás. Su padre volvió a respirar con regularidad y Scott le miró  extrañado.

 

—¿Entonces ese niño no es tuyo?—Preguntó su padre de nuevo.. Como si no hubiera entendido del todo.

 

—No—Respondió Stiles con seguridad.

 

—Pero… ¿estas liándote con Cora? —Scott soltó una risotada cuando John terminó de formular la pregunta.

 

—Papá debes estar cansado después de tanto viajar.  Deberías descansar…¿te hago de cenar?  ¿Qué tal unas rosquillas con crema de postre? — John miró a su hijo y estuvo tentado a decirle que si a aquellas rosquillas con crema pero su voluntad férrea e incorruptible se hizo presente. Le lanzó esa mirada de advertencia que no daba lugar a replicas.

 

—Sí, papá estoy saliendo con Cora Hale—Respondió  y apenas  terminó de decirlo, supo que fue un error. 


	19. Chapter 19

 

—¿Qué  tu qué?— gritó Scott en la cocina  a Stiles apenas  el sheriff cerraba la puerta del baño  para darse una ducha. Había sido demasiada información para el hombre. Así que  iba por una ducha para aclarar los pensamientos y luego volvería por el parcito maravilla.

 

— ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿tienes idea...? ¿Te has puesto a pensar con tu cerebro lupino lo que realmente significa? —Gritó Stiles a centímetros de su rostro.

 

— ¡La verdad Stiles!¡No tienes que mentirle a tu padre!¡ Es una pésima idea!—rugió Scott casi encima de su cara.

 

—Papá  me estoy acostando con un chico, ¿recuerdas a  Derek? si, ese  chico con la mirada escalofriante,  soy su compañero de por vida. ¿Crees que iba a decirle eso a mi padre? ¿eh? ¿Scott? ¿Tú le dirías? — gritó Stiles... a punto de un colapso nervioso—¡Porque yo no podría  desilusionar a mi padre de esa forma!

 

—Mentir no es la solución bro—Dijo Scott.

 

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero me da tiempo!¡Tienes que apoyarme!

 

—A Derek no creo que le dé igual.

 

—Me vale  lo que piense Derek—Dijo Stiles—A  nadie pareció valer mi opinión cuando esto del  compañero comenzó a suceder—Scott siguió en la cocina y  se encogió de hombros porque tampoco podía responder a eso.

 

***

 

En dos semanas parecía como si todos hubieran visto a Stiles, desde Isaac... ¡hasta Chris Argent! Que por fin le estaba enseñando a disparar _.   Lo que era increíble._ Pero en dos semanas Stiles ni siquiera le había dado signos de vida.  Se aparecía delante de cualquier miembro de  la manada, contestaba llamadas y  salía con ellos, compartía, se visitaban... excepto con Derek.

 

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

 

Había estado escabulléndose de Derek con excusas tontas como se me descargó el teléfono.  Hoy no puedo  y así sucesivamente.  Hale podía entender que estuviera mortificado de la vergüenza. En serio que sí.  Porque a él también le pasaba... pero eso no quitaba las ansias que tenía de verlo de nuevo.

 

Estaba cabreado.

 

¡Cabreado porque había visto a su hermana! Ese adolescente hormonado había llevado a su hermana montones de veces a la casa del Sheriff  para cenar, para pasar el rato pero a él ni siquiera se había molestado en devolverle las llamadas.

 

¿Qué había pasado con las noches en las que se hacían compañía?

Incluso hasta quería que Beacon Hills fuera invadida por criaturas nocturnas otra vez.  Así Stiles se sentiría obligado a salir con él.

 

***

 

Derek se había esmerado en arreglarse esta vez.  Se había puesto unos zapatos de vestir.  _Si, zapatos_. No se había puesto botas ni calzado deportivo.   _Zapatos._    Un pantalón sencillo y joder que había sacado una camisa de su armario.

Iba a cenar en casa de los Stilinski.

***

 

Derek Hale estaba sentado frente a Stiles.    Cora  estaba sentada junto al chico, con una panza... que con franqueza ya no podría ocultar por mucho más tiempo.   El sheriff estaba sentado en la cabecera de mesa  y miraba a Cora  y a Stiles con una mezcla extraña de adoración.

 

Eso hizo sentir incómodo a Derek. Incómodo y mil demonios _...¡Estaba sobrando en esa cena!_

 

Stiles miró a Cora sonriéndole con ternura y Derek apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea blanca por la presión. – _Cora es mi hermana... es mi  hermana... es mi her.._ —Derek detuvo su pensamiento abruptamente cuando vio los dedos de Cora deslizarse sobre el codo de Stilinski con demasiada familiaridad para su gusto.

 

—¡Vamos chicos!  He estado tratando de espiarles y estoy contento de que seas un caballero Stiles...no me malentiendas pero no les he visto darse un solo beso en estas dos semanas!—Dijo el Sheriff de muy buen humor después de unas copas de vino tinto.  Cora soltó una risa histérica  mientras miraba de forma asesina a Stiles.  Adivinando de antemano que era por eso que el Sheriff le adoraba... de seguro el pelele de Stilinski le había dicho a su padre que salían para evitar hablar sobre Derek... podría apostar...

 

—¡Papá!—Chilló Stiles avergonzado.

 

—¡Solo uno hijo! ¡No es un pecado!¡Estás saliendo con esta chica! ¡Por el amor de dios!—Dijo El Sheriff y así de rápido pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Derek soltó el cubierto y lo dejó caer en su plato sonando con fuerza. —  _BINGO_ —Pensó Cora Hale..en estas ocasiones quería golpear a Stilinski como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cora no hallaba donde meterse por la vergüenza y Stiles le miraba con una mezcla de súplica y vergüenza.

 

La sangre de Derek bullía en furia  y  celos  mientras su hermana carraspeaba incomoda e iba a la cocina. —Voy por el postre—murmuró Cora.

 

—No te levantes,voy yo—Dijo Stiles levantándose antes y Derek le siguió   en el más completo silencio.

 

***

 

Cora maldijo en voz baja  y miró al Sheriff.

 

—Intuyo que no le habían dicho a tu hermano que salías con Stiles.

 

—La verdad....—Cora se quedó en silencio. Iba a tener que mentirle al pobre hombre  y Stilinski le iba a tener que llevar pasteles de chocolate por el inmenso favor que iba a hacerle.

 

***

 

Derek ahora recién comprendía por qué Cora había estado tanto tiempo en la casa de los Stilinski.   Estaba enojado.

Enojadísimo.

No..eso se quedaba corto.

 

Estaba FURIOSO. Porque no había podido estar a solas con Stiles  ¡en ningún lugar! Y eso le ponía de pésimo humor.  Sobretodo porque cuando había querido colarse en su habitación como tantas otras noches, la  ventana estaba CERRADA. 

 

Stiles tenía la ventana con el pestillo puesto. Ese adolescente no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Le evitaba ¡joder! y tenía el descaro de andar mintiendo que salía con su hermana...

 

Porque era una mentira... ¿cierto?

 

Derek aguardó a que ambos entraran  y miró a Stiles con el ceño fruncido.  No habían logrado estar a solas desde aquella vez y parecía como si Stiles estuviera esquivando las veces que se encontraban.

 

Stiles se sonrojó y  avergonzado movió sus dedos inquietos sin saber muy bien que decir. Derek se acercó antes de que Stiles Stilinski dijera una estupidez, ahora no podría aguantar ninguna y  le empotró contra la puerta con rudeza.

 

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? —Urgió  Derek presionando todo su cuerpo contra Stiles y con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del chico. No podía hablar... sentir a Derek tan cerca... le mareaba.  Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Su corazón vuelto loco en su pecho  y de pronto sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí antes de que su propio cuerpo le traicionara.

 

—No estoy saliendo con ella en serio­—Respondió el chico con una voz extraña.

 

—Pero todos creen que sí—Dijo Derek acercando sus labios al oído de Stiles—No me gusta—Dijo con una voz grave—Eres mío—completó después, tan cerca de su oído que Stiles sintió la humedad de su lengua rozarle, provocándole escalofríos.   Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia al tiempo que Derek deslizaba su mano  para acariciarle la  polla sobre  el pantalón.

Stiles le miró enojado a avergonzado en partes iguales. Le apartó la mano con rapidez.

 

—Yo no soy de nadie. Menos tuyo—Dijo  un Stiles irritado. Derek en serio se sintió desarmado al ver la mirada que Stiles le lanzó.  Tenía tal determinación que Derek supo al instante que ya no había vuelta atrás. No se iba a repetir nada de lo ocurrido en el loft.

 

 Derek Hale se vio colmado por la culpa. Se sintió como un  pequeño y vil  gusano porque había forzado al chico.

 

Stiles regresó al comedor con los platos pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada aireada y dejó la fuente con el Tiramisú junto a Derek para darle una excusa con la que volver.

 

***

 

La cena había  terminado con rapidez.

 Derek había vuelto abatido y no pronunció palabra. De todos sus años... nunca le habían rechazado así.   Cora los miró a ambos alternadamente y arrugó el ceño.  Cuando el sheriff se levantó  de la mesa dándoles las buenas noches y excusándose que estaba muy cansado los chicos no se movieron de sus asientos.

 

—¡Jesús! Eres tan estúpido Stilinski—Dijo Cora—Jamás saldría contigo... aunque tengas un bonito perfil—Dijo la chica—Y solo para que quede claro...yo en ningún momento afirmé que salía contigo.

 

—Cora...yo.. —Dijo Stiles tratando de explicarse.

 

—No es a mí a quien tienes que explicarle todo. Me voy. Arreglen su desastre y  por cierto Stiles  me debes pastel de chocolate al menos por una semana.

Cora Hale se sobó la panza con ternura mientras se levantaba, se puso el abrigo y salió dejándolos solos.

 

Derek ni Stiles se movieron de sus sitios.  No tenían nada que decir.

 

—¡Detente! —Dijo Stiles de pronto. Derek le miró con un signo de pregunta grabado en el rostro—¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de lobo amargado!

 

—No lo hago—Dijo Derek prontamente.

 

—¡Lo haces joder! ¡Lo que pasó no puede repetirse! ¿Entiendes?

 

—¿Por qué no?­—Preguntó Derek.

 

—¡Porque no y punto! ¡No volverá a suceder! —Gritó  Stiles con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza—No volverá suceder Derek. Supéralo.—Dijo Stiles con seguridad, Derek pudo confirmarlo por sus latidos.  Salió enojadísimo de la casa de Stiles y se fue al taller para trabajar con Phil.

 

Al menos así mantendría su cabeza ocupada por el trabajo.

 

***

  
_Todos tenían razón. Maldición._   Esta era una terrible idea desde que  todo comenzó.

 

Lo de Stiles no iba a ningún lado. Era una relación sin futuro, destinada a terminar mal incluso antes de empezar.  Derek ya era un experto en eso. Estaba empezando a formar patrones.

 

Eso no iba a terminar bien para ninguno de los dos. ¿Entonces para que seguir? Iba a ser un masoquista si esperaba pacientemente a que las cosas tomaran un buen curso. 

 

Con Stiles nunca podría tener hijos. Jamás podría tener una familia...  jamás podría tener una manada. ¡Y Derek quería niños! Niños ruidosos, que ensuciaran y sembraran caos, risas por toda la casa, correteando de un lado a otro y tomando todas las cosas con manitas pequeñas y vocecitas chillonas.  Quería el bullicio y tenía todo el amor del mundo para dar a aquellos niños.

 

Si Stiles comenzaba a formar  parte de su vida... iba a tener que renunciar a esa parte que anhelaba con desesperación.  Dejó de pensar en todas esas cosas y  siguió mirando el motor  del auto que intentaba reparar. La mierda de vida que tenía no tenía arreglo  y el auto que tenía frente a él... bueno, eso si podía repararse.

 

***

 

Derek no se había aparecido ante nadie de la manada en días. Quizás más de una semana y a Stiles le comenzaba a preocupar porque sabía que eso estaba relacionado directamente con él.

Le picaba la culpa.  _Así que por eso es que todos dicen que arruinas la amistad cuando folla_ s. Había perdido a una grata compañía y un buen amigo por un arranque de lo que fuera que fue lo que les pasó esa noche.

Ahora estaba sentado con Cora frente al televisor  mientras ella se llevaba cucharadas de pastel de chocolate a la boca. Aprovechó la distracción de la chica para preguntar de la forma más casual que podía...

 

—Cora... sabes sí.. Derek... esta.. ¿Bien? —La chica dejó su pastel  para mirarle con intensidad.

 

—Eres un grandísimo idiota. ¿Lo sabias? —Stiles suspiró y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas—Ya, ya principito. Estará contento si lo vas a buscar.  Si te apuras aun lo pillas en el taller.  Ha estado  de trabajólico por esos lados. Yo apenas y lo veo cuando llega a dormir.

 

***

 

—Vale, los focos de mi jeep necesitan un arreglo—Dijo Stiles a sí mismo.  Podría llevarlos ahora... Se miró en el espejo del baño por doceava vez para darse valor.

 

Se subió al jeep y condujo hasta el lugar donde Cora le había indicado. No le costó mucho trabajo llegar.  Podría jurar que Derek no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí... y si lo había notado estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo  ignorándole.

 

Solo podía ver sus piernas.   Un hombre guapo, vestido con un  overol idéntico fue a tenderle la mano y a saludar. —Hola, Soy Phil—Dijo el hombre  joven apretando su mano con confianza. Un hombre fuerte, más o menos de la misma edad que Derek... y guapo.  ¿Acaso también era hombre lobo?

 

Stiles le miró con un poco de desconfianza.  _¿Este tío es Phil?... vale._  En la mente de Stiles Phil era un hombre un poco mayor, con barriga  y  que andaba  medio sucio. Esto definitivamente  no era lo que esperaba.  Luego se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado  mucho tiempo.

 

—Soy Stiles­, lo siento me quedé  pensando... es que vengo por los focos de mi jeep. No funcionan bien y bueno pues...—Apenas Derek escuchó su voz no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le hiciera mirar.

 

—Así que tú eres Stiles... uh—Dijo Phil  y a Stilinski se le esfumaron los colores del rostro. Observó a Derek acercarse con el overol   azul marino puesto hasta las caderas  y la sudadera blanca, sucia con aceite de motor. Sus brazos fibrosos descubiertos.  Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada  de complicidad. 

 

A Stiles no le quedaron dudas.  "Phil" sabía quién era  Stiles para Derek.

—Yo ya me iba a casa Stiles pero estoy seguro que Derek podrá arreglar tu problema—El hombre sonrió con una mueca burlona y dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Derek. 

 

Derek ya estaba cabreado. Luego fulminó con la mirada a Stiles antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia el taller.  Stiles le siguió.

 

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Soltó Derek en un tono duro sin mirar al chico a la cara  y comenzando a revisar los focos.

 

— Cora me lo indicó—Dijo Stiles en un tono bajito y mirándose las zapatillas.

Derek no volvió a decir palabra y se concentró en desarmar el foco y cambiar la pequeña ampolleta. No era nada del otro mundo. 

 

—Está listo—Dijo Derek con el rostro  inexpresivo pero taladrándole con sus expresivos ojos verdes.

 

—¿Cuánto te debo?—Preguntó Stiles no queriendo sonar grosero.

 

—No es nada. Vete—Dijo Derek.

 

—Derek yo...—Respondió Stiles sin lograr salir del estupor... la forma en la que Derek le estaba tratando era demasiado fría.

 

—No digas nada—Dijo Derek—Me enviaste a la mierda y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo a la cara Stiles—El rostro del chico enrojeció al instante mientras los ojos verdes refulgían furiosos frente a él.

 

—Lo  siento. ¿Vale? Pero te he dicho la verdad. Lo que ocurrió esa noche no se va a volver a repetir. Pero nosotros podemos volver a ser amigos... ¿Cómo antes de que eso sucediera? —Dijo Stiles con un extraño tono de voz desesperado.  Quizás lo había dicho así porque esa era exactamente la forma en la que se sentía sin Derek.

 

Como que algo  faltaba cuando no estaba ahí, incluso si no hablaba, su compañía era como un bálsamo. La única persona con la que compartía sus pensamientos más profundos, sus preocupaciones.  Se había convertido en confidente  cuando caía la noche.  No tenía eso con nadie más.

 

Y lo extrañaba.

 

Quizás estaba siendo un cabrón egoísta al querer tener a Derek como amigo  a su lado cuando él siempre querría  otra cosa.  El hombre de ojos verdes le estaba taladrando con su mirada esmeralda de forma tan intensa que sintió todo su cuerpo revolverse en agonía.

 

—Podemos ser amigos—Dijo Derek en un extraño tono desgarrado y bajo mientras se limpiaba las manos en un mugriento paño. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> <3


	20. Twenty

Amistad.

Amigos…amigos. Se repetía Derek una y otra vez.

 _Amigos y la misma mierda_ …Difícilmente podría olvidar que había rozado sus labios...o que había acariciado su piel. Siempre cuando le tuviera  frente a él y una visión de piel expuesta… por más pequeña que fuera, sería difícil no evocar los recuerdos. 

Vale. Lo aceptaba. Derek era masoquista por naturaleza. Si no lo fuera… no seguiría viviendo en Beacon Hills, no seguiría en la manada de Scott y definitivamente  no seguiría con esta estúpida idea de hacerse amigo de Stiles cuando en realidad tenía otra cosa en mente.

Pero si era la única forma de tenerle cerca… su lobo se tendría que conformar con eso.

Suspiró con cansancio y apenas llegó al loft se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta lanzándolos en el sillón. Cora llegó con rapidez y le abrazó para saludarle.   Derek solo la tocó despacio,  se le estaba haciendo costumbre pensar que podría aplastar al bebé o que algo podía sucederle si trataba a Cora con rudeza.

—¿y? —Dijo Cora  de forma juguetona  moviendo sus cejas.

—¿Y qué?—Dijo Derek enarcando una ceja.

—Pues hablo de tu noviecito hiperactivo,chico genio.

—Querrás decir tu noviecito hiperactivo.. —Dijo Derek con un tono molesto.

—Ajá, claro.—dijo Cora.

—Pues somos amigos.. y eso.

—¡Por dios! —Dijo cora rodando los ojos—es que no podéis ser más críos—Cora se acarició la panza—Solo para que lo sepas baby… tu tío Derek es un cabezota. Ni hablar de Stiles…

***

Scott se la pasaba con Kira de un lado para otro y aunque  todavía no se comportaban como una pareja…. Parecían uña y mugre.  Eran inseparables.

Kira estaba ocupando de a poco, el lugar que era de Stiles. El lugar que primero robó Allison. Era como un extraño circulo vicioso.

El ciclo de la vida.

 Llamaba a Stiles por las noches y hablaban.  No eran charlas importantes, pero al menos Stiles agradecía el gesto.

No tenía nada contra Kira  y esas punzadas de celos que antes le atenazaban…. Ya no estaban.  Porque  era Derek el que siempre aparecía cuando le llamaba.

Derek siempre estaba para él.

Y aunque no hablara mucho, ni tampoco se lo hubiera dicho en palabras… sabía que podía contar con él.  Siempre.

Aunque ahora Derek  estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y suponía que concentrado en evitar ese incomodo  asunto del que habían evitado hablar de nuevo.

_Nada de compañeros._

Esa extraña calma en la que estaba sumida Beacon Hills le hacía sentirse extraño y  de pronto con mucho tiempo libre y solo.

Derek le dijo que  pasara por él al trabajo y en eso estaba.  Conducía tranquilamente  en el jeep hacia el taller.   A la distancia observó a Phil  y a Derek conversar mientras sostenían una botella de cerveza.

Derek reía… estaba riendo de verdad y Phil…Bueno Phil tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Derek en un gesto que parecía muy natural.  Y eso era extraño.

Era extraño que Derek se mostrara tan abierto con otra persona.  Con Stiles ese comportamiento había sido fruto de muchas noches de compañía y oportunidades cuando han tenido a la muerte pisándoles los talones.

Stiles sintió algo extraño en la base del estómago.  Pensó que fueron las rosquillas… pero la sensación se intensificó cuando Derek correspondió el gesto de Phil  y se apoyó  con una mano  en el hombre pidiéndole que parara. Ambos reían a carcajadas.  

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ambos se miraron de nuevo y sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad pero no podían ocultar sus sonrisas y las miradas de complicidad.

A Stiles en serio se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Desde cuándo Derek era así con otras personas?

—Hola Derek, Phil—Dijo Stiles algo cortado.

—Han venido por ti D. Yo cierro.  Ve campeón—Phil  le cerró un ojo a Derek y una sonrisa burlona se acomodó  en su rostro.  Derek  dejó la botella de cerveza en el suelo y se quitó el overol con rapidez

 

***

Habían estacionado el auto en el centro.  Stiles venía con una bolsa de la pastelería.  Era pastel de chocolate para Cora y Derek. Sabía que a ambos les fascinaba.  Stiles se detuvo abruptamente  mirando  la vitrina de una tienda.

Derek a su lado tardó unos segundos más pero al parecer se quedaron los dos helados mirando el ventanal.

Derek no lo pensó dos veces y entró en aquella tienda. 

***

Stiles le miró desde afuera.  La vendedora le miró enternecida. Envolvió el regalo con un enorme listón celeste y Derek salió fuera con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al Jeep.  Derek tenía algunas manchas de aceite  en las manos.  Stiles se concentró en ellas… unas manos grandes, de largos dedos y un poco ásperas.

Tragó grueso y fijó la vista en el camino antes de que sus pensamientos le llevaran por otro camino.

Iba a ser una noche de películas en casa de Derek.  Comenzaron mirando unas de acción y terminaron con unas de terror...pero Derek después de ducharse había quedado rendido y se durmió en el sofá. 

Stiles le observó dormido.  Su pecho bajaba  y subía con lentitud, parecía muy cansado.  Stilinski  se acercó con precaución y deslizó sus dedos con suavidad por la barbilla de Derek para sentir  la aspereza de su barba.   Luego sus dedos se movieron un poco más arriba y tocaron sus labios.  Un suspiro anticipado abandonó sus labios.  Stiles retiró  los dedos con rapidez.

—No te vayas…—Dijo una voz apenas audible. Derek se removía en sueños.

—No me iré—Dijo Stiles y  apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Derek.  El lobo  continuó durmiendo profundamente.

***

Despertaron con las piernas enredadas y  los cuerpos entrelazados.  Stiles se encontraba  respirando en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. No recordaba que Derek oliera tan bien.

Derek deslizó sus dedos por la columna de Stiles  y las dejó ahí. Sintiéndose en el cielo por unos segundos.  Había evitado tocarle todo lo posible. Cualquier roce.. cualquier toque resultaba enviar corrientes eléctricas y encender chispas en su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo había mirado de reojo mientras miraban la película… había tenido que reprimir las intensas ganas de besarle.

Solo quería apoderarse de sus labios…apresar sus muñecas  y frotarse contra él haciéndole enloquecer. Quería escuchar los gemidos de Stiles junto a su oído… y quería sentir sus muslos suaves  apresando sus caderas otra vez.

Jadeó con solo recordarlo… se removió incomodo porque tenía a Stiles encima e intentó liberarse pero el chico se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo.

Hale sintió el cosquilleo de la respiración de Stiles en la piel del cuello y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. La puerta del loft se abrió  rápidamente y Derek saltó del sofá tirando en el acto a Stiles.

Peter estaba en la puerta con la boca abierta y luego sonriendo de esa forma siniestra en que solo él podía hacer.

—Mi sobrinito nunca pierde el tiempo—Dijo Peter mientras miraba a Stiles  refregándose  los ojos y frotándose el brazo que se había golpeado. Peter pasó de largo como si aquella fuera su casa y fue a ver a Cora.

—¿Estas bien Stiles? —Preguntó Derek agachándose a su lado y tocándole el hombro más por costumbre.

—Sí.. sí. ¿De qué va Peter a esta hora? Es temprano…esta no es hora para despertar.

— ¿Avisaste a tu padre que te quedarías aquí? —Preguntó Derek

—Mierda—Dijo Stiles… pero no lo había dicho porque olvidó avisar a su padre, o porque se durmió en el sillón de Derek enredado a su cuerpo. Lo había dicho porque el Derek por las mañanas con el cabello revuelto y el rostro medio adormilado, con esa voz ronca le hablaba.

Ese Derek que le alborotaba un poco las hormonas.

No. Stiles.

NO.

Se repitió mentalmente Stiles mientras seguía mirándole en silencio.

Derek estaba asustado. No era normal que Stilinski le mirara largo rato sin decir absolutamente nada. Era escalofriante.

—Creo que debo irme—Dijo apresuradamente Stiles mientras se levantaba del suelo, Derek le miró  con sus esmeraldas sin pronunciar palabra. Sin saber que su sola mirada  verde podía provocar una tormenta en  el cuerpo del chico.

 Stiles Stilinski no quería levantarse. Lo estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad… Quería seguir contemplando aquellos ojos en silencio u descifrar todos sus secretos.

Pero mientras más lo miraba, más miedo de sí mismo tenía.

Miedo de aceptar lo que debía ser inaceptable. 

***

— _Mierda_ —Pensó  Stiles cuando ya estaba en la seguridad de su Jeep.  Esto no debería  estar pasando— _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Derek Hale?._

Apenas cerraba sus ojos…  podía seguir viendo sus ojos verdes atenazándole con ira, otras veces con tristeza pero jamás podía sacárselo de la cabeza.  Esto le tenía en un estado permanente de irritabilidad.

Ya tenía suficiente de teatro  en casa cuando estaba Cora y su padre en casa.  Ahora también tenía que actuar delante de Derek… fingir que era indiferente a él.

Como cuando recién eran amigos.

Cosa que no era. ¿Quién había tenido esa pésima idea?. _Claro._ En estos momentos le daban ganas de golpearse contra el manubrio.

***

Con el correr de los días ambos se estaban haciendo buenos en fingir.

Stiles podía fingir que no sentía nada cuando estaba sentado frente a él.  Fingir que no le ponía nervioso tenerle tan cerca sentado junto a él en el sofá y a la vez tan lejos porque no le estaba tocando.

Derek podía fingir que no escuchaba los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de Stiles aunque su rostro se mostrara inexpresivo.  ¡Oh! ¡incluso podía fingir que no estaba sintiendo en el aire la excitación contenida de Stiles!.  No sabía si con los años se estaba volviendo estúpido o simplemente nunca fue bueno con las relaciones de pareja. 

La cosa es que Derek también tenía orgullo.  No iba a darle  al adolescente todo en bandeja de plata, aunque su lobo le dijera constantemente que sí, que aceptara cualquier cosa con tal de tenerle a su lado… su razón le decía que  debía tener  algo de orgullo.

 _No_.  Stiles ya estaba grandecito para saber distinguir las cosas que quiere y las que no.  

Ahora no tenía idea la clase de lucha que llevaba Stiles consigo mismo pero su aroma… le daba pistas muy claras a Derek de lo que quería de él.

Apenas rozó su brazo una corriente eléctrica fluyó entre ellos.  Stiles se acercó con poca sutileza a Derek para pegar sus piernas mientras seguían viendo el televisor.    La sala en penumbras no permitía ver si sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas o no pero podía escuchar su corazón brincando en el pecho.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra.  Tampoco se movieron, iba a ser el máximo contacto de la noche.

—Vamos a ver a Scott—Dijo de pronto Stiles.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Derek

—No lo sé. Nunca me dijeron lo que pasó con los vampiros. Cuando salí…

—Los matamos Stiles. Iban a devorarte—Dijo Derek apretando la mandíbula de solo recordarlo.

—Si me hubieran convertido en vampiro… ¿seguirías pensando que soy tu compañero? — _Vale_. La gran boca de Stiles lo había hecho de nuevo. Había hablado  tan rápido  que no había alcanzado a pensar por segunda vez el alcance que tendría su pregunta.  Derek se volteó hacia él con rapidez y le miró con sus brillantes y expresivos ojos verdes. Aun en penumbras, sus ojos eran muy bonitos y eso era algo que a Stiles le costaba horrores admitir.

—Siempre serás mi compañero. Aunque tú no quieras—Dijo Derek levantándose de pronto  y poniéndose la chaqueta para largarse de allí.  Esto de la amistad no estaba funcionando para nadie.

—Derek…—Dijo Stiles pero él ya se iba y no prestó atención.  Caminó hacia la puerta nervioso y enfadado consigo mismo.  Stilinski le miró marchar y despertó del trance para correr tras él  y sujetarle del brazo con firmeza. Derek Hale le dirigió una mirada fiera y apretó su mandíbula para reprimir las inmensas ganas que tenía de pegarle un puñetazo. Ese crío estaba jugando con él.—Yo estaba mal Derek. Yo no sé qué pasa conmigo… y contigo. ¡Es que no consigo hacerme a la idea! ¡A mí me gustaba Lydia! Y tú me haces sentir raro. Me asustas la mayoría del tiempo pero me haces sentir… no sé qué mierda digo pero..¿Entiendes?  No dejo de darle vueltas y vueltas. ¡Y no sé qué ocurre conmigo pero no logro sacarte!. Y yo sé que no querías que fuera yo…porque soy un crío que solo habla hasta por los codos pero no parece molestarte y ¡no sé porque! Y es que no consigo entender…

—Cállate Stiles—Dijo Derek. —Voy decírtelo ahora ¿vale?.. y no me hagas repetírtelo—Stiles le miró con atención y se concentró en el rostro de Derek, en sus labios y en sus ojos hipnóticos—Yo también soy nuevo en esto. Yo tampoco había estado antes con un chico.. y definitivamente a mí tampoco me van los tíos pero por algún extraño motivo esto ocurrió y no puedes ignorarlo ni fingir que no te importa. ¿Porque sabes?   Estas haciendo conmigo… lo que Lydia hizo contigo durante años.  ¿No crees que es  un poco cruel? —Dijo Derek casi encima de su rostro.  Sus palabras fueron como si le hubiera dado un bofetón.

Eso había sido agotador para Derek. Eran muchas palabras para su gusto pero tenía que dejar las cosas claras.   Derek Hale no se iba a prestar para el juego de nadie más. 

—Entonces vamos de forma lenta—Dijo Stiles y el lobo le miró con una curiosidad que casi podía palparse—No vamos tan deprisa como la última vez…fue demasiado. Yo no…

—Vale—Dijo Derek  con rapidez y Stiles parpadeó con incredulidad. No podía ser tan fácil. ¿o sí? Derek Hale le guiñó un ojo con descaro y  se marchó con rapidez hacia su Camaro negro. 

***

Derek estaba  terminando su trabajo en el taller y Stiles estaba mirándole el culo.   No podía evitarlo. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente hormonado y Derek no ayudaba en nada usando ese tipo de pantalones.  De seguro lo hacía a posta. Sobre todo cuando se agachaba para recoger algo...

Stiles se mordió el labio cuando Derek le lanzó una mirada caliente desde su lugar. Estaba sosteniendo una llave alargada  y deslizó los dedos de arriba a abajo. Una sola vez por toda la extensión, teniendo total conciencia de lo sexual que era ese movimiento y de lo caliente que ya estaba Stiles.

Sabía que habían acordado ir lento… pero quería tentar a su suerte.  Stiles fue a sentarse enfurruñado y soltando maldiciones  al jeep con los pantalones apretando cierta zona de su anatomía. 

 _Estúpidos lobos con súper olfato ni siquiera podía mirarle a descaro sin que se diera cuenta_.

***

—Quédate a dormir—pidió Stiles. Su padre tenía turno y  la casa siempre le parecía demasiado sola.

—¿Sabes que estas tentando demasiado a tu suerte? Mi autocontrol está sobrevalorado.

—Puedo con ello—Dijo Stiles quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones metiéndose entre las sábanas. Derek se quitó la ropa y solo se dejó los bóxer puestos.  Derek aprisionó entre sus brazos y le inmovilizó para respirar cerca de su cuello—Ey grandote…no sabía que me extrañabas tanto.

—Siempre—Dijo Derek antes de  pegar su pecho a la espalda del chico  y acurrucarse contra su cabello.

_***_

Un brazo le aferraba desde la cintura y él estaba a su espalda.  No podría saber si durmiendo o no pero su respiración le hacía cosquillas.

Murmuró cosas ininteligibles  y luego frotó  sus caderas contra  el trasero del chico.  El muy pervertido  ya debía estar despierto. Muy DESPIERTO.

—Buenos días—Murmuró Derek contra su oído con una voz ronca y áspera.   Áspera como la barba de cuatro días de Derek contra la piel suave de su cuello. Su pene, erecto, se frotó contra las nalgas de Stiles con descaro.

Stiles enrojeció con rapidez  al oír su propio jadeo. 

Derek deslizó su mano desde la cintura del chico  hasta su abdomen para  buscar  el miembro  bajo la ropa interior.   Stiles tenía una erección bastante dura—Puedo ayudarte con esto—Dijo Derek mientras mordisqueaba su oído.  El chico dio un respingo cuando sintió los dientes de Hale en su oído.

Sus dedos se deslizaron desde la base hasta la punta con lentitud para luego sujetarle con más firmeza y comenzar a deslizar sus dedos de arriba abajo.

—¿Te gusta?—Murmuró Derek contra la piel de su cuello mientras bombeaba lento y se pegaba más a la espalda de Stiles.Stiles se sujetó de los antebrazos del hombre y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando incrementar el contacto, jadeando sin poder evitarlo.

—Hmmm—Contestó Stiles mientras  Derek le masturbaba sin detenerse.  Stiles era muy ruidoso. Gemía  mientras pegaba su trasero a la polla de Derek.

Hale  escuchó extasiado el orgasmo de los labios de Stiles y luego sintió la humedad en sus dedos.Derek se le montó encima con facilidad.  

La visión de su rostro por la mañana con el cabello desordenado y  esa sonrisa ladina  y malévola fueron demasiado para Stiles.

Estiró su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios  y Derek le concedió los suyos de forma lenta.  Stiles coló su lengua despacio, deslizando y recorriendo su boca milímetro a milímetro, aun sin estabilizar su respiración. 

No podía engañar a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Solo Derek le hacía sentir de esta manera. 

***

 _Lo primero Stiles… es decirle a tu padre que no sales con Cora Hale. Lo segundo es que sales con su hermano y tercero…es tal vez mencionar que ya no eres  tan_ virgen _más bien… para nada virgen.  Tacha eso. Tu padre  no quiere saber  si sigues siendo virgen o no._

 _Vale. Pan comido. Solo la primera oración.  El resto no debía porque saberlo ¿cierto_? Stiles preparó la cena de esta noche y puso especial esmero en el postre: Un suspiro limeño que había visto por internet y que estaba seguro que sería la nueva debilidad  de su padre.

El problema es que  había terminado apareciendo Cora y Derek para cenar también porque su padre ahora se tomaba la libertad de invitarles sin preguntar.

Stiles Stilinski iba por algunas cosas a la cocina y le pidió a Derek que le acompañara.  Derek  sin sospechar nada  le siguió. Estaba por abrir el refrigerador cuando fue Stiles el que le empotró.  Ni si quiera pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa, Stiles se paró de puntas  y alcanzó sus labios sin problema robándole  un beso que le dejó sin aliento. Ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad.

El padre del chico estaba en la otra habitación y Stiles estaba ahí  besándole como si quisiera comérselo vivo.   Derek le apartó con suavidad por los hombros.

—Tu padre está en la otra habitación—Dijo Derek mirando hacia la puerta como si en cualquier momento fuera a entrar el Sheriff por la cocina.

 **—** Está con Cora—Dijo Stiles para seguirle besando  con pasión presionando todo su cuerpo, aplastando a Derek contra el refrigerador.

—Stiles…—Advirtió Derek cerrando los ojos.

—Te deseo tanto…—Murmuró Stiles bajito junto a su oído  mientras le aprisionaba el paquete. Le sintió endurecerse rápido bajo sus dedos.  

Derek jadeó y se movió con agilidad. En unos segundos Stiles estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina abriendo las piernas  mientras Derek se colaba entre ellas para besarle sin detenerse. Sus erecciones  se frotaron y ambos gimieron en la boca del otro.  Stiles  le rodeó las caderas con las piernas  para acercarle más y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta.  No podía creer que hubiera vivido sin esto tanto tiempo.

Quería llevarle arriba y llegar hasta el final con él.  Frotó sus caderas con las de Derek y gimió dentro del beso.

Se separaron abruptamente cuando  sintieron platos quebrarse contra la cerámica de la cocina.

El sheriff y Cora estaban en la puerta con un gesto de incredulidad  plasmado en el rostro. Stiles y Derek aun respiraban agitados, los rostros colorados y los labios hinchados.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	21. Chapter 21

 

El sheriff no lo pensó dos veces.  Se adelantó hasta la pareja y sin importarle que Derek fuera más joven, más fuerte y más grande que él… le pegó  un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

El sonido como un crujir de huesos resonó en toda la cocina haciendo eco.  Derek impulsado hacia atrás por el golpe no supo cómo reaccionar. El sheriff tampoco les dio tiempo. Corrió de su casa a TODOS. Incluyendo a su hijo y luego se lo pensó mejor y arrastró de un brazo a Stiles y le  llevó dentro.

—¡No volverás a verle! —Gritó el padre a su hijo.

—¡Papá! Yo… ¡déjame explicarte! —Rogó Stiles.

 —¡Esta vez no intentes explicarme nada! ¡Es suficiente!— John Stilinski se encerró  en su habitación dando un portazo en las narices del chico.

Ahora podía estar seguro que su padre estaba bebiendo. Pudo escuchar el líquido en el cristal del vaso y supo que se lo había tomado de golpe porque ahora el hombre hablaba incoherencias  consigo mismo.

***

­—¡Claudia! —Gimió el hombre sentado en la cama, la habitación en penumbras y los hombros bajos y el gesto derrotado. —¡Primera vez que estoy feliz de que no estés aquí para ver esto! —Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y gimió de impotencia, de rabia.

¿Cómo su hijo podía ser tan mal agradecido?  Después de todo lo que habían pasado…

¿Cómo su hijo se había convertido en un desviado?

***

Stiles se quedó ahí, de pie en medio de la sala mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse y escocer.  Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse con violencia  en  un llanto descontrolado.

        _Si mi mamá estuviera viva… se avergonzaría de mí._

 

Stiles se quitó la ropa con rabia. Sin poder dejar de llorar y se tiró entre las sábanas cubriéndose por completo.

***

Cuando despertó tenía los ojos pegados  y las lágrimas secas en las mejillas.  Recordó rápidamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.  Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo… pero ya no tenía lágrimas.

Solo un recuerdo doloroso más con el que lidiar.

Se fue a la ducha  y  cuando salió por ropa vio la pequeña notita sobre su escritorio con una letra fina y estilizada.

_“Vine a verte durante la noche, Cora me insistió que te dejara tranquilo pero quería saber que estabas bien. Estabas dormido y no quise despertarte. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió._

_Derek”_

Stiles se preparó para ir al instituto.  Pensó que su padre ya se había ido pero estaba en la cocina comiendo algo. El hombre estaba demasiado ocupado preparándose un café  y no le dirigió la palabra.

Stiles trató de decir algo… pero decidió morderse la lengua y evitar la discusión.   Conocía esa faceta de su padre. Era explosivo… como si la violencia y la furia contenida estallaran ante cualquier mínima provocación.

Stiles buscó las llaves de su jeep en la mesita de la entrada y no las encontró.  Miró en el suelo, en los cajones. Subió corriendo a buscar en su habitación pero no estaban.

El sheriff estaba de pie en la puerta de la entrada  mientras en su mano derecha y en alto  colgaban las llaves  del Jeep balanceándose con lentitud.

Stiles iba a tomar  las llaves pero antes de que eso ocurriera John Stilinski cerró su puño como una coraza, guardando las llaves en su interior.—Olvídate del Jeep—Dijo su padre. 

Stiles le miró  sin comprender sus intenciones.—Sube—Dijo el sheriff usando la misma voz áspera y fría cuando trabajaba. Apuntando al coche patrulla.  Era un tono profesional que nunca había usado con él. Frío y  distante.  Como si le estuviera tomando detenido.

Stiles le miró  ahora asombrado y sin ganas de ocultarlo. Siguió mordiéndose la lengua pero subió al automóvil.  Cerrando de un portazo para transmitir su descontento.

Su padre jamás… jamás le había quitado el Jeep.  Eso le daba una idea de la dimensión que abarcaba todo el desastre.

 Su padre condujo todo el camino hacia el instituto en el más absoluto silencio.  Interrumpidos de vez en cuando por las frecuencias policiacas de la radio hasta que un pequeño pitido salió el bolsillo de Stiles y el chico deslizó los dedos con rapidez  para sacar el celular.

Derek le había enviado un mensaje.  Estaba abriéndolo cuando su padre detuvo la patrulla afuera del instituto. —Olvidaba eso…nada de celular de ahora en adelante—Dijo el Sheriff arrancándoselo de las manos.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Stiles y ahora si estaba exaltando la voz.

—Lo que escuchaste—Dijo el hombre aun con las manos en el volante pero desafiándole con la mirada.

—¡BIEN!  ¡QUE TENGAS UN BUEN DÍA! —Gritó Stiles azotando la puerta al salir. Ahora si sabía con certeza que estaba atascado en la mierda.

***

Había estado toda la puta mañana con cara  de amargado en clases. Ni siquiera había podido concentrarse en algo.  Y es que no hallaba solución.

—Bro—Dijo Scott tocándole del hombro—llevo diez minutos hablándote y no me has oído ¿verdad?.¿Qué ocurre? —Stiles le miró con los ojos brillantes en lágrimas.  _¿Cómo podía decirle que la había cagado en serio? ¿Cómo podía decirle  que había decepcionado a su padre? ¿Cómo explicar que ahora su padre le odiaba?._

Scott le abrazó y le  llevó a otra sala para sacarlo del corredor y de la multitud de estudiantes que ya se iban y los miraban con curiosidad.  Stiles escondió el rostro en el cuello de su amigo—Estoy aquí Stiles—Dijo Scott mientras le sobaba la espalda con una mano mientras sentía las lágrimas calientes de Stiles en su cuello.

Todo su lobo podía sentir la tristeza atravesarle.

***

Cuando salió del instituto  pudo ver desde lejos a  Derek  esperándole recargado en su Camaro. La única pisca de ilusión que había sentido en todo el puto día.   Estaba por acercarse a él cuando la patrulla de su padre se acercó a la acera. Le miró con severidad y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Stiles pensó en correr hacia Derek… su padre al parecer entendió sus intenciones.

—Sube—Indicó el sheriff. Stiles le ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacia el Camaro pero la sirena del coche de su padre sonó con fuerza por toda la calle. Stiles se congeló en  el acto a mitad de camino.

  _En serio no podía._ Sintió su rostro enrojecer con violencia al mismo tiempo que todas las miradas se volvían hacia él. 

Las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se agolparon en sus ojos  y antes de que todo se desencadenara subió a la patrulla.

La sirena se detuvo.

Observó el reflejo de Derek mientras se alejaba.

***

—No verás de nuevo a ese chico—Dijo su padre antes de bajar del coche.  Esa había sido la última vez que  su padre le había hablado ese día.

***

Stiles se lanzó a la cama.

Últimamente no tenía ganas de nada. Ni si quiera quería comer,salir o curiosear en internet.  Solo quería dormir. Sentía que la vida era una mierda.

***

 Despertó cuando sintió unos dedos acariciarle la coronilla.  Vio unos ojos verdes frente a él y pensó que estaba soñando.

—Sh—Dijo Derek. Impidiendo que hablara—Tu padre está dormido. Me he colado por la ventana.  Stiles parpadeó ahora más despierto y  se lanzó atrapando su cuello con los brazos. Derek le abrazó con fuerza  y le arrulló mientras acariciaba su cabello. —Voy a hablar con él.

—No—Dijo Stiles—Él no escuchará razones… no quiere oír nada—Dijo Stiles mientras se hacia a un lado para hacerle sitio en la cama.

—Lo siento. Yo no quería que esto pasara—Dijo Derek acariciándole el cabello  y murmurando cerca de su oído con la misma voz baja y calmada que ocupaba cuando estaban a solas, justo antes de sucumbir al sueño.

—Ni yo—Dijo Stiles cada vez más adormilado mientras sentía los dedos entrelazarse en su cabello y relajándole con rapidez. Derek le miró y le sonrió con ternura.

 _Diablos_ … ese día debió haber estado más atento. Debió haber puesto sus sentidos a trabajar  para evitar todo ese desastre.

Sentía que era su culpa pero ese adolescente con verborrea incontenible le nublaba los sentidos de una forma  que no podía entender.  Ya no le gustaba Stilinski… sentía que se estaba enamorando de él.

De todas sus facetas.

Del niñato insufrible e irónico que nunca se callaba. Del Stiles que reía a carcajadas, del Stiles que se sonrojaba con facilidad, del Stiles que le desobedecía cuando quería salvar algo que le parecía importante, del chico que se ponía en plan mandón,  del mismo chico que le encantaba comer  lo que preparaba…e incluso del que era medio celoso.

***

El Sheriff había ignorado a su hijo.   Ya no sabía que decirle, de que hablar con él. Le irritaba su presencia aunque no dijera nada.

—Te vas con tu tía Gladys—Dijo John Stilinski

—Espera…¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles como si hubiera oído mal _.  Eso no podía ser cierto. Porque… ¡su tía Gladys vivía en TEXAS_!. Stiles abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

­—Que te vas al rancho de tu tía. El trabajo duro te sentará bien y te hará alejarte de todos esos chicos y lobos.. y todo ese asunto que nunca me terminó de convencer.

— ¡Papá espera!¿vas a enviarme a TEXAS?¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Soy una carga?  ¿Quieres patearme a otro estado?

—No he dicho eso—Respondió el Sheriff con aspereza.

—Es lo que estás diciendo con tus actos—Dijo Stiles y ahora si… no estaba haciendo nada por ocultar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Te vas pasado mañana—Dijo el Sheriff  y ese había sido el fin de la conversación.

***

Stiles Stilinski se convirtió en un mar de ira y frustración.

Comenzó a dimensionar todo lo que iba a dejar aquí en Beacon Hills y pronto su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado.  Comenzó a hiperventilar y  sus pulmones rugieron y urgieron  cada vez más aire.   Provocándole un escozor en el pecho. Su pulso se disparó y la ansiedad  ganó la batalla. En unos momentos cayó inconsciente al piso de su habitación.

***

Cuando fue capaz de moverse de nuevo…sus mejillas estaban totalmente bañadas en lágrimas.

_¿Desde cuándo su padre se había vuelto un ser tan vengativo?_

Como no tenía  teléfono celular decidió ir a buscar un teléfono público. En el momento que iba a salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que su padre le había echado llave.

Desesperado miró hacia la ventana…  si Derek la usaba de entrada y salida  no podía ser tan imposible. De un segundo piso no era tanta distancia.

_Stiles.. tú no eres un hombre lobo._

_Un par de huesos rotos no son nada. Se repitió mentalmente.  Y si te mueres ahora… le harás un favor al mundo._

Se paró en el marco del a ventana y miró hacia abajo. _Eran muchos metros para que sus piernas le sostuvieran en una caída limpia.  Tal vez si lograba llegar  más cerca del piso…_

_Vale. Lo había visto en una película alguna vez. No podía ser tan difícil.  Anudó unas sábanas y las amarró a su cama._

_Solo para bajar  un par de metros y que la caída no fuera tan fea._

—¡Maldita mierda!—Soltó de golpe en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.  Al cabo de unos minutos  el dolor remitió. Se miró y se sintió feliz de no haberse roto nada— _Que los teléfonos se jodan_ —comenzó a correr hacia la única persona que podía hacer que su padre entrara en razón.

***

Stiles Stilinski tocó el  timbre con insistencia. Y una sonriente Melissa le abrió la puerta pero su rostro quedó congelado en cuanto le vio.

El chico tenía una palidez inhumana, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Aun podía ver sus mejillas húmedas.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —Dijo  la mujer haciéndose a un lado y comenzando a examinarlo por inercia.

***

Stiles agotado por la carrera  ahora estaba durmiendo en la cama de Scott. Mientras madre e hijo conversaban a voz baja en la cocina.

—Mamá ¡tienes que hacer algo! —imploró Scott.

—Lo sé.  Es que no sé cómo. No entiendo que sucede con su padre—Dijo Melissa.

—¡Hablamos de Stiles!¡Diablos! ¡Tiene que haber algo!¡No lo puede enviar a Texas! —Respondió Scott alzando la voz.

—Hablaré con John…pero no te prometo nada.  


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que todos han odiado al sheriff… y aunque traté de mejorar las cosas no sé si están resultando.  
> Me mandé una embarrada soberana.. creo que fue muy intenso… la forma en la que describí el enojo del sheriff y ahora me ha costado horrores enmendar mis propios errores. No me odien… ni lo odien a él. Me lo sufrido todo tratando de arreglarlo. Espero que valga la pena la lectura y la espera.
> 
> Si tuviera que ponerle nombre a este sufrido capítulo… sin duda se llamaría ignición. Es como lava fundida… como encender esa chispa que sabemos que vive en Stiles y que ahora esta despierta quemándolo todo. Es la forma en la que se siente Stiles.
> 
> Un beso a todos! <3

Derek entró por la puerta con violencia—¡Dime que es mentira!—rugió el hombre enfurecido—y esperó, porque Stiles  aún estaba medio adormilado tras haber sido despertado de esa forma pero el tono alterado de Derek y la urgencia en su voz le hicieron despabilarse en unos segundos.

—Mi padre quiere enviarme a Texas, me iré mañana—Dijo la voz ronca de Stiles, confirmando todos sus miedos.

En dos zancadas Derek estaba abrazándolo con fuerza desmedida—No puedes irte—murmuró el hombre de ojos verdes—no puedes dejarme aquí—Dijo él, completamente desolado mientras le aprisionaba con fuerza. Cerrando los ojos.  No quería volver a sentir todos sus días grises, no quería volver a sentir el vacío y la rutina. No quería volver a lo que tenía antes. No cuando comenzaba a descubrir todo lo que Stiles traía a su vida—ven a vivir conmigo—urgió Derek.

 

—Sabes que no puedo. —Dijo rendido Stiles, suspirando—Eso empeoraría las cosas…aun soy menor de edad y le estaríamos dando motivos a mi padre  para que te lleven a prisión.

— ¡Joder! —Maldijo Derek Hale poniéndose de pie y paseándose por la habitación frustrado.

—Nuestra  esperanza es la mamá de Scott.

***

Derek  se había calmado horas después y ahora discutía en la cocina con Scott y Melissa.  Sentía su cuerpo vigorizado por la ira que sentía hacia el sheriff.   Tenía ganas de partirle  la cara. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Stiles? 

El chico siempre se había preocupado en exceso por su padre. Cariño y devoción. No entendía como el hombre se había vuelto tan obtuso.

***

Melissa y John estaban  sentados en la mesa de la cocina frente a unas tazas de café.   La mujer estaba tratando de comprender que era lo que pasaba por la mente del sheriff.  Se conocían hace tanto tiempo… que  incluso podía entender una de sus mayores preocupaciones.

Lo que no podía entender era porque se estaba comportando así con su hijo.

—John—Dijo Melissa tanteando con la voz—me he enterado que quieres enviar a Stiles a Texas.  Yo sé que te preocupa Stiles y aunque estés portándote extraño… sé que le quieres.

—Es que no entiendes…ese no es mi hijo. ¡Yo no lo he criado así!...dime ¿qué pasaría si a Scott se le ocurriera estar con un chico?

—Lo aceptaría—Dijo la mujer sin lugar a dudas.—Eso no cambia nada John. Stiles es un buen chico y siempre lo seguirá siendo.  Siempre se ha preocupado por ti.  Es honesto y leal contigo y aunque esta vez te mintió   no lo culpo. Entiendo por qué no ha querido decírtelo.  El piensa que lo odias y que te avergüenzas de él.

— ¡No es cierto! Yo no lo odio. ¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! ¿Es una especie de fase de rebeldía? ¡Hasta donde yo sabía  estaba con Cora!  ¡Cora Hale! ¡Y  resulta que lo encuentro con su hermano en la cocina Melissa! ¡Con el chico Hale! —Casi gritó John a la mujer. 

—Pues díselo. Nadie sabe lo que estás pensando.  Y menos entendemos por qué quieres alejarle de todos—La mujer le tocó el brazo intentando reconfortarle.  Estaba segura que iba a poder hacerle entrar en razón.

—Es que se le va  a pasar Melissa. Yo creo que es una fase… pronto se le olvidará. Debe estar confundido y tal vez si lo envío a Texas… vuelva mi hijo—Melissa  le miró con indulgencia

—No. Tú tienes que entender que Stiles sigue siendo tu hijo.  Esa es solo una pequeña parte de Stiles.  Que le gusten los chicos no cambia la persona que es o el cariño que te tenga. El chico que es un desastre intentando ordenar las cosas por color… o cuando le da por ordenar todo en orden alfabético es el mismo chico que lo daría todo por no decepcionar a su padre.  El mismo chico que has tenido toda la vida… está frente a tus narices.  No ha cambiado en absoluto y tú estás a punto de arruinarle la vida por  tozudez. Él tiene derecho a elegir  lo que quiere. Sé que te preocupas por él pero si es por Derek…él también es un buen chico. Aunque te cueste creerlo.

—No me hables de él—Respondió el Sheriff frunciendo las cejas.

—Se preocupa por Stiles.  Tú no has visto  la forma en que le mira.  Ni lo preocupado que está cuando Stiles resulta herido.  Tú no viste cómo le hizo guardia cuando estuvo en el hospital.Ni supiste que Derek estuvo ahí en todo momento. Ese chico le quiere y forma parte de su vida. Tú no puedes simplemente separarlos.  Deben ser ellos los que decidan. Si se hacen daño… que sean ellos los que lo descubran.

—¿se preocupa por él? —Replicó el Sheriff—¡No! ¡Ese degenerado estaba manoseando a mi hijo!

—Tanto como tú o yo ese chico se preocupa por Stiles. Lo adora —La mujer  le miró de forma desafiante antes de agregar lo último— Si envías a Stiles  Texas…despídete de él para siempre. Ese chico nunca volverá a  llamarte padre si le alejas de todas las personas que quiere.  Lo peor de todo… es que ni si quiera tratarás de entenderle… estarás dejando que la ignorancia y el miedo lo alejen de ti. Tú tienes la última palabra… pero   quería  hacerte recordar cuando tú tenías su edad y te enamoraste de Claudia.  Os casasteis cuando todos no se cansaban de reprocharles que eran muy jóvenes.

Melissa abandonó la casa y dejó al Sheriff helado. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Esa mujer podía ser precisa y directa como una aguja cuando quería.

—¡Joder!—Gritó John Stilinski.   Esa había sido una jugada sucia de Melissa. Él había tenido la misma edad de Stiles cuando quiso casarse con Claudia.    John se sintió un monstruo. 

Si a él le hubieran enviado a otro estado… nunca hubiera vuelto a hablar a su padre. Vale.. Había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.  El sheriff tomó el teléfono y  marcó a Stiles.

***

Padre e hijo estaban frente a frente. Stiles esta vez no quería hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta  y sabía que en cuanto emitiera un sonido… su voz se quebraría y comenzaría a llorar.

—Lo siento—Dijo el Sheriff intentando mirarle a los ojos.  Stiles levantó los suyos con rapidez—Me apresuré…no tienes que irte a Texas. Ya hablé con tu tía. Te devolveré el jeep y tu teléfono. Yo solo quiero que me perdones. —Stiles se abalanzó sobre su padre antes de que pudiera terminar   y le rodeó con sus brazos sonriendo  mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban por su mejilla—Solo voy a pedirte  que no  te veas con él—Siguió el Sheriff mientras estrechaba a su hijo con los brazos.  Apenas terminó de decirlo la sonrisa de Stiles se esfumó  y se separó de él  con furia.

— ¡Entonces no quiero que me devuelvas el Jeep o el teléfono!¡Porque no me servirá de nada quedarme en Beacon Hills si no lo tengo a él! —Gritó Stiles furioso.  Demasiado tarde para pensar por segunda vez lo que iba a decir.

—¡Es que solo te traerá problemas! —Gritó el Sheriff.

Un Stiles con una voz desesperada   y media quebrada le gritó y le miró con unos ojos dorados brillantes en nuevas  lágrimas—Yo sé que es pobre de conversación. Nadie le extraña mucho porque  jamás deja que le conozcan pero… le quiero papá y siempre está ahí para mí. No me prohíbas estar con él… porque encontraré la forma. ¡Y no quiero desobedecerte!… porque él y yo… nosotros…Lo haré… de cualquier forma.

No pido que seas su amigo… solo que le des la oportunidad. Conócelo.

***

Derek le esperaba  y le miraba impresionado. Ni siquiera trató de ocultarlo.

—¡Por favor no digas nada! En estos momentos no.. sencillamente no puedo —Dijo Stiles alzando la voz y amenazándole con el dedo índice. Derek  mirándole con sus ojos verdes hipnóticos, puros y sinceros mientras Stiles  estaba a punto de enviarle a la mierda porque aún estaba enojado y con la sangre caliente de furia.

—Eso fue intenso—Dijo Derek mientras encendía su Camaro para llevarlos al loft. Tendría que agradecer a Melissa más tarde por  hacer entrar en razón al sheriff pero ahora solo quería abrazar a Stilinski y dormir con la certeza de que estaría entre sus brazos por la mañana. Miró de reojo al chico  un par de veces y cuando le vio un poco más calmado le soltó la bomba.—Yo también te quiero—Dijo Derek con su voz profunda, como una caricia, melodiosa y armónica a sus oídos.  Stiles Stilinski casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y su corazón latió con violencia en su pecho.

Derek Hale sonreía y se mordía el labio para no reírse.

***

Cora ya estaba dormida, incluso Stiles lo sabía.  Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Derek no le dio tiempo de nada. Le abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a su espalda guiándole a la habitación caminando de   forma torpe.

El hombre tenía su nariz pegada al cuello del chico y creía incluso que podía sentirlo sonreír contra su piel. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de la sensación de mariposas.

El universo tenía que estar loco.

Porque no era posible.

 _¡Oh por dios! Estoy enamorado de un hombre lobo! ¡enamorado!_ —Pensó con pánico Stiles.

—¿Qué pasa Stiles? —Preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes mientras rozaba con sus labios la piel de Stiles haciéndole cosquillas. Creía que podía paladear  la ansiedad del chico.

—¡Estoy enamorado! —Gritó Stiles  volteándose para mirarle a los ojos.

—Te felicito, ya te diste cuenta—Dijo Derek con toda la ironía que pudo imprimir en su voz—Ahora grítalo… tal vez en la tienda de la esquina  no te escucharon.

—No seas pesado…es uno de los momentos más grandes en la vida de Stiles Stilinski porque estoy enamorado…¡y soy correspondido!¿Entiendes lo que es eso? Stiles Stilinski está…

—Cállate Stiles—Dijo Derek en tono cariñoso, sonriendo mientras  le guiaba a la cama y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Sus ropas cayeron al piso entre  tirones, caos y prisa.  No sabían con certeza lo que ocurriría al día siguiente pero ambos sabían que  tarde o temprano el Sheriff querría a Stiles de vuelta en casa.

Aprovecharon la noche, fría, silenciosa e inagotable para los amantes. Porque en ella ambos podían ser quienes quisieran. Un lobo, un hombre, un chico enamorado.  Todo era posible.

Stiles cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiró en los labios del hombre frente a él. 

Derek respiró de él. Se embriagó de su aliento y no tuvo idea porqué pero cada vez que ese chico estaba cerca le alteraba los sentidos de una forma que nunca antes había podido comprender.   No sabía si creer realmente en el lazo irrompible que los unía como compañeros. De cierta forma…Derek  sabía que no era solo eso. No había querido admitirlo  antes pero  ese adolescente le traía de cabeza desde  mucho antes. Le había tratado con violencia porque en ese tiempo no fue capaz de notarlo. Mucho menos entenderlo y como  no estaba preparado, usaba su única defensa: la violencia.

No sabía cómo lidiar con él. No sabía cómo expresar  los sentimientos confusos que le provocaba y entonces…le agredía, le insultaba y se mostraba arisco. Cuando lo único que quería… era empotrarle para sentirle más cerca de su cuerpo.

Derek sonrió cuando tuvo la visión de Stiles con los ojos cerrados  y los labios apenas separados esperando por un beso.  Su lengua se deslizó experta  y juguetona entre ellos, separándolos de forma lenta. Tironeando la lengua del chico con la suya  mientras se inclinaba un poco y le sujetaba por la barbilla. Buscando su calor, su sabor  y  empaparse de todas las emociones que desprendía cuando se tocaban.

Ni si quiera distinguía su propio aroma. Eran ambos juntos…todo olía a él. Delicioso y adictivo. Sabiendo que nunca más podría desprenderse de él.

Escuchó ambos latidos. Sus respiraciones agitadas  en esa silenciosa habitación.

 Se separó unos centímetros de Stiles para observar al chico estremecerse y luego tomar sus labios con más pasión esta vez. _Esta noche no le daría tregua._

Pudo sentir  toda la sangre hirviendo de lujuria mientras las manos de Stiles iban desde sus hombros, descendiendo lentamente por su pecho, explorando cada vez con  menos timidez. Hasta afianzarse en sus caderas y tirar de él. 

Con avidez buscó sus labios de nuevo.  Lo saboreó  y movió su cabeza para dar con el  ángulo y llegar más a fondo. La excitación traspasó su piel  cuando Stiles gimió dentro del beso  mientras aferraba sus largos dedos blancos en el cabello azabache, acercándole por la nuca, incitándole.  Invitándole a no separarse de sus labios.  Adelantó sus caderas buscando aumentar el contacto.

Ya estaba duro. Stiles podía sentir toda la cara colorada, incluso parte de su cuello. Toda su piel ardía y quemaba. Cada vez que Derek le rozaba pensaba que podría quemarse.

Stiles rozó  los pectorales mientras Derek le miraba hacia abajo con el rostro tranquilo aunque su respiración lo delataba. Acarició los abdominales firmes grabándoselos en la memoria y con una lentitud exasperante jugueteó  cerca de su ombligo trazando círculos.  Derek aguantó la respiración cuando el chico metió los dedos bajo el bóxer y rozó su polla.  Todo el aire salió de golpe cuando los bóxer se deslizaron al piso y Derek Hale completamente desnudo estaba frente a él. Su pene inhiesto y grueso liberado al fin. 

Stiles le tironeó desde el cuello  para que se inclinara y poder besarle de forma descontrolada mientras su otra mano  sujetaba el pene de Derek con un poco de verguenza.

La piel delicada y aterciopelada palpitando entre sus dedos.  El hombre cerró los ojos y exhaló frente a su rostro cuando sus dedos la rodearon y luego presionaron por toda su envergadura.

Stiles miró extasiado lo que provocaba en el ex alpha. Él le estaba provocando. Hacía que Derek se estremeciera y respirara agitado. Se sintió poderoso…

Se sintió dominante.

Derek Hale tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, sus caderas se adelantaban involuntariamente buscando más contacto y embistiendo en la mano del chico. Instándole a que siguiera.

—Stiles—pronunció el hombre en un susurro bajo y cortado mientras volvía a estremecerse bajo los dedos atentos y diligentes de Stiles. Sus rodillas por fuertes que parecieran temblaban, y el chico le tenía completamente a su merced. Stilinski siguió masturbándole y friccionando la palma de su mano y sus dedos, deslizando y bombeando una y otra vez.  Regodeándose con la sensación de poder.

Cerró los ojos  y se mordió el labio para no gemir de esa forma vergonzosa que sabía que haría.  Pero ya no podía reprimirlo. El sonido abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiera reprimirlo  y su semen salpicó  con violencia los dedos de Stiles.

El chico aun no podía creerlo.  Había hecho que Derek se corriera. 

Pensó en limpiarse los dedos pringosos y blanquecinos  en su propia ropa interior pero luego recordó que Derek ya lo había probado. 

No podía ser tan malo. Le daría una idea previa antes de hacerle un oral y que todo saliera mal. Así cuando se presentara la oportunidad… estaría un poquitín más preparado.

  Llevó un dedo a sus labios y solo la punta de su lengua se deslizó por su falange.

Sus papilas envolviendo el dedo, degustándole. Era algo pastoso… no podía describir su sabor…era salado, amargo y tenía un olor fuerte. Entonces para poder sentirlo mejor deslizó toda la lengua por su dedo.  Los ojos verdes frente a él le miraron sorprendidos y vidriosos de excitación.

—Dame un respiro—Dijo Derek al chico pero Stiles ya le podía sentir endureciéndose de nuevo y tocando con su polla aun húmeda su abdomen.

***


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> volví despues de mucho tiempo.  
> Lo sé... pero volveré pronto con el que sigue a modo de compensacion por la espera. Les encantará.. lo haré con muuucho cariño ;)
> 
> Gracias por esperar y por todo el apoyo

 

Abrió los ojos asustado…esta vez la pesadilla era  con fuego, cenizas y gritos, ecos del pasado que  nunca le dejaban descansar.

Su cuerpo asustado  y pegajoso de sudor se removió inquieto  antes de notar a Stiles removerse también, junto él.  Su corazón presuroso y asustado latiendo al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

  Las pesadillas iban a seguirles de por vida.

Sus dedos acariciaron el cuello del chico de forma sutil. Luego se arrimó  a él para que  sintiera su calor aunque siguiera dormido.  Dejó de removerse y su corazón volvió al ruido normal al cabo de unos minutos. Las respiraciones volvían a ser suaves y rítmicas.

Derek volvió deslizarse al mundo del sueño  mientras le contemplaba.

***

Sus ojos caramelo  a la luz matutina estaban ahí mirándole con intensidad, como si intentara descifrar  a todos los misterios que aun ocultaba Derek Hale.   

Derek se estiró e hizo  un ruidito entre gruñido y ronroneo. Era perezoso al despertar pero nadie  salvo Stiles lo sabía.

Stiles solo admiró la forma en la que los músculos de Derek se estiraban y tensaban. Observó con detenimiento  su rostro mañanero  con el cabello desordenado y la expresión su rostro desenfadada y libre de expresiones gruñonas.  

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con intensidad.  Stiles Stilinski le devolvió la mirada.  No había palabras para describir la forma en la que sentía ese momento y si las había Stiles no las conocía.

Deseó poder leer el pensamiento a Derek pero  prefirió  preguntar:

—Derek…cuando me miras así. ¿Qué esperas de mí? —Derek no le respondió.

_Me estas quemando por dentro.  Jamás había logrado sentirme así con nadie. Te siento con tanta fuerza..._

 El de ojos verdes se acercó despacio y deslizó la cálida lengua dentro de su boca. Conquistar  milímetro a milímetro era lo único que hacía con su lengua.  Le besó con pausa mientras sus manos iban desde sus hombros deslizándose hasta el cuello del chico con lentitud y sujetarle con delicadeza para seguirle besando de la única forma que sabía Derek. 

 Haciendo que todo lo demás dejara de importarle.

Cuando se separaron. Stiles tenía toda la cara colorada y podía sentir su corazón palpitando como un colibrí en su pecho.  No podía decirle a Stiles la forma en la que se sentía.  No encontraba las palabras… solo podía escuchar su corazón a destiempo.

—Buenos días—Dijo Derek mientras  sus ojos y sus labios sonreían. Desordenándose el cabello con una mano  y con la otra se apoyándose  en la cama. 

Stiles aun sin palabras solo contempló la radiante sonrisa y el  verdadero significado tras ese gesto tan extraño en Derek.

Derek se levantó de pronto sin pudor alguno  y caminó hacia el armario de las toallas.  Stiles no pudo evitar  enrojecer con violencia en cuanto le vio desnudo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había visto a Derek desnudo   pero no podía evitar sonrojarse.  Le hacía sentirse tan pequeño y Derek era tan atrevido para algunas cosas…

El hombre debió notar que estaba mortificado de la vergüenza porque volteó y   apoyó sus manos en las caderas  para que Stiles le admirara por completo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—Preguntó Derek sin ningún tipo de pudor mientras sonreía de medio lado. Stiles descendió su vista por sus oblicuos, su abdomen marcado y por el vello oscuro que descendía del ombligo hasta enmarcar su pene. 

Stiles  tragó saliva con dificultad. Sentía que se le secaba la boca ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente responder.  Ni siquiera pudo contestar. Claro que le gustaba lo que veía. ¿Cómo incluso pudo dudarlo?

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Soy tan gay!—gimió Stiles. Derek soltó una risotada y se colgó la toalla al hombro dirigiéndose al baño­­— ¡no te rías!¡tú me hiciste gay!—dijo Stiles como respuesta.

—Ven a ducharte chico gay, hay que ir con tu padre.

—¿Ducharme? voy después… porque tu estarás ahí. Espera…¿los dos? No. Derek que las duchas fueron hechas para una persona y no es buena idea. Yo te esperare aquí y tú…

—Ven aquí Stilinski—Dijo Hale con un tono gruñón que Stiles ya comenzaba a extrañar. Aunque el hombre lobo no estaba  ni siquiera enojado.

Stiles entró en el baño  y Derek tenía abierto el grifo. Ya se había duchado y ahora  la tina estaba llenándose lentamente. Los dedos helados tocaron la superficie del agua caliente y sintió la piel de gallina. Stiles miró a Derek dentro de la bañera… parecía un semidios griego.

Vale. Lo había captado Derek era algo fuera de este mundo.

_En todo sentido._

Se metió en la tina  y se acomodó entre las piernas de Hale con toda la vergüenza que podía llevar encima.  

Derek  deslizó sus dedos tibios  y húmedos por sus hombros, enjabonando su espalda con una delicadeza que antes hubiera encontrado inverosímil.

Tan suaves que Stiles sintió realmente como si un  aleteo de  mariposas le acariciaran la piel. Derek masajeó ejerciendo más presión sobre sus hombros… Stiles soltó un leve ronroneo.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento y la atención.  Hasta que sintió la respiración y unos labios presionar en su nuca que le hicieron estremecer con violencia.

—No te asustes—susurró Derek junto a su oído pero en realidad lo decía más para sí mismo. Estaba muriéndose de los nervios. Ya no le reclamaba. Era suyo y era esa certeza, la que le asustaba hasta el fondo  y límite de su alma oscura. Hasta la última cicatriz parecía haber perdido su cubierta… y estaban listas para arder. Escocer y gritar de dolor si llegaban a jugar con él como hicieron otras  veces en el pasado. 

Estaba abriendo su corazón una última vez.

 

 Deslizó su nariz con suavidad por el largo y níveo cuello cubierto de lunares chocolate.

 Lo único que podía escuchar Stiles Stilinski era el sonido del agua en la bañera mientras Derek se movía, despacio para no asustarle afianzando sus enormes brazos en la cintura estrecha  para rodearle. 

Stiles se recargó en el  pecho  de Hale y se sintió algo incómodo.  Era más intimidad de la que había compartido con alguien en toda su vida.

Mucho más que estar desnudo frente a alguien, más que compartir una cama, sexo y noches en vela.  Intimidad pura. Ahora entendía un poco mejor  todos los miedos de Derek. 

Se sentía  vulnerable.

***

El sheriff había  madrugado.  Estaba preparándose el primer café del día, aquel que siempre iba  muy cargado y con poca azúcar.

Stiles …no había dormido en casa. Lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado con Derek. Pensar en ese muchacho le revolvía la tripa.    Stiles y Derek tenían lo mismo en común que el fuego y el hielo. ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso bajo sus narices? Su hijo tenía que volver a casa.

¿Cómo diablos Stiles pudo haber puesto los ojos sobre Derek Hale?

***

Stiles venía a casa nervioso.  Compartir el baño con Derek le había relajado y agotado pero toda la calma  y paz se desvanecieron en cuanto llegó a su hogar.  La patrulla estaba  estacionada fuera.  Caminó  hacia la puerta con el corazón palpitando en  puros miedos.

Con un nudo en el estómago  abrió la puerta y se encontró a su padre sentado en la sala esperándole.  Esta vez no hubo gritos ni reclamos.  Podía ver rastros de su enfado, preocupación y algo de desconfianza por todo lo que vendría a futuro. Lo que definía a su padre en este momento era lo avergonzado e  incómodo que estaba.

—Lo siento hijo—Dijo John—Quiero intentarlo…yo.. me di cuenta de lo que significa para ti. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme—Stiles no dijo nada. Por primera vez en muchos años… no quiso contestar. Sonrió a su padre. Una sonrisa sincera  y asintió—Solo vuelve conmigo.

—Estoy volviendo justo ahora papá—Dijo Stiles.

—Pero vamos a tener que poner reglas ¿vale? Que acepte a ese chico no significa que voy a veros  en el sillón. Aun eres menor de edad…y vivirás bajo mi techo. Nada de sexo…y nada de visitas a horas extrañas.   Si es necesario pondré a Parrish a patrullarte.

—¡Papá!—Stiles estaba rojo por la vergüenza. En serio no quería tocar esos temas con su padre.

***

El timbre sonó una vez. Stiles bajó corriendo la escalera y abrió la puerta con rapidez.  Su cara de satisfacción era impagable. 

Derek Hale había conocido al fin las puertas y que alguien le pellizcara porque hasta venía con una bolsa del supermercado.

Stiles arqueó una ceja y le dejó pasar.    Su padre aún estaba en la habitación, le robó un rápido beso a Derek y luego llevó unos vasos  y unos platos.

Jordan Parrish  tocó el timbre después  y llegó con una bolsa de nachos  y una bolsa de  hielo.  Iban a ver todos el juego. Stiles repartió las cervezas para los demás  pero para él solo sirvió Coca cola con tres hielos tintineaban  en el líquido oscuro.

El sheriff miró de reojo a su hijo.  No estaba toqueteándose con Hale pero aun así… nadie podía negar que tenía plasmada una feliz y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

***

—Vale—Pensó Stiles. Este año se ha estado tirando por el retrete todas las oportunidades de subir las notas y ahora… ahora tiene que estudiar el triple si quiere aprobar todo y graduarse como todo el mundo.  Solo queda un par de exámenes pero le está costando horrores concentrarse. 

Horrores porque Derek no se ha pasado a verle para que pueda estudiar.

Horrores porque está lejos de Derek.  Y sabe que necesita estar cerca de él.

Horrores porque está salido.  Tan salido que no deja de inventar fantasías donde el lobo entra por la ventana con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y sin camiseta para tomarle sin palabras de por medio.   Fantasías que no le están ayudando con química.

Fantasías que le obligan a correr por una ducha fría.   Las  mismas que culminan con una masturbación  rápida.

El desagüe se lleva sus restos calenturientos junto con el jabón.   Sabe con una certeza demoledora que la calma después del orgasmo le va a durar poco.

 Baja las escaleras y lleva los platos sucios que ha ido acumulando en el escritorio.  Apenas entra en la cocina... algo se mueve en la oscuridad. Los platos caen al piso y Stiles corre a buscar su bate.

—Soy yo—Dice la voz de Derek—Tranquilo—mientras enciende la luz.

—¡Joder!¡tío! ¡Estás en mi cocina!

—Estoy en tu cocina—repite Derek  como si estuvieran diciéndose cosas obvias.

—¡Joder! Acabo de quebrar como mínimo tres platos—Reclama Stiles.

—Hice la cena—Dice Derek a modo de disculpa y recién ahí la nariz  de Stiles nota el aroma de la carne y del queso.

—Estabas cocinando en mi cocina ¿con la luz apagada? ¿Quién…? ¿Derek que ocurre?

—Necesitabas esa “ducha” —Dice Derek como si nada. Como si no le hubiera oído.

—Estabas escuchando mientras  estaba... deberías aprender algo de solidaridad Derek—Hale sonrió complacido.

—Te daré una mano con eso…tal vez más que una mano—Stiles soltó el aire de golpe y su corazón latió desbocado—Cuando apruebes todas tus asignaturas.

—¡Joder! Eso no se hace… no puedes venir aquí  decirme que me ayudarás y ¡luego me haces trizas todas las expectativas! Deberían poneros una prohibición para jugar así con la gente—se quejó Stiles

—Te pones bastante gruñón sin sexo­—Picó Derek solo para molestarle mientras servía los platos.

—Comienzo a entender de donde venía tu mal humor—Stiles le sonrió  con altanería.

***

—¡Soy un jodido genio! —Scott venía caminando con un brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles.  Habían rendido los dos últimos exámenes  y las  notas no tardarían en salir.

Scott estaba tranquilo. Orgulloso de su mejor amigo y feliz.  Feliz de poder hablar de cosas tan triviales como las calificaciones y que se graduarían en unos días.

—No te creas Stilinski, he salido con mejor calificación en química que tú y no ando alardeando—Dijo la pelirroja pasando por su lado.

—Lydia… en serio. ¿No puedes ver al pobre Stiles feliz?

—No. Es demasiado que tengas un tío guapo por novio y que además tengas buenas calificaciones. El mundo no funciona así Stiles pero puedes intentarlo cariño —Lydia le besó dejando su labial  rojo imprentado en su mejilla.  Se despidió del par y se alejó con Kira.

Ya vendrían los vestidos y compras.

—¿Qué vas hacer hoy bro? —preguntó Scott tanteando el terreno. Tenía una gran, gran secreto.

—Comer porquería o tal vez ir a ver a Derek.  O las dos.. aunque no lo creas Derek come un montón de porquería y ¡hasta convence a mi padre! No sabes lo que…

­—Derek no está—Dijo Scott pero Stiles se separó de él y le miró con dureza. Esperando a que hablara—Derek está en una pequeña misión con Deaton.

—¿Derek no está? ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Y por qué mierda nadie me lo ha dicho hasta ahora?

—Pensamos que llegarían más temprano. Están retrasados—Stiles le apuntó con un dedo y se tragó sus propias palabras.

—Stiles…no quiero preocuparte. Solo hay que esperarle—Dijo Scott.

No hablaron nada más. Stiles no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.  Condujo hasta la veterinaria e hizo guardia en la entrada  hasta que comenzó a sentir sus miembros entumecidos y a dar saltitos para darles calor.

Scott abrió la puerta de la veterinaria y le echó una manta sobre los hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Sino llegan en diez minutos iremos a buscarles—Stiles asintió con el corazón compungido. ¿Cómo habían podido esconderle algo así?

_Por favor  llega a salvo… llega a salvo._

***

Se bajaron del Camaro  y las dos siluetas  se acercaron  caminando despacio. Aun a la distancia pudo distinguir con claridad la figura de Derek.  Su altura, la forma de sus piernas, su brazo derecho  tirando de una mochila.

Stiles se lanzó corriendo hacia a él y le tocó en innumerables lugares buscando restos de sangre seca, heridas o una mueca de dolor.   Derek le miró sorprendido. 

­—Puedes esperar hasta que estemos solos pequeño—Dijo Derek sonriendo  pero se detuvo cuando sintió que Stiles le pegaba un puñetazo en el estómago que le quitó toda la respiración y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

El chico frente a él tenía los ojos brillantes y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sus hombros se movían al ritmo de sus  sollozos ahogados.

Derek soltó la mochila en medio de la calle   y se acercó para abrazarle—Lo siento, he sido un imbécil—Limpio sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

Stiles saltó un par de centímetros y hundió su rostro en el cuello del hombre lobo. 

Las lágrimas terminaron resbalando sobre la piel de su tibio cuello.  Derek le abrazó y  le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

Scott tomó la mochila y se adentró en la veterinaria para darles privacidad. 

—Lo siento—repitió Derek hablándole suave, como cuando estaban en la cama.

—Lo siento y la mierda Derek. ¡No me dijeron! ¡Y tú me lo ocultaste! ¿De qué mierda sirve ser tu compañero si no compartes eso conmigo? —Stiles se alejó de él y caminó a la veterinaria furioso. 

—No quería preocuparte. ¿Scott te contó la misión? No era nada peligroso.  Deaton tenía que surtir su despensa de hierbas y flores. Me ha llevado todo el puñetero día a la montaña buscando florecillas. Nos hemos tardado porque algunas solo abren de noche.  

—¿No querías preocuparme? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo te hubiera hecho esto a ti?

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no soy un jodido hombre lobo? ¿Yo tengo que decirte donde voy y tú no?  ¡Que te den Derek!¡Puedes irte a la mierda!

—¡Stiles! No…nunca quise…

—Nunca quieres hacer daño…pero lo haces Derek—Stiles caminó hasta su jeep.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho pensé que volvería temprano. Nunca había tenido que darle explicaciones a nadie antes… no es mi costumbre.

—¡Pues créala!. Yo no pienso estar esperando  siempre mientras me destrozo los nervios con la duda. Si estás bien...herido o si estas vivo. Puedo esperar que la manada me oculte cosas… pero que tú lo hagas… Creo que ambos sabemos que esto seguirá pasando en el futuro. Tendremos millones de problemas..no sé si podrás soportarme o si yo podré soportarte y mientras eso ocurre cazadores vendrán, criaturas nocturnas nos atacarán y nuestras vidas estarán siempre en peligro. Siempre seré al que dejas atrás porque no puede defenderse o protegerte … y tendré que esperar. Lo entiendo.. y lo asumí desde el momento que mordieron a Scott y me quedé junto a él, pero no podré con esto  si tú no confías en mí.

—Siempre he confiado en ti. Siempre…y ahora no te  dije nada porque pensé que no era necesario. No quiero que dudes sobre eso. Si hubiera sabido que estarías así por mi culpa te lo hubiera dicho. Lo siento Stiles—Los ojos caramelo  cubiertos de lágrimas le estremecieron el corazón.  Pocas cosas podían provocar eso en Derek—Estas helado—susurró Derek acunando su mejilla con los dedos.

—Me congelo hasta las pelotas. Quiero ir a casa a comer chatarra, darme una ducha caliente y cubrirme de cobijas hasta que sea otro día—Derek solo arqueó una ceja y  le miró con curiosidad. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y caminaron hasta el Jeep azul.


	24. Veinticuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!
> 
> Se que iba a subir pronto pero me tardé un poco más y les pido disculpas por ello.  
> Este capitulo es algo extraño, loco y no sé... espero que funcione de alguna forma. Una chica me escribió hace unso días, quería un especial. Ya lo tengo medio armado... solo adelantaré el nombre: Wild Moon  
> Nos quedan pocos capítulos pero voy a desaparecer un tiempo, la verdad odio tener que hacerlo porque en serio disfruto escribir.. pero si no le pongo toda la energía a lo otro.. pasaré otro año de infierno. Esperando su comprensión,  
> con amor,  
> White she wolf

Es el cumpleaños de Stiles, están en los últimos días de clases y todo son risas, abrazos  y miradas de cariño por todos lados. La secundaria está por terminar, van a graduarse y nadie quiere hablar del futuro.

Saben que tendrán que hacerlo, que habrá despedidas, lágrimas y cosas dolorosas que enfrentar pero por el momento todos lo retrasan. Lo mantienen en sus mentes en un lugar recóndito para evitar opacar la felicidad. Están terminando la secundaria.   Lo difícil que ha sido terminarla, lo difícil que ha sido mantenerse con vida.

Stiles no lo sabe pero todos han evitado felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Se han puesto de acuerdo para darle una gran sorpresa y aun así… el chico no está triste ni por asomo.

***

Las expectativas sobre esto son altas.  Lydia está emocionada. Derek  le ha dejado decorar el loft  y la ha ayudado con la comida. Derek está terminando de poner las luces  mientras ella juega con los sabores y hace mezclas nuevas para las salsas.

Isaac está  despejando el loft. No es que haya muchos muebles que mover tampoco  pero están todos ahí, esperando a Stiles.  Cuando la puerta se abre todos aguantan la respiración.

Creen que la sorpresa está arruinada por la curiosidad de Stiles pero solo se trata de Kira con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños acompañada de una emocionada Malia y una Cora que no se aguantó las ganas de comprar unos pastelillos para el camino. Peter viene también  tras ellas con una bolsa  de regalo y Derek le mira desconfiado pero Peter solo de guiña un ojo y camina al interior.

Ethan  está adentro también, ordenando la nevera. El refrigerador está lleno de cervezas, bebidas y licor.  No saben dónde seguir guardándolo.

Pronto comienza a llegar gente… gente que en su vida han visto y gente que conocen. Medio Beacon Hills debe estar ahí.

Derek por lo visto si sabe montar fiestas.  

Todo está listo y  hay mucha gente conversando por todos lados.  Derek siente su teléfono vibrar y sabe que es la señal de Scott.  Apaga las luces y  todos quedan ahí congelados  mirando hacia la puerta.  

Sienten los pasos  por las escaleras,  Scott viene con Stiles hablando sobre la paliza que le dará  si juegan Halo y  lo mal que se va a poner Cora si sabe que Scott no le dejó traerle pastel de chocolate.

Scott le empuja con suavidad   dentro del loft y enciende el interruptor.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—Grita todo el mundo y Stiles no puede hablar por el nudo en la garganta que bloquea toda palabra, atoradas ahí, mientras observa a todas las personas que conoce y no conoce tanto sonreírle  y esperarle ahí.

Todas las personas que quiere reunidas en un lugar.

Está su papá, Melissa y Parrish en un rincón. Lydia, Kira y Malia en otro rincón ríen animadas.  Isaac, Ethan e ¡incluso Chris Argent! Peter y Cora están más alejados del resto pero le miran con ternura y Stiles  no puede evitar ver también a Phil, el mecánico de Derek.   

No puede evitar que sus ojos terminen ahí, fijos en los verdes de Derek.  Es un breve instante en que sus miradas conectan  y sienten que está en casa, que ese es su lugar. Lleno de la gente que quiere, sonriendo, compartiendo.

La música entonces comienza a sonar y llena el ambiente de risas. Todos le saludan y le desean un muy feliz cumpleaños. Abrazos vienen y van por todos lados. Otros le indican que le han dejado unos presentes en la mesita de Derek. En efecto… la mesita está abarrotada de cajas y bolsas con listones de colores.

 Ahora es oficialmente mayor de edad.

Su padre le abraza y  le besa la mejilla. Está tomando bebida en uno de los vasitos de plástico.

—Me iré temprano.  No te voy a prohibir beber… pero que no sea un reventón  o como quiera que le llamen ahora.  Ya hable con Derek, te quedarás aquí.  Cuídate mucho Stiles y pásala bien… pero no demasiado—El sheriff le miró con severidad  y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

En cuanto el sheriff se fue…la música subió de volumen y comenzó a salir el alcohol de la nevera. Scott se acercó a él con una cerveza en la mano y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?

—Todavía estoy como en Shock pero me encanta.

—Vas a seguir en shock pero todo esto fue idea de Derek.

—Me acabas de fundir el cerebro bro—Stiles Stilinski sabe que esa no es la única forma en la que le pueden fundir el cerebro. De hecho  un beso de Derek….

—Lo sé.. es increíble—dijo Scott—Debería pensar en buscar un novio como él. Él dijo hagamos una fiesta en mi loft y  no sé cómo pero Derek cuando organiza algo … es cosa de ver el lugar—Los dos recorrieron el lugar.  La música de fondo  retumbaba en el loft.  Sonaba Lean On.  Y las ganas de bailar ya se estaban apoderando de muchos de los presentes  Stiles buscaba con la mirada a la única persona que quería encontrar en medio de la multitud.

Derek estaba conversando con su mecánico. Phil pero en cuanto Stiles le miró Derek pareció sentir su mirada porque dejó de poner atención a su acompañante y sus ojos verdes centellearon al observar al adolescente.

Levantó su botellín de cerveza para brindar a la distancia con él pero antes de que se acercaran.. Peter le interceptó.

—Queridito Stiles, ¡feliz cumpleaños!—Dijo Peter con un brillo extraño en los ojos— ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? Somos familia ahora—Stiles se quedó quieto. Dudando unos segundos antes de abrazarle con desconfianza.

—Si no supiera que eres hombre lobo diría que estas colocado. ¿A qué se debe esa cara de felicidad radiante? Y no me digas que te lo estás pasando en grande en una fiesta llena de adolescentes.

—Es una buena fiesta…¡en serio!  No me tienes mucha fe con la diversión. Créeme yo sí se divertirme—Peter Hale sonreía de esa forma en la que Stiles sentía escalofríos—quería entregarte mi regalo personalmente pero preferiría que fuera algo un poco más privado—Peter miro a Scott y este solo se alejó.

—Vale.. Si quisieras matarme  mi mejor amigo lo hubiera presentido ¿cierto?.

—Pequeño, pequeño Stiles…—Dijo Peter pasándole un brazo por los hombros guiándole a la cocina. Apenas entraron le  entregó una bolsa de papel rojo con unas decoraciones en papel saliendo de ella.  Era una inofensiva bolsa pero Stiles no podía dejar de observar la sonrisa de Peter acrecentarse en cuanto sostuvo la bolsa—ábrelo ahora  por favor Stiles. Estoy seguro que este será tu regalo favorito.

Stiles temió en serio abrir la bolsa… imaginó arañas, gusanos, incluso imaginó que había un pequeño animal muerto ahí dentro…pero eran tonterías. Peter era un hombre inteligente.

No le haría ese tipo de bromas.   Los dedos de Stiles se deslizaron hasta el fondo y tocó una cubierta lisa, lustrada.  Era un libro.  Respiró ahora más tranquilo y sonrió para Peter pero el hombre mantuvo su cara de burla.

Stiles sacó el libro y observó el  fino encuadernado de cuero. No había un título o letras en la tapa o en el lomo del libro.  La curiosidad se acrecentó todavía más.  Se notaba que era una edición cara por el tipo de cuero, el tipo de papel.

La primera página estaba en blanco así que Stiles abrió una página al azar.  Su respiración se detuvo abruptamente y sus ojos quedaron ahí estáticos observando aquella imagen, sin poder despegar los ojos de ella, horror y verguenza. Sintiendo toda su cara, orejas y cuello arder con intensidad.

Era una ilustración detallada de dos hombres follando en una posición extraña. Peter le había regalado un Kamasutra, un Kamasutra gay. 

Pudo escuchar la risita de Peter aun observando su reacción—Puedo darme por pagado con tu reacción—dijo Peter. Stiles cerró el libro y lo metió en un cajón de la cocina—disfrútalo, oh  no dudo que lo harás—soltó Peter de forma descarada mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de salir de la cocina.

***

Stiles abrió el grifo del agua de la cocina y se mojó la cara.   Su cara aun ardía de la vergüenza. Sintió a alguien tras él.

—¿Qué quería Peter?—preguntó Derek  a su espalda.

—¡Nada!—casi chilló Stiles—¡hey!  no había hablado contigo—Dijo Stiles cambiando de tema.

—Feliz cumpleaños—Dijo Derek antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Gracias Derek—Stiles le abrazó por la cintura y se quedó ahí unos minutos. Traspuesto y feliz.

—Sabes hay una fiesta ahí afuera—Picó Derek—aunque si quieres quedarte abrazado a mi aquí en la cocina no me quejaré.

—Quiero bailar y luego quiero beber fuerte. Ahora al fin tengo edad para alcoholizarme.

—Eres el cumpleañero—Dijo Derek sonriendo—tú decides. 

—Últimamente estas de muy buen humor… ¿debería asustarme por eso?—Derek Hale le golpeó en el hombro con cariño.

***

Lydia estaba bailando con él ahora. Era tan coqueta  que Stiles  tuvo clara la razón por la que siempre le había gustado Lydia. 

 Parrish estaba mirando la escena  pero no se atrevía a intervenir.  Stiles le hizo señas   para que se acercara y le sonrió. Lydia estaba ensimismada bailando  y cuando vio frente a si al agente Jordan Parrish  sus labios rojos sonrieron como una predadora natural.

—Este es un gran favor Parrish. Solo no le digas a mi padre que estoy ebrio—Dijo Stiles.

—Aun no estas ebrio… pero no te preocupes no veré nada más que una chica pelirroja—Dijo Jordan intercambiando una mirada con Lydia.

Stiles se alejó  y Derek le esperaba en un rincón.

Vio dos vasos pequeños, la botella y  los limones. Stiles tomó la botella y sirvió los pequeños vasitos con tequila.   Iba a tomarlo pero la mano de Derek le detuvo.

—Mi botella mis reglas chico cumpleañero—Dijo Derek burlón. Derek  quitó la cascara a los limones y cortó pequeños trocitos.—Siéntate aquí—Pidió Derek.  Stiles se sentó en el mueble y se quedó ahí con los pies colgando.  Estaba casi a la misma altura que Derek. 

El hombre frente a él  se coló entre sus piernas desabrochó  con lentitud los botones de la camisa de Stiles.

—Pensé que íbamos a beber—Dijo Stiles cuando sintió los dedos de Derek sobre su cuello y bajando  hasta su hombro.  Corrió el tirante de la camiseta y dejó su hombro y su clavícula descubierta. Derek le puso un trocito de limón en los labios—¡Derek! se quejó Stiles—quitando el limón.

—Solo hazlo. Te enseñaré… luego repetirás—Stiles se calló y rodó los ojos.  Puso el pequeño trozo de limón entre sus labios  mientras Derek ponía un poco de sal sobre su clavícula.

Derek tomó el pequeño vasito de un trago y se acercó a la clavícula.

La punta, húmeda  y caliente de su lengua se deslizó sobre su piel lamiendo la sal.  Dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva sobre su tez pálida.  Lengua de fuego. El hombre sopló  con delicadeza sobre su clavícula y le observó estremecerse antes de tocar  de sus labios  y robar el limón. 

—Tu turno—murmuró Derek  con la voz un poco más ronca  y baja de lo que debería. Habría que beber con Stiles más seguido. 

Stiles  despejó el cuello de Derek.  Un pequeño lugar entre la unión de su cuello y hombro,  el lugar perfecto para depositar una pizca de sal.

Derek puso entre sus propios labios un trozo de limón y esperó que Stiles bebiera de un trago.  El chico arrugó el gesto por el escozor que hizo el tequila mientras llegaba a su estómago.  Se acercó rápido  a lamer su cuello  en busca de la sal para cambiar el sabor.  Derek metió dentro de su boca el trozo de limón sonriendo.

Stiles no lo dudó.  Se coló en su boca para sentir su lengua contra la de él  y sentir el sabor a cítrico entre ellos. Hale deslizó sus dedos desde la rodilla hasta el muslo del chico presionando sus dedos contra los jeans.

—¿Otro?—preguntó Derek con los labios húmedos y rojos. Stiles asintió con rapidez.

Derek preparó los vasitos y dejó que Stiles fuera primero esta vez.  Bebió de golpe y cuando estaba lamiendo de su cuello Derek Hale dio un respingo cuando sintió a Stiles morderle con algo de rudeza antes de buscar sus labios y  robar solo el limón. Sin beso de por medio. 

Derek sonrió de medio lado  y puso la sal en la clavícula de Stiles. Luego de beber…no se molestó en hacerlo con rapidez.   Lamió la sal tortuosamente lento  y subió por su cuello apenas tocando la piel con sus labios. Dejando que su respiración fuera la causante de los escalofríos en Stilinski. 

Tomó sus labios con algo más de rudeza y  Stiles cerró los ojos, extendiendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Stiles bebió otro vaso  más  y su inhibición  había desaparecido por completo.  Ya no le importaba donde estaban, que todos sus conocidos estuviera por ahí  o que ya casi se habían acabado la botella.  

Lo único que le importaba era que tenía el cuerpo caliente. Que  sentía ese calorcillo en el estómago y una sensación de vértigo  que se intensificaba cuando Derek Hale le tocaba.  Cuando se iba a acercar a besar a Derek otra vez… el hombre le había sonreído. 

—Creo que ya es suficiente—Dijo Derek alejando la botella pero Stiles le metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón para acercarle a su entrepierna y  encerrarle entre sus piernas. Derek dejó salir un jadeo por la sorpresa.  Su respiración se aceleró en segundos y podía sentir todo su cuerpo palpitando, bullendo en deseo.

—Yo creo que es hora del regalo de cumpleaños en privado—Dijo Stiles.

—Estas ebrio—Dijo Derek con una voz muy ronca y muy quieto mientras Stiles  le acariciaba el culo sobre los pantalones.

—Vamos arriba—Presionó Stiles al tiempo que masajeaba su culo para acercarle más y que notara lo caliente que estaba. Una especie de gruñido y jadeo salió de los labios de Derek.

La música estaba tan fuerte y las luces eran tan potentes que solo podían verse siluetas moverse al ritmo de la música mientras  iban por las escaleras de caracol.

Las paredes parecían retumbar al ritmo de la música. 

Derek caminó hasta el velador y sacó un frasquito pequeño de lubricante y un par de condones. 

Stiles le miró complacido.   Eso significaba que Derek había estado pensando en ello. Que había estado pensando en él.

Derek tardó segundos en quitarse la camiseta y bajar la bragueta de su pantalón.  Los pantalones se deslizaron hasta la alfombra.  Se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y luego se quitó los bóxer negros.

Stiles Stilinski se había quitado las zapatillas y los calcetines  pero aún no se quitaba la playera cuando Derek le tomó de las prensillas del pantalón para acercarle.

Stiles sintió sus respiración volverse errática cuando las grandes manos se adentraron en la camiseta y tocaron su espalda  y luego su pecho quitándole la camiseta con rapidez.

Derek se había sentado en la cama  y estaba besando  el terso abdomen de Stiles mientras sus dedos desabrochaban el pantalón y se deshacían de la prenda.

Stiles se sujetó de los hombros de Derek mientras el deslizaba su barbilla áspera por su abdomen.  Stiles no se midió esta vez.

Ni trató de evitar los sonidos que abandonaban sus labios.   La música atronadora  envolvía las paredes y hacía vibrar su cuerpo como una cuerda.

El alcohol recorría su cuerpo ahora, no tenía frío.  Y solo quería sentir el cuerpo de Derek cubriendo el suyo. Tan fuerte, tan firme…grande.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Derek.—Eres tan grande—murmuró Stiles se forma ronca mientras rodeaba su pene entre los dedos.

Derek soltó toda su respiración de golpe  y le metió la lengua en el ombligo—así que…¿soy grande?—Dijo el hombre risueño mientras su lengua descendía hasta llegar a la ropa interior de Stiles.

Derek coló los dedos por el  bóxer, cerca de su culo y acarició su ano sin llegar a introducirse.  Solo jugando con sus dedos, haciendo leves movimientos en círculos.

—¡Sí!—Gimió Stiles—Eres grande… y …—Derek le separó un poco las piernas y el chico no pudo seguir hablando.

—Y que Stiles…¿Qué decías?—el hombre le quitó la ropa interior acarició la parte interna de su muslos.

—Deerek..—Se quejó Stiles.  El chico no esperó por las caricias.  Se sentó sobre su regazo para tener sus entrepiernas en contacto, ubicando sus piernas una a cada lado de las caderas del hombre frente a él.

Se lanzó a sus labios besando hasta dejarle sin aliento.  Había extrañado tantas noches su sabor…su calor y sus manos presionando, conquistando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Stiles movió las caderas y gimió con fuerza cuando sus erecciones se friccionaron.  Podía sentir su cuerpo palpitar en deseo y toda su piel caliente  en contacto con la suya.

Derek no dejó de besarle mientras se hacía con el lubricante y humedecía el ano de Stiles. El gel estaba frío.

Hale  los tumbó a ambos en la cama y se ubicó sobre Stiles.  El chico negó con una sonrisa traviesa y rodó para sentarse sobre sus caderas.  Su erección estaba entre sus glúteos, caliente, suave y enviando oleadas de excitación por toda su columna—Quiero hacerlo así—Pidió Stiles sonando ronco y excitado. Derek no pudo rechazar la idea.   

El chico le traía loco.   Rozó con sus manos acariciando desde el níveo cuello, sus hombros. Bajó por su suave espalda  y terminó acariciando su estrecha cintura como si quisiera fundirse con él solo tocándole.   No podía transmitirle todo lo que le hacía sentir.  Todo lo que despertaba y nacía con solo un jadeo de sus labios, una exhalación o una sola vez que su nombre era pronunciado por él.

Aferró sus caderas con firmeza y cerró los ojos cuando Stiles se movió hacia adelante con una sonrisa traviesa en el gesto.

El alcohol aun recorría su sangre y sus sentidos. Le hacía parecer más lento pero osado. Como si con cada trago de tequila toda su inhibición y vergüenza hubieran desaparecido.  Stiles se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de Derek  y paseó los dedos sobre sus hombros con verdadero deleite.

 Lamió su  cuello  dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva hasta llegar a su oído y se sujetó con firmeza por los oscuros cabellos.  Su erección estaba presionándose contra su estómago.

—Puedes usar tus dedos—murmuró Stiles apenas usando la voz y rozando deliberadamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Derek soltó un jadeo de frustración mientras Stiles movía sus piernas para aprisionar las caderas del hombre.  Derek intentó hablar pero su respiración agitada le impedía hacerlo. Una especie de gruñido salvaje abandono su garganta y  deslizó sus manos desde las rodillas, pasando por sus suaves muslos hasta llegar a su culo.  Derek se introdujo lento pero profundo  y gimió casi al mismo tiempo que Stiles cuando su dedo no pudo seguir avanzando.  Retrocedieron unos centímetros  y coló el segundo.  Con el lubricante los dedos parecían deslizarse con mayor facilidad.  Realizó  unos movimientos de tijeras y en círculos  aguantándose las intensas ganas que tenía de  montarse encima de él.

Stiles  oyó ese sonido húmedo cuando sus dedos le abandonaron.  Bastó una sola mirada verde para que Stiles se sintiera jodidamente deseoso por continuar. 

Elevó un poco sus caderas  y buscó en pene de Derek con una mano buscando el ángulo correcto. Cuando lo encontró  se permitió que Derek le abriera lentamente mientras se  deslizaba en su interior sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que terminó sentado sobre sus caderas.  Stiles extendió el cuello hacia atrás  y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el abdomen firme   y algo sudoroso de Derek.  Le estaba llenando por completo, le ardían las entrañas y le palpitaba todo el cuerpo como si estuviera quemándose desde el interior.

Stiles abrió sus ojos color caramelo y le observó directamente los verdes de Derek cuando comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, jugando, contrayendo sus propias nalgas mientras se elevaba y dejaba caer sobre el pene de Derek para enterrarse otra vez en su propio cuerpo.

Derek se había rendido ante la sorpresa.  Sus dedos crispados  aferrándose a las sábanas y su cuerpo vuelto loco cada vez que Stiles hacía  _< <eso>> _ con su trasero.  Gimió con fuerza  cuando su pene fue presionado  y se deslizó después con más facilidad más adentro.

Stiles se apoyó con más firmeza  y se dejó caer con más energía gimiendo sin control.

Dee…rek..

De…rek 

Repetía, una y otra vez mientras  su presión, su calor  y sus respiraciones eran todo los que sentía.

—Stiles—jadeó Derek—Sin querer invertir los roles pero urgiéndole en las venas, en el cuerpo, para participar más de aquel momento. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con Stiles aun sobre él y le sujetó de las caderas presionándole, guiando sus movimientos para embestirle más rápido, más profundo, más brusco.  Stiles se estabilizó apoyándose en los anchos hombros frente a él.

Dee….rek. Gimió. Una y otra vez, ahora elevándose más y dejándose caer con firmeza sobre su miembro. Quería más, más rudo, más duro, quería todo de él.

Sonidos húmedos llenaban la habitación…sus cuerpos sudorosos, respiraciones pesadas, el sonido que provocaba su pene al deslizarse dentro de la carne viva, hirviendo en deseo.  El sonido de sus caderas al chocar.

Stiles acomodó sus piernas en otra posición   y Derek le embistió con toda la  ferocidad  contenida un par de veces  hasta que las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas  haciéndole gemir y pronunciar su nombre de forma entrecortada antes de llegar al orgasmo casi sin voz.

Derek se corrió dentro de él y Stiles pudo sentir la calidez, el semen extendiéndose dentro de su culo.  Se lanzó  a su cuello  succionando de forma salvaje haciendo  una seguidilla  de mordidas, aspirando su aroma, saboreando  la sal de su piel.

Stiles se  levantó con dificultad y  el miembro ahora flácido de Derek  de deslizó fuera. Su culo se sentía pringoso y aun expuesto.

Exhaustos se cubrieron con las sábanas. Derek le presionó contra su costado  y le hizo cosquillas en la nuca con su respiración.

Ambos estaban agotados, casi sin voz, a punto de deslizarse al mundo de los sueños hasta que la voz ronca de Derek le susurró al oído.—Tendré que darte tequila más seguido—Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del menor  antes de dormirse completamente. Estaba demasiado cansado para contestar.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Volví solo de pasadita. Llevo mucho tiempo perdida y odio estar tan lejos de estos lados pero son tiempos complicados.  
> Gracias por sus votos y por todo el recibimiento que han tenido con la historia <3

 

Derek aún tiene miedo.  De que Stiles  le conozca a tal punto que a veces sabe exactamente  cómo va a reaccionar, o lo que intenta decir con miradas, incluso cuando frunce las cejas.  Ese tipo de conexión es lo que asusta de veras.  

Que alguien le conozca de forma tan profunda como está comenzando a hacer con Stiles.

Pero además de esos miedos… se suman al cajón aquellos otros.  Stiles está a punto de graduarse.  Todos saben lo que ocurrirá.  El chico es demasiado inquieto, demasiado inteligente como para desperdiciarse en un empleo de mala muerte en Beacon Hills.

 No es el destino que quiere para un chico como Stiles. Una verdadera pesadilla que su compañero esté estancado de por vida por su culpa  y aunque él mismo tiene un taller mecánico con el que es feliz, no quiere lo mismo para Stiles, y está seguro que el sheriff tampoco quiere que su hijo  forme parte de los policías de Beacon Hills.

Stiles está destinado para cosas grandes y de pronto un policía o un mecánico es muy poca cosa. Stiles se merece la oportunidad de un futuro, de poder escoger lo que quiere y ahí es cuando se le ocurre aquella idea.

Mientras observa el perfil delicado de Stiles por la mañana,  mientras intenta conectar los infinitos lunares de su piel con los dedos es una caricia trémula.

La habitación entera huele a sexo  y no le desagrada porque se siente satisfecho. La música ya no suena en el loft pero puede oír gente  murmurando, quejándose de resaca o  dormitando en el living pero Derek Hale siente la calma y toda esa relajación después de la libídine noche.

Sabe que tiene mucho  más que eso. Sabe que esa calma solo la tiene con Stiles porque es su compañero y porque nunca antes se había sentido así.

Se acurruca contra él  cuidando de no aplastarle.

***

Cora se aparece más tarde y ahora tiene la decencia de tocar la puerta.—Derek… solo quería decirte que  el loft está asqueroso.

—Mándalos a ellos a limpiar. Diles que tú estás embarazada—dijo Derek en voz baja, sabiendo que su hermana le podría oír y volvió a acurrucarse contra el cuello de Stiles.  Lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue la risotada de su hermana alejándose por el pasillo.

. ***

Stiles abrió los ojos despacio. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y  cálido.  Un cuerpo estaba enredado con el suyo  y lo estaba medio aplastando.   Derek le tenía aferrado de la cintura y con una pierna sobre las suyas.   Impidiendo cualquier forma de movimiento o escape.— _Posesivo—_ pensó Stiles.  _Como si en realidad alguien fuera capaz de tener ganas de salir de la cama de Derek._

Quería ir a orinar.  Intentó  liberarse del agarre pero solo logró que el lobo se aferrara a él con más ganas. Presionando sus cuerpos desnudos entre sí.

—Derek—Pidió Stiles y el lobo abrió los ojos inmediatamente para lanzarle aquella mirada verde brillante con reflejos tenues como fuego pardo coronando sus pupilas.  Derek se quitó de encima y le dejó moverse  con libertad.

Stiles aún no se acostumbraba a estar  desnudo compartiendo cama con Derek, alcanzó con rapidez  una camiseta que el lobo había tirado la noche anterior.  La camiseta le iba  grande,  le llegaba casi a medio muslo pero funcionaba y cubría todo lo esencial.

Desde la cama Derek Hale  le repasaba con la mirada mientras  su cabeza  descansaba sobre sus brazos cruzados tras la nuca.   Stiles era caliente.  No tenía puta  idea de lo caliente que podía llegar a ser.

Si tuvo el permiso del Sheriff para que se quedara en casa… iba a aprovecharlo bien. Una sonrisa lobuna se deslizó por su rostro antes de seguirle al baño.

Stiles había terminado de mear y había decidido darse una ducha.  Quería limpiarse… no vaya a ser que pudiera agarrar una infección por tener _…—vale—_ ni si quiera quería pensar acerca de lo que tenía ahí abajo.  Aun le daba algo de morbo pensar en tener a Derek dentro de él.  Sabía que no  era algo normal…de hecho era algo antinatura pero a la vez podía sentir todo su cuerpo encenderse como un hoguera  cuando lo volvía a recordar.  

Abrió el grifo del agua   y entonces sintió la puerta cerrarse.    Observó por el espejo a medio empañar el reflejo de Derek acercarse despacio, completamente desnudo  y  pagado de sí mismo. 

Coló los brazos bajo la camiseta de Stiles  y la subió hasta la  cintura del chico y afianzar sus  musculados brazos ahí.  Ambos miraron sus reflejos en el espejo.  Derek  besó su cuello un par de veces y descendió hasta su hombro.

Stiles quiso voltearse para besarle pero Derek le retuvo.—Quiero que te mires—Susurró la áspera voz de Derek.—que veas todo lo que te haré—siguió hablando Derek Hale mientras le daba un beso húmedo en la nuca  y sus manos descendían para acariciar los testículos de Stiles  antes de buscar su pene.  De cero a cien en un  segundo.  Toda su piel ardía.

Su respiración se aceleró rápidamente  cuando sintió a Derek duro presionándole la espalda baja.  Lamió el lateral de su cuello con la punta de su lengua antes de deslizar sus suaves labios soplando a milímetros de su piel. Stiles se estremeció por completo.  Stilinski miró su propio reflejo en el espejo. Un chico con los ojos miel vidriosos de excitación, mejillas encendidas  y Derek devolviéndole una mirada cargada en lujuria por el espejo.  

—Derek…—Suspiró Stiles y sonó más a un jadeo que a cualquier cosa. Podía sentir sus rodillas flaquear mientras Derek pegaba sus caderas a él.   Tan  próximos  que podía sentir toda su piel ardiendo contra la suya.

***

Stiles y Derek venían bajando la escalera de caracol luego de  haberse duchado y vestido.  Estaban tan relajados que Derek no había notado que seguía sonriéndole.  Abajo la manada estaba echada en el sofá  y todo parecía limpio.

Lydia estaba quejándose de dolor de pies pero todo su humor mejoró cuando vio los chupetones que exhibía Stiles en el cuello.   La chica le miró con burla y le guiñó un ojo. 

Stiles casi se cae de bruces de la escalera cuando la vio. Unas manos fuertes le aferraron por la cintura antes de caer. 

—¿Estás bien?—Murmuró Derek muy bajito y algo más serio  pero deslizando sus pulgares, acariciando ahí donde le tenía agarrado.   Stiles asintió con el rostro encendido.   

Los chicos lanzaban pullas  y silbaban  a la pareja.  Derek les mandó una sola mirada verde cabreada y todos volvieron a calmarse.  Stiles le agradeció en silencio.

Se quedaron ese día en el loft, todos desparramados  conversando y comiendo.

El mal humor de Derek  parecía  haberse disipado y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de rozarle a cada instante.

Aunque fuera un leve toque de su mano rozando con descuido sus dedos, o  cuando necesitaba alcanzar las palomitas  y rozaba su brazo de forma casi accidental. A Stiles no le enfadaba. Es solo que se le hacía extraño que Derek estuviera tan  de piel.

—Ha sido tu mejor cumpleaños de la historia—Dijo Scott de pronto  y todos le quedaron mirando—Si pudiera estar ebrio… ahora no podría ni levantarme.

—¡Bro! Eso es quedarse corto. Creo que es el mejor cumpleaños que tendré jamás. Gracias a todos…me gustaría que sintieran lo ebrio que estoy aun. 

Derek dejó el  lugar unos segundos  y volvió con un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas.   Stiles sonrió ante el gesto.

—Son tiernos y todo eso pero yo también quiero un tío bueno que me traiga aspirinas cuando tenga resaca—se quejó Lydia—Iré a lavarme el cabello que aun  huele a fiesta. ¡Adiós chicos!.

En cuanto Lydia se fue… todos comenzaron a marcharse de uno en uno.

Al final solo quedaba Derek y Stiles en el sofá lanzándose miraditas de complicidad que habían obligado a Cora a huir a la cocina a comerse lo sobrante del pastel de cumpleaños.

—Pastel...tu y yo.  Ahora—Dijo Cora  mirando a la torta sobrante y olvidada en el mesón de la cocina. tomando una cuchara del cajón  hasta  que tocó un libro con los dedos.  Un libro en el cajón de los cubiertos.

La  picó la curiosidad porque su hermano no era de los que se compraban libros para cocinar —¡Santa mierda!—gritó Cora en cuanto lo vio. ¿Qué hacia un libro de esos en la cocina?—¡Derek!¡Stiles!—Gritó Cora. Las ganas de comerse ese  apetitoso pastel se le habían ido al demonio… no cuando estaba imaginando lo que esos dos pudieron haber hecho en la misma  mesa donde acababa de poner las manos.

Derek  estuvo en dos segundos en la cocina confundido y Stiles le miró desde atrás. 

—Por favor díganme que no  he comido sobre esta mesa  en la que  ustedes han estado follando  o lo que quiera que sea que hagan con ese libro.

—No hemos hecho nada en esa mesa—Aclaró Derek.

—Ni en la cocina—Complementó Stiles, Cora se sentó de nuevo a comer pastel.

—Vale. ¿Entonces por qué está aquí?—Dijo Cora con la boca llena de pastel. Derek se acercó a mirar el libro  y sonrió con picardía hacia Stilinski.

—Debí haberlo dejado aquí ayer—Mintió Derek arrastrando a Stiles fuera de la cocina.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoola!   
> Sé que ha sido un largo, largo tiempo.   
> Y que las excusas no valen mucho pero lo he tenido difícil por todos lados. Les pido disculpas de todo corazón, por haberles hecho esperar. Ahora he tenido un respiro y he aprovechado para subirles el capitulo. El penúltimo capitulo.   
> Si, leyeron bien.   
>  Espero que les guste... es un capítulo bastante extraño. Debería poner advertencias... sobre este cap. Contenido explicito y todas esas nimiedades pero por algo han llegado hasta aquí ;)
> 
> Besos.

26

—¡Oh por dios! Tú no debías ver eso!. En serio… ahora Cora piensa que me gustan esas cosas… y no es que yo no sea curioso ni nada pero es privado y ahora todos los Hale saben lo que hago… ¡no me mires así!—Decía Stiles desesperado y avergonzado en partes iguales  mientras Derek le arrastraba lejos de la cocina tomándole de la  muñeca.

—Soy el único Hale que  importa y el único que sabe que lo disfrutas—Dijo Derek  tan cerca de su oído  y con su voz tan ronca que Stiles sintió que moría.  Los colores se le fueron a la cara. Pudo sentir al lobo sonreír—Espera—Dijo Derek frunciendo el ceño—¿Peter?. Stiles asintió.

—Siempre fue pervertido.  Ni te imaginas las cosas que guardaba en su habitación—Derek seguía sonriendo pero acercó su cuerpo al de Stiles   y el chico  soltó una risotada, nervioso.  No se imaginaba a Derek curioseando entre las cosas pervertidas de su tío. 

Derek le tomó de la nuca y tiró de él para besarle aun sonriendo contra sus labios.  Dejo de pensar en Peter y en cualquier cosa cuando el hombre deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. Él respondió sin reparos, dejándose llevar. Embriagándose con su sabor…deshaciéndose ante sus labios y  su toque.

***

—Voy a llevarte a casa. Si no lo hago  ahora… nunca volverás con tu padre—Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto al escucharle.  Las mariposas en su estómago le hacían cosquillas y parecían danzar, revoloteando de felicidad.

 No podía quitarle la vista de encima  al hombre que conducía  junto a él.

Derek intentaba  no perder la cordura con esos ojos ambarinos hambrientos  mirándole a cada   instante. Esa mirada de inocente del chico aquella que parecía que no mataba a una mosca le volvía loco.  Estaba seguro que  si no dejaba de mirarle iba a tener que detener el auto a un costado del camino. 

—Llegamos—Dijo Derek aliviado  y orgulloso de sí mismo por no haberle saltado encima en el último semáforo que les dio rojo.  Stiles estaba renuente a bajarse del coche.  Todo su ser quería seguir con él.  Derek pareció notarlo también y   le acarició la mejilla  con suavidad.   

Stiles contuvo la respiración.  Tuvo el rostro de Derek a centímetros del suyo. Se humedeció los labios esperando, ansioso por un beso   escandaloso.

Derek Hale le besó la mejilla y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. Stiles parpadeó confundido.

—¿Es todo? ¿Eso es una despedida para ti? ¿No vas a besarme?—Preguntó  Stiles  indignado mientras se acercaba y le aferraba de la camiseta para besarle en serio.  Derek no se resistió mucho.  Acarició su lengua con la suya y jugó un poco  impulsándose hacia adelante hasta que  lo escuchó jadear.

—Esa es una despedida. Lobo amargado—Dijo Stiles aun medio atontado.   

—Esa es  una despedida  que hará que tu padre me castre—Dijo Derek intentando no mirarle los labios para no lanzarse de nuevo sobre él.

—Mi…—Stiles se  calló cuando escuchó el carraspeo de su padre  y luego unos nudillos golpeando el cristal del auto—¡joder!—Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos—Voy a bajar antes de que me saque a rastras. 

—Sheriff—Dijo Derek a modo de saludo aun con los labios hinchados y rojos.

—Hale—dijo el hombre mirándole con total seriedad mientras Stiles sacaba su mochila con toda la rapidez que podía.

—Creo que deberíamos ir adentro papá. ¿Qué tal tu día? El mío estuvo bueno.  Cora y yo estuvimos comiendo pastel de desayuno y apuesto que no te enteras de esto… ¡Lydia  y Parrish tienen algo!  Apuesto que ni tú lo sospechabas, te contaré más  pero vamos adentro  muero por un café.

Derek se  despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y se alejó antes de que el sheriff se arrepintiera en dejarle escapar con las bolas intactas.

***

—Phil—Volvió a repetir Derek para que lo mirara.

—Derek—Dijo el hombre  mirándole con intensidad.

—No te lo pediría si no fuese necesario—Dijo Derek.

—Y yo no te pediría que te quedaras si él no fuera un crío.

—Eres al único que le confiaría esto.  Sabes que no podré irme si  no tengo a alguien de confianza en el taller—El hombre asintió y suspiró resignado—No será hoy Phil.

—Lo sé—Dijo el hombre  apretando  con más fuerza de la necesaria aquellas tuercas—Pero será en algún momento y vas a dejarme tirado de nuevo. Justo cuando me estaba acostumbrando a tenerte por aquí.

—De verdad lo siento… pero esta vez no estoy escapando de Beacon Hills. Estoy siguiendo lo que quiero—Respondió Derek antes de ponerse a trabajar en el auto de junto.

***

La graduación es en un par de días.  Las chicas comienzan a enloquecer.  Son las dietas estúpidas  y los tips de revistas idiotas que al parecer no han visto en su vida a una chica de verdad.  Porque en serio… no se puede mejorar lo que ya es perfecto.

O al menos eso le parece a Stiles.  Es imposible que Lydia pueda lucir más hermosa de lo ya es  o que Kira luzca más encantadora  con  maquillaje o que Malia luzca más atrevida con un vestido. Eso es imposible.

 Y no se cansa de decírselo a las chicas..que no necesitan consejos idiotas ni dietas, ni maquillaje costoso.  Solo necesitan comprar un vestido  y ya está. Ellas le miran  con una mezcla de ternura  y admiración pero siguen con sus planes. Ignorando todos sus consejos de buen amigo.

Aun así con la locura femenina por la graduación y por el baile que viene después  Stiles va a asistir.

Va  a celebrar.

No que haya terminado de estudiar… lo que de por si es asombroso… más que nada va a celebrar el seguir vivo.

El seguir teniendo amigos como los que tiene, el haber superado un montón de obstáculos que parecían insuperables  y aun así… estaba aquí.  De una pieza… listo para comenzar lo que  sea.

***

Rentó un traje, pese a todo pronóstico Stiles rentó un  maldito traje.   No porque las chicas se lo hayan pedido, ni porque su mejor amigo Scott le haya implorado que fuera al estúpido baile.

Solo lo rentó que su compañero, sí, el amargado lobo que tenía por compañero le dijo que hasta él había asistido al baile en su adolescencia. Y si se quedaba en casa esa noche….  Se lo restregaría durante toda la vida.

Vale. Si un lobo amargado le decía que hasta él iba al baile… él debía ir.  Solo para no ser menos.

Y vale … se veía  decente. Bastante  debía reconocer. Stiles se contemplaba  en el espejo  de cuerpo completo de su habitación hasta que una voz le sobresaltó.

—Te ves muy guapo en eso—Dijo Derek desde el marco de la ventana. Sonriéndole mientras le devoraba con la mirada.

***

Se sentía  solo.  Estaba junto a la mesa del ponche con su vasito de plástico rojo lleno a rebosar. Era el estúpido cliché de la  fiesta. El perdedor que miraba mientras todos bailaban   con sus parejas y bueno… solo porque no se había atrevido a pedírselo a Derek.  No podía arrastrarle a un baile de secundaria para que bailara con él.  Hubiera sido  muy egoísta si le hubiera arrastrado ahí.

¡Como hubiera deseado quedarse en casa con Derek viendo series!

Justo ahí fue cuando llegó  Lydia y le sacó a bailar  un par de canciones. Stiles observó sus rizos rojos, sedosos  y perfectos bajo las luces del gimnasio.  Quiso pasar sus dedos sobre ellos pero se contuvo. 

Lydia le sonreía  con unos labios en rosa chillón.   Mientras sus largas pestañas se movían con delicadeza.  Un tiempo atrás… hubiera  pensado que estaba en el paraíso y aunque ahora la  seguía encontrando cruelmente hermosa, ella  no significaba lo mismo para  él.

—Espero que la estés pasando bien Stiles—Dijo Lydia mientras posaba sus brazos por sus hombros y se movían  al compás de una canción lenta—Tengo algo de calor. ¿Vamos afuera?—El chico asintió  y caminaron hasta un lateral del gimnasio.

Lydia le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta desde adentro.  Una figura salió de las sombras y pudo ver a Derek esperándole.

—Vine para bailar contigo—Dijo Derek tendiéndole la mano.  Stiles aceptó de inmediato pero no dijo nada.  Dejó que Derek le rodeara con una mano  apoyada en su espalda baja  y la otra enlazando sus dedos.

Bailaron sin detenerse hasta que Derek quedó extrañado de tanto silencio.—¿No vas a decirme nada?—Preguntó el lobo.  Stilinski movió la cabeza negando—¿estas llorando?—preguntó Derek con incredulidad.

Stiles se escondió en su pecho y ahogó esas lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Estoy malditamente enamorado de ti  y  no dejas de tener detalles gigantes conmigo!  ¿No puedo llorar?

—Vale, a alguien le ponen sensible los bailes—Dijo Derek sonriendo.

—¡cállate Derek!—Dijo Stiles rodando los ojos.  Permanecieron bailando unos minutos  más

—Así que… ¿estás enamorado de mí?—Preguntó Derek risueño. Stiles le dio un pisotón adrede que solo hizo carcajear al mayor.

***

Sintiéndose casi invencible.

De cierta forma se siente así. Invencible, y no puede dejar de sonreír cuando le llaman al frente para recibir su diploma.   Sus profesores le miran también felices.

Tal vez por no tener que soportarle más tiempo  aportillando sus clases con comentarios fuera de lugar o poniéndole castigos.  La cosa es que por algún motivo también están felices y su padre está ahí también con el pecho henchido de orgullo mirándole desde las sillitas plásticas justo al lado de Melissa. Derek está también atrás  y jura que puede verlo sonreír hacia él.

Y eso es todo.  Es por lejos la sonrisa más deslumbrante de todas.. incluso más radiante que el mismo sol.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó  se acercó a su padre y le dio un abrazo apretado. Melissa le dio otro abrazo y le besó la mejilla después de saludar a Scott.

Derek esperó pacientemente  su turno y luego solo abrió sus brazos esperándole con una sonrisa enorme.   Stiles se lanzó a  él sin pudor alguno.  Importándole una mierda que todos estuvieran ahí.

—Sabía que lo lograrías—Dijo Derek inclinándose un poco para hablarle cerca del oído  mientras le aferraba con una mano  por la cintura y con la otra  le acariciaba el cabello.

***

Derek condujo hasta  ese bonito restaurant que conocía. Iban a cenar los tres.

Mientras esperaban  Derek le soltó la bomba.

Derek  Hale vestido con una chaqueta formal y camisa deslizó un sobre blanco por encima de la mesa.  Stiles lo miró con curiosidad y también con hambre. Lucía mucho más apuesto que de costumbre. 

  Derek le miró asustado y con los ojos expectantes mientras aun sus dedos rozaban el enigmático sobre.  Stiles miró a su padre y este asintió para que lo abriera.

—Lo he hablado con tu padre—Dijo Derek—quería dártelo hoy.

Stiles abrió el sobre y no pudo volver a cerrar la boca.  Era un pasaje de avión a Nueva York.  ¡Un pasaje a la maldita y maravillosa nueva York.!

—Vas a tener que comenzar a buscar carreras allá—Dijo su padre y los ojos de Stiles  se cristalizaron en lágrimas.

—Yo…pensaba que podía quedarme en Beacon contigo. Con los polis…

\--Derek tiene todo arreglado Stiles. Sería un pésimo padre si te impidiera aprovechar esta oportunidad.

—Vivirás en el departamento que tengo en Nueva York.  Yo iré también… pero voy a esperar a que el bebé de Cora nazca y a ayudarle los primeros días.

—¡Ey! No es justo.. ¡Yo también quiero conocerlo!

—Pero te vas a perder todas las actividades para conocer carreras y creo que te ayudará mucho si vas a las charlas y visitas un par de facultades. Habrán visitas guiadas y ..

—Lo conoceré. Derek no voy a perderme lo más grandioso que le va  a pasar a esta manada.   ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Voy a estar ahí para ver cómo crece la manada sin que muerdan a nadie.  Ni de coña me lo pierdo—Derek le miró los verdes llenos de  muda admiración.

Solo estaban ahí detenidos observándose  con esa complicidad  infinita como si hubiesen detenido el tiempo entre ellos…  con  la seguridad de saberse en casa en cualquier lugar mientras estén los dos.

John carraspeó antes de que esos dos comenzaran a besuquearse.  Stiles y Derek desviaron la vista hacia el  mantel  completamente avergonzados.

***

—Cora va a tener a su bebé en un par de semanas—contó Derek y lo dijo con tal orgullo  y brillo en los ojos  que Stiles no pudo apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes.  Sabía que Derek deseaba una familia con todo el corazón. 

 Y él no podía darle una.

Quizás más adelante la opción sería adoptar un niño pero no era algo que pudiera hacer pronto.  No cuando Derek tendría que soportar dos críos.  Porque Stiles contaba como uno a veces.  Además que ya estaba comenzando a proyectarse a lo grande… y sabía que tal vez era algo estúpido  pero no podía evitar pensar en el futuro e incluir a Derek Hale en él.

***

—¿Todavía te pongo nervioso?—Preguntó el lobo.

—Me pones… todo— admitió Stiles haciendo reír a Derek  mientras sentía sus dedos expertos recorriendo la piel satinada de espalda.

—¿Y cómo llegamos a esto?—Preguntó Derek  acariciando su espalda  ahora con las dos manos bajo la camiseta del chico, disfrutando  de la expresión de  placer de Stiles.

—¿Por qué tienes que ponerte conversador  en estos momentos?—Preguntó Stilinski  irritado mientras le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón.

Derek  con un gruñido de protesta le llevó hasta la cama. Ese  adolescente que tenía complejo de sabelotodo y más curiosidad que dedos le volvía loco.

Y le tenía salido.  Salido porque ese adolescente no dejaba de  provocarle  con pequeños actos y no podía acercarse  porque al sheriff se le había ocurrido  cambiar turnos y ahora estaba mucho en casa.  De hecho las cosas estaban tan calmadas que ahora tenía horarios  bastante  normales. 

Que incluían controles a la habitación de Stiles mientras dormía para asegurarse que su hijo dormía solo.  Aunque fuera mayor de edad… el sheriff aun no asimilaba que Stiles se iría a Nueva York   para vivir con Derek.. y que inevitablemente allá si dormirían juntos.

Además de eso estaba Cora  enloqueciendo con acomodar las cosas para el bebé.   No podía esperar para sostenerlo en sus brazos  o para que empezara a caminar o a hablar para consentirle en todo y cargarle en sus hombros. Ya sentía que lo amaba antes de que  incluso naciera.

Stiles dejó de besarle  y se alejó  un par de centímetros—¿Dónde estás? ¿En qué piensas?—Preguntó Stiles con los labios húmedos y rojos.

Derek no le respondió y se acercó para comerle la boca.  Sus manos bajaron con rapidez y acariciar sobre la tela sus caderas antes de pegarle contra su cuerpo.

 

—¡Joder!—Gruñó Derek , frustrado aun con la mano dentro del bóxer de Stiles.

—¡Sí!—Siseó Stiles mientras Derek le acariciaba la polla, adelantando las caderas involuntariamente.

—Tu padre acaba de llegar—Dijo el lobo  dejando de tocarle.  Fue a lavarse las manos y a refrescarse el rostro.  Stiles quería echarse a llorar de la frustración.  No había podido acostarse con él, ni dormir junto a él, ¡ni nada!.

—Es increíble—Murmuró Stiles con la voz  ahogada  contra las almohadas—No me lo puedo creer.  Es que no puedo vivir sin ti y no sabes que ya me he acostumbrado a tenerte.  Te quiero y  joder… por las noches me voy a quedar sin mano—Una risa se escuchó desde el baño—¡Mierda! Lo dije en voz alta…

—Si, escuché perfectamente que vas a quedarte sin mano—Dijo Derek con una sonrisa burlona acercándose hasta la cama  para acariciarle la piel de la espalda bajo la camiseta.

—¿Te corres pensando en mí?—Susurró Derek cerca de su oído con una ronca y sensual voz que provocó  que la respiración de Stiles se volviera irregular otra vez.

—Vas a a tener que hacerte responsable de esto  lobo amargado—Dijo Stiles apretando los dientes mientras sentía su erección aprisionada contra el colchón.

—Será  en otra ocasión. Tu padre está subiendo.

***

—Parrish  necesito un favor—Soltó Stiles a bocajarro—Necesito que saques a mi padre unas horas—El hombre arqueó una ceja   pero no emitió sonido alguno. Stiles podía imaginar la cara que estaba poniendo y solo le tenía al teléfono.

—¡Vamos! Estoy desesperado y mi padre me está enloqueciendo.

—Vale pero como sepa que hice esto por ti… tu padre castra a Derek y a mí.

—¡Eres el mejor! ¡El mejor!.¡Me acabas de hacer el día! ¡Deberían hacerte esculturas!  ¿Te llevo el desayuno mañana?

—¿Es tu método para que no me arrepienta?—Preguntó el agente, ahora muy risueño.

—¿Está funcionando?—Pregunto Stiles.

—Sí. Sacaré a tu padre esta noche—Respondió Jordan antes de cortar la llamada.

***

Stiles estaba un poco nervioso.  Había llamado a Derek para por fin tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado y  con los días de espera  había tenido mucho tiempo para mirar el libro que Peter le había regalado. 

Todas sus lecturas terminaron con una paja  en el baño.   

***

Se duchó  y se vistió  con rapidez.  Dejó el lubricante  en la mesita del velador  e  intentó calmarse. 

Cuando Derek atravesó el marco de su ventana… él ya se había quitado la camiseta.  Derek  le tomó con ambas manos por la nuca para acercarle  y jadear en sus labios. Ansioso por sentirle otra vez.

\--He esperado tanto…--Suspiró Stiles. Cerrando los ojos mientras sentía los labios de Derek en su cuello.

—Quiero hacer algo distinto esta vez—Dijo Stiles  con la mejillas totalmente coloreadas.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo—Dijo Derek  e inmediatamente estuvo a punto de retractarse al ver la sonrisa perversa de Stilinski.

Se quitaron   la ropa hasta quedar solo en ropa interior.  Derek se sentó en la cama  y Stiles lo hizo sobre sus caderas.  Derek recorrió la piel marmoleada de sus muslos suaves  con deleite mientras Stiles deslizaba sus dedos delgados por los costados y le besaba el cuello.

Stiles alzó la mirada y observó los ojos verdes llenos de lujuria. Derek  deslizó su pulgar acariciando los labios de Stiles…  Stiles  le rozó el dedo con la lengua mientras se humedecía los labios.  Derek jadeó en el mismo instante.

Stiles introdujo el dedo dentro de su boca  y pudo ver el momento exacto en el que las pupilas de Derek se dilataban  por excitación cuando lo envolvió con la lengua.

La cálida humedad  en la boca de Stiles le hizo  ponerse duro en el acto.

  Stiles le ponía tanto…

No entendía como  le había tardado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de ello.   Acarició la espalda baja del adolescente y acunó sus glúteos  separándolos levemente  mientras impulsaba un poco sus caderas para que pudiera sentirle.

—Derek…—dijo Stiles antes de  lamerle un pezón con la punta de la lengua. Derek se apoyó en la cama de espaldas y Stiles  frotó sus caderas sobre él. Ambos gimieron con gusto.

Stiles estaba rojo de la vergüenza aún no se atrevía a comenzar  pero mandó todo al demonio cuando coló sus dedos bajo la ropa interior del hombre bajo él.

La carne suave y caliente le palpitaba entre los dedos.  Hale  dejó salir unos gemidos agónicos cuando  Stiles deslizó los dedos desde la base  hasta la punta  una sola vez y luego  le quitó los boxers.  El lobo adelantó las caderas para evitar perder el contacto.

—¿Estas ansioso Derek? preguntó Stiles y su voz no sonó como planeaba. Sonaba a sexo. Derek no pudo responder,  un jadeo ahogado respondió  por él mientras  intentaba quitar  la ropa interior del chico  que estaba sobre él—¿harías algo por mí?—Pidió Stiles mientras le acariciaba la polla.

El hombre no se iba a negar a nada.

—Ponte en cuatro…--Pidió Stiles.  Derek creyó oír mal—De..rek---Suplicó Stiles mientras le acariciaba los testículos  y le besaba el cuello.

Derek se apoyó  sobre sus codos  y rodillas  y esperó ansioso hasta que sintió que Stiles le cubría los ojos y anudaba algo  tras su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?—Quiso preguntar Derek  hasta que sintió a Stiles atrás de él, acariciándole los muslos con movimientos lentos con sus dígitos, tanteando antes de acercar sus labios y repartir besos húmedos en su muslo interno.

Quiso detenerse… en serio pero observó a Derek soltar un gemido ahogado mientras daba un respingo.  Solo la reccion de su pareja le alentó a continuar.

Se ubicó entre las piernas del mayor  y  sus dedos buscaron afianzarse en las nalgas de Derek para separarlas  y poder  acercarse a la pequeña entrada.  Hale se removió inquieto.

Se sentía tan vulnerable.

Tan expuesto  y esto estaba tan mal… Stiles no debería estar haciendo eso.

\--No—Jadeó Derek de forma ronca. Derek no quería hasta que sintió el aliento de su amante  rozando  su ano.

 La punta de su lengua se deslizó por el y Derek  gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el calor ardiente de la saliva  y lengua tocarle en ese virgen lugar.

Se sentía suave… caluroso. Húmedo.

—Joder—Murmuró Derek mientras Stiles  acercaba más el rostro y  su lengua se introdujo en aquella estrecha cavidad intentando humedecer y distender  un poco más  las tensas paredes mientras acunaba los testículos del hombre con una mano.   Su lengua, rosada, se deslizó más abajo entre los glúteos y   escuchó a Derek gimotear clamándole.

Caliente.

Eso era lo único que ambos podían pensar.

Sus largos dedos se aferraron desde la base del pene y lo acariciaron para aliviarle.  Antes de volver a jugar con su lengua  y penetrarle un par de veces más. Stiles  se preparó para lo que iba a hacer. Comenzó a deslizar la punta de su polla por aquella pequeña abertura  y gimió largo mientras cerraba los ojos. 

Derek era demasiado estrecho y aquellas paredes cálidas, tensas y  palpitantes oponían bastante resistencia a pesar de toda la saliva.

Hale tensó los músculos involuntariamente cuando sintió la cabeza de la polla de Stiles comenzar a penetrarle de forma lenta.  Sus garras salieron sin que él tuviera control sobre ello y rasgaron las sábanas en cuanto de aferró a ellas.

Stiles continuó deslizándose dentro de él  de forma lenta, presionando su dureza dentro de él sin detenerse mientras  aguantaba la respiración.

Cuando Stiles  terminó de introducirse  Derek pudo notar exactamente  cuando  tocó ese punto en su interior.  Aquel que le hizo temblar de placer.

Intentó  mover el trasero para pegarse más al chico y para instarle a que se moviera.  Las palabras no salían de su boca, se escurrían en sus labios como gimoteos ansiosos.

Quería que se moviera pero sus respiraciones pesadas eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación. Stiles se aferró a una de sus caderas  y salió casi por completo para  poder llenarle  y entregarse por completo a su tarea.  Le arremetió con fuerza y sintió a Derek convulsionar bajo su cuerpo.  Aun podía sentir a Derek tenso y ajustado, casi aprisionándole, ahogándole. Stiles creía que se desmallaría   por el calor.

Sentía que se quemaba por dentro.   Su corazón latía con furia en los oídos,  su piel estaba sudorosa, incandescente  pero continuaba con la extenuante tarea mientras esos sonidos, los  gemidos tan ruidosos que producía Derek… iban a hacerle perder la razón.

Su cuerpo parecía temblar cada vez que lo tocaba, cada vez que se movía en su interior, olas de placer le recorrían  desde el culo por toda la espina dorsal.

Stiles se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del hombre lobo y mordisqueó su nuca  mientras lo presionaba contra la cama. Empujando, tirando de su interior una y otra vez. Adentro y afuera.

Stiles Stilinski no podía con el ritmo de su respiración estaba respirando con la boca abierta, dejando escapar jadeos profundos  y agónicos. 

Podía sentir sus testículos presionándose,  anticipando el clímax y su ingle dar tirones.  No podía hablar y sus ojos solo veían el color  blanco. Cegados por el éxtasis, el placer  y   los sonidos que Derek producía.

Estaba sobreestimulado.

Continuó con unas estocadas más rápidas y menos profundas, perdiéndole el ritmo  mientras besaba la espalda de Derek y le aferraba por las caderas.

Eyaculó dentro de él mientras todo ese cuerpo en el que estaba inmerso le presionaba deliciosamente cerca.  

Stiles sintió como se desvanecía, agotado, traspuesto mientras aún permanecía dentro de Derek. Se deslizó fuera de su culo  haciendo un sonido húmedo.

Sabía que era pervertido pero se quedó ahí mirando el culo de su novio expuesto  mientras algo de semen resbalaba de él.

Derek se volteó y se apoyó de espaldas aun con las piernas separadas y los ojos vendados y las mejillas rojas  y la frente  húmeda en sudor.

Stiles  lo observó sin pudor alguno.   Le encantaba contemplarlo. Era tan fuerte, tan ancho…tan perfecto …rendido ante sus carias.

Tan suyo.

***

Stiles despertó cuando unos rayos de sol le dieron en la cara.  Intentó taparse el rostro para seguir durmiendo  pero no fue capaz porque cierto lobo  había despertado juguetón y le estaba besando el hombro con lentitud mientras se aproximaba a su cuello.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Stiles con la voz ronca y baja.

—Cerca de las diez—Murmuró Derek en su oído  bajando mientras mordisqueaba su cuello  y su mano descendía desde la cintura del chico hasta su erección matutina.

 Stiles echó las caderas hacia atrás para sentir la erección de Derek.

  Derek gimió con gusto  y rápidamente se posicionó sobre el chico.  Stiles quiso tentar a su suerte y con su índice presionó levemente la entrada de Derek.

 El lobo dio un respingo  y  cerró los ojos unos instantes mientras todas las sensaciones de la noche anterior parecían   rebobinarse  y ocurrir de nuevo. Luego de eso  sus ojos relampaguearon de azul a verde durante unos segundos.

\--¿Estás enojado?—preguntó un asustado Stiles.

—Estoy acojonado—Dijo Derek mirándole a los ojos—No sé de dónde ha salido el Stiles de anoche pero hoy vuelves a ser el chico que se sonroja.

—¿Cuál te gusta más?—Preguntó Stilinski asustado por la respuesta.

—Te quiero—Dijo Derek con simpleza.  Como si estuviera hablando del desayuno.  Stiles sintió que se atoraba con su propia saliva y Derek le dio unas palmaditas suaves antes de besarle despacio.

Solo deslizando su lengua para saborearle  porque era un lujo tenerle por las mañanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?   
>  Un poquitín raro.. lo sé.   
> Volveré pronto,   
> Ahora sí que sí. 
> 
> Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen, a los que dan sus votos y aquellos comentarios que disfruto tanto!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Hace montones que no me pasaba por aquí y ahora vuelvo con el último capítulo. Lo único que nos queda es el epílogo para terminar la historia y lo tengo casi listo también. Subiré otros Sterek más pero cortos. Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por sus mensajillos y lecturas. 
> 
> A leer!

 

Recibió la llamada de Derek mientras estaba preparando la maleta.  Cosas que llevar versus las cosas que tendría que dejar en casa. No podía decidir si llevar las figurillas de acción o sus amados comic.

—¡Es Cora!—Dijo Derek en un tono que Stiles no había reconocido—¡el bebé viene en camino!.

—¡vale! Voy para allá. ¿Hospital?

—¡si! ¡Sí!—Dijo Derek con rapidez, hecho un manojo de nervios y su voz  teñida con un hilo de histeria.

Stiles condujo con prisa  y salto del jeep para correr por los pasillos. Derek le esperaba  afuera del pabellón caminando inquieto.    Stilinski  solo saltó a sus brazos y  le agarró con fuerza.

—Derek… Esto… vas a querer golpearme y te ruego que no lo hagas pero tengo que decirlo. ¡Tienes que calmarte!  ¡Estás tan nervioso  como si el que fuera a tener ese bebé fueras tú!

—Tienes razón—Respondió el moreno pasándose las manos por el rostro—Quiero entrar.. pero Cora está con Lydia—Stiles le miró asombrado.  ¿Estaba reconociendo que tenía razón?

—Yo creo que no es buena idea que entren—Dijo Isaac recargado contra la pared—¿han visto un parto antes? Cora está hecha una fiera. Estoy seguro que ya ha amenazado a la mitad de los funcionarios.

Cuando Derek escuchó a Cora gritar… su control se fue a la mierda. Entró corriendo al pabellón y se quedó estático ahí mirando como Lydia aferraba la mano de su hermana y  otra enfermera le  decía que se calmara.  Que tendría que aguantar un poco más.

—Sal de aquí Derek, Cora estará bien—Dijo Lydia hacia el hombre que de pronto parecía haberse convertido en un niño.

Derek se devolvió a la sala de espera  y se sentó en una de las sillitas plásticas. Stiles llegó con un café muy cargado  y unas gomitas dulces—Fue lo único que encontré. Necesitas algo de azúcar.

Derek tomó unas gomitas y se las metió en la boca sin decir nada.

Aun podía escuchar a su hermana maldecir y soltar palabrotas.

Kira estaba sentada junto a Scott alejados del resto.  Isaac aparentaba estar tranquilo pero estaba que saltaba del asiento cada vez que escuchaba alguna voz proveniente del pabellón.

Apenas nació… todos los lobos quedaron estáticos al oírle por primera vez.   Derek pudo escuchar el llanto agudo a la perfección.

No tuvo que esperar a que les avisaran porque pudo oír esos potentes pulmones llenarse de aire para comenzar a berrear con todas sus fuerzas.  

Una enfermera les dijo que podían pasar al cabo de un rato. En la habitación Cora estaba cubierta de sudor. Cansada y con el cabello pegado a las sienes.

Él bebe estaba limpio y cubierto con una pequeña manta de color verde—Ven aquí—Dijo Cora a su hermano.

Derek caminó nervioso hasta la cama. El pequeño estaba ahí con sus manitas rellenitas sujetando un extremo de la cobija. 

Cora lo puso en sus brazos y Derek lo tomó con la mayor delicadeza posible. Sujetando su cabeza con cuidado  para mirarle de cerca.  Olía a bebé. Un aroma suave, delicado y apenas perceptible bajo los productos de limpieza de hospital pero para  él ya era el mejor olor del mundo.

—Es Kyle—Dijo Cora—Saluda a tu tío Derek—El pequeño se removió  en sus brazos al escuchar la voz de Cora.

Stiles estaba estático en la puerta. Miraba con el corazón recogido  la escena ante sus ojos. Derek se veía tan feliz sosteniendo al pequeño Kyle… y eso era algo que él nunca podría darle a Derek.

Una punzada dolorosa cruzó su pecho.  No había comparación… siempre pensaba que era poca cosa para Derek. Esto solo lo hacía más real pero al mismo tiempo su corazón era presa de otra fuerte emoción  que le llenaba el cuerpo: ternura.

Derek notó el cambio en su compañero y se acercó. Stiles contempló al pequeño con miedo de hacerle daño  mientras Derek le besó la frente cuidando de no aplastar al pequeño Kyle.

—Vale, vale.. Búsquense uno propio. Siempre pueden adoptar—Dijo Lydia—Es mi turno.

Cora no pudo evitar soltar una risotada mientras Kira se disculpaba con timidez y Scott azorado mira la escena.

Peter estaba ahí en el fondo esperando su turno también.

—¡Este pequeño será el crío más consentido de la historia!—Dijo de pronto Stiles.

—No seas envidioso Stiles, Papi Derek no te dará de lado—Dijo Lydia mientras cargaba al pequeño y miraba a la pareja solo para molestarles.

Stiles sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y no quiso replicar.

***

Stiles aún no viajaba.   Estaba repartiendo el tiempo entre Cora y el pequeño Kyle. Derek se empeñaba y se comportaba como el tío sobreprotector turnándose con Cora para cuidar al  pequeño Kyle.  Aun así.. Cora estaba agotadísima.  El pequeño tenía tanta energía como pulmones.

 

Stiles podía sentir aun sin los sentidos de hombre lobo que Derek amaba a ese pequeño como si fuera parte de él.  Detalles como  cuando miraba a Kyle como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. 

Eran el tipo de miradas que le dedicaba a él pero a la vez diferentes.  No tenía celos de Kyle pero tampoco podía negar que   Derek Hale  sonreía solo con sentir el aroma del bebé. 

Estaba seguro que Derek no podía esperar para que empezara a caminar o a hablar para consentirle en todo y cargarle sobre sus anchos hombros.

 Stiles miraba su maleta en la esquina de la habitación. Estaba desentonando.

Stiles dejó de besarle  y se alejó  un par de centímetros.--¿Dónde estás? ¿En qué piensas?—Preguntó Stiles con los labios húmedos y rojos.

Derek no le respondió y se acercó para comerle la boca.  Sus manos bajaron con rapidez y acariciar sobre la tela sus caderas antes de  volver a pegarle contra su cuerpo.

***

Stiles despertó en medio de la noche y se acurrucó contra Derek.

—No quiero irme—Susurró Stiles pensando que el lobo estaba dormido.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto—Dijo Derek.

—Tengo miedo que me olvides—Dijo Stiles muy bajito mientras escuchaba el corazón de Derek latir junto a su oído.

—No lo haré—Prometió Derek pero Stilinski ya estaba dormido.

***

Estaban camino al aeropuerto y Stile le miraba como un cachorrito desvalido con sus ojos ambarinos llenos de tristeza.

Derek suspiro antes de decir: No quiero irme todavía,  Cora  me necesita aquí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella… todos estos años…yo desaparecí de su vida, nunca la busqué. No puedo hacerle esto de nuevo.   Así que quiero que subas a ese avión y que no pierdas oportunidades por mí. Estaremos bien.  Solo serán unas semanas, y mientras tú decides… yo estaré aquí.

—Derek…--Dijo de un suspiro Stiles. Miró con sus ojos expectantes  y asintió decidido—Te extrañaré.

—Y yo a ti. Iré cuando Cora esté mejor.

—Lo sé—Dijo Stiles, pero aun así tenía miedo. Mientras más tiempo Derek se quedara con Kyle… más le costaría desprenderse de él para irse a Nueva York.  Tenía temor porque sabía que un niño era uno de los deseos más profundos de Derek y Cora lo había  hecho realidad sin proponérselo.

Stiles bajó del Camaro y Derek caballerosamente le llevó la maleta.  Hizo la cola con él  y hablaron de varias cosas mientras  sus dedos seguían entrelazados.   Cuando llegó el turno de Stiles, el chico no quería entregar su boleto.

 Derek le apoyó y le acarició el dorso de la mano para infundirle valor.  Una vez listo… solo abrazó a Stiles y acarició sus cabellos.

—Me gustaría tanto hacer este viaje contigo…pero sé que lo harás bien. Te encantará Nueva York.  Es perfecta para ti—murmuraba Derek cerca de su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda por sobre el abrigo. Stiles alzó la mirada  y sus ojos verdes le recibieron,  buscó sus labios con suavidad.  No quería despedirse, quería fundirse con él y llevarse un trocito de él  en el avión.

—Te quiero—Dijo Derek y aunque Stiles no pudiera escuchar sus latidos para saber si era cierto. Lo sabía. El hombre frente a  él no mentía.

Lo amaba también.


	28. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Yo se que me había ausentado mucho tiempo, pero cuando les comenté que tenía el epilogo casi listo era en serio!!  
> Espero que lo disfruten mucho, lo escribí con cariño, y con pausas. ADVERTENCIAS.. este capitulo es un poquito fuerte pero ya es el final así que no se si sea pertinente poner la advertencia. 
> 
> Quería aprovechar de dar las gracias a todos todos los que leyeron la historia y me han acompañado durante el largo camino que fue escribir este fic. Dar las gracias los que me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios y también aquellos que la leían de forma incógnita.   
>  Mensajillos que me hacian vibrar de la emoción. Es lo mejor de la vida recibir mensajes de gente que leer lo que uno escribe. 
> 
> Esta historia estará editándose próximamente. Se preguntaran acerca de mis próximos proyectos, tengo dos one-shots.   
> Uno llamado Wild Moon y otro que aun no tiene nombre. estarán probablemente listos a finales de enero.
> 
> Un beso a todos,

—¡Oh vamos!—Dijo Stiles mientras observaba  que Derek se detenía en una tienda de 24 horas para comprar chucherías.

—Hablo en serio—Dijo Derek buscando un par de dólares en sus bolsillos.

—También yo—Dijo Stiles—Se supone que llegaríamos a Beacon Hills en unas horas y no hemos hecho más que detenernos por medio estado a comprar chucherías.

—No lo habríamos hecho si me hubieras dejado traerlas desde Nueva York.

—Vale. Mi error pero ¿en serio tienes que comer tantas?—Preguntó Stiles dudando pero al final se rindió y bajó a estirar las piernas.

Había sido su estúpida idea ahorrar el boleto de avión y manejar por millas y millas para poder pasar la navidad en Beacon Hills junto a su padre y toda la manada.

Derek le mandó una mirada de cabreo con la que Stiles no quiso replicar.  Esa mirada que le decía solo si como chucherías puedo estar despierto para conducir de noche.

Su mal humor se disipó por completo cuando recibió una foto de Cora y el pequeño Kyle. Stiles arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que había enviado la foto era Isaac.

¿Que se traían esos dos? Por  lo visto Derek no lo había notado porque ya estaría gruñendo a su lado.

Derek subió al Camaro y abrió una chocolatina para metérsela en la boca.  Lanzó una pequeña paleta de dulce de fresa al regazo de Stiles.

—¿Es para mí?—Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa de loca  felicidad. Derek asintió  y sonrió también. El contorno de sus ojos se arrugó un poco. Stiles parecía un niño algunas veces.

Derek comenzó a conducir mientras Stiles quitaba el envoltorio de forma ruidosa. Se llevó el dulce a los labios con distracción y le pegó una lamida a lo largo.

Algo en ese sencillo y distraído movimiento casi detuvo a Derek en el acto.  Su concentración y todos sus sentidos ya no estaban puestos en la carretera.  Se removió incómodo en el asiento.

Stilinski llevó la punta de la piruleta a sus labios y Derek miró con los ojos entrecerrados un resquicio de la  húmeda y rosada lengua antes de que se la metiera  entera a la boca.

Chupó, succionó  y la volvió a sacar de su boca.  Derek observó con real agonía Stiles cómo ahuecaba sus mejillas  sin saberse observado.

  La paleta estaba brillante, húmeda en saliva cuando abandonó esos dulces labios.  A Derek casi se le detiene el corazón y se le secó la boca de pura necesidad.

 Un instinto loco por tocarle  le llenó la cabeza y ya no podía pensar en nada más. Derek Hale aparcó el automóvil con brusquedad a un costado del camino.

Stilinski se metió la punta a la boca. Derek se relamió los labios. Completamente encendido. Stiles se quitó la paleta de la boca y lo miró con los labios rosados, brillantes  y húmedos—¿Por qué  demonios nos detenemos aquí?—increpó Stiles, pero Derek estaba a punto de saltarle encima.

—Nunca volveré a mirar una paleta de fresa de la misma forma—Dijo Derek con la voz baja y ronca.   Stiles dejó su dulce  sobre un papel y observó a su novio y compañero en esa posición tensa hasta que su mirada descendió hasta su entrepierna.  Stiles  solo sonrió  de forma socarrona antes de quitarse el  cinturón de seguridad e inclinarse hacia  el regazo de su novio.

Derek se ruborizó por completo y jadeó con fuerza cuando su miembro estuvo liberado de los jeans y  la ropa interior.  El primer toque de los dedos finos y largos de Stiles sobre la piel suave del pene llevaron a Derek a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.  Stiles solo se inclinó  para respirar en su regazo  sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer en un lugar que tampoco podía creer.

Sus respiración se aceleró y sin siquiera tocarle Derek gimió—¡Dios!.... Stiles…—respirando entrecortadamente, echando la cabeza atrás  hasta que chocó contra el cabecero del asiento del auto. Stiles no respondió, no serviría de nada. Ahora sabía lo que Derek necesitaba. Solo tenía que concentrarse y ponerse a ello.

 Se  humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Solo para hacer sufrir a Derek unos segundo más y los movió con delicadeza sobre la cabeza esponjosa de su pene, apenas rozando y escuchó a Derek gemir como si estuviera recibiendo una placentera pero lenta tortura.

 Sus labios  rozaron la carne que era tan suave y cálida como pensaba. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por toda la longitud, acariciando, sosteniendo a la vez  antes de apresar su miembro hinchado e inhiesto con sus labios húmedos. Stiles Stilinski tenía las mejillas completamente enrojecidas  y sus ojos ambarinos brillantes de excitación y deseo contenido.  Aun no podía creer  que él pudiera hacerle eso al gran Derek Hale. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación de ser capaz de reducirlo a una masa palpitante y jadeante.  Derek tenía las mejillas coloradas también, sus parpados se apretaban con fuerza, negándole la visión de sus ojos verdes fundidos en deseo.   

Su lengua juguetona se deslizó desde  la base hasta la punta, sin detenerse. El hombre se estremeció y exhaló con fuerza  bajo su toque. Deshaciéndose ante la humedad ardiente.

Derek crispó los dedos  y gimió  cuando Stiles le engulló por completo. 

Derek abrió los ojos  unos segundos  y la escena casi le hace correrse en el acto.  Observó cómo Stiles hundía las mejillas  y succionaba mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Su miembro aplastado por la lengua y el paladar, hasta su garganta. Adelantó las caderas involuntariamente y Stiles las sujetó con ambas manos para inmovilizarle y continuar succionando, apretando con sus labios. —Sti….Stiles…—Dijo  Derek de pronto con sus dedos temblorosos, su pecho agitado y su voz rota por la pasión.

Stilinski no daba señas para detenerse, continuaba con su ritmo ahora cada vez más rápido mientras la saliva embadurnaba  el miembro cada vez que entraba en su boca.

Derek sentía que estallaría.

Podía ver chispas de colores tras sus parpados fuertemente apretados y sentía como su corazón retumbaba furioso y agitado. 

Stiles  pegó sus labios   hasta la base  y succionó con fuerza.  La respiración y su nariz quedaron inmersas en la zona púbica haciéndole cosquillas.  Con sus dedos acarició los testículos y tiró de ellos.

Derek gritó. No aguantaría mucho más.

Stiles volvió a tragárselo entero y apretó  sus labios.  Derek  Hale arqueó la espalda  y gimió largo y ronco mientras se sujetaba  de los cabellos del chico.

El orgasmo lo sacudió con fuerza hasta la última fibra.  Stiles  liberó el miembro de su pareja y tragó el semen sin inmutarse. Luego con toda la calma del mundo se limpió la comisura de  los labios y la barbilla usando el dorso de la mano y el pulgar.

Stilinski volvió a su asiento para intentar recuperar la respiración y que el color rojo de sus mejillas menguara pero continuó observando a Derek  con detenimiento. 

Estaba laxo en el asiento, con las piernas separadas  y aun con los ojos cerrados. Sin molestarse por cubrirse o cerrar su bragueta.  Solo ahí  con las sienes perladas de sudor  respirando acaloradamente. Stiles no pudo reprimir el deseo de llevar sus propios dedos a su bragueta y darse un poco de felicidad al aprovechar el panorama que  ofrecía Derek.

—¡Joder!—Murmuró Stiles en cuanto tocó la cabeza esponjosa  y palpitante entre sus dedos—Derek abrió los ojos y relampaguearon entre el verde y el azul antes de que volviera a controlarse.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso—Dijo Derek  atrayendo a Stiles para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Stiles se quitó los pantalones  con urgencia  y Derek  liberó su miembro para empezar a deslizar su palma con suavidad mientras le rodeaba.

—Más..—pidió Stiles—¡Derek! más…—Derek deslizó su palma más rápido  y más rudo—¡oh  por dios!..

Mmh…

Mmmmh…

Derek solo se metió dos dedos a la boca para lubricarlos en saliva antes de penetrarle con ellos  mientras le masturbaba al mismo tiempo.

Stiles  se acercó al cuello de Derek y le mordió  rudo. Sin ningún miramiento.   Lo necesitaba…

Lo necesitaba tanto…

***

—Sencillamente genial—Dijo Stiles mientras estaban en el peaje detrás de una fila de por lo menos cien autos—No recordaba que llegar a Beacon Hills fuera tan difícil.

—Tranquilo, ya llegaremos. Saliendo del peaje podemos llegar a Beacon sin problemas—Stiles ignoró a su compañero y apoyó la mejilla contra el cristal como un niño pequeño haciendo sonidos de aburrimiento.

***

Todos estaban en casa de Scott.  Había un árbol de navidad en la esquina  y muchos regalos bajo este.  Stiles  corrió y se abalanzó sobre Scott  desestabilizándolo.

Kira estaba sosteniendo a Kyle  que miraba con sus ojos verdes  curiosos a todo el mundo.  Melissa   y John  estaban  en la cocina  terminando la cena.  

Lydia y Parrish  estaban poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa.  Chris   Argent estaba encendiendo la chimenea  mientras observaba a hurtadillas a Cora y a Isaac hacerse ojitos. 

Derek  pasó a saludar a todos  y   luego fue  derecho a  quedarse con Kyle.  El niño alzaba los bracitos hacia él para que le tomara en brazos.

Stiles se tomó su tiempo con cada uno de los presentes, en especial a su padre.   Atosigándolo,  toqueteándolo para saber si estaba comiendo en exceso en su ausencia.

***

Derek  comía sin despegar la vista de Kyle y  Stiles. De  cuando en cuando observaba a Cora que parecía extrañamente feliz.

Isaac hablaba con Chris  y Melissa  mientras Kira se hacía ojitos con Scott.

La manada al fin se reunía.

***

Llevaban varios días en Beacon Hills.

 Cada vez que Scott llamaba a Derek, este  echaba a correr libre por el bosque.  Le encantaba volver a correr por Beacon Hills. Sintiéndose libre,  rodeado por el bosque, los sonidos de los animales, el zumbido de la naturaleza en sus oídos. 

Extrañaba tanto Beacon Hills.

Derek volteó  y vio a Stiles completamente dormido.  En la mesilla junto a la cama el teléfono vibró con un segundo mensaje de Scott.

Derek se levantó despacio para no  despertar a su novio y se preparó para salir pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación….Stiles abrió los ojos  y sonrió aun medio adormilado hacia él—Derek, ven aquí—Pidió Stiles con voz somnolienta y ronca.

—Stiles… Scott nos quiere para…

—Que Scott se vaya a la mierda… yo te necesito aquí—Stiles palmeó la cama junto a él.

—Stiles…—Derek le repasó  con la mirada una vez y tragó grueso antes de salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta  alejándose del chico enredado en las sábanas. Siempre le  descontrolaba la caliente visión de Stiles desnudo   con el cabello revuelto  por la mañana.  Hacía que la sangre palpitara con prisas  en su corazón y en otras partes.  Además ya había hecho que Stiles perdiera muchas clases por las mañanas  por culpa de su falta de autocontrol.  Si seguían por ese camino Derek no estaba seguro que Stiles consiguiera el título de criminalística con rapidez.

—Deeerek—Gimió Stiles llamándolo—Derek se quedó ahí de pie, estático en el acto.  Pudo escuchar con lujo de detalles el sonido obsceno  que produjo Stilinski mientras sacaba los dedos cubiertos de saliva tras abandonar su boca.  Derek sintió el pantalón mucho más apretado.—Derek…—Llamó  insistente, Stiles  jadeando—Si no vienes tendré que usar mis dedos… ¿quieres eso?—Stiles gimió fuerte cuando llevó sus propios dedos a su ano.  Dilatando las paredes y jugando un rato con ellos, realizando movimientos circulares con sus dígitos.   En  un segundo  se penetró más profundo y soltó todo el aire de los pulmones.  Derek se estaba haciendo de rogar.

Anheló  a  Derek  y  clamó su nombre otra vez más.

 

Paralizado tras la puerta Derek se debatía entre ignorar a Scott y ceder a sus deseos o salir de ahí  con la tremenda erección en los pantalones. Su mano, sin permiso alguno rozó con timidez su pantalón. Duro, duro como piedra  y caliente como el infierno.   En estos momentos sus sentidos desarrollados eran una mala pasada.  Solo estaba escuchando a Stiles  y le estaba poniendo a mil.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez cuando ya no pudo contenerse. Exhaló con fuerza cuando  vio a Stiles en esa posición tan obscena, ante él.  Con las piernas abiertas   y las rodillas arriba, ofreciendo su culo mientras sus dedos se introducían y salían una y otra vez al penetrarse a sí mismo.

Derek se arrancó  la ropa con la mayor rapidez posible  y tomó el gel lubricante de la mesita de noche.  Untó los dedos en abundante lubricante y luego  bombeó  a lo  largo de su miembro extendiéndolo. Se sentía frío ante su piel ardiente.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos  y luego se acercó  a Stiles para ponerse de rodillas ante su culo.    No iba a cansarse de observarle jamás.  En esa posición, con el trasero expuesto hacia él…tan vulnerable y lascivo a la vez.  

Stilinski retiró sus dedos de forma brusca… porque le urgía sentir cerca  Derek.

Hale acarició una pierna de Stiles  hasta el muslo interno  e hizo que la pasara por sobre su hombro.  Cuando Derek  guió su erección hasta la estrecha entrada se clavó en él sin pausas, sin miramiento, encajó sus cuerpos a la perfección en un movimiento único, fluido y  llenándole por completo.

La rodilla de Stiles estaba tan cerca de su cara que fue un ángulo nuevo  y una sensación rara que Stiles  no supo definir.

Se olvidó de todo cuando Derek empujó sus caderas contra él. No se había acostumbrado del todo a la intromisión pero Derek estaba tan grande  y caliente que Stiles solo gimió más alto  cuando le embistió profundo.  Su espalda arqueándose involuntariamente.

—Derek…mmmmhg… Dee…más duro…—rogó Stiles, apenas pudiendo hablar  mientras aferraba sus dedos a la trabajada espalda baja del hombre. Hale jadeó de placer y salió casi por completo de él para darle una estocada oscura.  Salvaje arremetió contra él  llenándole los labios de gemidos roncos y largos.  

Entrando…. Saliendo

Entrando  y saliendo con el sonido húmedo del lubricante escurriendo y extendiéndose alrededor de su ano.

Su  lengua salvaje tomó posesión de los labios  al tiempo  que sus caderas se mecían cada vez más rápido contra su trasero. Sus testículos meciéndose contra los glúteos de Stiles.

El sudor perlando sus cuerpos, la música de jadeos candentes, interminables dentro de su boca.  Sus respiraciones erráticas  y sus corazones, tambores fieros, en la fiesta carnal que estaba por acabar.

El orgasmo le golpeó con fuerza, eyaculó dentro de él  mientras Stiles lo hacía sobre el abdomen sudoroso de ambos.   Cansado Derek dejó que Stiles bajara su pierna  y se rindió sobre él, aun unidos.

Acarició  su cadera  y con una sonrisa lobuna descendió sus labios desde su pecho hasta el semen pegoteado en su abdomen.

Deslizó la punta de su lengua  y un gemido agónico abandono los labios de Stiles cuando le observó hacerlo.

¿Por qué ese hombre le hacía perder la cabeza?

****

 

Le agradaba que llenara sus silencios. Aunque Derek nunca se lo dijera.

Le agradaba hacer un tazón de café  y beberse la mitad, porque Stiles siempre despertaba por el aroma a café y  le quitaba el tazón para beber de él y sonreírle triunfante.  Como si fuera el conquistador del  nuevo mundo.

Y esa sonrisa….

Derek despertaba y hacía el café todas las mañanas para verla.

Porque aunque Stiles Stilinski no había conquistado el  viejo ni el nuevo mundo, había conquistado su corazón.

***

Supo que Stiles siempre estaría, siempre le esperaría aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.  Y aquella certeza le hizo sentirse aún más enamorado.   Ahora no se trataba del lobo, quizás nunca se trató de él.  Derek Hale se había enamorado.  El amor, contrario a lo que él pensaba, era poderoso. Vertiginoso.  Y lo más importante de todo es que con él, no había sitio para el dolor.

Para los demás  podía seguir siendo el lobo amargado de la manada,  aunque solo Stiles  y Derek sabían la verdad. Había dejado de serlo hace mucho.

Sonreía. Derek Hale nunca estaba feliz, ahora sí.

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció?   
> ¿Les gustó?   
> Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.   
> Un abrazo para todos, nos leemos ;)


End file.
